


Remnant of the Past

by Ghostyreader



Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: AU, GW1 PC in GW2, GW1 lore, GW2 Personal Story, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 127,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostyreader/pseuds/Ghostyreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hero fought, she conquered, she was betrayed, she was forgotten. Yet her story is still unfinished, read as the lost and forgotten hero returns to a new war in a land she had once sacrificed everything for and for which she will fight for again.<br/>GW1 character in GW2, an AU novelization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Okay, so here’s my second full fic.  This time I’m doing one on a series I have a passion for **and** actually know like the back of my own hand. I plan on writing this so that even someone who has never played or even heard of Guild Wars can understand what’s going on minus a few references (Links to wiki will be provided) while also doing it from the viewpoint of a GW1 veteran exploring the GW2 world.  Jai’s backstory will be explained through flash-back interludes when appropriate while also slowly revealing to the reader about herself.  I will only be posting this fic once I’ve finished up till present release but will put the date each chapter was finished at the end.

So, things to know:  
I hope my MainC/OC is not a Mary-Sue.  In fact I’ve worked hard to make her not so despite seeming as such for the first few missions/chapters.  The reason for this is because I’m going with the GW1 leveling system, as in **no down-leveling**.  This means that a veteran GW1 character will be lvl 20 at the start of GW2, and my OC will be at lvl 30 to start since that’s the level of the Hard Mode enemies in the Domains of Anguish which is where she has been for the whole time-skip between GW1 and GW2.   
Personality wise she will have some serious doubts about herself, there will be self-loathing, self-neglect, and she will heavily doubt her worth.  Furthermore she will have some trust issues, and will not tell about her past for quite a while.  And finally if you’re expecting romance, well my OC is going to have the same experience in that department as I do, and that is absolutely none! Yup, 21 years old and I still haven’t even been kissed.  My OC’s going to have some major soft spots for a few friends and a slight crush on one character but romance isn’t even on her radar she’ll probably make you all face-palm in frustration if you like romance scenes. 

“Blah” – Talking  
“ _Blah_ ” – Thinking  
“ **Blah** ” – Spell

Hope you all enjoy!

_ ~I do not own Guild Wars or Guild Wars 2, both are the property of NCsoft and Arenanet~ _

_ Prologue: Awakening _

 

 

Eyes flew wide open with a sudden jolt to awareness only to see a swirl of greens blues and yellows as her vision swam before her.  Her mouth opened for a reflexive gasping breath, lungs seeking air only to be met with an immediate inrush of water prompting the woman to begin choking on it as her mind panicked in need of air.  Clawing her way up, hoping that the surface was not far as her lungs screamed for air and her head began to feel light.  With a flurry of kicks and an explosion of water the woman broke through the surface, coughing up the water she had inhaled and sucking down lungful after lungful of air that viciously stung her throat as she treaded water while her head cleared and the obscure shapes and flashes of earthen colors gained clarity. 

She was in a swamp, a murky and dark swamp with lush overgrown trees whose low drooping leaves and branches hung limply in the still air.  The dark but surprisingly clear swamp water carried the ripples caused by her movements into the gloom and out of sight while soft blue will-o-wisps faded in and out of existence over the water.  Far above her the woman could see the velvety night sky clashing with the dying rays of sunset through the gaps of the leafy canopy. Spying a small protrusion of rock amidst the swamp she quickly swam over to it before hauling her soaking wet body onto dry land, collapsing with relief at finally leaving the water before looking over at her small ‘island’ only to see what she thought was a tree had a face.

The woman comically let out a small squeak and fell flat onto her butt before she paused and reassessed what she was looking at. Gazing down upon her was the smiling visage of Melandru, carven into the tree as was custom with shrines to the nature goddess. But this shrine was tilted at an angle, the tree roots keeping it anchored to the rock as the shrine leaned over the swamp water. Carefully standing up on shaking legs the woman pushed herself up to inspect the statue better, avoiding the soft beams of luminescence that emerged from the base of the upended shrine.

As she ran her hands along the worn wood the woman’s brow furrowed, digging though her memory for anything linking a statue to Melandru and a swamp.  The only memory that came to hand was of the Temple of the Ages, a humble temple to the five gods in the Krytan bogs she had read about in a scroll during her tutelage at Shing Jea Monastery.  Swallowing her growing unease she walked down to the very edge of the rock and peered into the clear water, only to feel her eyes widen in shock.

Deep in the water she could see submerged statues of the cloaked skeletal frame of Grenth the god of the dead, angelic Dwayna the goddess of life and to her surprise the blindfolded and armored form of Kormir, the recently ascended sixth goddess of truth. 

Sitting back down and leaning against the statue to Melandru she dropped her head into her hands, eyes closed as she thought back to what she last remembered.  It was another pointless victory in a pointless but eternal war, once more she had stormed the Ebony Citadel for what she knew would be another grueling battle against the arch-demon ensconced within as he commanded fell armies against her own wavering, rag-tag forces.  It was another repetition of a tormenting cycle –the woman snorted in self depreciating irony at her word choice- as she had known that death would only end in rebirth.  After all, what hell dimension would let a mere thing such as death be a way out of the eternal suffering of the Realm of Torment and its Domains of Anguish? But this repeat of the war was different, there was no returning to the beginning of the war when she succumbed to her wounds once again after the fight. Instead she heard the voice of the friend she had followed to damnation, _“I am sorry my friend, you never deserved this fate.  But now I can repay my debts for I have set you free.”_

 _“What-? What did Kormir mean?”_ She looked down at herself to see she was garbed in a simple black long sleeved linen shirt soaked through and clinging her lean frame.  Her small bust wrapped neatly making her look nearly flat but as she placed a hand over her chest she let out a sigh of relief at not feeling any pain and saw no blood so she wasn’t wounded and to high on adrenaline to feel it.  She also noticed she wore simple dark brown tanned hide pants and thick leather boots.  It wasn’t her usual wear but as she instinctively brushed her hands to her hips she was relived to feel her blades materialize along with their sheathes before setting to work strapping them to her person.  The blades were hard won as the spoils of battle against an evil spirit who regained his mortal form after a dark ritual, the fight had resulted in her own daggers breaking as they were forced to go against her opponent’s superiorly enchanted steel but in the end she claimed the dual-wielded short-swords as her own as they magically bound themselves to her soul and always answered her call.

“ _Okay, no point in standing around and preening like a Vabbian,_ ” She thought to herself, “ _If I remember Mhenlo’s descriptions then I am pretty sure of my current location, if this is the Temple of the Ages then Lion’s Arch should be to my south-east and I’m armed.”_ She nodded before continuing with a frown, “ _But the Temple has been completely submerged, I don’t know if it sunk or if there was a flood but either don’t bode well since Lion’s Arch is, or was a port town.  I don’t know how long I’ve been…busy…in The Realm. Nor do I have my armor.”_   It didn’t look well if she had to begin traipsing across the countryside, after so long fighting and dying and fighting again in the Realm her armor had felt like a second skin and with it gone she felt horribly exposed.

Looking back down to the submerged statue of Kormir she pushed her long dark brown-black hair out of her face and asked to the algae covered woman, “Why? How? I shouldn’t be here, I accepted my fate.”

The cold watery stone offered no answers so she decided not to linger.  Standing back up, the woman peered through the darkness as her eyes had adjusted to the gloom enough to pick out a boardwalk.  Smiling at her luck she dove back into the water without hesitation- she was already soaked- and swam to the opposite shore as the swamp water eventually leveled out to only be as high as her calves before she clambered onto the wooden gangplanks as water dripped off her and her sopping wet clothes hung off her almost comically.

 _“I feel and probably look like a drowned sewer-rat”_ she chuckled to herself as she set a steady running pace along the wooden planks.  Water splooshed between her toes with each step and her blades swung slightly as they bumped on her thighs as she ran but a wide smile stretched across her face, tugging at the scar that went from mid-forehead across her right eye and ended midway down her cheek.  The old scar didn’t hamper her vision, and she felt quite proud of it since it was a testament to her survival of the slums of Kaineng.   

Following the path the woman let the easy and repetitive motions of running set her mind to rest, she didn’t know where she was going but as Mhenlo had once told her, “All roads lead to Lion’s Arch.” And even if the Krytan capitol was not her eventual destination the path that now turned to a well-worn dirt road should at the very least lead to civilization where she could get some answers.  Above her the crack of thunder rumbled as it started to rain, prompting the woman to roll her eyes, “ _Looks like I won’t be getting dry anytime soon.”_

It was a few hours after sunset that she finally came across what looked like a settlement, high white walls of stone with thatched roves and a massive thick lumbered gate most likely locked shut.  There didn’t seem to be any sentries out on patrol and after staring at the structure for a few minutes the woman grimaced.  With the roar of the storm any residents were most likely hunkered down inside around nice warm fires, probably eating a hearty stew and laughing at the poor suckers stuck out in the rain. Poor suckers like her.

Letting out a derisive snort she shook her head, no amount of yelling would probably even get any attention so looking to the horizon she let her gaze follow the path she was on only to get another shock.  Far ahead of her the lightning flashes revealed a massive city, the monolith of urban structure towering into the sky as her wide eyes caught glimpses of it through the storm.  There was nothing in her memories to even hint at such a massive city.  Not even Raisu Palace had been so built up, and it certainly wasn’t anything like the wooden slums of Kaineng City of Cantha.  A cold pit of dread formed in her gut as her mind flashed back to the drowned Temple of the Ages, it seemed she was gone for longer than she thought.

Casting a regretful glance back at the settlement door right beside her the woman set back onto the path.  The new city would be the best place to get answers, probably through a library or she could beg some history scrolls off a scholar for a brief service as a bodyguard in payment.  It was another hour of steady travel at a pace that wouldn’t exhaust her that the woman encountered another living being.

A different thunder rolled across the land as the woman darted into a nearby bush, pressing her body flat the muddy earth and reaching into herself to coax the shadows to drape around her form and conceal her from unwelcome eyes.  The shadow magic flowed like an inner soothing chill as a small fuchsia spark formed in the palm of her hand as she quickly clenched it in her hand and slammed it to the ground as a cloud of black smoke rose around her and faded her form from sight, even her own but for a slight distortion only her eyes could see.  The whole enchantment took but a second to cast and by the time the centaurs charged past her hiding spot she was safely concealed in her Shadow Refuge.

The woman’s eyes tracked the movements of the small group of centaurs, a sneer on her face as she saw the torches and weapons held by the beasts.  Centaurs had never been friendly; all tribes she had encountered across Elona had been hostile except for the Veldrunners. As the obvious raiding party galloped onward the woman darted after them, concentrating on holding her concealing enchantment as she followed them to what appeared to be the remains of a farming settlement in the shadow of a moated fort that lay across a small battlefield of centaurs and armored humans fighting in the storm and the mud.  Now that she was close enough the woman could pick out bits of conversation, disregarding the usual violent trash talk she focused instead on the soldiers shouting for a ‘Captain Thackeray’ and ‘Defend the drawbridge’.

Deciding that the gloom was enough of a cover with the storm and her form sufficiently covered in mud enough to keep her from being spotted the woman decided to forgo stealth for speed, she needed to cross the battlefield and could get the situation at the fort.  She didn’t know where or when she was but she knew battle, and a dance with death would always be something she understood.

Once more manipulating her magic she took a runners stance and sprinted across the field, trails of shadow licking at her heels as she enhanced her speed with Dark Escape.  When she was three quarters across the field she heard the fleeting whistle of a loosed arrow and quickly dropped into a roll to let it dart harmlessly above her before nimbly springing back to her feet and continuing her run.

Approaching the drawbridge she saw a lone figure wielding a sword and shield while dressed in full plated armor embellished with winged plates and blood splattered cloth.  He had chosen to forgo a helmet and from her angle the woman could see him glaring at the charging centaur in front of him while breathing heavily as he leaned on his knees and readjusted the grip he had on his gleaming silver sword.  Assuming that this was the ‘Captain Thackeray’ since he wore armor different from all the other foot soldiers she had seen so far the woman picked up the pace before lashing out with a jagged strike to the beast’s flank, catching both centaur and human by surprise as she quickly twirled away from the retaliatory swing and followed with a backhanded stab deep into the centaur’s front, severing muscles and eliciting a keening whinny of pain before drawing her now bloody blade out of her foe.  As the Centaur fell to the ground she slit its throat mid-collapse before straightening up and looking over to the man now right in front of her, having taken down the charging centaur and killing it right before it reached him.

“I don’t know where you came from but you have my thanks,” He gasped out, his deep voice full of gratitude as he caught his breath and gave her an appreciative glance out of coppery eyes.  His hair was dark, slicked to his head from the rain but ended just below the jawline.

Giving a curt nod she asked, “Orders?”

He quirked an eyebrow, “You’re not one of my Seraph, shouldn’t you join the other civilians in the inn?”

Opening her mouth to retort that she was _not_ a civilian the woman was cut off when the man raised his shield and a blue nebulous burst forth from him to form a bubble of glowing energy that flashed as it disintegrated the barrage of arrows from nearby centaur archers.

Her mind going back to the battle the woman quickly invoked a hex on the nearest of the archers and with a step burst into black smoke only to reappear from the centaur’s shadow with a vicious downwards fanged strike to dispatch it before tearing into the next centaur.  This one had managed to reflexively block her leading strike with its bow, snorting in surprise and stepping back from her wrathful form as she quickly redirected her blows to the unprotected legs.  Her blades easily bit into the centaur’s flesh, dark red blood running down it flank before it stumbled at met its end.  With her mental countdown reaching two seconds till zero she quickly whipped around and threw one of her blades at the last of the archers, impaling it through the eye before she once again burst into black smoke and reappeared next to the surprised looking captain.

Holding her empty hand open in a half raised position the woman tugged on the mental thread binding it to her and let the bloody blade materialize in her hand without even batting an eyelash as she held the captain’s gaze, “Orders?” she repeated, a sly smirk tugging at her lips.

The man just shook his head, muttering about “Damned thieves” before looking her in the eye. “I need you to help hold the drawbridge, the Modniir have brought one of their High Sages to this raid and if we kill enough of them he’ll come out to fight.”

Nodding to show she understood the woman took her stance beside him, silently saying she had his back for the fight as he shouted out to the rest of his soldiers “Maintain the pressure! We've got them off balance!”

Half turning back to her the captain held out his shield arm, “Logan Thackeray.  I’m sure you know me, but I’d like to know the name of my comrade.”

“ _No, I don’t know who you are,”_ She thought before shifting a blade over so that one hand held both loosely she shook his hand, the cold metal encased fingers easily dwarfing her own pale hand. “Jai.” She said simply.

Thackeray shot her another mildly confused glance before cutting himself off. “Get ready! There's another wave is coming.”

Hearing the confirming “Yes, sir!” rise from the surrounding soldiers Jai turned her attention back to the approaching centaurs.

“I’ll thin them out; you defend this position and deal with any that makes it through.” She stated plainly before she once more summoned her magic to her hand.  As the fuchsia spark once more crackled in her hand she ignored Thackeray’s protests before slamming it to the ground, her body disintegrating into wisps of shadows before reappearing on the back of a charging centaur in the middle of the wave.

The beast snorted in surprise as it realized the sudden weight on its back but couldn’t do much else as Jai’s blade flashed with the crack of lightning and the centaur’s head rolled on the ground as the body plowed into the ground.  Quickly leaping from the back of her fallen foe to another Jai’s actions sowed disorder in the centaur’s formation as they became aware of the striking asp in their midst.  Channeling her magic into her blades they gained a red hue as she lashed out, each strike that drew blood caused a centaur to yell out in pain as the magic became a virulent poison that leeched at their strength. 

Jai was as fleeting as the shadows she commanded as she darted amongst the centaurs, cutting them down as she struck out at legs and arms.  She focused on crippling her foes, injecting each with her debilitating poison as they galloped around her, trying in vain to avoid her strikes to leave them as easy targets for the soldiers to pick off in their weakened and crippled states. 

With sudden force Jai’s vision flashed with stars as a centaur bashed her head with its shield, the dazing strike disorienting her as it was followed up with a wide cut across her collar bones.  Hissing in pain Jai concentrated on the burning sensation of her wound as the world slowly came back into focus.  Glaring up into the centaur’s hateful eyes Jai quickly crossed her blades above her head to block the centaur’s overhead strike, catching it’s crude machete blade on her own as she lashed out and head-butted the centaur in the chest, knocking the wind from its lungs.  Giving her winded foe no time to recover Jai kicked one of its knees in, shattering the joint and bringing it down her level where she slit its throat. 

When the blood hit her blade it leached into the metal, the energy generated flowing to her bleeding wound with an uncomfortable heat as the vampiric properties healed her.  Jai didn’t wait for the wound to fully heal before lunging back into the fray, maintaining her poisonous enchantment she waded back into the waves of oncoming centaurs.  Crippling and debilitating any and all equine foes that went past her, killing as many as she could and kicking the bodies off into the moat below her as the soldiers behind her picked off the stragglers, allowing none to set hoof in the fort.

Finally a rough voice rang out over the storm, “Enough of this I will deal with you myself!”

Another flash of thunder revealed a centaur larger than the others, a thick mane and beard of coarse white hair wielding a tribal staff aglow with enchanted magenta flames. Galloping to the drawbridge it raised chunks of the earth around it to float around it, circling ominously around it only to weave through the air to block all arrows sent its way.  “Pitiful humans. You think you can defeat me?”

The High Sage commanded the stones to attack the soldiers, a few brave men tried to attack the elementalist with their blades only to get swatted aside with sickening crunches as the stone broke bone as the High Sage maintained a constant stream of deep guttural chanting, the words infused with magic. “ **Dust to bone and bone to dust, crush the flesh and bloody the earth** _.”_

Once more twisting the darkness around her Jai attempted to shadowstep to the Sage.  A massive crash of thunder washed the battlefield in a flood of light as lightning struck a nearby tree, setting it alight while the sudden light threw Jai out of the shadows.  With a triumphant bellow the Sage waved its staff and sent a boulder careening into Jai, catching her in the chest and with a startled gasp she was sent flying across the drawbridge before her back screamed with pain as she hit something hard and sharp. 

“You okay?”

Blinking rapidly as she coughed and gulped down air to return the breath she had lost Jai looked up to see Thackeray looking down at her in concern.  Fleetingly dismissing the realization that she had crashed into him she grunted out a quick apology before pushing herself back to her feet. “Sorry.”

Thackeray gave her an unsure look, as though torn between ordering her to leave the fight or letting her continue.  She didn’t give him the chance to choose.  “You there!” She barked out.

The nearby soldier jumped, nearly fumbling his shortbow. “Yes ma’am?”

Scowling at the ‘ma’am’ Jai snapped her fingers, “Let me borrow your bow…please.”

The soldier stared dumbly, “My wha-?”

“The bow!” She snarled.

He quickly handed over the winged bow, the tarnished metal wings on its ends seemed to be a part of the uniform of these soldiers as they were a decal all of them wore but Jai ignored the embellishments.  Snatching an arrow from the same soldier’s outstretched hand she quickly and adeptly drew back the string, arrow notched as she lined up her sights.  Down the haft she targeted the High Sage, the centaur having folded its arms with a haughty look on its equine face, confident that a measly arrow would do no harm. 

Jai kept her face blank, no need to tip her foe off to her hidden trump card.  She was an Assassin, a deadly viper ready to strike at the heart when the enemy least expects it, nowhere and everywhere all at once.  Once more conjuring her own magic she let the dull fuchsia sparks twine themselves around the arrow.  As the threads of magic met at the very tip of the arrowhead Jai released the projectile with a simple breath, the arrow a streak of magenta as it soared with assisted speed to her target. 

As soon as the arrow had been loosed from the string Jai had handed the shortbow back to the soldier, ignoring his questions of what she did and Thackeray’s own curious gaze as she kept her focus on the Sage.  A boulder floated up to intercept the arrow, and as it hit it seemed as though the arrow would be deflected.  Instead it flared briefly before digging into the stone. Exclamations of surprise rose up from the soldiers as they watched the arrow plunge deep into the rock as its magic accomplished its task.  The hex was designed to Assault Enchantments, to sunder its victim’s magic and as the floating stones fell heavily to the ground and the Centaur snorted and pranced in place with surprise Jai finally let her smirk show.  Her magic may not be as visually impressive as others, but it had a practical simplicity that appealed to her.

“Impressive.” Thackeray whistled appreciatively from beside her. “Never seen Caithe do anything like that.”

Absently wondering who ‘Caithe’ was and if she was a ‘thief’ Thackeray had previously mentioned and if that had become the term for Assassin wherever she was Jai just spared the captain a quick smirk before she started running towards the now defenseless Sage.   The Centaur noticed her approach; and the numerous soldiers following after her, and with a nasty sneer turned tail and fled. Her eyes narrowing in suspicion the assassin pushed herself further, trying to reach her quarry before it could enact whatever plan it had.  She was too late, at a full gallop the centaur had reached the center of the field just in front of the fort and pierced the earth with a mighty thrust of its staff, leaving the magical focus standing straight up in the ground before fleeing, calling a retreat as he did.

Jai was forced to stop her chase when the earth around her began to shake, causing her to plant her legs to the ground and spread out her stance to keep her balance.  Behind her the soldiers and Thackeray had come to a halt, warily eyeing the staff that began glowing brighter as the tremors began.  Looking past the immediate threat Jai spied the centaur Sage look back at them from the rear of its retreating forces and give one command, “ **Rise!** ”

Immediately the earth tore itself apart, Jai and the soldiers were forced to scramble backwards but one unfortunate soul was too slow.  The lone soldier was quickly impaled on a rising claw as skeletal stone hands came up from the earth, coming together with a mass of magic so potent it was nearly palatable as it permeated the air. 

“By all Six Gods, what is that thing? It's huge!” a soldier exclaimed as massive chunks of earth floated over their heads and began to orbit the epicenter of the massive greater earth elemental.

As Jai tightened her grip on her blades Thackeray rallied his command, “That, soldier, is a threat. And we're going to take it down. For the Queen, charge!”

The soldiers surged past her.  Their gleaming armor shining white in another flash of lightning as Jai held back to analyze what the elemental would do, having never encountered a force such- and wasn’t that a rarity after all she had been through- she thought it best to see what it was capable of before charging in.

Next to her Thackeray summoned another burst of nebulous blue, the soothing magic spreading out from him in a steady sphere as his brow furrowed in concentration and his hands spread wide as though supporting a great force. “Take out those giant hands, and the whole thing will come crashing down! Rally to me if you get injured!”

Raising an eye at the strange magic Jai just decided to classify it as something Monk-ish, probably an obscure branch of protection magic before she turned back to the elemental just in time to see a massive chunk of earth with a part of a house embedded in it come flying right at her. Her eyes widened as she made to dodge before hesitating as she remembered Thackeray.  The captain was immovable, copper eyes defiantly staring right at the massive incoming projectile.  Then it was upon them.  As it hit the blue pulsating magic the earthen chunk crumbled, not single grain of dirt passing through much to Jai’s amazement.  Beside her Thackeray let out a strained chuckle, “First time seeing a Guardian in action?”

“ _Guardian huh? It fits,”_ Jai thought but before she could respond she saw another chunk get launched towards an archer, the soldier vainly raising her arms in a desperate attempt to protect herself.  Mentally cursing Jai quickly seized the nearby shadows and flooded herself with her magic, she emerged from the cowering soldier’s shadow latched onto an arm and just as briskly severed the magic sustaining her spell.  The sudden vertigo of two consecutive shadowsteps hit her as she and the soldier reappeared at her initial position beside Thackeray just before the massive chunk of earth collided with the ground. 

“I’m, alive?” The soldier asked, as though not quite believing it.

Shaking her head and feeling the ground reassert its position as below her instead of on her sides Jai let go of the woman she had saved and marched towards the elemental herself.  The soldiers had done some damage to it, half of the fingers had crumbled to dust and the magical aura had faded to merely being a slightly hair-raising presence. Lunging forwards with a twirl Jai’s blades bit deep into the stony bones emerging from the ground, the leeching properties of her blades filtering raw energy into her body and reenergizing her while simultaneously soothing the small scrapes and bumps she had accumulated since their last use.  Cutting once, twice, thrice and following with a final hack  an earthen bone crumpled in on itself causing a massive groan to fill the air as the whole elemental swayed as its balance was lost.  The surrounding soldiers had concentrated on the other arm, quickly felling it seconds after her own target.  With both arms now laying as rubble at their feet the magical nucleus above her slowly came to a halt.

“Brace yourselves; I think it's going to explode!” She heard Thackeray shout, “Everyone, get outta there!”

But it was too late, with a flooding of white light not caused by lightning Jai’s connection to the shadows around her slipped through her grasp and with a tooth jarring explosion the world was lost to white and sound before everything faded to black.

_ November 19, 2014  
Words: 4,976 _

Notes: On profanity in GW-verse for Tyrian humans Hell (capital H) = Realm of Torment, it is the prison the worst souls are sent to.  It’s been said to be a part of the Underworld in Factions expansion but functions as its own sphere of existence in Nightfall.  
_Courier Torivos: "We have reserved a special place in the Underworld for you."_  
Emissary Heleyne: "A place you will never escape from."  
Herald Demrikov: "A place where you will finally pay for all of your sins."

 _  
_ Thus, when cursing I will replace Hell with Torment. However, the existence of Hellhounds and Hell’s Precipice signify that the word is present in Tyrian vocabulary as a descriptor rather than a noun so I’ll be using hell (lowercase H) as an adjective.

 


	2. Shadows of the Past

“Blah” – Talking                                                 “ _Blah_ ” – Thinking                                                             “ ** _Blah_** ” – Spell

_ ~I do not own Guild Wars or Guild Wars 2, both are the property of NCsoft and Arenanet~ _

_ Chapter 2: Shadows of the Past _

Jai stood in front of the dull and slightly cracked mirror she had scavenged off the streets of the nobles quarters, its damaged state making it unworthy of residing in their opulent homes but still functional enough for her.  Once more finger combing her short black hair; the bangs nearly covering one eye but the back ending just below the base of her head, Jai let out a sigh as she once again studied herself.  Her leather rouge coat, gloves, undershirt, pants and boots did well enough to cover her from the neck down and her blindfold would cover her eyes well enough to avoid most undue attention.  Giving her cream colored shirt another downwards tug in a vain attempt to smooth out any wrinkles the assassin gave up her appearance for the lost cause it was and left her small single room dwelling in the Seraph barracks. 

It had been three days since the incident with Commander Serentine, and three days since Jai had moved into the Seraph barracks.  She was now granted a meager pay; roughly three quarters of the usual Seraph’s salary, but since she only needed to support herself and technically didn’t need to eat the funding was enough for her to make due.  It also helped that she scavenged all of her furniture from what the nobility threw away, her habit of exploring the city at night often resulting in her running into servants tasked with the removal and all too happy to hand over the items for a few copper coins they put into their own pockets. 

Even with her new employment under Captain Thackeray the assassin made sure to keep up with trying to learn as much as she could about what history she had missed.  Jai had even managed to hit the jackpot when it came to information when she went exploring under the Kormir Highroad, having stumbled upon a recruitment center and pseudo embassy to the Durmand Priory.  Most of the tomes and books were basic primers and manuals for what was common knowledge but those were exactly what Jai needed though her repeated visits had drawn the attention of the recruiter.

A tanned and mohawked woman dressed in leather armor of striped soft blues and greys set down a stack of books with a heavy thump next to Jai, making her jump at the sudden noise. “Welcome to Durmand Hall, the base of operations for the Durmand Priory in Divinity's Reach. Anything I can do for you?” the woman asked, leaning casually on the stack of books as she cocked her head up on her hand.

Jai blinked blankly at the woman, having not expected her to actually try and talk to her.  Her staring must have answered something though as the other woman got off the books and started placing them back onto the shelves, “You know, we in the Priory are dedicated to preserving, sharing and utilizing knowledge. I will gladly share what I know with you, it’s kinda what I’m being paid for.  And since I’ve seen you around yesterday _and_ today you’re obviously trying to figure something out.”

“What is the priory? A library?” Jai asked, “If it is then it wouldn’t do me much good since I’m still learning how to read New Krytan.”

The other woman gave her a speculative glance “Well; long before Orr rose, the scholar Durmand set out to compile a true history of Tyria. He build a monastery high above Lion's Arch to house his findings. When the floods came to Orr, much was destroyed, but Durmand's monastery survived. Seeing the wisdom of his plan, many more joined him, and the Priory blossomed into the diverse group that is active today.”  She sucked on her cheek, “As for the reading problem I can offer lessons.  You don’t have to join the Priory- everyone should be able to read- and I’d be glad to help.”

Jai raised a brow speculatively, “No contract, debt or payment?”

The Priory scholar scoffed, “Nah, you’d be helping with the boredom actually.  I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve fallen asleep waiting for people to come in.”

“…Then I’ll take you up on that offer, though I will be paying you.” She responded. “No, no need-”

Cutting her off Jai added, “I insist, throw in some history lessons if it makes you feel better.”

The other woman held out a hand, “Alright, stubborn bugger aren’t you? The name’s Levanche.  I can help you with the reading but Wellx knows history better than I do. She’s more scholar whereas I’m more… archeologist.”

At that moment a diminutive figure waddled into sight from behind a few bookcases, the large stack of books in his; or her, arms obscuring anything above three toed feet and four fingered clawed hands.  “More like tomb-raider and treasure hunter if you ask me Lev.” A feminine squeaky  voice taunted from behind the mountain of books and scrolls.  The figure; who Jai assumed was Wellx, had to stand on the tip of her front facing toe and the upper half of her foot to reach high enough to place her precarious load on a nearby table only for a few scrolls to become dislodged and begin rolling down onto her helmeted head.  Each collision producing a dull gong and also causing the large floppy ears protruding from either side to stiffen and rise up a notch.  “By the Alchemy! Not again! I swear, you bookah’s make everything too big!” 

Chuckling, Levanche shot back, “Hardly, you asura are just too small. What are you Wellx? A meter?” 

Jai had taken the opportunity to help the –asura was it?- with the scrolls, kneeling down to gently pick them up before handing them over and getting a brief thanks before, “I am one and sixty-seven thousandths meters tall thank you.”  Prompting the assassin to hide a grin,  Wellx’s partner on the other hand had no reservations as she snorted out a laugh. 

Rolling her large green eyes the asura gave her a critical look-over.  “Well, you’re quite the anomaly.  Strange epidermal pigmenting, and your eyes lack a pupil along with irregular coloring yet your sight doesn’t seem to be obstructed.” Wellx quickly advanced on the internally panicking assassin and began pinching her cheek, “Hmm, how strange.”

“Wellx! No studying the visitors.”

Pouting, the asura jumped off Jai’s lap.  “This library is available to the public. All books are free to access as long as they don't leave the premises.” She recited, sounding much rehearsed.

Levanche groaned, “Asura, I swear to Balthazar- weren’t you listening?”

“Hardly.  I was engrossed in this new released study from Rata-Sum by Professor Gor, turns out it is confirmed fact that the Dragons eat magic! I knew that theory was on to something. Take that you short-eared explosion-addled Councilors!”  By the end of her mini-rant Wellx was waving a fist victoriously.

Grinning at the asura’s obvious good mood Jai waited a bit before she asked a question, “What ‘Dragons’?”

Both Priory members stared at her as though she’d grown an extra head, “What Dragons? Were on Tyria have you been the last two centuries?”

_“Suffering in Torment.”_ Jai thought before she half-seriously replied, “Locked in a cave.  To be honest I’ve never even met an; asura was it? Before either.”

Wellx promptly grabbed a chair before bodily pushing it into Jai’s back, forcing her to sit on it while the asura hopped up onto a table and sat down at Jai’s eye level, glaring at her with fiery purpose. “This is why so many humans are bookahs –large, loud, bellowing, and dumb imaginary creature that we use to frighten progeny- education is very important!” She huffed, “Alright, listen up good Bookah, I’m only going to say this once.”

Taking a deep breath she started “The Elder Dragons are ancient, powerful beings of unknown origins. They keep the magic balanced by consuming it and drawing it into themselves; though indications show that this isn't their goal or intention, but rather a side-effect of how they function. Every several thousand years; roughly ten-thousand years according to Priory records, the dragons wake and consume everything in the world, thereby reducing the world to a low level of magic, before going back to sleep. Then the magic they have consumed bleeds out into the world, harmless unlike when they're awake, only for the dragons to eventually awaken once more and the cycle to begin again.”

It was the beginning of a very strange, very one-sided acquaintanceship.  But Jai was very grateful for the information and lessons given without questions being asked.  And neither Priory member said anything when they began noticing small gifts of food appearing with their names written in shaky New Krytan.

***

A month later Jai walked into the Seraph Headquarters with an apple in hand, she didn’t need food but the demon in disguise noticed a slight increase in her mana levels after eating something.  It wasn’t enough of a boost to really make much of an impact in a fight but it did give her a slight boost in energy.

 “You're just in time. Minister Caudecus was just telling me that a child has gone missing.”

Jai blinked behind her blindfold, the sudden inclusion in conversation as she entered the Seraph Headquarters catching her by surprise.  Quickly composing herself the assassin assessed the visitor; he was a startlingly pale man with a white-yellow goatee protruding from his chin.  The man’s bald head reflected the lights and with his well-maintained coat and cravat seemed to suit the confident and arrogant expression he wore. _“Another damn self-serving snake.”_

Sweeping into a low bow Jai gracefully straightened up before standing at attention, “Reporting for assignment Captain.” She kept her tone polite, but made sure to make her deference to Thackeray known.

Caudecus stepped forward, his voice high pitched and slightly nasal, “As part of my community outreach program, Ministry officials treated a group of orphans to a day at the carnival. One of the boys wandered off, and now we can't find him. Poor little guy.” He paused, “It is paramount that we find this young boy swiftly. These children have already known such pain, given the loss of their home at the orphanage… tragic.”

Jai’s eyes narrowed behind her blindfold, “I shall assist in the search, Minister.”

The pale man clapped his hands together, “Good. I leave this in your hands then. Since Captain Thackeray has such faith in you, so do I.” And with that he walked out, polished boots clacking hollowly on the floor before the door slammed shut behind him.   It was only when the man was gone that Jai allowed a sneer to twist her face.

Thackeray went straight to business, “The boy's name is Garand. He's ten years old and wearing a red shirt. I've got Seraph out searching too. I've never seen Caudecus so worried—must be concern for his political career.”

“That man doesn’t give a kappa’s ass about the kid. I’ve met his kind before.”  Jai had to suppress a growl, remembering Minister Reiko of the Ministry of Purity.

_Beside her Jai’s companion pleaded with her younger brother, “That's why I know this has to end. The change begins here, and now. Ashu! Reiko has used you! She turned you into a symbol, in order to give herself power, to push her own agenda. I remember the days of our youth together. I remember your smile." Miku paused,_ _"So tell me. If this is the life you've chosen...then where is your smile now?"_

_The white garbed aristocratic woman beside the boy scoffed, “I think you've said quite enough. So what if he has furthered my ambition? The people need hope. They need a symbol to rally to. I gave them hope, and I gave them the will to fight. What have you offered them? You are just outsiders, meddling in the affairs of Cantha. You're just another problem for the Ministry of Purity to solve."_

Thackeray looked at her curiously, “I’d ask who you’re talking about but I’m pretty sure you won’t answer.”  Jai’s eyes flashed dangerously, “No I won’t.” Exhaling the assassin forced the memories from her mind, the woman was ashes in the wind, “I’ll scan the carnival, children like parties right? He probably hadn’t wandered far.”

The Captain nodded, “The circus has a performance every afternoon. If you head down there and talk to the entertainers, you might find someone who can tell us more. And it’s as good a bet as any at this rate since it’s also where the kid was last seen. But Jai?” she tilted her head, “No killing Caudecus…yet.”

“I won’t kill him.” Jai responded, _“But maybe main, or seriously injure. If he pushes me.”_

The assassin had a small smirk as she saw Thackeray roll his eyes before she left.

Arriving at the carnival Jai stood at the edge of the crowd, watching as a fiery mohawked woman shouted about conspiracies while the tavern keeper’s daughter she had rescued from the bandits fretted over her father’s health only to be waved off with a laugh.  Crossing her arms as insecurity welled up inside her Jai lurked in the shadows of a nearby tent; her eyes scanning the crowd for a small black haired boy in a red shirt as described to her by a Seraph, but making sure she stayed apart from the eager festival goers. 

A waft of ozone and the clap of thunder drew the assassin’s eyes towards the stage as a man dressed in a formal black suit appeared in a flash of magic with a sweeping bow as he placed his glossy black top hat atop his head with a flourish, “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Carnivale Gambade!”

The ringmaster’s smooth voice made the hair’s on the back of Jai’s neck stand on end.

“I'm afraid our clown couldn't make it—he was feeling kind of funny.” He chuckled, “Instead, I have hand-selected three of our most impressive performers to entertain you!”

As the man gestured grandiosely once more Jai glared at him from her hiding spot, _“Call me paranoid and superficial, but something’s suspicious about that man.”_ The ringmaster didn’t seem to notice her though, “Stand back, and prepare to be amazed!”

Jai lost interest as a muscle bound strong man came up and boasted of his strength, calling on a volunteer and breaking a boulder of “Deldrimor Quarry Stone” which the assassin doubted the authenticity of, having met a few dwarves on the trading docks of Kaineng in her past.  However it wasn’t her business what showmen did and went back to her search for the boy.

Ignoring the fortune teller the assassin began walking around the crowd, trying to see if she could spot the boy from a different angle.  It was only when the onlookers started to shift backwards that she glanced back at the stage to see a thin man struggling to hold on to a wriggling snake. “Keep your distance, please! The Pernicious Viper is one of the deadliest species in Tyria! It's ten times more venomous than a cave spider! Twenty times more aggressive than… hey, Wriggly! Get back here!”

The bright green snake had succeeded in escaping its handler’s grasp, “Hey, that's not supposed to happen. Oh no, Wriggly's gone rogue! Help! Someone, help! He'll kill us all!” As the viper turned on its panicking former handler, mouth open wide and hissing Jai palmed a throwing dagger with a flick of the wrist threw it at the pest. 

The handler blinked in surprise to see the dagger impaled through the snake’s head, pinning it to the wooden wall behind him.  “Thank you, thank you! I mean, uh…all part of the act, folks!” He laughed nervously, “Just one of Madam Gilda's illusions! Yes, just an… illusion. Whew.”  Jai rolled her eyes, but had to hold back a chuckle as she heard the man mutter, “Poor Wriggly.”

With that the show came to a close, the crowd disbursing and the performers to their individual stands.  Deciding to be more active in her search Jai made her way over to the nearest carnival worker, who to her distaste happened to be the fortune teller.  “Have you seen a black haired boy in a red shirt? Should be about eight to ten years old?”

The middle-aged woman dressed in vibrant velvets and feathers blinked at her in surprise, “So sorry, I had not seen you there.” She narrowed her eyes, “Your aura, it’s…unnerving. So much darkness and suffering, yet it is not evil.” Shaking her head the woman’s eyes refocused on the now on-edge assassin. “Yes, the boy.  I have not. But boys love snakes and snails and scaly drake tails. I'd talk to the snake charmer if I were you.”

“Thank, you” Jai said slowly before she walked away only for the fortune teller to call after her, “I see it. I see that you WILL find the child. You will, however, also uncover startling secrets. Beware the grizwhirl.”

Shuddering inwardly Jai moved away from the tent as quickly as she could, _“Damn creepy fortune tellers, I should just avoid every single one of them.”_ Upon approaching the snake charmer’s stand she had a hand shoved in her face, “Does this look infected to you?” The snake charmer then seemed to notice her blindfold, “Oh, um…”

Deadpanning Jai responded bluntly, “Yes, it does. Have you seen a black haired boy in a red shirt? Should be about ten years old?”

“Yea actually, brat called me a weirdo and went to gawk at Boris.”  And with that she was directed to the strong man.

“Hey, skinny! Come, test your strength against Boris. Boris is daring you!”  Sighing Jai shook her head, “No, Have you seen a black haired boy in a red shirt? Should be ten years old?”

The bulky man’s eyes lit up with his grin, “Yes! Boris HAS seen boy. He asked how to build bigger muscles. Boris told him he must work hard. He said he'd rather have a grizwhirl and went to the stables.”

Jai frowned, “Grizwhirl?”  _“By the Black Beast, damn that fortune teller.  If it’s something she warned about I don’t want to be within three meters of the thing.”_

At this point the strongman hesitated, “Boris does not know. Boris suspects, but Boris does not speak until he is certain. Go to the stables. You will see for yourself.”

_“That’s not suspicious at all.”_ Jai thought as she made her way to the stables.

Once inside Jai was ambushed by a trio of spiders the size of large dogs.  Quickly dispatching them with her blades the assassin wiped the spider guts off her blade on a nearby clown costume. _“I really hope they weren’t here when the boy came in.”_   Luckily there were no cocooned corpses but when the brunette cracked open a crate and found strange swirly devices she lost the chance to give them a closer inspection as a group of carnies dressed in bright orange burst into the stables.

“Grizwhirl… grizwhirl… grizwhirl…”

Slowly standing up Jai eyed the newcomers suspiciously; something really wasn’t right as all her honed instincts were screaming in alarm.  Placing her hands onto the hilts of her blades the assassin stood motionless, waiting for a reaction.

“No entry… employees only… unauthorized access… kill the intruder…”  Her eyes hardening Jai drew her blades from their sheaths, the steely rasp catching the carnies’ attention, “Kill the intruder! Hey, rube! Hey, rube!”

With that the carnies’ lurched towards her, their arms flapping limply and their head’s bobbing.  Easily dodging out of one carnie’s sloppy lunge Jai was about to bury her blade in his back when she caught herself, freezing with the tip of her blade a mere hair’s breadth from entering flesh as it tore through the gaudy outfit. The pause was all another carnie had needed to grab a nearby shield and bash her head with it, causing stars to blink in and out of the assassin’s vision as she retreated slightly. _“I can’t kill them.”_ She thought, looking at their glazed over eyes and the drool escaping their mouths. _“I wasn’t given authorization, and they should have some information.”_   And with that Jai sheathed her blades, grabbing hold of a nearby mop; _“This’ll have to do,”_ and then proceeding to beat the attacking carnies to unconsciousness.

After reporting the carnies to a nearby Seraph Jai had returned to Thackeray’s office, “Something’s wrong with that circus.  And those carnies.” 

The Seraph captain sighed from behind his desk, “I’ve got people interrogating them but nothing’s making sense.” The man rubbed his forehead, “Carnies don't trust outsiders. Maybe you should go undercover. There's a carnival training camp near Beetletun. If you can get hired, they'll be more likely to talk freely to you.”

Jai stopped pacing, “Undercover? Again?”

Thackeray shrugged, “I'll be just outside the carny camp with a squad of Seraph. Signal when you learn something—or if you need help.”

“No,” She shook her head, “It’ll be easier if I just listen in on them. I’m better at spying anyway; I’ll just listen in, sneak in to any top secret meetings and avoid doing any idiotic mime-battle again.”

“That… actually sounds like a better idea.” Thackeray mused, before he got a wide grin, “What did you mean by ‘again’?”

_“Shit,”_ freezing up Jai stared at the man like a deer in torchlight, _“Damn you Lumo the Mime! Damn you, you silent clown.”_ She mentally moaned before growling out, “Not. A. Word.”

Of course, the Seraph captain didn’t cower in fear of her anger.  He instead burst out laughing.

***

It didn’t take much to sneak into the carnival section of the town of Beetletun.  Thackeray and his Seraph decided to wait outside the town gates, just out of sight of any lookouts as Jai slipped in invisibly after she once again cast shadow form upon herself.   Every now and then the assassin would have to hide under some bushes or in a tree when her enchantment wore off or to just stake out a position to eavesdrop on a conversation without straining herself. 

“There's no play like word play;  ouch. Wooden delivery, weak set-up, terrible punch line. No, that's so bad, it's good. I'm laughing at its sheer awfulness, but I am laughing. Sounds like a keeper.”

“What have we here? Ladies and gentlemen, it's audition time! Winners get applause. Losers get rotten fruit!”

“Oi! Rookie! Get away from my animals!”

“Wait…the mime talks?”  “Of course. He's a mime, not a mute.”

“Just stay out of the warehouse-”

That caught her attention, _“The warehouse hmm? Let’s have a look-see.”_

Making sure her form was obscured by her enchantment and ignoring the aches and drain on her mana reserves the prolonged use was bringing the assassin crept up to the warehouse.  The windows and doors were boarded up but Jai managed to pick the lock on the door, glad that she had practiced on the door to her own dorm in the Seraph barracks until she could manage the newer lock mechanisms of this time.  Stealthily slipping inside Jai quickly hid in the shadows and ducked behind a couple crates as she scanned the room, spotting the boy she had been tasked with looking for along with several other children, all of whom were staring at something just out of her view with glazed eyes and drool dribbling down their mouths.  _“Thackeray’s not gonna like this.”_

Sneaking back out Jai made her way back to her commanding officer, letting her spell wear off so that she materialized before him in a salute. “Captain Thackeray.”

“GAH!”

Several Seraph chuckled as their captain jumped nearly a foot in the air upon Jai’s arrival only to quickly shut up when he glared at them. “Report.”

Nodding her head Jai told him of the children in the warehouse, “The warehouse is full of children showing similar symptoms to those carnies I fought back in Divinity’s Reach.  It seems the carnival workers are in on the scheme as I heard them telling their new members not to go into the building.”

Thackeray’s mouth set into a hard line, “Let’s go soldiers.  Let’s tell those clowns that their act’s been canceled.” 

Unlocking her legs from her stiff posture Jai wavered slightly as she was hit with a fresh wave of pain induced vertigo. “Whoa,” Thackeray reached out to steady her, “You alright?”

Waving him off Jai shook her head, “I’m fine, just mana backlash.” She told him absently, “Jai, what do you mean by mana?”

_“What?!”_ the assassin looked at him in shock, “What do- never mind.  We don’t have time for that.”

Still appearing uncertain the captain nodded, “You’re right, let’s go.”

With a squad of Seraph and the captain of the Seraph himself it didn’t take long before Jai and Thackeray were at the warehouse.  As they opened the door a few more carnies came down from the upper level and attacked them, all the while repeating the word “Grizwhirl” in a flat monotone but the sloppy attackers were easily held off.  Jai stood back and watched as the others did the work, not wanting to interfere with the teamwork the Seraph had going on the assassin instead went over to the children.  Kneeling down in front of the boy she had been searching for the brunette pushed her blindfold down to get a better look at him as the gloom in the house wouldn’t be enough to blind her. 

The boy’s eyes were slack, and a thick trail of drool came out of the left side of his mouth.  _“What was his name again? Oh fuck it.”_ Trying to get his attention Jai gently grabbed his shoulders, “Hey kid, wake up.” Giving him a few gentle shakes the assassin frowned when the boy remained unresponsive, “Kid,” She tried again, even snapping her fingers in front of his face to no avail.  “ _What is he even looking at?”_

Turning around Jai saw a strange device behind her, purple and pink it was a strange swirling wand or scepter if she had to guess.  Just giving it even a glance and she felt drawn to it, to continue staring, to watch as it went round and round, whirling around, spinning round and round.  A sudden loud slam as a carnie tripped over something jolted Jai out of her trance. _“What the everlasting Torment was that?!”_ whatever it was she didn’t like it.  Unsheathing a blade and being careful not to look at the device again Jai swung down, cleaving it in half before whacking it again just for safe measure.  Risking a peak Jai was relieved to see the purple-pink swirls gone and only sparking metal remained, but the relief didn’t last long as she felt two small arms wrap around her middle squeezing hard.  The assassin only barely restrained herself from lashing out with the blade still in her hand but she did still twitch violently as she looked down to see the very kid she had tried to wake up with his face buried in her side. “Uh, kid?”

All she heard was the kid sniffling; she started to panic when she felt her shirt start to get wet.  “Hey, don’t cry, don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” She begged, awkwardly patting the boy’s head with her free hand, “There, there?”

The boy only started crying harder.

Jai began looking around frantically, but all the Seraph were busy tying up the carnies and Thackeray was interrogating a clown.  “It’s okay kid, you’re safe now.” She tried again, still patting the kid’s head till she heard a muffled, “I wanna go home.”, “ _Oh thank Kormir he’s talking!”_   

Feeling the kid’s death grip on her loosening Jai leaned down to his level, she remembered Meloni once telling her that kids would be less scared if one wasn’t towering over them and the assassin was praying that her old friend was right. “That’s what we’re here for.” She said, trying to sound chirpy but probably failing miserably.

“My head hurts, I wanna go home!” And now the kid was crying again.  “Having trouble?”

Hearing Thackeray’s question Jai’s head whipped over to look at him, the man grinning like a loon as he and a few other Seraph were laughing at her plight, “Stop laughing and get the Tor- tomato over here and _help me!_ ”

The kid however looked over to who Jai was talking to and his eyes widened to saucers upon seeing Thackeray and his tears seemed to magically dry up. “You’re Logan Thackeray from Destiny’s Edge!” he said awestruck.

Letting go of Jai to her utter relief the kid bounded over to the Seraph captain, practically vibrating with excitement. “Wow! I was rescued by a real hero! I can’t wait to tell everyone back at the orphanage!”

Thackeray chuckled as he leaned down to ruffle the boy’s hair, “Well, I’m glad to see you’re safe Garand.” Jai quietly sheathed her sword, glad that the kid’s attention wasn’t on her.  She didn’t mind being ignored, she was used to it and it was for the best anyway. Yet as Thackeray sent her a look over the kid’s head as he let out a wowed “You _know_ my _name!_ ” the man spoke up again, “You know, it was actually my friend Jai over here who found you.” 

Eyes wide open Jai began frantically gesturing every form of “NO” she could think of only to have to stop when the kid turned around. “Really?!”

“Yup,” Thackeray egged him on to Jai’s horror, “If it wasn’t for her my soldiers and I wouldn’t know where you and your friends were, and she was the one who broke the grizwhirl that hypnotized you.”

“So cool!”

Jai glared death, torment and agony at Thackeray while he and the other Seraph began snickering.  “Er- yea.”

“So you’re a hero too?” At that question Jai felt herself grow heavy. “No kid, I’m no hero.”

The kid’s face scrunched up in confusion, it’d be cute if he didn’t still have some snot under his nose. “But, you saved me.  And you’re Mister Thackeray’s friend.”

Thackeray joined in, “And she’s the Hero of Shaemoor, and the same woman who saved the orphanage from the arsonists.”

She was going to kill the man after this.  “Look,” She said, kneeling down again, “I didn’t do those things to be a ‘hero’, and I’m not some shining knight in gleaming golden armor who shows up and saves the day.  I make mistakes, I get beat up, I fail- I’ve failed a lot in my life.” She shrugged, “You don’t have to be a hero to do the right thing; and most of the time, all you need to do is do what is right and never give up.” Jai let out a small lopsided grin, not even noticing when the others stopped snickering, “All that matters is protecting what you care for and doing what you can to help others, even if nobody helps you back.”

Garand frowned, “But isn’t that what a hero is?”

Jai gave the kid another pat on the head, “You’ll figure it out when you’re older.”

With that the kid was escorted out.  “Should I feel insulted?” Blinking multiple times in confusion Jai looked over to Thackeray, “That ‘shining knight in gleaming golden armor’ wasn’t a jibe at me was it?”

“Oh,” Jai shook her head, “No, I was just looking for the most cliché story-book description I could come up with.” She paused, “But I do need to kill you for throwing me to the rabid minions like you did.” Whirling on him Jai ground out, “Why the everlasting Torment do you keep singing praises about me? The priestess and the kid, both times I could have gotten away!”

Snorting in amusement the man rolled his eyes, “I’m just giving credit where it’s due.”

An eye twitched violently, “You better start watching your food for poison.” She joked, or not.  Her flat tone made it hard for Thackeray to tell.

“Anyway,” The man said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Do you want to go to Uzolan's workshop, or do you want to infiltrate the ringmaster's meeting? We don't have time to do both.”

Letting her glare drop Jai shot him a quizzical look, “Uzolan?”

Thackeray shrugged, “Uzolan's a famous inventor. He made the one-man-band back in Divinity's Reach. It's considered a mechanical marvel. We'll likely find some very odd things in his shop.”

Grimacing, Jai prompted, “And the meeting?”

Regarding this option Thackeray looked a bit more pensive, “It's the more dangerous option, true, but also more likely to get us real information on his plan since it’d come right from the source.”

“The Ringmaster it is then.” Jai confirmed, “Something seemed off with him before, and I can always hide in a tree.” She assured the Captain.

“If you’re sure, I’ll be nearby with some men in case anything goes wrong.”

Jai really didn’t think anything would go wrong, she had no intention of being seen or interacting with the Ringmaster.  _“It should be just reconnaissance,”_ and she even opened her mouth to say so when Thackeray cut her off.  “I just want to make sure, the precaution can’t hurt.”

Not seeing any fault in his reasoning Jai simply shrugged. He was the one in command after all, it wasn’t like her opinion mattered.

***

The swamp was humid; up in a tree Jai observed the gathered civilians below as they gossiped and mingled below, not the least bit suspicious about being asked to meet a circus ringleader in a swamp of all things. _“Idiots.”_ With a crackle of ether and a swirling of insubstantial butterflies the Ringmaster himself materialized before the crowd with a haughty bow.  Straightening and placing his top hat back atop his head in a flourish before the man gestured grandly, “Your attention, please! Welcome, my dear little clowns and fools, to the dress rehearsal for the big show in Divinity's Reach! We're going to bring the house down! Today, we're testing the circus's greatest attraction to date! Behold!”  He whipped out a device from his sleeve, the differing proportions making it likely he had a rune of holding on his wrist. “Uzolan's Floating Grizwhirl! Gaze upon the grizwhirl. Clear your minds completely.” 

Alarm bells rang loud in Jai’s mind but it was too late, the moment her eyes just barely glanced over the hypnotic scepter they were locked onto it.  The edges of her vision going a mesmeric hue of purple-pink.

The Ringmaster’s voice seemed to echo, “Look around, ninny-bells. Where are your friends? Whatever will you do? For the survivors, it'll be a night to remember! And now, it's time for me to bow out.” As he concluded Jai’s vision flared bright, forcing her to close her eyes as they burned.

When she opened them though, she felt her breath catch in her throat.  The swampy forest was gone,  all around her were obsidian walls, the stone blacker than the abyss and between the pillars she could see a harsh vibrant purple light and in her ears she could hear indiscernible wails.  She knew where she was, the Battlements of Bec'qessor, bastion to the River of Souls. 

She was back in the Realm.

Backing up until she felt her feet lose all contact with the ground as she tumbled down, the hard rocky soil digging into and scraping her leather coat as she tumbled to a halt before she finally backed into something solid. Jai felt her breathing come in gasping heaves but she didn’t feel like she was taking in air.  Dimly she knew she was hyperventilating, but the thought barely registered to the panicked whirl her mind had become. _“I can’t be back. The Seer said- I can’t be back, I can’t I can’t I can’t!”_ she crumpled to the floor, sliding against the stone wall that felt rougher than it looked.  Jai curled into a ball; eyes squeezed shut, her breaths now making sharp wheezes that shook her whole body as tears streamed across her face. _“I don’t want to be here, I was free, the Seer lied! Truth lied! Lied lied LIED! I don’t want to fight demons any more, no more dying, no more pointless fighting, no more, no more NO MORE!”_

As she lay curled on the floor other screams pierced her ears, “You won't get me! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!”

 “I don't want to die! Please, somebody save me!

“Oh, gods, what's happening! Stay away from me, you beasts!”

“The Ringmaster's right! We have to fight back! Kill them all!”

With a whimper Jai tightened her grip on her head, trying not to hear the madden souls’ shouts.

“The Hero of Shaemoor has lost it! I need help over here!”

Claws clamped down on her shoulder, forcing Jai to freeze.  She didn’t breath, she didn’t move, she just waited, waited for it to happen, for the demon to rip her apart.

“She’s not responding Captain, something’s gone really wrong!” The claw let go.

Jai still didn’t move, still didn’t breath, _“Why did it let go? It should rip apart, rip-tear-shred-burn-pain-blood-”_ she was being moved now, forced out of her fetal position and now face to face with her tormentor.

The bronzed six-eyed mask of a margonite leered down at her, purple soulfire burning hatefully in each eye.  The bare almost human torso of branded flesh woven over black metal dwarfed her frame as torment-energy arms of pulsating purple griped her shoulders.  The demon shook her again when she didn’t respond, causing her even more confusion.  Why hadn’t it killed her yet?

“You need to snap out of it!” The demon shouted, its voice oddly human.  Jai just shook her head, denying that any of this is happening, “J-just le-eve me alone. I was free, I was f-free.” She stuttered, still shaking her head.

“You aren’t where you think you are.” The margonite insisted, “It's me! Logan! Logan Thackeray! You’re in a swamp!”

That got her angry. Eyes snapping to the demon in a furious glare she hissed, “Do you seriously think that lie would work! When I can see Bec'qessor” She spat at the demon, struggling against its hold managing to get a kick in and baring her teeth with feral satisfaction as she felt the air rush out of its lungs, “You damned LIAR! Just kill me and be done with it or I’ll rip out _your_ eyes bastard!”

It was just as she was struggling to her feet, hands going towards her daggers that a blue wave of something blasted out of the margonite, throwing her back against the wall as her head met it with a crack.  As she crumpled down again and stars swam over her vision the demon called out, “Stop! It's me. It's Logan. Get ahold of yourself! The Ringmaster has affected your mind!”

And the Realm bleed away.

Black turned to brown, purple to green, the wails quieted to crickets and birds.  Slowly propping herself up Jai looked around eyes wide, “What? Tha- Logan? Who-? But-”

Logan Thackeray stood where the margonite once was, a hand to his chest, “Blessed Lyssa, I thought I was gonna have to knock you out.” He wheezed, “I thought you were injured when you were found balled up like that, but damn you got me good.” Finally breathing normally again the man knelt down by her, placing a hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

But Jai flinched away from it, shrinking back as instead she hugged herself, head resting on her knees as she tried and failed to keep herself from crying. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, sorry sorry sorry.” She blubbered. _“I could have killed him, I_ would _have killed him and anyone else I saw as a margonite had he not snapped me out of it.”_ Jai felt as though someone had grabbed her heart and tried to pull it into the earth below her. _“Am I that weak? That easy to break? I- I thought the Seer of Truth had_ lied _, I am a fool, a damned pathetic fool, a weak idiot who fell for a simple damn illusion.  I’m nothing, a useless, pathetic, worthless, idiotic, gullible-”_

“Jai, look at me.” Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as Thackeray braced both hands on her shoulders.  She kept her head down.

They must have gathered an audience as the Captain started shouting, “Get those civilians back home, I can handle this.” There was a pause, then a few mutters and grumbles along with the sloshing of people moving through the swamp, the sounds slowly becoming more distant till they faded entirely. “Jai.”

It was just her name, but she could hear so much more in it. Finally looking up she was surprised to see him looking so concerned, “Are _you_ alright?”

“I- I don’t know. But that’s not important, Is everyone else-?” she was cut off.

“Are _you_ alright.” Thackeray pressed, “From what I’ve heard whatever the Ringmaster did made everyone see something that would make the victims… distressed.”

Jai started laughing, a hysterical edge tinting the sound, “Distressed? Distressed?! That bastard sent me back, he made me go back.” Her laughter slowly trailed off, “I don’t want to go back, but I should have known, I should have known.”

“It’s not your fault.” “But-” “Listen to me,” Thackeray ordered, “We underestimated him, and unfortunately you were the one to pay for that mistake. I’m almost glad you had that panic attack; if I had sent anyone else they probably would have started attacking the civilians under that illusion.  Things could have gone much worse.” The man sighed, releasing her shoulders as he sat back down on the dirt next to her, “But like you told me after the Orphanage, what’s done is done.  Now I just want to make sure my friend is okay; I mean, you _did_ have a panic attack.”

“I’m fine.” “Bull,” A small chuckle escaped her, “No really, I’m fine Thackeray. I just, was _really_ not prepared to see…that.”

Thackeray just stared at her with a bemused expression, “You know, you can call me Logan. Even if you won’t admit it I consider you a friend Jai.” He held out a hand.

Eyes flying wide with shock Jai stared at the man next to her, “You- what- _friend_?”

Looking directly into the man’s coppery eyes Jai tried to search for any deceit, any falsehood but she had never been able to ferret out emotions through others eyes.  She had read countless books and heard countless expressions referencing to seeing one’s intent in their eyes, that the eyes were ‘the windows to the soul’ but she had never seen any of that and had fallen to reading body language instead.  But despite the lack of ever reading anything in them she always looked to the eyes first.  Seeing Thackeray- Logan’s unwavering earnest expression Jai pushed her blindfold down, the streaming sunlight sending slight stabbing pains into her eyes but she wanted to do this properly.  Her own suspiciously shiny eyes met Logan’s, “I am not a good friend.” She warned, “I plan on never telling you or anyone all of my past, too often I’ve been… cast aside because of it before. I’m broken, I’ve got nothing left to give that hasn’t already been given and I’ve been…used for so long I- I don’t even feel human anymore.” She whispered. _“I’m_ not _human anymore.”_

Taking a deep breath she reached out and grabbed Logan’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. “But I think, I think I’ll take this risk.” She choked out, her throat clenching shut as she held back tears, “I’d like to try…being your friend, Logan.”

Thack- Logan grinned, “You won’t regret it, I swear. Now, you mind telling me what the Torment you saw that made you freak out so badly?”

The irony was too much, she knew her laughing was getting an odd look from her new –friend- but Jai didn’t care.  Logan’s mutter of “Oh great, I’m friends with a madwoman.” Only made her laugh harder.  The warped hilarity of the moment, paired with the sheer relief lifting her shoulders at the thought of no longer being entirely alone, that someone _tried_ and _wanted_ to be with her for more than just her blades resulted in Jai laughing for a good few minutes without pause.  And if her laughter sounded a tad hysterical, then Logan said not a word.  Finally trailing into silence Jai remembered why she even went through this in the first place. “Logan, he was going to use the Floating Grizwhirl in Divinity's Reach.”

The Seraph Captain stiffened, “If the Ringmaster creates this kind of hysteria in the city, many will die. We have to shut down the carnival.”

Shaking her head Jai reasoned, “No, if you do that, he'll just hide until we're least expecting him. It would be better to catch him in the act.” She looked down at her hands, wringing the fingers together, “Also, since I heard that the carnival is sponsored by a Minister shutting it down would seem more like a political move.”

Logan groaned, “You’re right.  It's risky, but I agree. He doesn't know you've seen this meeting. You can keep an eye on him, and we'll strike when he makes his move.  Are you alright with that?”

It was Jai’s turn to groan, dropping her head to her hands, “I’ll keep an eye on him, but if he says ‘Grizwhirl’ even once I’m going to curl up in a corner and wait for things to just go away.”  She let out a muffled whine as she rubbed her fingers against her temples, “I fucking _hate_ mesmers.”

Chuckling Logan pushed her lightly, “C’mon, I’ll even let you get first dibs on the Ringmaster.”

Jai felt a rush of vindictive anticipation, a feral grin already tugging at her lips and plans bubbling in her mind before she remembered, _“Not in the Realm,”_ deflating with a sigh she stated, “Probably better that I don’t.  As much as I’d enjoy ripping him limb by limb with my bare hands you want to bring the Ringmaster in for questioning right?”

The man next to her grimaced, “Yea, no ripping out eyes in public. Why was _that_ your first threat anyway?”

_“Damnit!”_ Jai hesitated, “I’d probably threaten something else if they’d stop shouting ‘I’ll feast on your eyes’ at me all the time.” Thackeray stared at her, looking a little queasy, “They did! Bastards even ripped the eyes of a friend of mine with their claws, though I still think teeth were involved too.” She defended, referring to Kormir when she was still human. Jai kept the ‘they’ ambiguous, hoping that the whole eyeball thing would distract Logan.

Logan swore, “Merciful Dwayna! Is she-”  “Dead.  Died helping me kill their leader.” Letting out another sigh Jai mused, “I’ve been fighting those monsters for so long; it’d really be for the best if I just went and fought those dragon minions I’ve been hearing about.  I’m broken, not exactly suited for pleasant or normal society.  At least doing that I’d be able to do some good still.”

The man pinched the bridge of his nose, “Jai, I’ve fought those minions before.  You can’t just charge out and fight them.  And don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“No,” The assassin agreed, “But I’m too used to fighting to kill, I know it, and you know it.  We got lucky today, what if I’d attacked instead of panicked? All those civilians would have been dead, and probably a few of your Seraph because I wouldn’t be holding back.” Looking over to her new friend Jai was the one to put her hand on his shoulder, the hard metal not distracting from what the gesture meant.  “I’ll always be…grateful, for what you’ve done for me.  More than you’d ever know but I can’t stay.”

Logan was silent, thinking over what she said –or at least she hoped he was- “You’re right.  I’ll see what I can do, maybe even recommend you to an Order.  You’d do great in the Vigil, good tactics and you fight like a demon.”

_“Just an expression, just an expression. He doesn’t know, he doesn’t know.”_ “Logan-” She started to reprimand, but he just waved her off.  Getting to his feet and offering her a hand to help her up. “I want to.”

***

Houses flashed by as sparkling multi-colored confetti twirled as it’s gentle fall to the ground was disturbed by a flitting shadow.  Slightly ahead of Logan and his platoon of Seraph Jai ran towards the central square, after they had received word of the Ringmaster and his performers being sighted at Uzolon’s musical machine they had rushed to the scene.  Rounding the last corner Jai skidded to a halt as the Ringmaster revealed a grizwhirl with a flourish, “Are you ready to be amazed, astounded, and enthralled? Truly, this will be a virtuoso masterpiece!”

Having averted her eyes as soon as she saw the theatrical gesture the assassin could hear Logan shouting behind her, “Seraph, secure the big top. Don’t look at his device!”

The Ringmaster just chuckled sinisterly, “Watch carefully, ladies and gentlemen. You won't want to miss this! Behold!... the Floating Grizwhirl at center stage!  Watch it go round and round. That which goes up must eventually go down. Queen Jennah's Kryta has had it all. Now it—and she—must tumble and fall!”

All around, from every alleyway entrance hunched over and orange clad carnies began creeping onto the scene.  Logan however didn’t seem to notice them, “Ringmaster!” The Seraph Captain shouted, pointing an accusatory finger “By my authority, I order you to desist! You're under arrest for treason! How dare you threaten the queen!”

The Ringmaster barely even gave the other man a sidelong glance “Oh look, it's Captain Thackeray.” He commented in an idle tone, “Don't you like my fascinating grizwhirl.  Take a closer look.”

One of Logan’s Seraph tried to alert the crowd to what was going on, “Everyone! Avert your eyes! He’s trying to hypnotize you!” But from the sudden stillness of the audience Jai was sure they were already a lost cause.

“Spoilsports.” Called the Ringmaster from the stage, “I'd have to let you choke the life out of Queen Jennah, Logan, just like she's suffocating Kryta. Think of it, Captain: your hands, crushing her throat.” The man held up a tightened fist for emphasis.

Jai could hear see a muscle twitching in Logan’s jaw, “Focus Logan.” She admonished, getting a nod in return.

“Rise up, my puppets! Before we can cleanse the city of its monstrous queen, we must first crush the monsters in our midst. Get them!”

And with those words chaos erupted.

Gazing about hesitantly Jai mentally repeated, _“Don’t kill, don’t kill, don’t kill.”_ , as a young kind no older than ten leapt at her, face slack as he tried to wrap his arms around her neck.  Dancing away Jai nimbly redirected the boy’s path and sent him towards a Seraph, letting the man know before she refocused on another opponent.  Even when focusing on holding back the assassin didn’t dare to knock the child; fragile as they were, unconscious in fear of accidentally doing serious damage. Spotting a carnie swinging wildly at another Seraph who was ducked behind his shield Jai quickly shadowstepped to the two before striking out with a fist, dazing the clown before she followed it up with a hit to the head with enough enhanced strength to knock her foe unconscious.   

After knocking out another carnie Jai felt a stab of pain in her lower leg, inhaling sharply she looked down to see a dark green snake as thick as her arm with its fangs embedded in her flesh. Gritting her teeth as the snake began to chew on her she unsheathed a single blade.  The cold steel flashing in the sunlight as she quickly cut off the animal’s head before she reached down with her free hand and ripped out the head. It came loose with a gush of her viscous black blood before a hissing sound from behind her made Jai turn around to see the snake handler with advancing towards her with more snakes writhing in his hands.  Ignoring the hot pain now coursing through her leg as the venom began travelling her bloodstream Jai withdrew her second blade and entered a ready stance knowing that the venom wouldn’t kill her.  The handler reared back, one hand-full of snakes hissing and biting onto his thick protective leather gloves in anger before being thrown towards her. The throw was weak, and with the wriggling of the reptiles only one even made it near her as Jai almost casually bisected it.  But as the other snakes hit the ground spitting in fury they began advancing on whoever was closest to them.  Grimacing at the way the fight had turned Jai started killing the snakes off, alternating between reaching down and slashing at them and throwing her blades just before a bystander; carnie, civilian or Seraph, got bitten only to call them back and repeat the process.  Sometime during her hunt the snake handler had chucked his other hand full of venomous pests at her only for the snakes to eventually meet the same fate of their fellows.  Quickly shadowstepping behind the man once all his pets had been dealt with Jai knocked him out with a hit to the back of his head using the flat of her blade. 

Hearing a crackle of electricity caused Jai to jerk her head up towards the stage.  Her eyes widened behind her blindfold when she saw the Ringmaster standing half hidden in the piping of the music machine, his hands sparking with massive amounts of electricity even as one still clutched the grizwhirl.  Following what the Ringmaster was glaring at the assassin saw Logan fending off the strongman.  Understanding what the Ringmaster had planned Jai quickly shouted out a warning, “LOGAN!”

But she was too late.

With a triumphant laugh a massive discharge of electricity arced from the Ringmaster’s hands to Logan, forcing the man to yell out in pain as the voltage surged through him, his metal armor offering no protection.  Without even thinking Jai reacted as soon as the electricity connected.  In one heartbeat a blade soared through the air as Jai vanished into smoke the instant it left her fingers before it buried itself at an angle into the Ringmaster’s gut, his showman finery offering no protection and forcing him to cease his electrical onslaught.  In the next heartbeat Jai rematerialized, one hand wrapped around the hilt of her blade while the other swung out before her in a wide deadly arc.

The Ringmaster’s body fell to the stage with a dull thud, followed by his head as it half-rolled before coming to a stop. 

Hearing the grizwhirl clatter to the ground Jai brought her booted foot down upon it, crushing it to pieces as she used every ounce of force she could muster in a single stomp.  The shattering of the device brought the last of the hypnotized people back to their senses.  Nearly simultaneously everyone who had been under the grizwhirl’s effects brought their hands to their heads as they gazed about in confusion.  It didn’t take long before someone noticed the body. 

A shrill scream pierced the relative quiet; the pig-tailed bar maid Jai had rescued from the bandit cavern stared at her in abject horror, a shaky finger pointed in the assassin’s direction as she stood in her blood splattered armor.  Next came the mothers, gasping in horror and hastily covering their children’s eyes while a well-dressed noble man with short brown hair began retching.  It didn’t take long before the crowd as a whole began to back away from her and the cooling body at her feet.  Casting her eyes to the ground Jai sheathed her blades and started walking down to Logan, all around her the crowd parted and whispered.

“Is that…that’s the Hero of Shaemoor!”

“What?” “No way,”

“That could have been us!”

“What if we were attacked like that when we were hypnotized?”

“Don’t look Len,”

Upon reaching the Seraph Captain she held out a hand to help him back to his feet which he eagerly accepted.  “Alright, nothing to see here.” He called out, “The Seraph has the situation under control.”

Gradually, the crowd was disbursed but Jai stayed beside Logan.  Not moving, and not showing any reaction to the whispers.

Once the town square was emptied except for the Seraph Logan let out a sigh, “The Ringmaster nearly succeeded in spreading chaos throughout the city. Despicable traitor. To be honest I'm glad he's dead.”

Jai kept staring at her feet, not saying a word.

“Hey,” Logan said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder only to retract it after she flinched away, “Thanks for dealing with the Ringmaster-”

“You wanted him brought in alive.” The assassin interjected, “And I killed him, not that I regret it.” She amended, “But it was just a reaction, he attacked you and I reacted.”

“And I’m glad you did otherwise I’d be extra crispy.” The man joked.

Jai kept quiet, she didn’t want to talk about it.  _“Just like back in Cantha, as soon as people see the ugly side, they’ll want nothing to do with you.”_ Instead she just muttered, “At least it’s over now, even though we lost our answers.” Musing on the late Ringmaster’s obvious vendetta against the Queen she asked, “Who’s next in line for the throne?”

Logan seemed to think on her question, “Queen Jennah has no heirs. If the Ringmaster's mob had killed her, the Ministry would have taken rulership of Kryta. With all we've seen lately, I'm convinced that it’s a member of the ministry.”

An ugly grimace twisted her face, “Of course it’s the damn ministry.”

 Logan let out a humorless laugh, “This is going to have to be a low-key and long-term investigation. If I see anything suspicious, I'll let you know, we work pretty well together don’t you think? Until then, take a break, Dwayna knows you’ve earned it.”

 

 

__ Sep 11, 2015  
Words: 9,734  
Pages: 20 

**Glossary:**  
_Dwayna – Human Goddess of life and air, along with being usually seen as the leader of the human pantheon.  
The Eternal Alchemy - the ideology of the asura. It is the teaching that that all things, regardless of how small and insignificant or grand and important, are part of some great cosmic mechanism. It encompasses not just the materiality of what exists, but also the significance of the interconnections between things, their ultimate fates, and as such, the "meaning" of the lives of all people as well as the life of each person._

**Notes:** _  
-_ This trend of always fighting first is something I noticed in game.  Fighting/killing seems to be the go-to method of dealing with criminals.  I understand it in a game perspective but since I’m trying to novelize  it’s a bit of a ‘no-no’.  Jai however is way too accustomed to killing as a first resort due to the Realm of Torment, and she’s realizing that _she_ ’ _s_ the weird one now and knows that she should try to avoid situations that would result in her being the one to deal with fighting only to incapacitate.

\- I noticed that roughly 90% of this story’s visitors are from countries that use the metric system.  As such I’ll be writing this story with a handy-dandy Standard to Metric converter via google.  If I miss one then I apologize. 

\- Finally, on Magic I plan on explaining the GW1 Mana-Bar to the GW2 no-mana-bar by having GW2 characters manipulate the magic around them since it will have hit a density that lets them use what’s around them to charge spells or augment their physical abilities.  GW2 characters will have their own internal mana pool but will use it as a last resort and will typically have a lower regeneration and amount of mana as a consequence.  So in layman’s terms Jai’s GW1 internal mana bar becomes her initiative mechanics wise.

\- P.S. Please please please at least one person leave one review, just one teeny-tiny review? Please? Even if it’s not in English I’ll throw it into google translate or something but please? Something? Anything? Tell me your predictions? What you don’t/do like? Where I messed up? Anything?


	3. Krytan Politics

“Blah” – Talking                                                 “ _Blah_ ” – Thinking                                                             “ ** _Blah_** ” – Spell

_ ~I do not own Guild Wars or Guild Wars 2, both are the property of NCsoft and Arenanet~ _

_ Chapter 1: Krytan Politics _

She felt cold.  It was a simple sensation but it was all Jai felt, she could feel nothing supporting her yet she didn’t feel weightless, she didn’t feel pain nor exhaustion just cold.  Opening her eyes to a black void Jai looked down upon herself to see she was clad in simple leather vest over her black long sleeved shirt and leather pants.  Unsure of what to do she did as instinct dictated, and took a step down from where she was suspended.  As soon as her foot touched something solid the void melted away to the Ebony Citadel.  Mouth agape as she stared at the identical replica of the inner sanctum she was not so immersed as to not notice a spike in magical presence behind her.  Whirling around as her blades materialized in her hands Jai was met with a figure of glowing golds and oranges bright as the setting sun. 

Recognizing her guest as an envoy of the goddess Kormir, Jai quickly sheathed her blades and bowed at the waist, “Hail, Seer of Truth.”

The Seer was silent for a moment, blindfold doing nothing to hamper the feeling of being examined.  She kept her bow, not once looking up nor moving until, “ **You have no need to bow to me, Lightbringer.** ”

Jai swallowed uncomfortably, unused to the respect she was shown by the goddess’ messengers after her long decades of naught but fighting the remaining demons within the Domains of Anguish “I-I beg your pardon Seer, but may I be enlightened as to the reason you are here?”

The Seer’s face and tone was unchanging as it resumed speaking, “ **Do you not remember your sacrifices, Lightbringer?** ”

Jai bit back the acerbic reply of “ _How could I forget?”_ and instead took the chance to ask what had been bothering her since waking up and finding herself outside the Realm.

“How am I here? All who are Touched by Abbadon are forever imprisoned within the Realm, why am I not still there?” She nearly pleaded, desperate to know.  Was this all fake? An illusion? It would crack what sanity she had left to be given this taste only to be forced back.

The Seer raised a hand palm facing forward, the simple gesture calming her down.  “ **Our Lady Kormir wept for the darkness you endured, she despaired that your loyalty was repaid only in blood, death and never ending Torment.  She sought to repay you, seeking to honor friendship you shared until she could at last set you free.  The Touch has not left you, but it shall no more bind you nor affect others, the taint is your burden and yours alone.”**  The Seer paused, giving Jai time to process her words before cutting her off as she opened her mouth to gape, **“You have been Called, Lightbringer.  Tyria has been plunged into shadow once more, and there was a ritual beseeching the Gods for aid.  But their power has waned, for none could reach into the Hall of Heroes for a soul to send.  But Lady Kormir had no need for such, for she had you.”** Another pause, **“Seeing this as a chance to aid the people of Tyria and to set you free our Goddess sent you to the nearest true conduit of her power.”**

Jai looked down to her hands, nervously wringing her fingers as she choked out a whisper, “It never ends does it?”  She asked rhetorically, “Of course it doesn’t, a weapon is worthless when not in a fight.” The words were bitter on her tongue. “But at least I am free.”

The Seer was unchanged, **“You are still changed by the Touch, but are no longer denied the chance to walk Tyria once more. Take this as an opportunity, use it for more than it is.  Seek not your enemies, for you are already upon the right path.  You must now Wake up.”**  With those parting words the Seer vanished as the whole world around them wavered as if made of water before everything faded into smoke.

“ **Wa** ke up,”

Jai was falling, “ **W** ake up,”

All she heard was the strange voice, “Wake up ma’am.”

And then she woke up.

 

When her eyes snapped open all she could see was the wooden framework of a house. “ _Free, I’m free.  Oh Kormir, this is real. I’m really truly free of the Realm.”_

“Oh thank Dwayna! You’re finally awake!”

Jai turned her head only to be met with a smiling cheerful face that was entirely too close.  With a startled gasp she flailed slightly in an attempt to scramble away from the preppy person clad in blue and gold that was still smiling so wide it had to hurt. “Wha-?”

Somehow the woman’s grin got wider, “I’m Priestess Amelia, and you were injured when the elemental exploded. Captain Thackeray brought you here personally. You've been unconscious for three days.”

 _“Three days?!”_ Jai thought to herself in surprise, though she was also slightly surprised that Thackeray had carried her to the priestess.  Normally she recovered much faster than that, though the delay could be attributed to a lack of the Realm’s influence now that she was no longer in it. The priestess went on babbling in a chirpy tone, “You had lots of visitors: villagers you rescued, some Seraph….but the Captain’s been visiting quite a bit once we found out nobody seemed to recognize you.”

Her insides turned to ice, “ _Shit.”_

“Do you have any friends or family in the Reach?” The priestess asked, her head slightly tilted in confusion.

Giving a slight frown Jai ignored the old pain at the mention of friends as she shook her head before asking a question of her own, “The Reach?”

“You know silly,” Amelia waved off, “Divinity’s Reach!”

Jai’s confusion didn’t go away, and it must have showed on her face.

Now the priestess looked down at her with concern, “How could you not know Divinity’s Reach? It’s the capitol of Kryta since the Great Flood. Shaemoor’s just outside its gates.”

Her mind flashing back to the massive walled city she had wondered about last- or rather three nights ago Jai mused “ _So it’s called Divinity’s Reach huh?”_

Her contemplation must have shown on her face, as the healer interrupted her thoughts, “You- you don’t know?”

Amelia’s concerned voice brought Jai out of her thoughts, the priestess having already crouched down to the assassin’s level and began running a glowing blue hand on her head.  Instinctively Jai started to swat at the hand, she felt fine. But the healer was stubborn only pausing when there was a dry creak as the wooden door to the room opened to reveal Captain Thackeray still clad in his polished armor though this time without the grime of blood and gore though this time his brown hair was dry with a soft wave.  The man gave a small smile upon seeing Jai, though she swore that it was because of the amusement he got out of her predicament of prying the preppy healer off of her. “Am I interrupting anything?”

The priestess immediately froze with a blazing blush spreading across her face.  Seeing her chance Jai finally shoved the woman off her before she began edging to her savior, not that she would ever admit to the man that he had saved her, or that she was hiding behind him, which she was not doing.

“Nope! No problems here Captain!” Amelia blurted out, “But she might have amnesia! Among other things.”

Thackeray’s grin immediately melted off his face, “Amnesia?”

“I know! Exciting isn’t it?” Amelia let out a small clap before catching herself, “Not that amnesia’s a _good_ thing, but well- I’ve never had a patient with amnesia before! And, oh, sorry ma’am I don’t mean to be happy about your condition but I’m also not sure if you have it.  Amnesia that is, but who doesn’t know about Divinity’s Reach!?” She babbled, the entire paragraph tumbling out of her mouth in a rush. “And she’s _grey_! Plus her blood’s a bit weird. I thought at first she was a Risen, undead ya know? But her heart was beating and she had a pulse so she’s not a Risen but still pretty weird…”

Jai felt her eye twitch; the woman was just to chipper for her to deal with right now. Or ever really. But she tensed as the woman rambled about her more unusual features, the ones that came from her exposure to the Realm.  Jai was admittedly a pale shade of grey, her skin turned ashen as she was turned from human to Mists constructed entity over the long time she had spent in the Realm.  She considered herself a demon, her human body having been corrupted by the Realm’s influence but tempered by Kormir’s interference she ended up as whatever she was rather than a Margonite. 

Thackeray cast a scrutinizing gaze on her, “She is a bit grey, and that can’t be healthy.”

Looking up towards the man’s suspicious face Jai mentally cursed as she still didn’t know how long she’d been missing from Tyria, though she would bet a couple platinum that it was a very long time since it didn’t seem like anyone recognized her, a blessing when she thought about it. It wouldn’t do well to pretend knowledge that might be needed, or where her lying about knowing such would be obvious and the lack of honesty would cast even more suspicion on her which her features wouldn’t help. “It’s not contagious nor is it detrimental to my health.  I ended up like this because of, extenuating circumstances that I don’t want to talk about.  I can still fight though.” She tacked on stubbornly.  Jai could handle being treated like an idiot, but not an invalid.

Thackeray just held up his hands in a jesting surrender position, “Never doubted your combat skills from last night, but…” His frown deepened, “What do you remember from before the Battle of Shaemoor?”

“I just woke up…” She muttered, “In a swamp, the statues of the Gods all submerged…”

“The Godslost Swamp?” Thackeray questioned, but she just shrugged. “What were you doing there? The place has been cursed since the old Temple was lost.”

Jai just let out a breath, shrugging as she did so. _“Probably that ‘on the right path’ crap the Seer was talking about. Scratch that, it is the path crap since I’ve never set foot outside of Cantha, the Battle Isles or Elona.”_ She was just glad he seemed willing to drop the topic of her more demonic features for now.

The other two just frowned at her, but Amelia was the first to break the silence, “Well, the Captain’s told me your name is Jai.  What about a surname? Any family?”

Gritting her teeth Jai ground out a firm “No.”, fists clenched at her sides.  Her reaction garnered raised brows but they thankfully left the subject lie. For now anyway.

Looking around the room for something to change the direction of the conversation Jai spotted a strange metal tube propped up against the wall beside another sickbed, it was cracked and seemed broken but the purpose of just a metal tube with wood attached to one end in a square like shape escaped her.  “What’s that?”

“You don’t know what a rifle is?” Thackeray asked, both brows raised incredulously.

Amelia also gave her an odd look, “It was left by one of the farmers; broken and nothing but scrap.”

Seeing that no one was going to stop her Jai quickly leaned over and picked it up turning the opening of the ‘rifle’ to her face so she could see the inside. “ _Does the farmer store seeds in it?”_

“Watch it!”

The device was quickly snatched from her hands by Thackeray, who was looking at her in disbelief, “You defiantly have some memory loss.  Nobody would even risk shooting themselves like that if they knew what a rifle was.”

Jai just crossed her arms, _“Sure, pick on the displaced possible time traveler who has no idea what’s going on or how long she’s been missing.”_ She thought sarcastically, though she kept the comment to herself. Giving another sigh she decided to risk sounding insane, but she needed to know, “What year is it?”

“It’s the fifteenth of the Zephyr Season.”

Raising a hand to stop the question Jai asked, “Year please,”

“1325AE.” Thackeray said flatly, the confusion in his copper eyes only increasing as he saw her stricken face pale as all the blood left it.

The room began to spin.  Jai reached out helplessly for something to ground herself as she felt faint. She didn’t even feel the cold metal and warm hand on her shoulders as the others steadied her but she flinched away from them. _“1325 AE,”_ she thought to herself in miserable anguish, _“…it was 1075 I think when I went to the Realm…almost two hundred and fifty years.”_

Dimly she could hear a voice asking; no, ordering her to calm down, to take deep breathes, that she was hyperventilating.  How could he be so calm? Didn’t he feel the whole world just shift? No, that was just her, he didn’t know.  Nobody knew.  Nobody knew she was from two and a half centuries ago, nobody knew who she was, what she did, what she endured.  And it was as that last thought went through her mind everything went eerily silent. _“Nobody knows, my few friends are long dead. Nobody knows_ who _I am. Nobody knows_ what _I am.”_ With that realization tears sprang to her eyes at the now solid proof that the few loyal friends and comrades she had at her side were long dead she vowed to herself that she would keep her origin a secret.  _“Nobody needs to know, I can have a new start.  A new chance; free of my ancestor’s sins.”_   Slowly her breathing steadied as she reasserted control over herself, and once she no longer felt like shattered glass she raised a still shaking hand to wipe away the tears that had accumulated on her face and eyes. 

“Dwayna’s mercy! What the Torment happened?” Thackeray demanded. “You looked like I just told you your home was razed by Risen! Not the date!”

“I-” could she tell him? Just blurt out that she had missed two-hundred and fifty years to a stranger? No, she wanted _nothing_ to connect her in even the slightest way to her past.  “I don’t want to talk about it.” She said flatly, she knew her reaction was too severe to come up with a lie that would be believed.  

Thackeray frowned, “Why? That’s the second thing you refuse to answer.”

She shrugged. Knowing it was suspicious but she’d be damned back to Torment before blabbing her past only to end up being run out of the country…again. “If I don’t want to share, I won’t.  But I won’t lie.”

The Seraph Captain’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, but it seemed he believed she was being honest at least.  “I’m guessing you have nowhere to go? I’d be inclined to say that your ‘amnesia’ is fake, but you clearly don’t know about some things that are known to everyone.”

Jai looked down at her hands, “Wander around, do mercenary work.” She shrugged to show that she really didn’t have much of an idea of what to do; she’d always just been a person who rolled with whatever the situation was when the shit hit the wagon wheel.

Silence met her proclamation, the healer having crept out of the room muttering about seeing other patients.  Eventually, after a long weighing glance Thackeray let out a sigh and uncrossed his arms, “You’re coming with me.”

Jai blinked in shock, giving him a skeptical glance.

“Clearly you don’t trust me, and the feeling’s mutual” He said bluntly, “But you fight well, and I might as well put you to use.  I owe you for the help at Shaemoor. This way I can at least keep a personal eye on you until you decide to share more information.  I guess you can consider yourself conscripted into the Seraph for all intents and purposes.”

 _“I’ll tell you about my past the same day Jadoth throws me a welcoming party in Torc’qua that doesn’t involve ripping my innards out with his bare hands.”_ She thought mutinously but shrugged in acquis, not like she had anything better in mind.  And this way she might get some information on her situation, and a job.

Nodding in affirmation, Thackeray gestured to the door, a non-verbal command to walk ahead where he can see her. After getting to her feet Jai pulled her shirt down, trying to straighten a few wrinkles despite the futility of the action but still feeling slightly self-conscious next to the man’s pristine armor.

“Thank you.” She muttered to him as she walked past.  If he heard he gave no sign.

It was when she opened the door that Jai let out a hiss of pain while quickly shielding her eyes with an arm.  “ _Damn, it’s too bright!”_

When had she last seen the sun? She had been fine fighting at night; the darkness being what she had lived, and fought in since she first entered the Realm of Torment.  Feeling a gauntleted hand on her shoulder Jai tensed and leaned slightly away from the hand as she tilted her head in Thackeray’s general direction, her eyes still screwed shut and stinging viciously. “You alright?”

“…’m fine…” She replied stubbornly, before giving in, “…Too bright.”

“It’s _cloudy._ ” The man shot back incredulously but she just shrugged.  _“How about you spend two and a half centuries in an eternally dark Realm with only light being given off by raw magic, ghostly flames or the damned maddened spirits wandering hopelessly while wailing jiberish.”_ Jai mentally snipped to the man.

Instead Jai reached down to the hem of her shirt, and with eyes still kept tightly shut she ripped off a strip of cloth to use as a blindfold.  It was only once the material was tied firmly around her head that Jai opened her eyes again, sighing in relief that the light no longer hurt her eyes but she could still see through the thin material.

The hand on her shoulder gave a slight squeeze before slipping off to her relief, “Are you good?” Thackeray asked her, seemingly concerned.

She nodded but offered no other commentary; she probably just imagined the concern.

The two walked in relative silence towards the massive city, the quiet broken by exclamations of Thackeray’s rank or name as soldiers would salute and villagers would wave, faces shining with respect.  As they neared the gates Jai even heard children loudly arguing over who got to be Logan Thackeray of the famous Destiny’s Edge guild and who would be the evil dragon.  Hearing it all was hard for her.  Swallowing the unexpected pain Jai schooled her face into a blank mask, she was never shown respect, not like Thackeray was getting.  Years spent fighting mutated horrific monsters in narrow blood stained and filth ridden alleyways and sewer cesspools, yet the instant she thought for herself and not as a mere weapon of the Ministries she was run out of the very land she fought so hard to save, her name wiped from records and accomplishments attributed to others.  She couldn’t stop the slight stirrings of jealousy, only to ruthlessly stamp them down.

“So you’re a thief?”

The question broke through her storming thoughts.  Jai felt an initial flash of indignation; she was an assassin not a mere common thief! But she stopped herself before snapping out the first reflexive retort that could come to mind and remembered Thackeray’s mutterings about thieves after seeing her skills.  Instead she just gave him another nod.

Her companion shot her a slightly smug smirk, “And your ‘amnesia’ extends to the common classifications of magic and professions it seems.  It took you a while to answer” He inferred.

Internally cursing the man to the Stygian Maw Jai crossed her arms and hunched her shoulders in slightly; upset with herself at giving that away and also upset that so much had changed in two and a half centuries. - _“Gods, I could be considered_ Ancient _!”-_ she laughed to herself at the tangential thought while keeping pointedly silent.

Hearing a sigh come from her left Jai snuck a glance at the man beside her while they walked amongst the sloping ramp to the second level of the city, it reminding her of a more organized, cleaner stone version of Kaineng City.  “If I’m going to use you in the field I need to know your skills and how best to use you.  I saw some of what you could do back in Shaemoor but I’d like to know more if I have to rely on your skills when lives are at stake.”

Slightly taken aback at the serious tone Jai idly wondered just how high Captain was in the ranks before snapping to attention and giving a professional report born of many and long dealings with the Sunspears, and her own unofficial induction to the Order of Whispers.

“I specialize in stealth, disenchantment, hexes, scouting, single-target fighting, and dagger proficiency.  I’m not very good at acting and I currently harbor no emotional attachments to anyone alive and owe no allegiance to any nation.” It was the truth, but she omitted the Order of Whispers. The Order was undoubtedly still around, having been founded in 862 AE and was still operational in her time. She was betting on the Order still being active and the assassin didn’t dare risk mentioning her allegiance to the organization in fear of the chance of any agents investigating why a person they never interacted with would not only know of them but be loyal to the Order.  She didn’t want to risk exposure of any kind.

Thackeray stopped, and Jai with him as he once more gave her an attentive glance so she took the time to study her surroundings.  They were currently in a large garden, the hedges and greenery carefully sculpted with astronomical designs spinning around in large lazy circles as they hung from a massive mobile attached to the glass roof high overhead. Lowering her gaze from the sky to what lay nearby Jai was surprised to see a blue humanoid figure.  Obviously masculine the being’s skin was a steely blue, near identical to the metal armor he wore, in the place of hair he had greying branches with sparsely growing leaves.  Realizing she was staring at the being Jai quickly averted her eyes but apparently her gaze had been felt as the blue-plant-person looked in her direction before giving a wave, “Captain Thackeray!”

The Captain inclined his head in greeting, “Afternoon First-Born Dagonet.”

The being –Dagonet- approached with a polite smile, “And a good afternoon to you as well, who is this?”

Jai looked back to Dagonet upon being addressed, giving him a polite smile and a small bow which resulted in quirked eyebrows from both males to her embarrassment. “I am Jai.”

Dagonet’s smile took on an amused upturn at her answer, “A pleasure to meet you; I am Dagonet of the Sylvari First-Born, and diplomat of The Grove.”

“Ah,” Jai said apprehensively, “I’m afraid I am…unfamiliar with the Sylvari.”

Both males’ grins dropped, Thackeray frowning in contemplative confusion.  “That is surprising,” Dagonet confessed, “We may be only twenty-five years old as a race but we have spread far.”

A new race? Were they like the djinn of Elona and guardians of the elements from which they sprang? Or like the Druids of Maguuma? Or perhaps a mix of both?

Jai scuffed the bottom of her shoe on the dirt, feeling uncomfortable with her ignorance.

“She has a form of ‘amnesia’,” Thackeray injected, “First time we met was when she appeared in front of a charging centaur and took it down in front of me before involving herself in the fight without so much as a by-your-leave.” The Captain continued dryly. “She just woke up from her injuries when the Earth Elemental exploded.”

“Truly?”

Thackeray nodded, opening his mouth to continue when-

“CAPTAIN!”

-The shout caused all three to look in the direction it came from. 

“CAPTAIN THACKERAY SIR!” Two seraph soldiers, both read in the face from running while in full armor came to a stop in front of the person they were addressing. When one of them caught his breath he snapped into a salute, “There’s a brawl breaking out in the Salma District bar sir.”

Thackeray swore, “Looks like we have to go Dagonet,”

The sylvari waved him off, “I’m not one to keep you from doing your job.”

“Right, let’s go.” Thackeray nodded to his soldiers, “You’re coming with, I need to see how you handle civilians.” He added, referring to Jai who nodded to show she understood.

The four soon set off, running through crowded streets.  Jai easily keeping pace with the other three dressed in heavy plate mail since she was in a simple loose fitting black shirt and dark brown trousers.  “ _I’ll need to get armor soon.”_ She thought, frowning at her currently unprotected state.  Unable to do anything about it now the assassin called her daggers to her side, resting her hands on the hilts as the forearm length blades materialized at her hips.  Reassured by the presence of her weapons Jai let her gaze wander, eyes following the stonework of high arches and cobblestone streets still littered with old confetti.  It was astonishing to her how different this city was compared to the dark slums of Kaineng Center.  Running through wooden doors and past an orphanage the four arrived at the scene to see the bar torn apart, bottles of alcohol smashed and a group of disgruntled ruffians being led away in chains by a guard force adorned in red emblazoned with a white hammer. 

One of such soldiers turned around upon hearing their arrival and gave Thackeray a superiorly smug smirk. “Commander Serentine.” Thackeray ground out, “What's the meaning of this? What are you doing here?”

The now named Commander Serentine simpered, “Nice of you to show up, Captain. I'm here keeping the peace, something you and your Seraph can't seem to do.”

Jai studied the pub from her spot half hidden in the shadows.  Most of the patrons were beat up; split lips, black eyes, roughly half of them leaning for support against either the walls or the few unbroken pieces of furniture.  The ruffians and soldiers however were in nowhere near as poor condition, unless she counted the one covered in burns but those scars were old.  In fact, as Jai narrowed her eyes in suspicion, the perpetrators merely looked bored rather than what would be expected of criminals or a gang caught by authorities; they weren’t even cursing.  Their behavior was nothing like that of the Am Fa or Jade Brotherhood gangs back in Kaineng, and while it may have been two-hundred and fifty years the assassin highly doubted criminals would behave any differently that what she had come to expect. 

Serentine gestured grandly “Guards! Take the rest of these maggots to the prison. We're done here.” She ordered boisterously when it became obvious Thackeray had no reply to her slight.

As the door slammed shut behind the last of the soldiers in red a woman with light blond hair in two pigtails called out to them, “Captain? Please, that ugly goon hurt my father. Can you help us?”

Jai and Thackeray went over to her, the assassin kneeling down next to the woman and looking at the wounded man lying on the floor.  “Hmm. That looks nasty. It could take weeks to heal without the right medicine, and that medicine is expensive.” Thackeray mused apologetically.

Walking over to the man and probing the wound that ran across the man’s portly stomach while a good portion of the rest of him was already looking like it was going to bruise nastily. _“Even with medicine there’s still a good risk of infection and any movement could easily reopen the wound.”_ She would know, as many times as she was cut open. 

Unsheathing one of her daggers Jai was immediately restrained, “What the Torment do you think you’re doing?” Thackeray hissed at her.

“My daggers heal their wielder when they draw blood.” She stated, 

They all looked surprised and a bit queasy, except for the unconscious man on the ground, “And who’s going to volunteer getting wounded to test that?” The Captain growled to her, his voice hard.

“Me.” And with that Jai tore her wrist from Thackeray’s gauntleted grasp, wrapped the man’s limp hand around the hilt and moved her hand to cut open the palm, coating the entire length of the blade in her blood. 

Thackeray and the woman both made motion to stop her but the action was done too quickly for them to do so.  Jai didn’t flinch from the pain, but frowned when she saw her blood was still an inky black compared to the man’s bright red.  It wasn’t long before the wound on his belly began to slowly shrink and become shallower as the dark blood soaked into the blade.  Flexing her cut hand Jai wiped the excess blood off on the hem of her shirt before taking the blade out of the man’s limp hand and sheathing it.

Jai got back to her feet, ignoring the woman’s babbled thanks, “With a simple poultice and bandages he should be up in a week.”

Coming out of his shock Thackeray joined the conversation “Talk to Lieutenant Francis at the Ninth Company's base camp. Tell him I sent you, and he'll give you all the supplies you need.”

The woman nodded, a wide grin on her face, “Thank you both so much, I’ll never forget this.”

As they left the bar and the door closed behind them Thackeray dismissed the two seraph who had led them to the scene before dragging his hand down his face, “If Serentine keeps swiping our low-level prisoners, we'll have to start arresting a better class of villain.”

Jai snorted, thinking of all the madmen, monsters and demons she had dealt with.  _“It’d be much easier to just point her in the direction of the ‘better class villain’ and let it take out the competition”_ she thought sardonically, but kept the thought to herself and just hummed noncommittally.

“And what was that?” Thackeray whirled on her, causing her to look up at him in surprise, “Don’t deny it, I know what I saw.  And I saw your blood. It was _black_ and it isn’t exactly normal for a person to be willing to cut their hand open to heal a complete stranger.” He accused, grabbing her mentioned hand and prying it open exposing streaks of her darker blood still staining the skin along with the jagged wound.

Snatching her hand back and holding it defensively to her chest Jai glared at the man who merely glared back.  Both were silent for a while before she sighed, “I don’t want to talk about it.” She replied stubbornly as she mentally kicked herself, _“Not in the Realm, not in the Realm, tone down the demon-ness.”_

She could see Thackeray’s jaw clenching before he forcibly relaxed, “Sensitivity to light, black blood, grey skin…” he sighed, “I really hope it’s not dragon corruption.  What the Torment are you?”

Jai flinched.

Realizing what he just said the man blanched, “I didn’t mean- Never mind, I apologize I shoudn’t have-”

“I’ve had it for a very long time.” Jai admitted softly “And don’t worry, it’s a valid question.” It really was, since she wasn’t human.  _“But that’s all he’s going to get about the Touch.”_

“Alright, but let me know if it’s affecting your health.  You’re technically one of my soldiers now.” He groused.

A snort escaped her, _“Too late for that.”_

The Captain strode past her while muttering under his breath, “Just like Caithe…” before speaking up, “Come on, I’m going to teach you how to at least fill out paperwork.  If you’re going to give me a head ache the least you can do is help around the office. And we’ll get that cut wrapped up.”

Quickly running after the man Jai felt a smirk on her lips, “ _The great demon slayer, stuck filling out paperwork.  Oh if the Margonites could’ve seen me now.”_ She snickered to herself before frowning.  “ _Shit, I don’t know Krytan.”_

OOO

Leaning back into his chair with a long sigh as he threw his quill onto his now empty desk Logan rubbed his eyes.  Opening them again he looked over to the strange woman he had taken under his wing.  She sat in the darkest corner of the room, having dragged her small temporary desk to the spot as soon as it was given to her and adorned it with only one small candle.  Logan knew next to nothing about her personally, her past as shrouded in shadow as she currently was.  In fact, if not for her candle he probably wouldn’t have even noticed her presence.  Admittedly she was quite open as to her skills, but that was the only facet about herself she would willingly share.  In truth Logan worried about her, she was pale to the point of near ashy translucency and her frame was slightly emaciated, that she felt like a human version of Caithe to him only exasperated the feeling.  But that was only the tip of the iceberg, above the seemingly permanently bruised bags under her eyes hung haunted purple eyes that lacked a pupil.  Logan would have believed her blind but for the way her eyes had tracked his movements; when he could see them anyway, since she usually wore her makeshift blindfold when exposed to any form of sunlight. Pair all the above with her nearly black blood, lack of knowledge on the most common of knowledge, and her illiteracy and the Seraph Captain couldn’t help but be worried about his newest charge.  Not that she’d allow him to fret over her Logan thought wryly as he remembered the first night she had spent in the cells.

_The cell was cramp, a small cot with a few blankets and a pillow that had long gone flat was shoved into a corner._

_“Since we don’t really know anything personal about you I’m afraid you’ll have to stay here when I can’t watch over you.” Logan admitted with a scratch to the back of his head. “It’ll only be temporary, and it’s nothing personal but-”_

_The eerie woman cut him off as she pushed her blindfold down to hang around her neck, “I understand. Just protocol.” That threw him off slightly, most would be protesting quite vocally to this situation but his quick query of “Are you sure?” only got a nod in return._

_Walking silently into the room the strange woman just started to rearrange the blankets, spreading them out over the cot.  His eyes drifted down to her twin blades, one strapped to each hip.  “I’m going to have to ask you to hand over the weapons.”_

_There was a brief pause, “I can’t. They’re soulbound.”_

_That surprised him, eyebrows flying up Logan mentally added it to the list of things he knew about her. “Soulbound hmm? That’s usually pretty expensive.” He was fishing for answers._

_She didn’t miss a beat, “It took a while to save up for it, and cost me a few meals and a few nights sleeping under the stars but it was worth it.”_

_Mercenary work was one of the options she had considered had he not stepped in, and the ability to always call one’s weapon back to their side was admittedly useful in any combat-oriented line of work. Thinking about it Logan knew they were at an impasse, neither truly trusted the other but this was an opportunity. “A sign of trust then.” He said, getting her attention, “I know you can recall them at any time, but allow me to have custody of them as a sign of faith until I trust you enough to instate you as a citizen of Kryta.”_

_Her pupil-less purple eyes seemed to pin him down with the weight behind the gaze, making him almost feel like a green recruit again.  Logan couldn’t read anything from her, all of her mannerisms just slightly off from what he’d expect so he was honestly surprised when she did hold out her weapons for him. “A sign of trust.” She repeated, “Though if I’m attacked I will call them back.”_

_Logan shot her a small grin as he took the weapons.  “That’s understandable.” as he locked her in for the night he felt that maybe, despite the flat out strangeness she wrapped herself in like a cloak, just maybe he could trust_ who _she is even if he’d never learn what exactly she was. And as Logan woke up the next morning to see her blades still laying on the table where he’d left them he became just a little more sure that he could trust Jai._

Picking his quill back up Logan snuck another glance at his unofficial charge only to see she had yet another book cracked open.  The large lettered “ _Learning New Krytan”_ facing him and various scrolls unrolled as she practiced the exercises he gave her to start recognizing the alphabet.

“This letter makes the ‘a’ sound?”

Looking up Logan gave a small grin, “Yup.”

OOO

Two weeks later and Jai would never admit how thankful she was towards Thackeray for taking her under his wing.   Though her reluctance to say so did not stop her from taking extra accompanied patrols, or even glaring at pompous nobles from the shadows till they felt unnerved enough to get to the point of their visit and then _leave_ while making sure they didn’t see her.  If Thackeray noticed he made no mention of her actions, though she could easily see the laughter in his eyes whenever the particularly annoying nobles and ministers would start shooting nervous glances at the shadows of the room or would nearly run from the Seraph Headquarters as soon as they finished whatever inane task they had come for. 

But Jai could also see that the Captain was… worried about her? She was unsure of what he was feeling but whenever she was just out of sight he would subtly look around; a stretch just a tad far enough to see behind a few pillars, a quick glance at the balconies that would linger over every dark corner of the room.  It was new to her and admittedly strange to have someone so…concerned? Or was he simply and more realistically suspicious of her? She didn’t yet know just what to call it as they had only known each other for nearing a week.  _“Though if he knew what I am…”_ the dismal thought was what made her bet it was more of the latter. 

Mealtimes were another thing she had to get used to again, as oftentimes she’d forget about food unless Thackeray would drag her to the mess hall.  Thinking back Jai had probably unnerved the Captain when she had simply stared blankly at the simple meat and vegetable stew and bread loaf he had passed her when he let her out of her cell, spouting off apologies for not getting her something to eat the previous night after forgetting that she had been unconscious for three days and had not eaten a thing.  Rather than comment Jai had simply stared at the plain meal before practically melting at the heavenly smell.  When was the last time she had eaten? Jai only remembered eating before she entered the Realm, having found she no longer needed to eat, drink or have other bodily functions while in the hellish dimension.  She still didn’t get hungry; having become a mist-spawned entity, but the simple stew had tasted so divine she had savored every bite, and probably scared Thackeray with her reaction to such a simple meal but couldn’t find it in her to care at the time.  Starting the next day however the man made sure she always had something on hand to eat.

Presently Jai was lurking between the bookshelves leaning against a nearby wall with an open book in her hands and her now ever-present blindfold dangling around her neck as she haltingly and slowly read from her children’s book.

“ _When the moa wandered out of its pen, the farmer shouted "No, moa," but the bird didn't listen,”_

“Jai?”

The assassin looked up, squinting through the beams of light filtering in through the windows to see Thackeray eyeing her with a report in his hand and a bemused expression.  “What are you reading now?”

Closing the tome with a snap Jai flashed him the title, “ _No Moa!_ ” As she pushed her blindfold back over her eyes, lightly sighing in relief as the world dimmed.  Frankly Jai doubted her eyes would ever readjust to bright lights after her near two and a half centuries in the Realm, but it was a small price to pay for her newfound freedom.

Thackeray just shook his head, “Anyway, I’ve got a job for you-”

The assassin straightened up at the mention of a job, helping ferry paperwork and running escorted errands were good ways to spend the day but she was eager to finally get out and _do_ something.

“-I got a report from Lieutenant Francis stating that some medical supplies had been stolen.” The Captain continued, “He’s tracked the bandits that did so to their hideout but with the Seraph stretched thin as it is I don’t have enough men to clear it out and recover the supplies.  So I’m sending you.” He pinned her with a stern glare, “I don’t want you engaging the bandits unless you have no choice.  You’re still recovering from wherever you were and I don’t want you taking any risks.  Get in, steal back the supplies and get out.”

Jai’s surprise at the order to _not_ engage the bandits must have shown on her face as Thackeray repeated himself, “Do not engage the bandits unless absolutely necessary.  And get out as soon as you can if you’re spotted.”

“And if I must fight them?” she asked.

Thackeray was silent, seeming to seriously consider her question, “I’ll allow lethal force.  If you weren’t available I’d have sent a platoon to clear them out, planning on doing so later actually.” He held out her blades, “But try to avoid fighting if you can.”

His tone then lowered just enough for her to hear but too low for eavesdroppers, “I’ve gotten reports about nightmares.”  Jai felt as though her spine had been replaced with ice, “And for some reason you were obviously… _conditioned_ …to keep them quiet.”

 _“Yea, no shit I learned to keep nightmares quiet.  The screams attract the demons.”_ Jai bit back the scathing comment.  It hadn’t taken long for everyone who had entered the Realm of Torment with her to lean that fact.  Waking up from a nightmare of a demon to an actual demon ripping your body to shreds; it didn’t matter that the Realm would resurrect them after death, one would still vividly remember the pain.

Oblivious to where her mind had gone Thackeray had continued, “You’re still too stubborn to tell me anything, but it’s unmistakably clear that you are still affected by whatever, hmm-” he gestured vaguely to her, too polite to say anything possibly offensive.  “You can’t even go outside without a blindfold because it causes you pain.” He sighed, dragging a hand down his face, “Just take things easy, okay?”

There was a pregnant pause before Jai decided to go out on a limb, “Why?”

Thackeray frowned at the quiet question, “I just explained why-”

She cut him off with the wave of a hand, “Why do you care?” She asked bluntly. 

He was visibly taken aback, jaw slack.

 _“It isn’t that hard a question is it?”_ Jai thought, “I mean no disrespect but you know near nothing about me, yet you are trying to trust me, gave me food, shelter and information.  Why haven’t you simply locked me up? Sent me away?” she paused, “Why do you…care?”

A strangled sound warbled out of Thackeray’s throat to the assassin’s amusement; the man pinched the bridge of his nose again, something she had come to recognize as an attempt to avoid an incoming headache, “I don’t know what you went through,” he said slowly after a long pause, “But despite whatever it was, you helped at Shaemoor when you had no obligation to.  I respect that.” He lowered his hand and his coppery eyes locked onto her own amethyst eyes hidden behind her blindfold, “I couldn’t just stand by and do nothing when you needed help.”

Jai felt her mind go blank, _“…that’s it?....”_ she felt off kilter, it was strange that someone would just, help her.  No expectations of return or a price to be paid.  Even the Forgotten and souls she had fought alongside had some measure of distrust for her simply because she was a demon.   Giving her head a quick shake the assassin sent Thackeray an appraising glance, unsure of what to make of him now.  Reaching out she quickly snatched her blades from the man’s hands; she didn’t know how to respond.   In the end she swallowed thickly before snapping to a salute, “The medicine will be returned by tomorrow morn.” She clipped out before hastily shadow stepping away, only relaxing her tensed posture when she reappeared just outside of the Seraph Headquarters.

Leaning against the stone wall behind her as the deep shadows from dusk hid her from sight Jai let out a long exhale. _“What a coward I am.”_ She thought bitterly, _“Running away from a shred of kindness because I don’t have a damn clue how to react to it.”_ she cut off the thought before letting out a broken humorless laugh, _“Like saying a simple ‘thank you’ would be enough.”_   Jai had little experience with such open generosity, but Thackeray’s words left a strange warmth in her chest, one she had only rarely before.  Opening her eyes to the immaculate garden before her Jai got off the wall and started running towards the outer gates.  As she ran she vowed to herself that she’d pay her debt to Thackeray: a debt was something she understood, a favor returned for mutual survival or a never ending duty to atone for her ancestor’s sins, nobody ever gave without wanting in return, and it was a cycle she understood.  Nimbly combining shadow step and augmenting her speed with her magic Jai sighed, Thackeray had gained a dangerous weapon; she had faced every horror of the Realm of Torment and stood atop a mountain of demonic corpses, these bandits stood no chance.  She’d repay her debt to the Seraph Captain.

OOO

“Lieutenant Francis?”

A well build young man in heavy plate jumped nearly a foot into the air with an embarrassingly high pitched yelp.  Jai bit her cheek to keep from grinning as the man across from her twirled around with his hand on the pommel of his sword.

“H-how-” He squeaked before clearing his throat, “How can I help you, citizen?”

The assassin flashed him the emblem Thackeray had given her when she started running errands for him, it was supposed to be clipped to her black leather overcoat but the reflective metal went straight into a pocket instead. “Captain Thackeray sent me to deal with the bandits.”

He looked skeptical, “Alone?”

She chose not to comment on that.  Instead she tilted the emblem still in her hand to flash the light of the setting sun.  The non-verbal emphasis was all she needed for the Lieutenant to roll his eyes before giving her directions to the bandits’ hide-out.  “Follow the path till you hit Mepi's Moa Ranch, should be right past the trees nearby. And-” he hesitated, “If you happen to see a young woman of about twenty-three winters, pale blond hair in pigtails and answers to Petra would you mind helping her out?” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “She came by to pick up some medicine for her father ‘bout a week ago and we err- hit it off.  She was supposed to meet me here an hour ago but I haven’t seen her. I can’t leave my post but it isn’t like her to not to show up.”

 _“Looks like somebody got stood up!”_ Suppressing a snicker Jai kept her face blank since she was on orders and had no desire for any lack of professionalism on her end to get back to Thackeray.  Instead she just gave a nod of affirmation before taking off in the direction the Lieutenant had pointed out earlier. 

As soon as the moa ranch was in sight Jai slowed her pace and dropped into a crouch in the tall grasses just off the path.  The sun had nearly set, with only a few streaks of deep orange-red tinting the world in flames.  Pushing her blindfold down the assassin blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the approaching gloom as she stealthily crept closer to the cave entrance hidden in the woods.  By the time she reached the cave entrance the sun had fully set, and with an unseen pulse of her magic she shifted her form into the shadows themselves, shrugging off the bone deep chill that bit at her flesh with well-practiced ease as she stalked into the cave, brushing past the lookout who sat lazily against a wall. 

He was nobody special, pale blond hair done in dirty dreadlocks and rough-hewn leather armor dyed red with some natural browns still visible and a cloth mask to cover his face below his eyes which were slowly drooping shut only to snap open with a yawn.  “When’s tha’ bastard gonnna take his turn?” He muttered grouchily. 

Normally one wouldn’t be able to see any approaching figures through the pitch blackness of the cave, what little torchlight there was being too deep inside to show from outside.  But Jai wasn’t normal, and her darkness attuned eyes could easily pick out the incoming bandit. “Go get some shut eye Ryan. You wouldn’t be able ta see a whole platoon of shiny seraph if yer sleepin’ on the job.”

“Ma name’s not ‘Ryan’ it’s ‘Sharp-Eye’!” The sleepy bandit protested _“Well that’s ironic.”_ but was waved off,

“Yea yea, wa’ever newbie.”

Unseen and unheard Jai waited till even she couldn’t see the sleepy bandit anymore before she made her move.  Inching closer to the new lookout; whom had taken the seat on a stool used previously, she silently unsheathed a dagger that gained a deep blood-red aura that was quickly obscured by her shadowy shroud.  In a single deft movement Jai lashed out at the neck, the hex on her blade converting to a paralyzing poison as soon as it came into contact with the bandit’s blood leaving the only reaction to the fatal wound being a slight tensing of the body before he was frozen in place.  Leaving her blade in the wound allowed it to absorb any blood that leaked out, removing any telling sprays of blood from escaping the severed artery.  When the man finally stopped breathing Jai removed her blade, and without even a backwards glance moved deeper into the cave as the corpse remained sitting leisurely on the stool, the only sign of death being the red cut on his neck slowly dribbling blood.

Entering the cave Jai ducked out of the torchlight, confident in her enchantment to be capable of fooling simple human bandits but hard-driven instincts and habits borne from fighting demons were difficult to disregard.  Most of the bandits were gathering at the tables under a tent, empty bowls and spoons clearly telling of what they were waiting for.  Realizing the opportunity Jai leaned out from her hiding place behind one of the wooden scaffolds to spot the chef, and with her target in sight shadow stepped to the large stewpot that boiled vigorously over an open flame.  Brushing a hand by her hip Jai send a tendril of her magic into the Rune of Holding she had tattooed there and with a quick mental command a small vial had manifested itself in her waiting palm.  The pocket dimension had limited holding space but she had few items of personal value anyway, quickly uncorking the vial the assassin poured the poison made of powdered leaves from one of the Domains of Anguish into the soup when the cook turned around to shout at the others to shut up.   By the time the cook turned back around Jai had already left and the black powder had disappeared in the boiling stew.

Ducking back into the shadows Jai breathed out unevenly as he mental timer reached zero and her form wavered as her enchantment faded away, the backlashing phantom pain tearing through her body electing only a clenching of her jaw.  The enchantment was one of her most useful stealth skills but the backlash was nigh crippling for any assassin, including herself before she was lost to the Realm anyway.  Now the pain was ignored as she hid in the shadows, black hair and blackened clothing disguising her as she waited for her magic to settle enough to recast the spell.  Above her Jai could hear footsteps on the wooden scaffolding “I ‘ate when Ted leaves Jake in charge. ‘e just took all the loot away to ‘organize’ it..”

Another voice scoffed, “He'd better split it inta equal shares, or Imma gonna knife ‘im. Ted or no Ted.”

“Ya do that an I’ll ‘elp ya ‘ide the body.  We can even blame girly’s seraph boyfriend fer killin’ ‘im, HA!”

As the footsteps faded away Jai frowned, _“Didn’t what’s-his-name say a woman in pigtails hadn’t shown up when she should have? What was her name, Peeta? Peah? P-something… I suck at names.”_

Looking back to the mess tent and noting that the cook still hadn’t served dinner yet Jai figured she had time to investigate.  She really didn’t want to deal with a possible hostage situation. _“I’m no monk-err-guardian. I’m only good at killing shit, not keeping people from being killed.”_

With that self-depreciation Jai recast her shadow form enchantment before shadow stepping away, quickly scanning the cave to find any possible hostages.  She didn’t have to go far before finding the same young woman whose father she had ‘healed’ at the pub.  The woman was pacing her cage, a large stick held in her hand though it wouldn’t do her any good inside the metal prison.  Approaching the door Jai inspected the lock; it was different from any locks she remembered, though that probably should have been expected.  Looking back at the captive who was now leaning against one of the barred walls of her prison the assassin decided to get some information.  Walking up behind her Jai quickly wrapped an arm around the woman’s waist through the bars while her other hand clamped shut over her mouth to keep her quiet.

It was a good thing she did so as Blondie immediately started struggling only to freeze when Jai whispered into her ear.  “I am here on Seraph orders.”

The woman paused for a long minute before nodding her head to show she understood. 

“When I remove my hand, don’t move, don’t turn around.” Jai instructed, she didn’t want to risk anything and figured being over explanative would be best.  When she got another nod Jai let the girl go only to get a quick whisper back, though Blondie hadn’t moved like she had ordered.

“I'm not going to sit around and do nothing while you fight the bandits by yourself! Let me out! I want to introduce Ms. Timber to a few heads.”

Jai blinked, _“Ms. Timber?”_ before looking down at the stick in her hands before choking back a laugh.  “I can’t pick the lock, who has the key?”

The girl scowled, “Their leader, Twitchy Jake. The jerk bragged about making sure the key was all his.”  She then huffed, “You could try messing with the moas over at the cave entrance to distract the goonies.”

The assassin shook her head, “I’ve got the… ‘goonies’ dealt with.”

“But they’re still in the cave?”

“I poisoned the stew.” Jai said bluntly.

“Oh,” The girl breathed, “So…you’ll put them to sleep and sneak the key or something?”

She stared at the girl for a minute before grimacing to herself, _“Is she that naïve? ...Or am I overly ruthless?”_ Jai thought morosely. Realizing she hadn’t responded yet Jai shook herself, “Yea, something like that.  The poison should give them…nightmares.” She lied. “I-…” Jai paused, before reaching out and knocking the girl unconscious. Catching her now limp body in her arms before gently setting her down on the ground. 

 _“I don’t want her to watch what happens. Or to hear it.”_ She thought to herself.  That innocent question was something rare.  Something she had never seen in anyone of the same age on the streets of Kaineng, the overcrowded city had stripped all fantasies from Jai as a child.  Seeing the dead bodies floating in the sewers after one of the many gang wars between the Am Fah and Jade Brotherhood had taught her the cruelties of life very early. 

Swallowing thickly Jai looked up at the wooden scaffolding; the bandit leader was most likely up there.

Jai slipped up the ramps between the bandits, careful to keep herself from coming into contact with any of them before making her way to the tents.  It was there that she saw a bandit with higher quality leather armor, along with a red mask over his face and greasy auburn hair slicked back as he leaned over crates of silver and copper coins.  Behind him the assassin could spot what appeared to be medical supplies. A series of popping and cracking sounds drew her attention back to the bandit who was twisting his back.  As he twisted the other way the sounds came once again from his back as the bandit let out a sigh of relief before hunching back over to keep counting his coins.  But the movement had been enough for Jai to spy the small bronze key he held looped to his belt. Casting a quick gaze around to see if there were any others nearby and finding herself alone with the bandit Jai unsheathed a dagger again and made to cut the string holding the key. 

Then the screams started.

The bandit cursed before darting towards the edge of the platform, the movement forcing Jai to jump back or give herself away by the blade nicking him in a non-lethal area.  Down at the mess-tent the assembled bandits who had ingested some of the poison were withering on the floor, screaming as the poison invaded their veins.  The poison would have the same effect as though one were within the Foundry of Failed Creations.  The enduring torment of the miasma like air in the Foundry caused pain with even the slightest movements; drawing breath, blinking, even feeling one’s own heart beat would cause pain, and actively moving would worsen the sensation.  It was a feeling Jai had learned to ignore for the most part though long years of exposure and her own adapting physiology, but the bandits were woefully unprepared as shown by their thrashing about.

“Rookies. Bleedin' useless.” He muttered, before, “Hey! What the Torment is going on down there?!”

Behind him, Jai smirked, “ _Torment indeed.”_

The chef who apparently hadn’t eaten any of her stew yet stammered, “I- I donno Twitchy Jake- sir.”

Jake growled, “Well it’s obviously some sort o’ bleeding poison ain’t it?”

He turned around just as Jai’s enchantment wore off. The assassin grit her teeth in pain and annoyance.

Eyes widening in surprise the bandit crowed, “Well, well, well.  If it isn’t a sneaky sneak-thief, recruits! We got ourselves a clown to kill!"

The two bandits and the chef who hadn’t ingested the poison quickly scrambled to reach their leader who lunged at Jai with his daggers.  Quickly spinning away from the blades Jai smirked darkly as the small sharp half-daggers she had sewn into the hem of her overcoat flared out with the hardened leather and cut into Twitchy-Jake’s calf before she retaliated, a spark of magenta and black smoke curling around her fingers as her hand slapped onto Jake’s back as she pushed him further behind her and hexing him with a Mark of Death.  Having to hold up one of her blades to block a retaliatory swing while the other lashed out at the approaching backup Jai couldn’t help but think, “ _They really forgot what a Tahkayun is capable of…Oh well, what they don’t know_ will _hurt them~!”_

The hex she had placed on Jake would hinder any healing magic cast upon him for its entire duration, Jai didn’t know about guardian magic but from what she had read much of the guardian’s spells were derived from the Monk’s repertoire, a Ritualist’s restoration and a Paragon’s protections; all of which were undermined by her hex.  Fending off another wild swing from Jake and ducking under a wide swing of a bladed spatula from the cook, Jai’s hex made its sinister purpose known soon enough.

“Keep yer eyes open. We got a tricky one here, we do... Oi! Rocky! Gimme some mumbo and I’ll gut this clown!”

A bulky bandit wielding a massive war hammer backed away from Jai and raised his hand, a blue nebulous shield manifesting around Jake only to flare and fade instantly after.  “What the bloody-?!”

“BOSS!”

The distraction was all the opening Jai needed, with Jake busy yelling at his subordinate the assassin shadow stepped behind him and with a clean thrust impaled the bandit leader on her blade in a spray of blood.  Gripping the man’s shoulders to shove him off her dagger Jai welcomed the energizing rush as her blades’ vampiric properties did their purpose.

As Jake’s body thumped to the floor the chef stared at Jai in horror, “You- you killed Jake! He was Ted’s right-hand man! An’ you killed him!”

By now the screams were falling silent as the poison finished its job.

The other three bandits took one look at Jai and the corpses in the mess tent before turning to flee, only for one to fall with a garbled scream as one of Jai’s daggers imbedded itself in his back and for the chef to meet the same fate as the assassin threw her other blade.  Shadow stepping in front of the bandit with the hammer as she recalled her blades and forcing him to stop Jai watched with an impassive face as he blanched at the sight of her before he wildly spun his hammer, forcing her to jump back.  As he palmed the shaft Jai lunged forwards ducking at the last minute as the bandit spun his hammer in a wide arc all around him, bright blue flames flaring up in a ring on the ground that when she tried to pass would flare up and block her way. 

“No more fancy shadow-popping now!”  Jai felt her eyes widen in surprise as the flames really did restrict her to within their bounds.  _“Damnit! I need to stop assuming everything’s still like it was. SHIT!”_

Jumping away from another heavy blow Jai miscalculated how far she went, so used to having a wider range of combat she realized too late that she had just dodged into the ring of blue flames that surged up to meet her.  The flames didn’t have heat, they didn’t catch on her clothing or her hair, but they _burned_ , and as Jai let out an inhuman shriek she felt the flames burn burn burn. _“Holy flames,”_ she realized distantly as she scrambled to get away while the bandit flinched away from her, _“That…hurt, it burned- seared me like a monk’s smite.”_   Personal alliances didn’t matter in this, she was a demon.  She may have fought for and pledged loyalty to the holy goddess Kormir, but her body was recreated by the demonic energies of the Realm of Torment fusing themselves to her formerly human body.  It didn’t take long to realize her holy Lightbringer skills would only cause her pain if she used them though she continued to bear the title amongst the denizens of the Realm.

“Wh-what are you?!”  Looking back to the bandit Jai took deep shuddering breaths, the burning pain lingering on her flesh as she pinned the now trembling bandit with a glare. “I’m a demon.” She snarled at him before lunging, her blades meeting no resistance as the man’s shock left him open.

The blue flames quickly extinguished themselves as the bandit fell to the ground, his throat slit.  Jai let out a shaky breath as the blood on her blades eased the pain caused by the holy flames before she looked back to the young woman in the cage to make sure she hadn’t stirred through the fight and found her just as she had left her.  Regaining her bearings the assassin casually walked back up the wooden framework to Jake’s body so she could get the key to the girl’s cage.  As she walked Jai mused about how the fight had went, _“It seems I still have the slightly improved speed and strength I gained from staying in the Realm for so long.  Though would I still reform myself should I be fatally wounded like in the Realm? It’s not exactly something I could just test.”_

The Realm of Torment was a prison, plain and simple.  But the demonic inmates had outnumbered the Forgotten wardens nearly one hundred to one, and most of the souls damned to the Realm were either too lost in the pain or madness to fight back or just wanted to be left to their misery.  And in the end that’s what they all were; souls, death was no escape from the Realm as a fatal wound would just result in blacking out before one’s body would reform after some time, or if the soul had truly given up on maintaining its identity or sense of self it would be harvested for raw magic and return as a twisted demon.  The only way to kill a demon was by holy powers; something that wasn’t common in the Relm, in which case the demon would be utterly destroyed.  This had resulted in the near endless war Jai had fought in the Domains of Anguish, culling the demonic hordes for a brief respite, a small window to send as many condemned souls who were unfortunate enough to be Touched and quarantined in the Realm by the gods to the Redeemed realm, which was really just a small portion of the Realm under Kormir’s influence.  She may have replaced Abbadon in godhood, but she had ascended in the place of an imprisoned god, and imprisoned so was she.

Sighing Jai deftly cut the key from Twitchy Jake’s body before sheathing her daggers and picking up the crate of medical supplies.  With the crate tucked under an arm the assassin strode over to the girl’s cage and stuck the key in the lock, awkwardly balancing the crate on her thigh and hop-shuffling back when she needed both hands to open the door and keep the key turned in the unlock position. Muttering profanities under her breath at the inane locking mechanism Jai stared down at the still unconscious girl before resigning herself to what she had to do. _“It was a good thing I did knock her out, I’ll need to remember to look up whatever the Torment that bastard was.  Something like that could easily expose me, though it’d take a lot of that power to kill me with how diluted it was.  Still damn painful though.”_

Putting the crate down Jai threw the girl over her shoulder, swaying slightly at the weight and awkward positioning with her being draped over both shoulders the assassin cursed her thin frame.  Her old friend Talkhora had called her ‘willowy’ and ‘gracefully slender’; Jai just said she was like a bunch of sticks or a Thornbush, which were literally a bunch of walking sticks.  Carefully bending her knees but keeping her back straight Jai somehow managed to balance the girl – _“Did she just drool on me!?”-_ and pick up the crate in one arm before using the other to keep the girl on her shoulders. 

_“I feel like a damned Luxon Hauler Turtle…”_

By the time Jai waddled out of the cave the moon was already high in the sky and everything was nearly as dark as the cave, which suited the assassin just fine as she hobbled down the road back to the lieutenant. 

“Petra!”

As soon as she was in sight of the man the lieutenant had shouted out the girl’s –Petra’s- name before running over and grabbing the dead weight off of Jai to hold her bridal style.  “Is she alright? What happened?”

Setting down the crate with a grunt Jai responded, “She was a hostage, here’s the medical supplies.”

The lieutenant gaped at her, “You snuck the supplies and Petra out under the bandits’ noses? That's quite a feat. No wonder Captain Thackeray trusts you.”

Jai shook her head, “I killed the bandits, that’s why she’s unconscious.” She grabbed an elbow nervously, “…Didn’t want her to see the fight.”

 The lieutenant’s – _“What was his name again? Francis? Sounds right.”-_ questioning glance dimmed, “I see. So they’re all dealt with?”

Nodding Jai gave her report, “Roughly eleven bandits dead, they were under orders of a ‘Twitchy Jake’ who mentioned a leader but he was not present.”

“That scoundrel? Hmm. Report to Captain Thackeray. He needs to know about Twitchy Jake's early release even if the man’s dead now.” The lieutenant sighed, “And thank you, for rescuing Petra and for making sure she didn’t have to see that.  Soon as I get some men I’ll clear out the hide out and see if there’s any clues about their base of operations.”

Snapping into a quick salute Jai turned around to head back to the city before she paused, “…um…don’t touch the soup.” She mentioned self-consciously, “I err- poisoned it.”

She got a raised eyebrow in response, “I’ll make sure to mention that to my men.”

Giving a nod in return Jai turned back to the road, feeling the lieutenant’s eyes on her till she took a turn out of his sight.  _“Oh yes, that wasn’t embarrassing at all.”_ She bemoaned in her mind as she walked back to Divinity’s Reach. By the time she had gotten back to the city the moon was high in the sky and Jai had walked the streets alone.  Having not felt the need to really rush things due to the late hour and the fact that she had said she’d be done by dawn of tomorrow- or could it be considered today by now?- the assassin took to sort of aimlessly wandered around the city, enjoying the early fall night.  As she wandered Jai had found a few carts with books piled high, feeling curious she grabbed a random book only to chuckle to herself when she saw the title.

_“Koss on Koss: Original Elonian Edition”_

Cracking it open with a wide grin on her face Jai broke out in a grin that her luck was good enough to find it in a language she could read as she mused, “ _Of course that egotistic idiot would write his own autobiography.”_  Finding the first page she started to read, hearing the burly man’s voice narrate in her mind;

_“This autobiography focuses mostly on the events surrounding the Ascension of Kormir in 1075 AE. I am Koss Dejarin, and I gave up a lot for the Sunspears. I lost promotions, a father, a sister, friends, and my home to fight for the organization.  I became known as the bane of corsairs and demons. I fought for my country and my spearmarshal. Holy goddess Lyssa gave me Kormir and Melonni. One of the two I married. The other, I pray to. I love them both with all my being. I risked my life many times for Kormir, but she got what every great warrior deserves. She died courageously.”_

By the second sentence Jai’s eager grin had turned melancholy, nostalgia of better but darker times welling up inside her.  Skimming through the rest of the book had the assassin blinking as her eyes burned, _“They...really did forget about me, didn’t they?”_ She knew it had happened, but the hard proof was here in her hands.

 _“I should be happy.”_ She told herself, _“Happy that because I took the taint of their Touch into myself they could leave, they could live their lives free of the dark memories of the Realm.”_ It wasn’t a new thought. Jai had often repeated the same mantra to herself on long conquests against the demons, after nightmares of her old friends.  Of the deal she made with Kormir, to take the corruption on their bodies and the chains of the Taint on their souls for herself to give them freedom but causing her own transformation into something demonic.  This book that lay heavily in her hands was proof that she had succeeded, that her friends really were freed of Abbadon’s Touch, and the only bad memories of Torment they had were written journals; the same journals she had gone through and torn out any mention of her. Yet she still felt betrayal, like she had betrayed them for having Kormir make them forget her, and that they had betrayed her for not trying to stop her.

And she hated herself for it.

Closing the book and drawing in a shuddering breath it almost pained her to set the book back onto the stand but she had no money to pay for it and she refused to steal.  Seeing a simple painting of Koss giving that confident smirk he always used to looking up at her from the cover made her vision swim as tears came to her eyes but Jai was used to denying herself.  And as one small shimmering tear fell to the cobblestone the night once more settled to absolute stillness but for the small flickers of shadow amongst the rooftops.

OOO

As the early dawn light crept into the Seraph Headquarters Jai stood in the shadows of the bookshelves by her desk.  She had snuck into the office and spent the rest of the night there, unwilling to deal with Thackeray if she had gone to his home.  Jai hadn’t gotten any sleep though, old memories flashing across her eyes, so instead the assassin had written her mission report.  Only to still have a few hours till the sun came up, so she practiced her alphabet characters.

Jai was just beginning to nod off in her chair when the doors were thrown open, Thackeray’s heated voice and an even unknown woman’s easily heard.  The quick influx of light forced Jai to reflexively cringe back and screw her eyes shut as the hand not holding her place in the novel quickly but clumsily pushed her blindfold up and over her eyes. 

“-Is under _my_ command! And that is final!” Thackeray ordered sternly, nearly glaring at the woman dressed in blue aristocracy finery with smoothly cascading deep black-red hair. 

It was at this point Jai decided to cut in, setting her book down and picking up her report the assassin emerged from her hiding spot and making sure that her footsteps were heard on the stone floor to grab attention.

Thackeray looked up at the sound, stern frown easing when he saw her.  The woman showed no reaction but Jai could pick out a slight tightening of her shoulders.  “Jai,” The Captain called, a small smile on his lips. 

“Mission successful, supplies returned, hostage rescued, bandits dead.” The assassin responded bluntly with a bow and the written report held out for the Captain to take.

There was a pause,

“I thought I told you _not_ to engage the bandits?”

Still in her bow Jai did move, “There was a hostage,” She reiterated.

A new voice broke in, “And this is why I suggested you allow me to handle her orders Logan,” The voice was coy, a hidden suggestion behind every word, “She is no mere thief, and her skills are clearly more aligned to my … specialties.”

As the paper was taken from her hand Jai heard Thackeray sigh before she straightened, keeping her face impassive.  “Allow me to introduce Countess Anise, Master Exemplar of the Shining Blade.” The words were delivered in a dry and oft repeated tone.

Inclining her head in the woman’s direction Jai spoke, “It's an honor, My Lady.” Before turning to Thackeray, “Captain, a bandit known as ‘Twitchy Jake’ was present despite being arrested in the tavern brawl two weeks ago.”

Thackeray and the woman had both raised an eyebrow at her dismissal of the aristocratic woman, the Countess being the first to speak, “Is that so? There's been no trial. Those troublemakers should still be in prison. Unless...they've been deliberately freed? But who would do that? And why?” She mused before her calculative eyes rested back on Jai, “Though I admit I am curious, your name and features, the bow and your…missing background.” She trailed off suggestively, “One might think you were from somewhere quite…exotic.”

It was a valid question; and a valid suspicion Jai admitted to herself, especially since she had heard that Tyria was cut off from Elona and Cantha both by the rising of the Elder Dragons when she sat in on a lecture at the Plaza of Kormir. “My family is of Canthan decent, my father being particularly traditional with me after my mother’s death in childbirth.” She lied, sort of, her adoptive father had kidnapped her from a whore-house. “However my father and I did not see eye to eye.” Understatement, she had ended up killing the bastard personally, “With him being proud of the family’s ancestry in the Am Fah. Whereas I saw them for the criminals they were.  After he trained me I left.” Truth, mixed with understating and leaving enough vagueness to let others draw their own conclusions.  Oh the things one learns when in the prison of the fallen god of secrets.  

The countess seemed contemplative, slowly digesting Jai’s words.  Thackeray on the other hand nearly pouted, “Canthan huh?  So you’ll tell her about your past but not me?”

“The Countess would not hesitate to assassinate me should she deem me a threat,” Jai clipped, she knew from the instant she saw the other woman’s eyes that she did not have the same morals as Thackeray.  Rather she saw the eyes of a master manipulator, a spymaster. “Furthermore she asked a specific question that could be answered simply, rather than asking only for an entire autobiography.”

Thackeray’s pout morphed to a stunned expression, “Did you just joke?”

She didn’t rise to the bait, though she could say so many things to answer that question instead she just responded with, “I was being serious,”

The man looked like he wanted to smack his forehead, he really did. The countess however had a gleam of amusement flitting through her eyes. “Oh; I like you pet, but we really should return to the matter at hand.”

Jai tilted her head ever so slightly, “ _Did she just call me ‘my pet’? Oh whatever, if I ignore it hopefully she’ll stop.”_

Sighing in defeat Thackeray was the first to continue planning, “The bandits will never tell us willingly. I'd send someone to infiltrate their hideout, but they know my Seraph.”

Jai shook her head, “Then send me.”

“Won’t they recognize you? You’ve been with me for a while now.”  The assassin waved a hand dismissively, “But I have stayed hidden for most of that time and when I have exposed myself I’ve been blindfolded.” She grabbed her hair and with a deft stroke quickly cut the mid-back length strands to just above her shoulders with one of her daggers.  Ignoring the exclamations of her name Jai then pushed her blindfold down and instead used it to tie back her bangs, fully exposing the scar over one eye that was normally hidden by her hair.  The sunlight stung and nearly blinded her but by squinting she could function.  “They won’t recognize me like this.”  She had needed to cut her hair anyway; it would be a hazard in a fight.

A cultured chuckle broke through the Captain’s stunned silence, “What a brave little soldier you are. You'll need a disguise, of course. Hooligans only talk freely to each other.”

Thackeray dragged a hand over his face, “One of Anise’s agents has found their hideout behind the Shaemoor Cemetery. All you'll need is an outfit from one of the bandits themselves, and you're in.”

Giving another bow Jai spoke, “It shall be done”

“Are you sure? You just finished a mission, and Francis had reported seeing at least ten bandits.” Thackeray asked warily but Jai crossed her arms, face resolute.

Throwing his hands up in mock surrender Thackeray coincided, “Fine, but undercover work is tricky. To pull this off, you'll have to eat, breathe, and stink like a bandit.”

Jai just raised a brow, her deadpan all that was needed to convey her mood.

And to get the Countess to hide another grin behind a dainty hand.

Another quick run across the city rooftops and Jai was walking through the main gates once again.  She could feel the lack of sleep already edging her consciousness but ignored it.  A little cranky irritability would actually work in her favor for this mission.  Strolling over to the cemetery Jai found a hidden alcove in the back, a guarded wooden door easily giving the hideout location away. _“Are all bandits this stupid now? The Am Fah would never make things this damn obvious even when everyone and their ancestor’s pet cockroach knew that we were based in the Undercity.”_

Shaking her head in disappointment Jai retreated before climbing a tree, hiding in the branches until a bandit left the hideout.  She ended up waiting for nearly an hour before one did, muttering about something the assassin didn’t give a shit about before she pounced. A dagger to the skull from above and the bandit was dead before he even hit the ground, with her blade absorbing any escaping blood and the single killing blow the man’s outfit was left undamaged.  Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the ripe smell of body odor and the already soaked armpits Jai grimaced before sucking it up and putting the outfit on, storing her own clothes in her rune of holding.  She tugged at the outfit, her small figure already being swallowed up by the leather jerkin as she tightened the belt on it.

She took a few experimental steps only to have to swallow back bile at the cold and wet sensation at her armpits every time she moved. Looking at the sleeves Jai quickly unsheathed a dagger and cut them, along with the pit-sweat stained parts off, sighing in relief as the gross sensations were gone.  But now her Am Fah tattoos all along her right arm were bared for the world to see, the tribal flame patterns in thick black twisting lines from mid-forearm all the way to her upper bicep.   She hated the markings, to most of the Am Fah they were a symbol of belonging.  To Jai they were just a form of branding, a mark of ownership that she’d never be able to escape.  Giving her hair one last ruffle Jai sauntered up to the hideout, hands in her pockets with the thumbs hanging out and a grumpy scowl plastered onto her face.

Sauntering up to the wooden door Jai gave it a lazy look over before kicking it three times, making the whole thing shake and for dirt to scrape down the sides.  “Yea yea ‘m commin!”

The door was wrenched open by a disgruntled bandit, with messy black hair and a wide collared and roughhewn coat Jai was grudgingly glad she didn’t pick him to steal the armor off of. “Another newbie eh?  Well, come on in, fresh meat. You look soft, but we'll de-tenderize you until even Captain Thackeray won't be able to chew you up.”

Giving a grunt of confirmation Jai couldn’t help but think, “ _Gods their security sucks.  Oh well, not my problem.”_

As she walked past the doorman he called out “Welcome to the barbeque, new meat. My name's Switch.”

Jai just cast him a lazy stare, “Lou of the Flashing Blades, I’m new around here.” She drawled out, using her father’s name but didn’t offer anything else, let the man assume what he wanted, she’d use it.

Switch grinned, “Free pardon, huh? Me too! Cheers for the Ministry, eh? Who'd have known they were such an "understanding" bunch?” he guffawed.   Mentally Jai groaned, “ _The Ministry, it’s always the damned Ministry.”_

The bandit wasn’t done though, “We're gearing up for a big job this time. Make yourself useful and ask around for something to do. Lou.” He chortled, obviously finding it funny that her ‘name’, rhymed with ‘do’.

“Look at you, aren’t you something? You’re a poet and you didn’t even know it.”  Jai shot back, normally she’d keep the comment to herself, but she was cranky, tired and weren’t criminals supposed to sass authority anyway?

“Like you’ve got room ta talk _Lou_ ; ain’t that a guy’s name?” He scowled at her. Jai shrugged, “So?” and walked off with an airy wave.

Approaching the center of the camp Jai heard someone call out, “I'm Uptown Johnny, baby. Man plus.” Turning to look over her shoulder she saw a well-groomed man with slicked back hair and a cocky smirk plastered onto his face.  “I've never seen you before. Who are you sweetie?”

Turning to face him Jai gave him her face name, “Lou of the Flashing Blades, heard there was money.”

The man’s smirk turned to a leer as he looked her over, “ _Flashing_ eh? Mind if I can see? You could be a lying Seraph spy. Better change my mind, or you're dead.”

Hardening her gaze into a flinty glare Jai unsheathed a dagger and sent it flying past his ear, the blade a streak of orange as it reflected the firelight before embedding itself into a wooden post with a dull thud. Johnny reflexively clapped a hand to his ear and pulled it away to show a thin streak of blood. “Try anything and you’ll be floating pretty-face down in a sewer.”

Blood draining from his face the man backed off, hands raised in surrender, “Okay, okay. I was just testing you. You're a feisty one, aren't you? I hope you're on my team.”

Walking past Johnny and ripping her dagger out of the post it was embedded in with one smooth tug she countered, “Or I could just nail your tongue to a tree.” It was immensely satisfying to see the pompous man close his jaw with a click. “I don’t do teams, I work solo.” She prompted, hoping he’d take the bait.

And he did. “Right. But too bad since teams are mandatory. We've got a big arson job coming up with two targets. Big Nose Ted wants both fires started at the same time, so we're splitting into teams. One for the orphanage and the other for the military hospital. This is Ted's best plan yet. I hope I get the orphanage. It'll be more fun.”

Jai scoffed, keeping in her character, “What about money?”

Johnny shrugged “Ted's got a deal with the ministry. We make the Seraph look worthless–like they can't protect anybody–and when the council takes over; they let us do as we please. You’ll get your money, plus interest.”

Smirking at the info, but for different reasons than Johnny thought, Jai purred out, “Now that’s more like it.”

“Who ya chattn’ up now Johnny?” A loud voice broke in.  Jai looked to her left to see a mohawked woman leaning against a rifle –Thackeray had introduced her to the function of every weapon in the seraph armory after her incident with the first rifle she saw- Johnny eagerly introduced the assassin, “This here’s Lou, Della. She’s new.”

Della sneered, “I saw what you did to pretty-boy, you think you're tough enough to join up with us, huh? Prove it.”

Stepping in between the two women Johnny tried to interfere, “Whoa ladies, no need to cut up those pretty faces.”

“Please, she’s already cut up her ugly mug,” Della jeered, Jai however just shrugged. 

“Alright, alright,” Johnny gave in, “Just no killing, we need all the people we can get for this job.”

Della hefted her rifle up and put a hand on the trigger, “Whatever,” and shot.

But Jai didn’t waste any time.  As soon as the rifle was moved the assassin quickly kicked out, not wanting to expose her blades’ abilities nor her own shadow stepping skills.  Her boot caught the tip of the rifle, angling it up towards the ceiling as the shot exploded from the muzzle. Following through Jai hooked her foot around the metal tube before pushing it down to the ground, and forcing Della to a crouched position as she refused to let go of her weapon before the assassin struck out at the woman’s head.  Unhooking her foot and twirling around the dazed Della Jai used her body to hide one hand snatching the key that dangled at the sniper’s belt and deftly sent it to her Rune of holding before she was fully behind the brash woman and knocking her to the ground with another blow to the head.

There was silence before a small cheer rose up from the assembled bandits. This time the one who approached her was the same burn-scarred bandit she had seen being taken in by Commander Serentine’s soldiers, “Heh, not bad newbie. It’ll be nice to have you beating up those damned Seraph as I set those fuses. This next job is finally up my alley. Burning, mayhem, money, burning. I love it.” He cackled.

Dusting her hands off on her pants Jai sent the man a sidelong glance, “You said burning twice.” The man shrugged, “Something wrong with that? I like burning things!”

Rolling her eyes Jai soon settled down with the bandits as they started to organize their explosives.  Knowing she had to play along or risk them changing plans with her exposure the assassin helped out, moving crates and cleaning weapons but she kept her eyes open, counting three large bombs and one smaller one.  She was even sent to kill some drakes that had infested the back of the cave and made short work of them, even dragging back one of the carcasses and started cooking drake kabobs for lunch much to the bandit’s approval.  It was as she chewed on her own kabob that one of the bandits gave her a bowl of grey lumpy slop. 

Giving the bowl a deadpan stare Jai said, “You know, I killed and cooked the drake to avoid that crap.”

The bandit just chuckled, “Oh this ain’t fer you. It’s for our Seraph prisoner; just slip it between the bars.”

“Fine.”

Grabbing the bowl of slop the assassin went in the direction pointed out to her. Slipping the key she stole into the meal when nobody was looking. _“Always steal keys, never know when they’ll come in handy, or to just frustrate those who lose them.”_ Jai mentally patted herself on the back.

As she approached the cage though the Seraph inside shot her a withering glare, one that Jai easily ignored, “Did you come here to gloat, thug?” The assassin easily ignored the barb, she’d heard worse from children, “Here’s your slop, pig.” She grunted out dismissively before pushing it through the bars and watching as it skidded across stone before bumping into the Seraph’s leg.  The prisoner never broke her glare but she did reach down to grab the bowl.  For a second Jai thought the woman would try to throw the gruel at her but as her stomach let out a gurgle she instead settled down to eat as Jai walked away.

Settling back down at the campfire Jai noticed that the bandits seemed to be gossiping.

“I’m telling you! Twitchy-Jake and his whole crew; gone! Slaughtered by a demon in the night!”

Another bandit scoffed, “Please, demons don’t exist. The only ‘demons’ around are Fleashreavers; and the kills were too clean for that.  If anything it was some Shining Blade agents or even more likely the Seraph.”

Jai leaned back on her elbows, a skeptical eyebrow raised as she listened in on the conversation.

“But last night you said-” the first bandit started only to be cut off again.

“And I lied! It was just a damn ghost story dumbass!”

“Oh… I wasn’t scared.”

“Shut up.”

Smirking in amusement Jai chuckled softly to herself _“Just a story huh?.”_

“Oi, babe! Lou!” Jai looked over to see Johnny watching her expectantly, “You got any spooky stories? I don’t feel like hearing about them Ascalonian ghosts for a fifth time.”

She deadpanned, “No.”

The man pouted, “Oh c’mon babe.” But Jai ignored him, “Bah, I’m getting some shut eye. Tomorrow’s going to be a busy day and you all are boring.”

Many of the bandits muttered in agreement, shuffling off to their bedrolls. But one of them spoke up, “Hey, anybody seen Smelly Pete?” Jai stiffened.

Della glared around at those beside her, but only one answered her, “Oh, he mentioned going into town for something.  One of them Seraph probably got him.  Not like it’s any loss.” The sniper scoffed, “Idiot, well I guess newbie can get his bedroll.”

Jai’s mind went back to the man she killed to get the disguise she now wore.  “With a name like that I’ll take the ground.” She said flatly and got a shrug in reply, “Can’t say I blame ya.”

It wasn’t long after that that lights out was called, and with the dousing of the flames the whole cave went pitch black.  Jai laid down on a patch of rock just outside the main ring of the camp and along the path to the entrance and pretended to sleep, despite how tired she was the assassin couldn’t sleep just yet.  It didn’t take long for her to be proven right.  A quick spark of fuchsia and Jai’s form was hidden from sight as the Seraph prisoner slowly crept by, the assassin following her until she made it just past the hideout entrance.

“I have a message for Captain Thackeray.”

The former prisoner took in a sharp intake of breath and whirled around to face the now revealed Jai, arms raised to fight and body tense as she stared wide eyed at her.  “It’s you!” She whispered, “You’re that new bandit who gave me the key in the slop.”

Nodding in confirmation Jai approved when the Seraph remained tensed for a fight. “I have infiltrated the bandits under orders of Captain Thackeray. I need you to report that they plan on attacking the Salma District Orphanage and Seraph Hospital tomorrow.”

The Seraph blinked, “Right, but what about you?” but Jai remained impassive, “Not all the bandits involved are at this hideout.  I will accompany them and aid the Seraph when they confront whichever group I am in.”  The assassin wanted to deal with the bandits here, but if she did then the leader would escape and have the chance to plot again, that and she was out of poison and not inclined to test if she could still reform after fatal wounds just yet.

“Are you insane?” The Seraph hissed at her.

 _“Most likely, I did walk through the Gates of Madness.”_ Rather than give voice to that thought Jai tilted her head.  It was a clear enough signal for the former prisoner to continue, “I’m escaped and they’ll know it was you.  You were the only one who fought Della earlier and you were the one to feed me.  Doesn’t matter how dumb those buffoons are, even they could figure out you had a hand in my escape.”

Letting out a sigh Jai combed her fingers through her hair. “Are you sure they won’t change their plans with us gone?”

“Nah,” She shook her head, “They’ve put too much time into planning this to quit now.  They’ll probably just take it as a challenge.”

Sighing again Jai leaned against the wall, hand cradling her forehead as she realized her mistake.  For so long she had been fighting _demons_ not humans, and no matter how many times they were killed the demons would enact the same tactics and take the same patrol routes in their arrogance.  She had gotten used to thinking that humans were the ones who changed, the ones who always did something different, the ones who _reacted._   “You’re right.”

Now the Seraph relaxed, face showing surprise, “Really? That quick?”

Jai rolled her eyes, “I was wrong, I realize that.  What point is there in arguing?”

The two started making their way to Divinity’s Reach, the former prisoner shrugging “Just not used to higher ranked officers accepting another’s plan so easily. I’m Corporal Berra by the way.”

Giving the woman a self-recriminating smirk Jai said, “I’m not even an official Seraph, just Captain Thackeray’s new shadow.”

“You’re a civilian?!”

The assassin wasn’t going to even bother with that comment.

OOO

The Seraph headquarters was abandoned but for two people.  The candles burned low as Jai readjusted her black overcoat, glad to finally be rid of the foul and rough-hewn outfit she had worn when infiltrating the bandits.  _“I knew there was a reason I hated infiltration, spy from the shadows? Sure~! Mingle? Not on your life. I am_ not _a Vabbian socialite.”_ She thought with a weary sigh as she ran her fingers through her shortened hair, lips curling in disgust as her fingers came free of the strands much sooner than she always anticipated. The rough cut she had done prior to starting her little espionage mission had been trimmed up while she and Captain Thackeray waited on Countess Anise, now she had a simple pixie cut with long bangs draping over her scarred eye. 

Across from her the Seraph Captain stood over his desk, arms braced on it as he looked down at a map of Divinity’s Reach.  Two stones lay upon the map; each signifying a location of the planned arson, a hospital and an orphanage both in the Salma District.  Expelling a breath Thackeray dragged a hand down his face. “The Queen’s Heart Orphanage and the Vanguard Hospital, we’ll be stretched thin covering both sites.  I’ll have Lieutenant Francis lead one group and I’ll take the other, is there anything else you’d like to add?”

Jai hesitated; she didn’t think she had any authority to give an opinion on a Seraph mission when she was not a Seraph, but, “If numbers are an issue send the larger group to the hospital.  The wounded would need help escaping, which would take manpower away from fighting.” She assessed, remembering when she and her old comrades had to escort the injured Sunspears out of enemy territory right in the shadow of a massive Kouran garrison.  “Also, one of the bandits- a leader- expressed a desire to go after the orphanage in particular and they had explosives so our first priority would be to evacuate and then to remove the enemy.” Jai didn’t notice Thackeray’s attentive look as her eyes unfocused, mind whirling as she fully immersed herself into a commanding role as long held habits and her own reluctant familiarity with the role took over. “Our opposition has a jail then release partnership with the Ministry, that partnership can’t continue if they are dead so they’d want a way to ensure survival.  That means hostages.” She laid a thin finger on the pebble signifying the orphanage. “Preferably ones who wouldn’t think to fight back.  If a smaller but more highly skilled group went to the orphanage they’d be more likely to encounter the higher ranked bandits, if they can distract them long enough I could sneak in to find and disable the explosives to buy our orphanage team time to handle any hostage situations.”

“And with more men at the hospital that group would have more help moving the patients out and still have enough numbers to hold off any grunts.” Thackeray interjected, his voice lightening with dawning understanding as Jai snapped out of her thoughts. 

The man sent her a smirk when he saw her blinking owlishly as she quickly withdrew her hand from the map and started wringing her fingers, mentally berating herself for forgetting that he was there as a commander not a subordinate. “Looks like you're with me, then. Good work, by the way. If you were Seraph, I'd promote you.”

Jai couldn’t hold back the slight cringe, “Oh gods no.” She groaned, “I don’t like being center stage, I hate taking charge of anything.” That was certainly not a lie, she’d much rather support from the side or help and the less scrutiny the better.  But after so many times of being forced into the role of leading; the scattered remnants of the Sunspear invasion force after the failure at Gandara, the rest of the Nightfall debacle and the never ending conflicts in the Realm.  She’d inadvertently picked up a few skills.

Thackeray’s chuckle was cut off by a slow and steady clapping.  Both assassin and Captain turned to the source only to see the Countess leaning casually against a wall by the staircase to the second level balcony. “Well we are just busy little bees aren’t we?” She drawled, sashaying over to stand beside Jai and give her an appraising look, “You interest me, and not just because Logan thinks highly of you. You've got a certain panache of your own. Did you know that?”

Raising an eyebrow skeptically Jai simply shrugged, she was nobody special, or at least she didn’t think she was. It seemed that Anise understood her thought though, “Actions speak louder than words, pet, and yours positively roar. Taking such risks without even a promise of reward.” She purred, placing a delicate hand on the assassin’s shoulder causing her to stiffen at the unwanted contact.

Shrugging off the hand Jai turned to lock her gaze with that of the Countess, “I seek neither glory nor fame.” She stated, “Is it a risk if I have nothing to lose? I have nothing, I am nothing, my only worth is in conflict.” The words were bitter but true to her.  She had saved Cantha from Shiro Tagachi’s vengeful spirit, but once the Afflicted were killed and the newly founded Ministry of Purity turned it’s warmongering intent upon the Tengu race she had stepped in, hoping to use any favor she had curried from the nation to save the avian race from genocide only to be cast aside and become a fugitive as she did everything she could to save at least the Angchu tribe.  To repay Talon Silverwing; the tengu who had been the one to take her from the streets of the undercity and teach her about honor.  She had been hailed a hero amongst bloodshed and horror, and exiled as a criminal because of her compassion.  It had never really been up for debate within her mind that she would be the one to sacrifice herself to close the rift to the Realm of Torment from the inside, to take the taint of Abbadon’s Touch from her friends so they could be free.  They had lives, friends and family to return to; she had nothing.

Having said her piece, Jai wanted nothing more than to sleep.  “If that is all then we should get some rest.  There is much to do tomorrow.” She said wearily, only half-present mentally as her mind stayed rooted in melancholy memories. It was only by reflex that she caught the key Thackeray tossed to her, and with a nod she left, leaving the two behind in silence.

It was only as the wooden door shut behind her that Anise turned to Logan, “The mystery deepens…Has she always thought so little of herself?”

The man kept his eyes on the door, “How should I know? I’ve only known her for two weeks.”

OOO

Feet pounded against cobblestone, behind her the heavy and resounding clanking of metal armor followed Jai as she ran alongside Captain Thackeray to the Salma district.  She and the soldiers had been waiting nearby, pretending to be patrolling so as not to seem as though they were anticipating an attack.  They had just received word of  wanted individuals being sighted in the district and had immediately taken off, Thackeray shouting orders to Lieutenant Francis and gathering up as many of his men he had nearby who had been briefed earlier in the day.  Running through the large wooden gates separating the northwestern district from the rest of the city Jai came to a brief stop as she saw bright orange flames already spreading through the orphanage. 

Her glare at the already gathering crowd of onlookers was obscured by her blindfold as behind her the Captain let out a curse, “By the blessed Six! Stop them before the fire spreads! Francis, take your men and get to the hospital, NOW!”

Jai ignored the returning “Yes, sir!” as black smoke faded into existence around her hand only for her to clench her fist around the small magenta spark and slam it to the ground, her form dissipating from sight as she dashed into the burning building through a broken window, letting out a small hiss as she felt a shard of broken glass make a cut on her calf.  The licking flames would make it harder for her to stay completely hidden but the chaos would help obscure her actions. The wooden shelf that had been pushed in front of the door was sent careening into the middle of the room as Thackeray lowered his leg after having kicked the door in, Corporal Berra behind him with a rifle held at the ready.  Around her she could hear the screams of children as a few ran out towards the doors, frantic priestesses wearing white were ushering them out, casting protective magics as they did so.  Chasing a kid past her a bandit jeered, “Look at 'em run, like vermin. Scurry, scurry, little rat.” 

Feeling a flash of anger Jai struck out an unseen fist at the man’s head, knocking him out cold and letting the crying kid escape, pushing past Thackeray.  The assassin stepped over the crumpled man, indifferent of the fire roaring in the room, she didn’t care if he burned.  Behind her she could hear Thackeray, “We're in! Corporal I want you to cover anyone trying to get out; evacuation is our top priority. Move!”

Beginning her search in the first room Jai hastily but methodically rummaged through the room, pushing aside bookshelves and toys, lifting blankets and looking out the windows.  Distantly she could hear the sounds of Thackeray and Berra- fighting, getting up to enter what seemed to be a classroom Jai saw the sniper bandit she had fought in the cave with her rifle raised at Berra’s back.  Quickly unsheathing one of her blades Jai hefted it in one hand before throwing it, the blade hitting its mark as the sniper’s rifle fell to the floor with a clatter and the bandit not long after with the blade in between her ribs after penetrating both lungs.  Turning back to her search Jai pushed aside a corner bookcase and found what she was looking for, quickly drawing her other dagger Jai cut the fuse off before sheathing it and grabbing the bomb she ran back outside as her enchantment faded the pain nearly making her stumble.  Gritting her teeth the assassin ran through the crowd, causing several women to scream shrilly as they saw what she was carrying but Jai ignored them as she placed the bomb on the ground across the street before running back into the building. 

Finishing up the classroom Jai recast her enchantment, emerging on the second floor just as a white-clad priestess shouted at a particularly stocky bandit, “Get back, you animal! These children have suffered enough.” The assassin glanced back down the stairs to see Thackeray crossing blade to hammer with the large nosed bandit, “Fine, you want a piece of me? Come and get it!” He sneered at the Captain.

In the background the priestess summoned a nebulous shield of blue magic which billowed out into a bubble around herself and the three orphans clutching at her robes. “Stay behind me, children. With Kormir's help, I will protect you.”

Blinking in slight surprise Jai realized that the white clad priestesses were apparently followers of Kormir; something that she had found slightly strange since she arrived at this time period.  To her Kormir would always be the friend for whom she always had to steer clear of thorn bushes or pull back from walking into something before the two would laugh at the situations her blindness would get her into.  _“How ironic that she would invoke Kormir with me here…”_

A heavy metal clang drew the assassin from her thoughts as the large nosed bandit continued to taunt Thackeray as they fought, “You’ll never find the bomb in time. Just give up!”

 _“So there was only one bomb huh?”_ Jai thought with a victorious grin.  It seemed Thackeray thought the same as he began to smirk much to the bandit’s confusion.  Making her way over to Berra Jai gave her quick instructions to get the last few civilians out of the orphanage while the last bandit was distracted. 

The corporal’s actions didn’t go unnoticed however, as the bandit ducked under another of Thackeray’s swings. “Getting rid of your cover huh? Bad idea, NOW DELLA!”

There was silence.

Big nose’s victorious expression began to slack as he had to hastily draw his hammer up to block another swing, now purely on defense the slightly heavy set man shouted for his back-up. “Where the Torment are you Dead-Eye! Shoot the bast-”

He was cut short, a bloodied blade having sprouted from his neck.  There was no blood spray as the blade’s absorbing qualities took it in before the dagger was withdrawn and the dying man flopped to the ground with a wet gurgle.  Behind him Jai stood impassively, she jumped slightly though when a metal clad hand clamped down on her shoulder, “Good job, thanks for waiting till the children were out of the room.” He turned to look down at the twitching bandit, a pool of blood slowly spreading out below him, “Good riddance, you murdering scum.”

The two turned and ran out of the building- it _was_ still on fire after all- and both emerged to see the fire brigade had finally arrived, ferrying buckets of water to douse the fire.  As they approached the crowd however one of the priestesses; the one who had been on the second floor, threw herself upon Thackeray, hugging him. “Thank you! Thank you so much! Every child is safe, thanks to you… Kormir bless you!”

Her piece said the woman let the now flustered Captain go and he immediately began rubbing the back of his neck. “Just doing our job ma’am.” He then half turned to Jai, but upon seeing her half hiding in his shadow his eyes narrowed a little and his mouth set into a determined frown. “But it wasn’t just me.” Jai’s eyes flew wide open in shock as Thackeray’s hand clamped down on her arm and dragged her in front of him. “She was the one who volunteered to uncover the arson plan, and the one who found the bomb.”

Jai’s mouth had opened into a small round ‘o’ as she heard Thackeray’s words.  But as she felt each pair of eyes turn to her she wanted nothing more than to slink back to the shadows.  As she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her Jai might as well have been turned to stone with how much she stiffened, she didn’t even breath as the priestess hugged her.  “Oh thank you, you must have been sent by Kormir herself.”

The moment was cut short; much to Jai’s relief, as red-clad guards marched onto the scene, Commander Serentine barking imperiously, “The Ministry Guard will take it from here.”

As the priestess let Jai go the assassin finally began breathing again, immediately bringing her arms up to hug herself as she hunched over slightly to conceal the slight tremors that went up and down her frame.  She didn’t like being touched; it always made her anticipate being attacked. _“They don’t know, they don’t know, don’t retaliate, just let them touch and let it go.”_

While Jai reasserted control over her instincts, Thackeray had stepped forward, “I don't see any nobles. This is Seraph business. My people will make the arrests.”

Serentine sneered at the man, “If you insist. Tell me: how did you respond so quickly?”

Crossing his arms Thackeray’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “We were in the right place at the right time. Don't underestimate the Seraph, Commander.”

The red-clad commander puffed herself up defensively under the Captain’s withering glare, “Very well. Congratulations on doing your job correctly, Thackeray–for once. Ministry Guard! Clear out! …Out of my way, you peasant.” With that she turned on her heel and marched out, her guard clomping out after her.

Sighing in exasperation, Thackeray turned to Jai, “All right, we're done here. Let's head over to the hospital and check on Lt. Francis. If it's anything like this, he'll need our help.” The assassin just nodded, eager to get away from the crowd around her.

A short jog to the other side of the district and the two arrived at the scene, “Lieutenant Francis? What's the situation here?”

The Lieutenant turned around at his superior’s voice and snapped into a salute, “We got most of the people out, sir, but so far we haven't found any-”

Jai felt it before she saw it.  A low concussive boom bleed through the air and sank right through her very bones as she and everyone else were knocked flat onto their feet as the hospital lit up, roiling clouds of bright yellows whites and oranges billowing through windows and pushing out of the building as wood and plaster cracked and burst apart.  It was still raining shingles and debris when Jai dazedly staggered up to her knees after the initial blast, her ears hearing just a solid loud ring as the rest of the world muted.  She tried to look over to where Thackeray was, only to have to hold her head as the whole world seemed to lurch under her as she swayed dangerously.  Swallowing enough times to where she no longer felt like she would puke the assassin tried again to see where Thackeray was, this time managing to find him arguing soundlessly with Francis, both gesturing to the broken burning remains of the hospital. 

Eventually their argument ended with the lieutenant looking down in shame and the Captain pinching the bridge of his nose.  When he opened his eyes again they sought her out, and with a self-recriminating grimace the man picked his way over to the fallen assassin.  Crouching down beside her Jai saw his mouth move but she couldn’t make out anything he said, so she gestured to her ears hoping he’d know what to do.  It only took a second for realization to flash over his face and for him to bring up a hand covered in soft blue light and cup her ears.   The assassin sighed in relief as she felt the healing magic take away the ringing, _“Damn explosives,”_

“Can you hear me now?”

Nodding Jai sighed, it had been a long day, “Casualties?” she asked, the grim face she got in return was all the answer she needed, “Damnit, at least we saved the orphanage.” She muttered, trying to help his mood despite knowing she sucked at optimism.

Thackeray just frowned “That's not enough. We have to do better. Look, we've all been through a lot, and this isn't the time or place for a debriefing.” He said dejectedly.  The failure was clearly hitting him hard and Jai found herself wanting to help but what could she do? She had been long numbed to failure in the Realm, but there the dead would just come back and try again compared to here.

“Especially not with Serentine sniffing around.” Thackeray continued, “She keeps turning up at these crime scenes, but always too late. I'm starting to wonder if there's a connection.” He trailed off before meeting Jai’s blindfold covered eyes, “Meet me in my office after you've had a chance to rest up. We'll discuss our next move then.”

Jai just nodded in confirmation.

OOO

A few hours later Jai stepped down the last of the stairs to the Seraph headquarters’ first floor, hair still wet from her brief bath as she walked into the main room to see Thackeray and Anise already engaged in conversation, “It's my fault. I never should have sent Francis alone. He's a good man, but he's not-”

The countess cut him off, her voice surprisingly gentle, “You're too hard on yourself, Logan. And on everyone else. The queen doesn't expect perfection. Why do you?”

Realizing that her presence still hadn’t been noticed Jai hesitated slightly, she had been thinking about what she’d say to Thackeray since the hospital, but would it be her place to say anything? Swallowing thickly she stepped into sight. “You failed.” She started, her voice causing both occupants of the room to look up at her, “But you also succeeded, sometimes you will find yourself in a situation where no matter what something bad will happen.” Wasn’t that the truth, having been in enough of them herself. “You may not succeed how you want but it’s only a real failure if you don’t learn from what went wrong.  Besides, it’s my fault too.” She looked down, “I should have realized that the leaders wouldn’t blow themselves up when I considered the possibility of them taking hostages. I even remember seeing four bombs, and the one small one was what I found at the orphanage. It all makes so much more damn sense looking back.”

There was a brief period of silence, before Anise spoke up, “We can dwell on ‘what if’s till the sun goes down but we should move on. Captain Thackeray is eager to discuss his plans, but he doggedly refuses to do so without you.” She ended by shooting an irritated glare at the man which he ignored,  “This is a temporary victory. Commander Serentine's clearly helping the bandits. She's disrupting our investigations, and she's breaking the bandits out of the prison when we do catch them.”

Jai laid her hands on her hips as a raised eyebrow revealed itself from behind her blindfold, prompting the man to continue, “We can’t bring her to trial, not without hard evidence… or a confession. Serentine doesn't know what happened with the arsonists, so she might be planning to break Big-Nose Ted out of jail.”

 _“Big-Nose Ted? Who-? Oh, that bandit I stabbed at the orphanage”_ the assassin grimaced, “I’m not going to have to go undercover again am I?”

Countess Anise grinned predatorily, “A brilliant idea, but we can't let you go in alone this time. I have the power to disguise us all. You'll need our help if Serentine refuses to surrender.”

Shrugging to show her agreement Jai was just glad she didn’t have to infiltrate anything again.  The countess continued, “This will be as simple as snow. Hold still, my friends. This might feel strange, but I promise it won't hurt.”

Ethereal purple and fuchsia butterflies obscured Jai’s vision.  Once she could see again the whole world seemed to be overlaid with a slight purple-pink tint, looking down at herself Jai felt an eyebrow tick as she saw instead the form of the thick-set Big-Nose Ted but accepted it with a roll of the eyes, it was just a disguise.  At least this one was stink free.

Thackeray on the other hand wasn’t so graceful in his acceptance of his disguise “Wait, what? What's up with my face? Why do I have to be the burned one?”

Countess Anise snipped at him “It's not permanent, so stop crying. We need to be in the cells before Serentine arrives. Let's move.”

 _“Easy for you to say.”_ Jai thought, seeing the sniper bandit’s feminine form in the place of Anise. _“Damn mesmers.”_

The three made their way down to the prisons, taking a different corridor than the one that led to her own temporary cell, _“That explains why I didn’t know about the break-outs,”_ and sat down in a cell but left the door unlocked as they settled down to wait.  The cold stone was hard and unyielding but Jai leaned up against it as she closed her eyes and let her head clunk against the stone.  _“Might as well get some sleep while we wait.”_ She thought as the other two continued to bicker, the assassin occasionally catching “Francis” “responsibility” before she tuned them out and let sleep claim her.

_All around her was darkness, massive spiked tentacles and cobwebs arching upwards to the black sky.  As she was walking by though a voice cracked with age called out to her “Have you come to hear your fortune Cursed Child?"_

_Jai stiffened, blades out as an old crone hobbled out of the shadows dressed in rags, withered hand pointing directly at her, “Your only future is an untimely death! I shall corrupt your soul as I corrupted that of your ancestor.  Blood calls to blood and his sins sing in yours!" The hag let out a cackle that turned into the deep demonic laughter of a monster as her form split apart to reveal the demon she really was.  Then it lunged at her, bone and carapace arms cutting into her flesh as the dark laughter rang out all around her. “Betrayal and murder, betrayal and murder! BETRAYAL AND MURDER!”_

Jai jolted back to wakefulness, heart pounding and gasping for breath, her body stiffened almost painfully in a now ingrained instinct to keep her from thrashing around.  Across from her Thackeray and Anise had fallen silent as they stared at her.  As she got her breathing back under control the assassin heard Thackeray ask her, “Nightmare?”

She shook her head, “Memory, and no.  I don’t want to talk about it.” She shot him down, as she always did when he saw her have a nightmare.  The man opened his mouth but was cut off by the grinding of stone, “It's coming from below,” he whispered “-and that floor grate is moving. So that's how they've been getting in and out without being seen!”

Anise shushed him, “Patience, Logan. Hush, or you'll give away the entire game.”

Commander Serentine herself emerged from the hole in the floor, turning around and groaning in annoyance, “Ted? Springing you is becoming a full-time job, you troll-faced goon. Come on, I'm getting you out of here.”

Remembering that she was supposed to be ‘Ted’ Jai just let out a gruff scoff before standing up, not wanting to give up the ruse just yet.

Unfortunately it seemed the Captain didn’t get the memo. “The game is over, Serentine. If you want to live, throw down your weapons. Now.”

_“Damn idiot.”_

Realizing that the gig was up Anise stripped the illusion, causing Serentine to quickly jump back behind the guards she had brought with her.   “Clever. Finally one step ahead of me, eh, Logan?” she sneered before barking out “Too bad you won't live to brag about it. Guards—leave no one alive. That's an order.”

Jai deftly unsheathed her daggers as Commander Serentine snapped out orders, “Rally to me! Shield formation! I can't be seen here, you idiots! Kill them all!”

Beside her Jai saw Thackeray shoot her a cocky grin, “What are we waiting for? Rush them!”  with that he charged into the fray, yelling with his blade raised high and shield held out in front of him.  Countess Anise reached out uselessly to try and hold him back but the man had already crashed against the enemy, “Logan, wait! Don't rush in!”

Gritting her teeth Jai exchanged a nod with Anise before charging into the fray.  Narrowing her eyes as the guard she was approaching raised a large shield, his fellows weaving their own shields with his own Jai knew this fight wouldn’t be as easy as the others.  This time she was exposed, she couldn’t just strike from the shadows like she used to, but as she shadow stepped behind her first target she couldn’t help the slight feral grin that tugged at her lips.  Finally she’d have a _challenge._

Pumping her magic through her veins Jai felt her reflexes quicken, her crossed blades easily coming up in time to block an overhead swing from her target.  Breaking the dead lock the assassin twirled away, the blades in the hem of her overcoat screeching horribly against the metal plate armor of the guards as she dodged a blow from the side.  With a silent mental command Jai’s daggers gained a blood red hue, the aura streaking her vision with the speed with which she struck, each of her blows barely being countered until she finally struck true.  The dagger buried itself deep into the side of her target as she cut through the armor, the red aura splintering and the virulent magic acting as a poison as it hit blood.  The guard reflexively clamped a hand to the wound, his guard lowered only for a vapory purple blade to cut him down, revealing an illusionary clone of Anise.  The clone paid the assassin no heed before it moved on into the fray with its fellows and summoner. 

Seeing all the clones; nearly six if she was counting right, Jai almost pouted, _“Damn mesmers, always showing off.”_

Turning around Jai decided she’d have to step up her game. Running back into the fray she began to dredge up the last remnants of the magic she had within her Jai invoked the enchantment that had made her father so infamous on the streets of Kaineng Center.  Her renewed and vicious assault taking the guards back they reflexively began to attack her, but this time each blocked blow would cause a jolt of her magic to jump from blade to the enemy’s flesh and cause a blistering pain to shoot though their bones.  The unanticipated pain made them easy targets for her as Jai cut each of them down, the blood on her blades soaking into the metal as she felt the flesh on her back stitch itself back together. 

As the last guard’s body hit the ground Jai looked up to see her comrades walking back to her, both of them splattered in blood though Anise less so than Thackeray.  Behind them Serentine's body lay unmoving. Anise linked her fingers together and stretched her arms high above her head, her back popping as she extended it, “That was exhilarating… and effective. Commander Serentine's little "work release" program is officially shut down.” She stated, appearing very much like the cat who caught the canary.

The red-headed woman shifted to rest one hand on her hip as she glanced to Thackeray, “You've won a major victory for your queen, Captain, but it wouldn't have happened without the help of our new friend.”

Thackeray had a goofy grin on his face as he turned to Jai, “Anise is right. Congratulations are in order. You have more than earned the gratitude of the Seraph.  And I think it’s time you moved into the barracks.”

The assassin kept her face blank as she stared at Thackeray, she didn’t forget the idiot man charging out without a plan.  Reaching out she smacked him upside the head causing him to let out a light yelp at the pain, “What was that for?!”

She sent him a withering glare from under her blindfold. “That-” she hissed, “-Was for charging out like a fool!”

The man just gave her a dumb look, “Fool?” Behind him Anise chuckled though Jai thought it was pretty close to a giggle.  “Aww, it seems pet does care for her friends.” She insinuated.

Jai felt her jaw drop, “Friend?!” She nearly yelped, “I owe Thackeray a debt! I can’t repay him if he’s dead!” she denied.

Thackeray grinned at her, “So you do care! I knew you weren’t as impassive as you acted all the time.” He reached out a hand to ruffle her hair causing her to squawk at the indignity.  “You know, I meant it when I said you could move into the barracks.” He told her.

She blinked. “So soon?”

Both Thackeray and Anise laughed at her, or in the latter’s case chuckled in a refined manner. “And yet I don’t think I’m going to regret my decision.” The man said once he got his amusement under control.  “Anise agrees with me in fact.  You just _care_ ; you just don’t seem the type to sit back when you can do something.”

Thinking back to her old friends, remembering seeing their backs against the light of the portal as they left the Realm she looked down, unable to meet either Anise’s nor Thackeray’s eyes as she muttered, “Sometimes, I care _too_ much.”

Swallowing past the lump in her throat Jai spoke up, “You won’t regret this.  I’ll make sure of it.” She vowed, ignoring the bitter whisper in her mind, _“But_ I _might regret it.”_

OOO

__ May 16, 2015  
Words: 21,696  
Pages: 41 

**Glossary:**  
__“Tahkayun”    – Old Canthan for “Assassin”  
_Luxon Hauler Turtle_ _– Used in GW1 PvP Jade Quarry, Luxon side.  A turtle version of a supply Dolyak._  
Shadow Step  – I probably should have explained this sooner but think of it as a Naruto Shunshin thingy, short range teleportation that for the purposes of this fic is only from shadow to shadow. So same weaknesses as FMA:B’s Pride’s shadows.  
Vabbi   – Elonian nation known for its riches, ruled by merchant princes in GW1 but enslaved by the Lich Palawa Joko in GW2  
  


**Notes:** __  
-“No Moa!” and _“Koss on Koss”_ were both quoted exactly from the game.  
-Finally, Seeing as how I basically stated that Jai _is_ a Torment Demon for classification purposes I’m just going to let those who wish to know that I’m basing her physiology off of Razah.  
 http:// wiki. guildwars . com/ wiki/ Razah (remove spaces)

  


 


	4. The Centaur War

“Blah” – Talking                                                                                                                       “ _Blah_ ” – Thinking      

_ ~I do not own Guild Wars or Guild Wars 2, both are the property of Arenanet and NCsoft ~ _

_ Chapter 3: The Centaur War _

                The following week had seen Jai settling much more comfortably into her role as an un-official Seraph.  Immediately after the carnival fiasco the assassin had distanced herself from the Seraph; at least in the public’s eye, and began doing odds and ends jobs for Logan throughout the Queensdale area.  A vast majority of her jobs had been assisting the Seraph in sabotaging or fighting the Centaurs, though she had also completed a few missions to stop bandits from poisoning the water supplies and one memorable day had her wrangling pygmy moas.  The jobs payed decently enough to allow the assassin to afford a set of thicker leatherwork armor, the dark brown leather sufficiently covering her form while a low similarly colored hood eventually replaced her make-shift blindfold while also obscuring her face.  The outfit prevented what few stares she got from her discolored skin as now it was harder to distinguish the actual skin tone from the shadows of her hood. 

Vanishing from the public eye, even if only it were in Divinity’s Reach, had helped the Seraph’s standing after the Ringmaster’s death.  It hadn’t been hard for the assassin to hide in various taverns throughout the city not even three days after the circus incident, stealthed and silent as she listened to wild and fearful rumors of “Dark assassins working for the Seraph.”  The fact that the rumors referred to her profession correctly didn’t faze Jai as much as the obvious negative tone towards the Seraph did.  Logan hadn’t approved but Jai had eventually pounded into the suborn man’s thick skull that associating herself with the Seraph wouldn’t do them any favors.  That the people needed to trust the Seraph to investigate properly and uphold the law, not fear shadowy assassins would be sent after them at the slightest provocation.  Countess Anise herself had walked in on that late-night and rather one-sided discussion.

“-You can’t afford the Seraph to lose any popularity!” Jai repeated, pinching the bridge of her nose as the man across from her stubbornly crossed his arms.  They were alone in the Seraph Headquarters, the other Seraph having gone home or to the barracks for the night.

“And I am not going to let my friend be run out of town just because of some rumors!” Logan shot back, “Where are you even going to go?”

“I’ll live somewhere on the streets,” She said nonchalantly with a shrug, ignoring the warm fuzzy feeling she always got when Logan called her his friend, “It’s nothing new and I’ll report in after dark every night so you can make sure I’m in one piece.” Jai was tempted to roll her eyes but held back on the impulse.

Logan began pacing, “Jai, why do you have to leave the barracks? If you’re really worried then you can just lay low and wait for this to blow over.”

“No, Logan.” she said, emphasizing his name to convey just how serious this was.  “If, and it’s a big if, we are right and it _is_ the ministry that’s behind the carnival mess then you can be dead sure that they’d go after the Queen’s allies.” She stared him in the eyes, “That means the Seraph, and that means _you_.”

“How astute.”

Both assassin and guardian jumped; Jai’s blades instinctively fading into her hands as she took an aggressive stance between the voice and Logan, only to relax when she saw Countess Anise emerge from the shadows. “You are right to be so wary pet,” She demurred, almost stalking over to the two.

“The ministry has shown slight, leanings of a sinister sort.” The Countess continued, circling around Jai and Logan as she rested a dainty hand upon her chin in a pondering gesture. “Rumors of ineptitude, scandal and betrayal, late Minister Julius Zamon’s rather naughty dealings with bandits, not to mention former Commander Serentine’s plot to discredit the Seraph.” She tisked as she came to a halt. “You have read the signs well pet; it seems our unnamed foe seeks to isolate dear Jennah from her allies.”

Mentally putting aside the mental image of a tiger stalking its prey, Jai gave a self-ruminating half grin, “It’s admittedly easier to see the signs a second time around.”

The Countess and Logan’s eyes sharpened, “Jai…” the latter prompted but the assassin just hummed.

000

_Jai drew in a deep breath, holding it before letting it out as she gazed up at the stony visage of Grenth.  Months ago she and her companions had vanquished the spirit of Shiro Tagachi; the Great Deceiver having turned from his punishment as an Envoy of the dead to spread a horrific plague across the land, infecting even the very soul of its victims and mutating them into terrifying monsters.  The plague was ruthless, spreading easily in the over populated Kaineng slums, those too weak of body to survive the transformation were killed under the strain while those who survived suffered an even worse fate.  Tagachi did not go easily however, the fight had been the hardest she had ever done, the traitor being unusually focused on her and had revealed a chilling secret about herself even she didn’t know._

_Turning her eyes from the frosted statue of Grenth Jai turned to see her friends approaching, Mhenlo at the lead with a worried frown marring his face.  The assassin felt her lips twitch into a grin as she saw the girlfriend her brother-figure didn’t even realize he had in Cynn walking right behind him.  The fiery elementalist with a slightly scary love of burning things was never far from the monk and she had bonded near instantly with the woman once Jai gave her tips on getting Mhenlo’s attention along with embarrassing stories of their time at Shing Jea Monastery.  With them was the ranger Aiden and the warrior and their psudeo leader Devona.  Jai had become good friends with each of them as they aided her and Master Togo during the crisis with the Affliction plague, the grin slid off her face however when she remembered why she had called them to Zin Ku Corridor.  “Oh Grenth, give me acceptance for what I must do.” She whispered under her breath._

_This was the last loose end to tie.  Mai and Zei Ri had gone to the Battle Islands on her urging to join the Zaishan, The tengu had already left Cantha for refuge and she honestly didn’t give a shit what happened to the Am Fah and Jade Brotherhood gangs.  It wouldn’t take long for what was left of Cantha to go up in flames with what she had done and she would prefer that those she cared for were far away from the crossfire._

_“Jai!” Mhenlo greeted her warmly, “It’s good to see you again, we only just got back from clearing the Echovald Forest of the last of the Afflicted with a few agents of the Ministry of Purity.  Hopefully those cursed souls can be at rest now.” He hesitated, “We got your letter, is something wrong?”_

_It was only a matter of time now that she was in such a public place, Jai mused while staying silent. Looking beyond them the assassin saw flashes of white garbed soldiers. “Yeah, I just- Thank you, for everything.”_

_She could hear muffled yelling, materializing one of the two blades that had bound themselves to her very soul after she killed their former wielder she couldn’t help but think that it was fitting.  Their bloodstained and treachery filled past, a past tied to her own that brought everything crumbling down. Jai couldn’t help but think, “_ I guess this just proves him right, I am his descendent, his chosen heir.” _Before any of the others could even blink she shadowstepped the already narrow gap between them, leaving no time to react as she slid her blade into Mhenlo’s chest and kept her face carefully blank as she felt him shudder against her and gasp in sudden pain.  Jai made sure she didn’t look him in the eyes, she couldn’t bear to see them filled with betrayal or pain which they surely were._

_“MHENLO!”_

_A fireball scorched past her side, searing through the air her as she instantly dematerialized her blade to prevent any further damage being done to the monk.  Twirling away she winced as an arrow buried itself into her shoulder. In the next step she took she dodged a heavy sledgehammer that swung her way.  She ducked, dodging another barrage of arrows. Coming full circle Jai could see the white garbed soldiers had stopped a small distance away and were watching carefully, their blank white masks revealing nothing.  Another fireball roared into existence, hitting her fully in the back due to her distraction as Jai turned around to see a crying Cynn holding a pale Mhenlo as they both kneeled on the ground._

_“WHY?!” She screamed._

_Dodging another arrow as she clenched her teeth in pain Jai made sure her face revealed nothing, “Did you truly expect any different from a Tagachi?” She said in monotone, as if she wasn’t crying inside, as if she didn’t want to break down in tears begging for forgiveness._

_As Devona charged at her with her warhammer raised high over her head the assassin kicked her back, forcing the warrior to crash loudly to the cold stone floor.  Deciding that the show had gone on long enough she called the shadows to herself, her form fading from view as Cynn screamed out one last denial and hurled one last anger and sorrow fueled fireball at her location.  But the flames simply fizzled out against the cold stone as Jai had already shadowstepped away while simultaneously cloaking herself, hiding behind Grenth’s statue and watching in stiff silence as one of the white clad soldiers approached the group._

_“I see you too have been betrayed by the Deceiver’s spawn.” A smooth male voice said._

_Cynn looked up at him, tears still cascading down her face, “W-what do you want?”_

_The man knelt down, healing magics already enveloping his hand, “To help.  It seems he was lucky; the strike missed all his vital organs and arteries by a hair’s breadth. He shall live, unlike our own.”_

_Devona got up, “What do you mean ‘your own’?”_

_“Just yesterday the traitor known as Jai Tagachi attacked and killed Minister Reiko.” He growled out, “The people’s beloved Minister was killed in her own garden right in front of her own dear nephew’s eyes.  What is worse is that Tagachi had reportedly received aid from the Am Fah, the Jade Brotherhood and even the savage Tengu in committing the act.”_

_Jai watched silently as the remaining soldiers in white began spreading out, no doubt searching for her.  But she couldn’t leave yet, she had to be sure, she had to know if what she had done was worth it._

_“Why?” Aiden mused, sitting down on a nearby bench and staring at his hands, “Why would she do such a thing? Those actions are nothing like the Jai we know.”_

_“It was only a matter of time before she revealed her true nature, blood always tells.” The man spat out, still healing Mhenlo. “But I can assure you, no past heroics could make up for such a crime.  The one known as Jai Tagachi has been wiped from all records and banished from the sight of the Envoys; such a criminal will not go down in the annals of history.  As more victims of her betrayal you shall be granted protection and granted passage back to Kryta.” Finally the man’s hands faded and he stepped away from Mhenlo and Cynn. “This traitor will pay for her crimes; such an abomination should have never been allowed to live in the first place.  The Ministry of Purity shall be relentless in pursuit of her, and we shall purge any who dare shelter such a monster with righteous wrath.” He spat out, a clenched fist raised as it shook in anger._

_Aiden looked up sharply at the ministry official’s last words, shock and fear flitting across his face before his own hands began trembling. Pursing her lips Jai hoped he hadn’t figured her out already, he was always sharp and quick to catch on to things. “I want to help.” Cynn ground out, “I trusted her- she was…a sister and…” The woman sobbed, “I want to see her_ burn _.”_

_“This is an internal affair.” The official said sharply, “You will be escorted back to Kryta, Cantha thanks you for your assistance in her time of need during the Affliction, but it is better if outsiders leave.  I can assure you none shall rest while the descendent of Shiro Tagachi roams free.”_

_Cynn’s face twisted in anger, “But-!” she was cut off as Devona rested a hand on her shoulder, silently shaking her head._

_Deciding that she had heard what she wanted to Jai slowly crept away.  The guards hadn’t expected her to linger and their vigil was lax, allowing her to escape even in her pained and limping state as the dark and dank sewers made her red blood trail indistinguishable from the rest of the filth.  Eventually she hobbled to a small corner of Sunjiang District; hidden and alone with a sewage pipe pouring out next to her small nook Jai finally let her invisibility drop.  Letting out a weak cry of pain as the mana backlash from maintaining her stealth spell for so long set her body aflame with pain the assassin fell to her knees as tears obscured her vision.  “I’m so sorry.” She sobbed, “But this was the only way, I had to keep you safe.” Jai confessed to no-one, “Even if it’s from me.”_

_The distraught assassin slowly healed herself, washing the hands that were stained in both Mhenlo’s and her own blood before crying herself to sleep.  It was a full two weeks of hiding from any human contact or sight before she eventually made it to Bejunkan Pier and stowaway on a ship bound for Istan, where she heard a Sunspear Spearmarshall was calling for aid in some war in Elona.  Jai hadn’t cared, and even if she wouldn’t admit it even to herself at the time, she sought Grenth’s icy embrace. “I don’t deserve forgiveness.”_

000

Shaking the memories away Jai re-inserted herself into the present, the memory playing in mere seconds despite happening so long ago. “It doesn’t matter.” She dismissed with a wave of the hand. “What’s important _now_ is making sure the social backlash of _my_ actions don’t affect _you_.”

Logan stared at her for a long time, the weighty gaze making her uneasy as he stayed still, arms crossed and deep frown in place. Eventually, finally he responded, “And how do you propose doing that.”

Ignoring his skeptical tone Jai shot back, “You tell anyone who asks that I was simply a former bandit or even grunt for the Ringmaster that decided to rat out their plot.  You promised protection for the duration of the investigation and now that it’s over you cut me lose and I left for Lion’s Arch to start over.” She shrugged again, still feeling slightly unsure, “It won’t take long for rumors to exaggerate my appearance enough for people to forget or misinterpret what I look like enough for me to come back but until then it’s best I don’t refresh their memory.” She paused, “So I’ll just lay low and hide out for a bit. Operate at night and all that, um, stuff.”

The Countess had a coy grin as Jai trailed off, “You need to work on your conclusions pet, but in all a solid plan. However, I have a better idea.” She looked over to Logan, “Captain, why don’t you deploy her to Harathi Hinterlands to assist in the Centaur Wars? I could even cover her as a Shining Blade agent offered as a sign of cooperation between our militaries.  We both benefit and present a united front to the Ministry.”

Logan’s jaw dropped, “Absolutely not! I am not about to send her off to a _war_ just on some rumors!”

“Logan!” Jai half-shouted, her raised voice catching him by surprise, “I’ll do it. It’s the best plan we’ve got and everyone benefits.”  “ _Besides,”_ the assassin thought to herself, _“If I join the Centaur War I can fight without worrying about keeping my opponents alive, and I’ll be able to test more of what effects of the Realm I still have.”_

“Jai, this is not-” She cut him off again, “I know what’s involved. Besides, you do remember what we discussed in the swamp right?”

Seeing the man sigh and drag his hand down his face the Countess grinned, “Excellent! Well then pet, I shall send a missive to your soon to be commanding officer, the cover must be thorough, no? And I already have one in mind.”

Arching a brow Jai shrugged.

“One more night,” Logan added, “Just spend one more night at the barracks before I start worrying about you being trampled to death.”

“Alright,” she said, giving the man a soft grin before walking back up the stairs, the heavy wooden door shutting gently behind her as she slowly pushed it closed to keep it quiet.

For a while all was silent, Seraph Captain and Shining Blade Exemplar saying nothing as they stared at a candle burning lowly while its soft orange glow flickered as both were lost in thought. “She reminds me of someone…” Anise muttered softly.

“Is that a complement? Or an insult?” Logan asked dryly,

Anise chuckled, “Oh, it’s intended as a complement.” She paused, “Have you figured anything out?”

Logan shot her a reprimanding look, “I don’t go around giving away my friends’ secrets.” He sighed, “I still don’t know how you found out about some of her more odd traits.”

“Logan, it was child’s play to ask the barmaid who witnessed our mutual friend’s healing of her father. And I can see the rest.  Although I do confess some concern, grey skin, black blood and the most peculiar eyes.” She trailed off.

The guardian was silent for a bit, “I’ve heard tell of some beings called Largos, they’re supposedly assassins from the deep oceans that have started showing up on ‘hunts’.  Jai doesn’t have any wing-things but do you think they could have been cut off or something? Like exile? It could explain her lack of knowledge on things” he ran his fingers through his hair, “I honestly don’t know _what_ she really is.   I’ve looked up everything I can that’s got a similar physicality to Jai, even paid that Delaqua investigator to check a few things out discretely but she came back only with the largos thing.  She also suggested a lich, since they were undead that could disguise themselves using the appearance they had when they were alive but Jai shows no signs of necromancy, or mesmerism for that matter.” He let out a slight huff, amusement tugging his mouth into a lopsided grin, “Besides, it’s hard to think of the woman who was frantically asking for help because she didn’t know how to deal with a crying kid and a fearsome undead lich as the same thing.”

Anise just hummed noncommittally, “And her story of being raised by a thug dreaming of Am Fah glory days?.” She muttered.

He shrugged, “It could be all a metaphor, she’s been going to some history lessons at Kormir’s plaza and visiting the Priory’s embassy.  Or she could have been adopted by human bandits. I really don’t know, there’s so many what-if’s.”

A pregnant pause filled the air for a few seconds, “Anise,” Logan queried, “Regardless of what she may be she still seems to be on our side at the least.  Please at least _try_ to keep her safe would you?”

“Oh Logan,” Anise teased, “You care for the little pet?”

The man squawked in protest, “Of course, I’m her friend! And she needs _somebody_ to look after her!”

OOO

A violent jarring jolted Jai awake, the covered wagon she shared with a couple Seraph having ridden over a pothole as the dim lantern hanging above them swung too and fro.  Snuggling deeper into her blanket that Jai had cocooned around herself the assassin went back to ignoring the jostling of the wagon that was transporting her and Seraph reinforcements to the village of Seraph’s Landing.  Three days of traveling in a caravan as rain drizzled lightly but persistently had made for a miserable time, yet Jai couldn’t help but spend much of the travel time sleeping or simply staring out the back of the wagon she was in.  Seeing Tyria still was a marvel for her, even the light rain had garnered a wondrous stare as she ended up holding a hand out just to feel it for over an hour as the sheer novelty of the experience blew her away.  It had rained her first night back in Tyria, but now she could simply sit back and enjoy it.

Her strange actions hadn’t endeared her to the soldiers she was accompanying.  Having introduced herself Jai while still keeping her hood down and under her armor a amulet with the Shining Blade emblem she had been loaned by Anise to make the ruse of being a Shining Blade agent; even it temporarily true, believable. The assassin had also oftentimes refrained from joining in on the soldier’s conversations, unsure of her place in intruding on the group she was with.  Looking over at the others now Jai could see them playing a card game, curious she watched them, not making any motion to join but still watching in amusement as the group chatted and gestured animatedly as they played.

“Hey, Jai!”

Jai blinked in surprise as she realized she was being addressed rather than gossiped about, looking over to the Seraph who had called out to her the assassin tilted her head.

“Wanna join?”

She was taken aback, would it really be that easy? “…I- don’t know the rules.”

The man grinned as under sandy blond hair his sky blue eyes light up, “We’ll teach ya!”

A woman next to him elbowed the man in the ribs, “You mean tell her all the bad hands are good just so you can beat someone, right?” She retorted in a dry tone.

He scowled playfully, “Oh you wound me my dear, I don’t need to resort to such methods with _my_ luck!”

Another man with a scruffy brown beard snorted, “Riiight,” He drawled, “That’s why you were the only one to lose all your armor last time we played in Nebo Terrace, hm?”

“Bah” The blond man waved off, “Just a spot of bad luck.”

“And lost all your ale rations,” “and had to wear those tights after losing that other bet,” the others chimed in teasingly.

But the one who apparently had horrible luck was unperturbed. “The things a man will do for love of his country,” he jokingly stated with a false air of suffering as everyone laughed.

Shuffling the cards the man looked back at Jai with an impish grin, “So you gonna join super-secret-Shining-Blade-Agent? Or are we too fun for you to handle?”

Scooting closer to the others Jai let a small grin tug at her lips, “I’ll give it a go, though I doubt I’ll be any good.  Knowing my luck, I certainly _won’t_ be betting any clothes.”

Laughter and jokes filled the wagon for the rest of the time it took to arrive at their destination.  It was as she looked around at the grinning faces that Jai realized she was actually having _fun_.

As the wagons came to a halt, Jai and the others quickly packed up the cards before hopping out. “Thanks for the extra sweets rations Ganes!” one called out cheekily, “I’ll win it back soon enough!” the man returned before they parted.  “You’re with me Agent,” He commented offhandedly, leading Jai to assume that her new nickname was apparently ‘agent’ to her bemusement.

The overcast skies were still bright enough to have Jai tug her hood a little lower before she followed the Seraph who had first invited her to their card game; which she did admittedly lose spectacularly at multiple times, to the center of the camp. Once there a female Seraph saluted, “Captain Ganes sir!”

“At ease Lieutenant Lin,” Captain Ganes said seriously before leaning down over a table covered in maps and markings.  “I’ve been debriefed on the road. That centaur camp is practically on our doorstep. As long as they hold it, our operation here is at risk. We have to push them back, and soon.”

The lieutenant mimicked the captain, “We've already tried and failed sir,” She sighed, “We need a much larger force - or a much stronger one.”

Ganes frowned, “We'll have make it happen with the troops we have.  More reinforcements aren’t going to arrive till we meet up at Bridgewatch with Captain Edwards. Move out what we’ve got, it’s early enough we might catch those hooved bastards off guard.”

Once more snapping into a salute the lieutenant left with a “Right away sir!”

Ganes gave the map one last look-over before turning to Jai, “Both Captain Thackeray and Countess Anise spoke of your skills in combat; I want you to join the front lines with my squad and I as part of the charge.” He said grimly, a sharp contrast from the joking man before.  He held out a hand, “Good luck Agent.”

Gripping his hand firmly Jai nodded, “And to you as well sir,” She paused before awkwardly adding, “I’d like to lose again at that game.”

A wide grin broke over his face as he barked out a laugh, “Hah! If we manage to kill Ulgoth, I’ll buy you a drink and we’ll toast to our bad luck,” he then leaned in with a conspiratorial whisper, “Just don’t tell the other’s I admitted it.”

It was not even two hours later that Jai found herself besides Ganes as they approached a centaur camp.  The enemy outpost was in Jai’s opinion a rather pathetic and crude attempt at defense, a muddy hill covered in carved spikes and flimsy looking structures constructed out of bent wood and hides.  It was especially pitiful looking in the slight drizzle when compared to the high rising obsidian walls and ramparts of the Margonite fortresses in the Realm, _“Although, the whole lack of a demonic atmosphere does lighten the mood.”_ Jai thought wryly to herself; it wouldn’t do to underestimate her opponent on such a frivolous thing as intimidation alone, after all even a rock was just as effective as the most elegant of swords when it came to killing.

Beside her Ganes jogged ahead a little, raising his sword above his head, “Seraph! Before you is the first of many Centaur camps.  This battle will be hard fought, but we will stem the tide! The Centaurs laid siege to the very doors of Shaemoor, but no further! We will cut them back; we will take back our land! And avenge our friends, our families!” His impromptu speech was met with cheers and whoops of the soldiers while Jai looked on silently, “Death to the hooved ones!”

And with that they charged.

The fighting was chaos.  Jai stabbed another centaur that ran past her, the blade cutting into the flank eliciting a sharp whinny of pain as it stumbled to the ground before the assassin finished it off.  Her face was blank as she paid no heed to the blood on her form, having been in the thick of the fighting as she stuck with Ganes while they plowed through the centaur forces.  The Seraph had already suffered casualties, from the boulders lobbed at them from trebuchets during the charge on the camp and to the centaurs themselves as they clashed.  Ducking under another strike from a spear one centaur swung at her Jai clenched her jaw, spotting another centaur guarding a trebuchet.  Glaring back at her current assailant Jai kicked out at it, knocking it off balance before she killed it off as its vital areas finally fell within reach.  Looking down Jai dismissed her blades and grabbed the centaur’s fallen spear, testing its balance the assassin decided that it’d do before leaping back into the fray. 

Now armed with the larger weapon Jai put her dervish training to use, having picked up on the art in Elona the assassin had found she favored weapons leaning more towards a polearm than the traditional scythe most dervishes used.  Eventually she had a war scythe made as a secondary weapon but it was distinctly obvious that it came from the Realm of Torment.  Twirling the spear in her hands Jai easily swept the legs out from under another centaur before finishing it off and fluidly moving on to the next combatant.  Soon she got into the pirouetting motion her dervish training under Meloni had favored, keeping up her momentum as Jai channeled a poisonous enchantment into the crude metal blade that turned her into a whirlwind of death.   “Jai look out!”

Hearing the warning too late Jai felt an explosion of pain rip through her shoulder, forcing her to stumble.  _“A bullet,_ ” She thought idly, having studied up on the new firearms of this time, _“A centaur must have shot me,”_ looking around she saw one of the equine foes frantically trying to reload its rifle, packing in the gunpowder as Jai quickly regained her footing.  Ignoring the pain she summoned a blade and threw it at the centaur, disappearing in a burst of shadows before shadow stepping to it just as the blade embedded itself into the centaur’s abdomen.  Holding the spear in one hand, the dagger in the other Jai felt her wound begin to heal with a burning itch.  Finishing the centaur off Jai knew she’d have to switch back to both daggers if she wanted to heal herself enough by the end of the fighting to avoid any trips to a medical tent.

“Their commander has shown himself! Prepare yourselves!” Ganes shouted.

Looking around she could see the Captain moving to confront an older looking centaur as the tips of its fur were beginning to go grey, a staff that veritably hummed with magic clenched in its hand.  Quickly traversing the battlefield with a shadow step Jai appeared at the Captain’s side, “I’ve got this one,” the Captain gasped out, “Take out any ranged forces.”

Jai nodded in affirmation, eyes already scanning for any centaurs coming to close or aiming at her or Ganes as she got a nod.  It wasn’t long before the assassin had to start shadow stepping to any nearby centaur with a rifle and quickly finishing them off, and after being shot an additional two times in the leg and arm respectively the assassin was quickly developing a distaste for the weapons.  She much preferred a bow.   Guns were too loud, and too damn hard for her to dodge, though she did admit that the time it took to reload gave her a wonderful opening.

Casting a glance back at Ganes as she heard him shout out Jai saw him get pinned down as earthen hands gripped his legs.  Sharply inhaling Jai quickly finished off her current engagement with a gash across the neck before she quickly leapt at the centaur commander.  She was nearly too late.

Ganes let out a pained yell as a thin spike of rock shot out from beneath him at an odd angle and pierced his leg, emerging from his armor stained a dark red.  Meanwhile Jai had barreled into the commander with all the strength she could bear, which was enough to knock the centaur down to the ground before it could complete its spell as she stabbed at it only for the flesh to be shielded by rock and stone.  Growling deep in her throat the assassin pulled back a hand that sparked fuschia as she conjured a disenchantment hex before slamming the magically enforced fist against the stony shield.  The centaur began scrabbling back up, the motions forcing her to get off or receive a hoof to the gut as one of its arcane defenses faltered. Striking with another hexed hand Jai’s magic sundered another magical shield before she tried once again with her blades, this time drawing blood. 

The centaur was not idly standing by as she stripped its enchantments however and after scoring a bloody gash across its chest the beast sent out a blast of sand at her, the force pushing the assassin back as she was thrown bodily away from the beast.  Propping herself up on her elbows Jai looked up to see the sharpened end of the centaur’s staff raised above her for a finishing blow only for a loud bang to bring the world to a halt.  Slowly the centaur fell limply to the floor, a bloody hole in its head as Jai looked up to see lieutenant Lin on the other side of the camp with a smoking rifle in her hands and a hard look on her face. “ _Okay, maybe guns aren’t all bad.”_ Jai thought with a grin as she gave the lieutenant quick nod of thanks and getting a snort of laughter from beside her as she looked over to see Ganes awkwardly on the ground and holding his bloodied leg with his hands as a strained smile stretched over his face.

 _“Shit!”_ She thought, quickly scrabbling over, “So Agent, know any top-secret quick healing spells? Not to complain,” Ganes said tersely, “But this kinda hurts a bit.”

Around them Jai could hear the centaurs calling a retreat, the Seraph cheering at their victory.

Giving the man a deadpan glare the assassin quickly called out “Medic! I need a medic over here!”

Another Seraph quickly came over; white and gold robes stained brown from the mud. “What’s the- oh dear.” 

Jai ignored him, “I can remove the spike but I need you ready to heal the wound.”  The medic gave her a surprised look, “Pulling it out would only make the wound worse!” 

“I’m not going to pull it out; I’m going to crumble it to dust.” She shot back and waited for the medic to nod; once she got confirmation and ignoring Ganes’ “You’re going to _what?_ ” she disenchanted the stone, causing it to crumble back to regular dirt as he gasped out in pain. Almost immediately conjured water flooded the wound, cleansing the residual dirt and contaminants before plopping to the ground next to him as a brown and red puddle before more water went back into the wound before quickly turning red. 

The elementalist frowned, soggy brown hair shadowing his eyes, “I don’t know if I can heal something this serious, he’s nicked an artery.”

Eyes widening Jai cursed, looking around she saw a fallen centaur nearby, breathing heavily as it slowly bled out but still alive. Glancing back to Ganes she held out one of her blades, pommel first. “Grab this.”

Ganes and the elementalist blinked dumbly, “Uh, I don’t think a dagger’s going to help me Agent.”

“I’ll explain later. Grab it.” She hissed at him, prompting the man to shrug before grabbing the blade, gasping as he felt it slowly pull at his strength.  It was a side effect Jai had found others suffered when wielding her blades, but she never felt it herself.  The assassin figured it was because she had essentially inherited the blades in a twisted sense from her ancestor when she killed Shiro.  Wasting no time Jai quickly dragged the man to the dying centaur before guiding his hand into stabbing it.

“What are-!” Ganes cut himself off as he felt the energy rush in.  The elementalist gaped as he replaced the blood-tainted liquid with fresh healing water and saw the wound begin knitting itself closed.  Slowly they both looked at her, their desire for explanation clearly in their eyes, but she pointedly ignored them.  Looking back to the wound as it gradually became nothing more than a round pink scar and as the centaur died of blood loss, its skin tightening as the corpse gained a slightly shriveled look, Ganes let go of the handle as though burned, “That- I-”

The elementalist however was giving her blades a critical eye, “It almost looks like blood-magic. I’ve got a brother whose talents laid in the necromantic arts. He went and joined the Priory and I remember him babbling once about enchanted weapons that used to be quite common.” Humming in thought he continued musing, “If that’s true then those are some damn old blades.”

A cynical half-grin tugged at Jai’s face as she shrugged, “I got them soulbound.  Enchanted with vampiric properties.”

Ganes whistled appreciatively, “Sounds useful, though it makes me wonder just how much punishment you can put yourself through.”

Shrugging Jai got up, dusting off her knees despite the futility of the action due to the mud, “Eh, I’d rather not find out the hard way.  Let’s just leave it at a couple stab wounds at worst hmm?” In her head Jai continued, _“And paired with demonic body it includes severe and fatal stab wounds in multiple places before falling unconscious after the fight due to sheer bloody exhaustion. In the Realm anyway.”_

“Well, I for one am very glad the Countess assigned you to our platoon.” Ganes said as he got up slowly, still testing his leg, “Saved my skin that’s for sure!” he barked out a laugh as he gave her a hearty slap on the back.

Jai blinked, before she sent him a small tentative grin.

Turning away from her Ganes addressed the gathered soldiers, “This is the beginning, centaurs! We're coming for all of your bases, one by one.” The others cheered.  “Lieutenant, reinforce this position and prepare the forces to continue advancing. We can't lose this momentum.”

Lieutenant Lin snapped into a salute, “Aye aye, sir!”

OOO

The next two weeks were a blur of fighting.  The Seraph with Jai had captured the Bridgewatch Camp, rigging traps and repairing defenses before hunkering down against the Centaur’s retaliatory attempts to recapture their lost ground.  After notifying her Captain of her stealth skills Jai had quickly been assigned to a role of scout and saboteur, burning lumber, freeing and escorting slaves to safety along with poisoning Centaur food supplies had gained a degree of respect from the Seraph forces the assassin was assigned to.  It was an odd experience, having strangers meet her with grins and salutes. 

Though that was not to say Jai didn’t get involved in the thickest of the fighting; abusing her stronger constitution that came as a result of her demonic physiology with the energizing properties of her blades, the assassin oftentimes fought with the rest of the Seraph, specifically targeting the Centaur’s sages to keep them from doing wide-spread damage with their earthen elemental magic.

It was as the two main forces of the Seraph offensive met up at Kingsgate Camp that plans changed.

“Agent!”

Looking up from where she sat by a campfire cleaning her leather armor of blood Jai saw Ganes approaching her with a letter in his hand.  Frowning she set her armor down and met up with the man.

Huffing in displeasure Ganes gestured with the letter, “You’ve received a summons. Seems one of your fellows is missing and another wants to find him.”

Jai’s frown deepened, “Yea,” Agreed Ganes, “Apparently she’s gotten reports of you rescuing centaur prisoners and requested your help since you are the only other Shining Blade active in this area.”

Sighing Jai took the letter and read it over, eyes skimming the information Ganes had already summarized for her and finding the name and location of the other agent.

Feeling a hand clamp down on her shoulder the assassin looked up into Ganes’ worried face, “Look, my men have been hearing rumors of a giant in those caves.  I’d hate to lose my best scout and your sabotage efforts have helped tremendously but I can’t argue with the higher ups. Stay safe alright? I still owe you that drink once we mount Ulgoth’s tail on a plaque.”

Smiling gently Jai nodded, “I’ll be fine, you look after yourself Ganes.” She said softly before turning away to start packing.

It took only an afternoon’s travel and stealthily cutting though a centaur camp for Jai to arrive at the cave the Shining Blade agent had described. Approaching the large entrance the assassin spotted a figure garbed in blues and golds.  Making sure to step on a few sticks and rustle some leaves as she approached Jai nodded to the other agent when she turned around to acknowledge her. “Agent Kimber,”

“So you made it.” Kimber stated, bark-brown eyes darted up and down assessing her. “I’ll be brief; my husband went missing, no notice and nearly no trail but I managed to track him down to here.  The issue however is that there’s a giant guarding the entrance.”

 _“So the rumors were right,”_ Jai thought with a grimace, “Can’t we sneak around it then?”

The agent shook her head, “No, not even my superiors know where he’s gone.” She sighed, “I don’t want to admit it but if he’s gone AWOL we’ll have to bring him in. Plus who knows what is deeper in this cave, we can’t afford to risk having Kol corner us in there.”

Frown deepening Jai responded, “Makes sense, but do you think the two of us can take him? I haven’t fought a giant before so I don’t know what we’re up against.”

Kimber’s frown lightened to a cocky smirk, “I’m sure we can take him, I just knew I couldn’t take him alone but from the reports I’ve intercepted we’ll be fine.”

Jai had to bite back a groan, _“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”,_ “Well, lead the way. I guess.”

Creeping into the cave with Kimber, the Shining Blade Agent and assassin both crouched just out of sight of the massive giant standing guard just inside the cave.  _“Bad feeling getting stronger.”_ Jai thought as the immense figure came into view. Wearing a loincloth made of several pelts with tribal looking tattoos swirling up one arm and half his chest the giant certainly cut an intimidating figure.

Hefting her blade the agent gave her a strained grin, “Ready?” and with that she charged off straight into the giant’s vision, much to Jai’s incredulity.

“Who dares trespass?! Leave the cave of Kol Skullsmasher!” the giant’s massive voice boomed out, the sound reverberating in Jai’s very bones as the assassin joined Kimber with her blades at the ready. _“Uh, nobody does?”_ she bemoaned in her mind, knowing it wouldn’t do any good being said.

The giant’s single eye focused on the two women below him before his massive chest stretched as the giant inhaled a massive breath.  Turning to her temporary companion Jai commented dryly, “I hate you right now.” And then Kol roared.

The massive blast of sound and exhaled air buffeted Jai, her lean figure not standing up to the sheer forced being expelled against her as she shielded her face.  Beside her Kimber wasn’t faring much better as she retreated behind her shield.  While both were distracted Kol smashed down on the ground, a massive shockwave blasting out towards them and shaking the very earth below the two women. _“Shit!”_

Looking back up at the giant Jai felt her eyes grow wide seeing it start taking massive strides towards her and Kimber, the distance between them easily closing due to its long stride. _“Shit, shit, shit!”_

Pushing the Shining Blade agent’s shoulder Jai shouted, “Go go!” before they both started running.

The fight was extremely one-sided, and in Jai’s opinion couldn’t even be called a fight as she dodged another boulder being tossed at her and Kimber, shadow stepping the agent and herself out of the deadly projectile’s path yet again.  All they were doing was exhausting themselves as they ran around in circles.  “Got a plan?!” She shouted.

“Don’t die!”

Jai felt an eye twitch, “Ya think?!”

Kimber shot her a glare, “You got anything better?”

Looking back at the giant Jai grimaced, she didn’t have any ranged weapons on her and she couldn’t think of any hexes that would affect something that large. “Stay here, distract him when I signal.”  Charging up a magical poison Jai saturated her blades in the corrosive magic causing them to glow an ominous red before she ran up the small ramp that headed up towards the entrance.  Kol turned to her, the trailing glow drawing his attention as he roared at her once again.  Narrowing her eyes Jai’s path wobbled but she eventually reached a high enough altitude where she was on par with his shoulders. “NOW!”

Kimber jumped out of the bushes she had hidden in with a war cry, sword raised before she struck out at Kol’s ankles.  The agent didn’t manage much damage but as Kol turned around to deal with her it was all Jai needed.

Charging forwards Jai felt her feet pound on the hard-packed soil as her legs burned after running from the giant for so long but the assassin ignored it in favor of launching herself at Kol’s turned back. Launching herself off the cliff Jai sailed silently though the air, both blades held out in reverse grip as she hung suspended in mid-air for a heartbeat before landing on her foe’s shoulders, blades digging deep into flesh.  The instant her blades drew blood Kol roared out in fury and pain as the assassin felt reinvigorated as her weapons’ vampiric properties began working their magic.  The giant began thrashing around, arms trying to reach her as Jai clung to the blades in his back but for once the giant’s muscle-bound form worked against him as the assassin dangled just out of reach. 

Using the new rush of energy flowing through her Jai channeled it into the poison enchantment she kept up on her blades, each pulse of her magic causing another spasm and roar of pain in her foe.  Gritting her teeth Jai tightened her grip on one blade as she ripped the other out with a savage twist and spray of blood only to stab it in again and repeat.  Motivated by Jai’s actions Kimber began hacking away at Kol’s legs again, stabbing instead of slashing in an attempt to injure the giant’s legs enough to bring him down to the ground.

It was then that Kol reacted.  Stomping down on the ground the giant glared furiously at Kimber and faster than she could react hit her with a back-handed slap, sending the Shining Blade agent flying into the nearby rock wall which she hit with a dull thud before falling to the floor and lying motionless.   Jai blinked in shock as she was violently shaken from Kol’s back as the giant almost dropped to one knee to dislodge her enough to be in his reach.  The assassin’s blood chilled as she felt his massive hand grip her left leg and pull, hard.  Gasping out in pain Jai felt her shoulder pop as it dislocated and her grip on her blades was lost before she was dangled upside down in front of the giant. 

“May you find failure and sorrow wherever you go for this injury you cause me!” Kol ground out angrily. Then the world lurched.

Jai could almost feel every bone in her body breaking as Kol smashed her against the ground.  Gasping out in agony the assassin couldn’t even react as she felt her limp and broken body be lifted and then smashed into the ground again.  Her vision swam and what little she could see was so heavily blurred and distorted from head trauma there was nothing she could do as she numbly felt the pressure around her leg disappear before a massive foot came down on her head.

Kol gave a grunt of satisfaction as he lifted his foot and gazed down dispassionately at the black smear on the ground under his foot.  It was unusual that his human didn’t bleed red but nothing could live without a head.  It was then that he noticed something odd, leaning down to look the giant quickly pulled back as a pitch black skull formed out of the beaten and broken body that began to pick itself up, six glowing purple eyes; four on the forehead and two in the sockets glared hatefully at him as the black blood boiled and reformed the human he had just killed, an ugly snarl on her face.

Coming back from the darkness Jai could feel the Torment energy pulling her body back together; just like back in the Realm she could feel her body regrowing, as her vision returned and the pitch black bled away to reveal a shocked Kol the assassin felt anger boiling in her veins.  _“Grenth’s guts that hurt!”_

Not bothering with the blades still embedded in Kol’s back Jai slowly got up and held her hands out as vibrant fuchsia magic flared out as it twisted and twined into an elegant pattern as pitch black shadows hardened into a deadly edge as her hands clenched shut on a deadly war scythe.   Drawing fully on the eldritch magic embedded into her very being the demoness’ eyes briefly flared a glowing purple as she let out an echoing demonic screech before she charged at the giant. 

Kol smashed down at her only for Jai’s form to disperse into shadows as she shadow-stepped directly behind the giant and swung out with the slightly curved blade that jutted out parallel to the haft of her war scythe.  The weapon cut deep into the back of Kol’s knee and calf, severing hamstrings and tendons along with muscle as scarlet blood sprayed out of the wound.  Heedless of the blood covering her; both her own and Kol’s, Jai struck out again forcing the giant down onto one knee.

Her war scythe was a weapon forged from raw Torment magic, forged from the condensed and crystalized bodies of several demons she had killed in the Domains of Anguish.  With the help of a turn coat Margonite known as The Lost she had learned how to completely kill a demon and crystalize its soul.  While such a technique couldn’t entirely kill a higher caliber demon like Mallyx the Unyielding or even the first Margonite Jadoth had she and her companions not killed the latter with holy magic on their way to confront Abbadon, it was still extremely exhausting for her to use on even the lowest of demons.  However it had been worth gathering enough of the crystals to forge her scythe and even reinforce her blades since they were quite old.

Seeing a massive hand coming her way Jai nimbly leapt into the air as it swept beneath her only for her to come down on it with a downwards impalement as gravity reasserted itself on her form.  Kol once more yelled out in pain before Jai channeled her mana through the blade, the Torment tinged magic lashing out at Kol as it traveled through his bloodstream like a virulent poison.  Violently twisting the war scythe imbedded in the giant’s forearm Jai let go as she saw Kol’s eye squeeze shut in pain before running up his arm; summoning her blades back to her hands as she did so, the metal flared red again as they met her grip. 

As the demoness made it up to Kol’s shoulder she struck out at his head, scoring a deep cut on his cheek with one blade and as the giant reflexively turned to her direction she cut a jagged slash across his eye.  Kol lurched as he was blinded, hands coming up to his face as though it would stop the pain.  The movement dislodged Jai and as she fell the assassin twisted and dug a blade into Kol’s hunched over form, the blade slicing open a gaping wound as she came to a stop.  Teeth gritted Jai used her blades to climb up the giant’s back, finally reaching the head she left her blades embedded in his shoulders and summoned her war scythe in a flare of fuchsia before thrusting with all the strength she could muster into the base of the giant’s skull.

Suddenly everything went silent but for the ringing in Jai’s ears as Kol’s pained roars were abruptly cut off.  Gripping her war scythe the assassin buried her head in her elbow as she rode the giant’s body while is fell to the ground with a loud, shuddering thud. Opening her eyes Jai let go of the haft, letting the weapon fade back into her mana pool and sighing in relief as she felt the slight strain at keeping it in existence ease.  Reaching back the assassin found her blood soaked hood plastered to her back before bringing it back over her head with a disgusted grimace.  Her leather armor didn’t show any signs of the brutal death she had suffered, the material simply bending when her body had been crushed to a paste.  Although, it was still soaked in her and Kol’s blood much to her distaste. Staggering the assassin’s vision flickered black as the sheer exhaustion of regenerating herself so quickly hit her.

 _“Well, that isn’t how I’d like to find out, but I guess I didn’t lose anything upon leaving the Realm. Joy.”_ Jai sighed, _“Where’s Kimber?”_

Looking around the assassin found the agent crumpled on the ground by one of the cave walls, grimacing again Jai hoped the woman was still alive.  Crouching down by the other woman the assassin let out a sigh of relief as she felt Kimber’s shallow breaths, _“Good, still alive.”_

Staggering upwards once more Jai leaned back as she stretched her back and nearly fell over again as she leaned a bit too far, _“I always did feel woozy after dying,”_ she mused  before looking down at the still unconscious Kimber. _“I was damn lucky she was knocked out, I don’t even want to think about what would have happened had she still been awake. I need to be more careful, next time someone says ‘let’s go kill a giant’ I’ll tell them to jump into the Stygian Maw.”_

Grabbing the unconscious woman and draping her over her shoulders, Jai wrapped an arm around one of Kimber’s and around a leg before trying to continue on trembling legs deeper into the cave only for her limbs to give out on her as she crashed back to the ground. Once again her vision wavered in and out as the assassin lay under the more heavily armored Agent, _“I… I’m too exhausted,”_  

Jai wasn’t able to heal herself, though her body was physically fine regenerating itself always exhausted her magic to such a degree that she could barely move if she wasn’t in the middle of a fight and could constantly reenergize herself with her blades.  She couldn’t use Kol, once something was dead her blades did nothing.  Finishing off Kol had cost what energy she had gained while fighting him just to keep going.

Weakly pushing Kimber off of her Jai decided that the other woman was her best bet, wrapping the unconscious agent’s hand around one of her blade’s handles Jai pulled off an already black blood soaked glove and cut herself on the edge of the steel.  Gradually her lightheadedness got worse as the dagger drained her blood, while Kimber’s bones cracked as they mended.  Just as she began to stir Jai quickly put her glove back on and dematerialized the blade.  The last thing she saw before falling unconscious was Kimber’s eyes opening, she never even felt herself hitting the ground.

OOO

She was moving up and down.  The motion was the first thing Jai felt upon regaining consciousness, the second was feeling arms wrapped around one of her own and her leg as the rest of her was draped over something. _“Or someone,”_ Jai thought blearily as she dragged herself into awareness, the lethargy pulling at her mind almost making her feel as though she were literally pulling herself awake.  Finally opening her eyes the assassin immediately shut them again as the bright rays of the sun stabbed at her eyes, the burning pain so intense it almost brought tears.

“You’re awake.”

Reaching up with her free arm to tug her hood back over her head Jai let out a slurred “Yea,”

The feminine voice came from right beside her, “C’mon,” Jai felt herself be lowered to the ground and propped up against something rough and cold, she lazily opened her eyes slightly as she heard fingers snapping right in front of her nose. “Hey, stay with me.”

“Mmmm,” Even talking felt like too much effort, _“Sleep sounds good, this rock is comfy.”_

Just as her eyes slid shut again they snapped open as Jai’s cheek was lightly slapped rapidly. “Jai, I need you to stay with me.”

Slowly the fuzzy shapes sharpened to reveal Kimber looking at her with a concerned frown. “Oh thank the gods!” She sighed upon noticing Jai’s eyes focus on her, “You scared the shit out of me passing out like that.”

Blinking away the last dregs of slumber Jai tried to sit up only to collapse back onto her rock, “Husband? Kol? How long?”

Snorting in slight amusement Kimber sat down next to the assassin, “Turns out my husband didn’t go AWOL, he was investigating a secret entrance to the Centaur’s War Council.  With you out of it we snuck in and rigged the place with Iron Legion explosives and blew those donkeys to the Mists when they convened.  Good thing we did kill Kol since the explosion would certainly have grabbed his attention.” Kimber shook her head, “And you’ve only been out for about three hours.  Benk- my husband- stayed behind to guard the door and I decided to take you back to the Seraph forces in case you needed any medical attention.  You seemed fine; no broken bones or cuts, but after you saved my ass we wanted to make sure even if it meant we’d be apart for a bit longer.”

Humming to show she was listening Jai reassured Kimber she’d be fine. “M’ only drained,” She floppily waved off, “Just used too much...uh…magic. Last-re-re- what’s the word?”

“Resort?”

“Yah, that.” Jai sighed, “Can’t think straight.”

“Oh,” there was a pause, “Think you can walk? No offence but you’re heavier than you look.”

Snorting Jai nodded, “I might need to lean on you a bi-” she was cut off by a yawn “-t but It’ll help me wake up.”

Together they slowly walked back to the Kingsgate, trudging through fields of hard-packed and dry earth dotted with short stumps.  Eventually Jai removed herself from Kimber’s shoulder once she felt awake enough not to trip over her own feet and they had stopped dragging on the path.  By that point Jai bid the agent farewell. “I should be able to make it back by myself.  You can go back now.” She said with a wry grin.

Kimber shook her head, “I said I’d make sure you’d get back to the Seraph camp, and you were really out of it just a while ago.”

“I’m fine now.” Jai assured, “The camp should be just over that ridge.” _“And I’ve noticed you looking back every few steps.”_

The agent sent another look back towards the direction Kol’s cave was in. “You sure?” she pressed hesitantly.

But Jai just waved her off, “Go,”

With a nod she was off, and Jai was alone.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she felt a light breeze brush against her face the assassin turned back to the Kingsgate and continued walking, but picked up the pace as the closer she got the louder a strange sound got.  Cresting the ridge she felt her eyes widen as suddenly she felt her heart be grabbed in an icy vice.

The centaur’s gate was burning; the Seraph’s final assault had started.

OOO

In his office Logan was forced to look up from his paperwork as a throat was politely cleared in front of him.  His irritated expression quickly turned to surprise when he saw the Countess standing before him. “Logan, do you have a minute? I’ve received word about our mutual friend.”

“Of course, I-”

The Countess gestured for him to follow, “Walk with me would you?”

Falling silent the pair left the Seraph Headquarters, taking a stroll in the gardens just outside and eventually coming to a stop in an empty corner.  “What’s the news?”

Anise tisked, “Patience Logan,” she chided, “It seems our secretive friend has made herself an asset.” Pulling out a piece of paper she began to read, “As for the agent by the name of Jai she has proven herself an invaluable resource.  Not only is she capable of handling herself in a fight but she even volunteered to go behind enemy lines-”

Logan inhaled sharply.

“-And has sabotaged the centaur forces by starting fires, setting traps, weakening structures, poisoning supplies. Not only has she returned from each scouting mission unscathed and fight in each assault, but she has also freed and escorted no less than twenty former slaves whom we have sent back to Seraph’s Landing.” Looking up Anise gave Logan a coy grin, “The letter continues to sing praises, it seems your request will go through after all.  The pet may not have been able to gain an audience with the Queen as ‘Jai-no name’ but she certainly will be able to without question from the Ministry as a hero of the Centaur War effort.”

Across from her Logan was not as enthusiastic, “Scouting _and_ fighting? Is she even sleeping? She already tends to forget meals, who _does_ that?” He grumbled.

“You worry too much, besides if everything goes according to the plan in this letter then our forces will assault Ulgoth’s camp itself and kill the Centaur Warlord. Just in time for the matter involving the orders.”

Giving her a skeptical look Logan asked, “What would Jai have to do with that?”

Daintily placing her hands on her hips Anise smirked, “Why, what better way to initiate Jai into an order than by exposing her to all three as an agent of the crown? She did express interest in joining one did she not? This way she sees all three in action and solves another issue that the Queen would have to delegate due to the bickering between the three.  All the while appeasing the pride of any Ministers should they have issues with not being picked as an advocate of the crown in such matters due to her recently gained cedibility.”

Nodding slowly Logan added, “And if she waypoints back from Harathi Hinterlands she’ll be able to easily make it back in time.”

Clapping her hands together Anise grinned, “I love it when a plan comes together, but-” the grin slid off her face, “-You _did_ teach her how to waypoint, right?”

Her only response was Logan’s hand smacking his forehead.

OOO

Step by step Jai’s feet pounded on the ground, each puff of breath she drew pushing her harder.  Up ahead she could hear metal clashing on metal, war-cries both human and centaur alike growing more coherent the closer she got.  Leaning down she snatched another centaur spear off the ground, holding it at the ready the assassin shadow stepped onto the roof of a nearby structure only to immediately launch herself off of it and right into the thick of the fighting.  Her landing broken by a surprised centaur as she broke its spine with the force of her landing the assassin immediately lashed out with the spear, cutting down another as she left it impaled in the heart.  Jumping off the falling centaur Jai whipped out her blades, magic already thrumming through her body as the blades flared red.  Spinning as a whirlwind of death the assassin was in constant fluid motion. Slashing, hacking, and turning to block blow after blow, fully immersing herself into the flow of combat Jai let her instincts take over. 

Breath in- roll under a machete, spring up and retaliate.

Breath out- hold up her blades to block a shield, feel her arms go slightly numb with the force but ignore it and kick at her assailant.

Around her the Seraph were rallying together, all around the field Jai gathered them together, cutting down the centaurs that were ganging up on a human and defending any wounded till they could be picked up by their comrades.  The assassin ignored any exclamations about her presence, focusing only on what was relevant to the fight.  “Lin, duck!”

Lieutenant Lin ducked, and one of Jai’s blades soared over her to impale a centaur that was about to trample her from behind.  Seeing the beast fall to the ground the other woman looked back at Jai as the assassin summoned her blade back to herself. “We can handle the fighting here agent! Ganes and Edwards need all the help they can get past the gate.”

Nodding to show she understood Jai began shadow stepping across the field, cutting down any centaurs that got to close.  She could feel her arms and legs begin to tremble, her earlier exhaustion beginning to come back only for Jai to push it away. _“I can’t stop now,”_

Passing the broken down gate Jai was just in time to see a canine-like monster leap at a Seraph, its maw of razor sharp rocks easily cutting through the man’s steel armor as it shook its head violently. The bright golden magic holding the construct together gleamed past the gaps in its earthen hide and burning from its eyes.  Catching a breath Jai felt a spark of anger throb with her heartbeat when she recognized the soldier in the monster’s jaws. “Ganes,” She whispered before she sprung into action.

Chaining together her shadow steps the assassin appeared before the rock dog as she named it in her mind before springing upwards and landing on it, burying both blades in its back before twisting them violently, cracking the stone around the gaps she used to insert her blades.  Immediately she gasped as she felt the raw primal magic animating the rock dog being drained into her, so much raw magic that it burned.  Gritting her teeth the assassin wove the magic back through her arms, tendrils of smoky black and crackling fuchsia swirled around her arms as she slammed a massive orb of her shadow magic into the beast with a grunt of effort.  The moment her spell made contact bright magenta runes began inscribing themselves in a circle around the rock dog before chains of pure black materialized in a flurry and dug deep into its hide.  Within seconds the beast was completely immobilized.

Panting from the massive drop in magic resulting from restraining such a creature Jai replenished herself by gripping her daggers once again. Pulling them out and stabbing in again, a dis-enchantment hex saturating the blades as she tried to disturb the magics holding it together enough for it to fall apart. Noticing that the rock dog was restrained the nearby Seraph began hacking at it as well. It was without warning that Jai’s hex snapped, the beast breaking free of its restraints and rampaging forwards, dropping Ganes from its mouth but also trampling him. _“No! Damnit!”_

Looking up Jai saw another group of Seraph being led by another with a winged helmet cautiously circling another rock dog as a third lay dead, golden light gone.  Glaring down at the beast she was still on top of the assassin felt a wild plan form in her mind.  “Incoming!” She yelled out.

Stabbing her blades down once again Jai channeled her already flagging levels of magic into her muscles, boosting her strength to just enough to stab into the stone at the base of the beast’s neck.  With both blades embedded into the rocky shell she pulled.

Ahead of her Seraph jumped out of the way as her rock dog took a sharp turn as its head was turned against its will, turning to face the other rock dog.  Glaring hard at the other canine monster ahead of her Jai held on resolutely as her own beast ran into it, both colliding together with a massive crash and cracking of stone.  Jolted by the collision Jai was thrown from her beast onto the ground, rolling with the inertia as she slowly came to a halt.  Slowly getting up and coughing out dirt and blood Jai glanced back at the beasts, their golden glows already beginning to fade as both their heads had crumbled under the impact. 

“No! This is not how it will be.” A deep voice called out, anger dripping from every syllable.

Whipping her head around Jai saw the same centaur from her first night back in Tyria glaring down at them all from within his magical shield. 

A hand entering her vision had the assassin flinching back before following it to see a Seraph, “Captain Edwards, I assume you’re that Shining Blade agent Captain Ganes always talked about.” Coughing out more blood that trailed down her chin like black tar she took the woman’s hand. “That dirt and mud’s nasty ain’t it?” Huffing only to wince feeling bruised ribs Jai panted out, “Yea to both, is Ganes?”

“Dead, sorry. You tried your best.” She stated sympathetically.

Gritting her teeth angrily Jai leaned down on her knees, just barely staying standing, “Whatever centaur summoned those things is going to pay, painfully.” She growled.

Across from her Edwards chuckled hollowly, “You’ll get your chance. Look alive, agent. Ulgoth’s got another surprise for us.”

The centaur up on the cliff; Ulgoth, slammed its staff down onto the earth in a familiar gesture, “You will pay! Answer this, hummingbirds: how does one fight the wind?”

All around them the light breeze picked up into vicious gusts, howling in her ears as the kicked up dirt began forming multiple cyclones that careened around the field knocking down and bodily tossing Seraph soldiers about.  Simultaneously Jai felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle as the earth rumbled. _“You fucking shit.”_

Massive skeletal earthen hands sprouted from the ground, a familiar nimbus of magic charging the atmosphere as the same gargantuan earth elemental was summoned once again.  This time the Seraph had been far back enough to avoid the sharp claws as the hands came up but now there was no handy guardian to block any massive projectiles.  Next to her Edwards started barking out orders, “Spread out and focus on the hands!” turning back to Jai who was still leaning on her knees the woman asked, “Can you still fight?”

Looking her in the eye, even if the woman couldn’t see her own through the shadow of her hood Jai let a bloodthirsty grin show on her face, “I’m not out yet,” _“I’ll show that bastard just what happens when you piss off a torment demon.”_

Rematerializing her blades Jai charged with Edwards, both women running to the magical construct with blades raised.  _“Is Ulgoth a one-trick pony? This thing’s the exact same as last time.”_ Jai mused, “ _I just hope this one doesn’t blow up.”_   With the rest of the Seraph it didn’t take long to eventually destabilize the elemental enough for it to fall apart, thankfully without exploding as violently as the previous but the shockwave still being enough to push Jai’s hood off and forcing her to shield her eyes.

“Enough of this! I'll deal with you myself!” Ulgoth called out once more, this time galloping down his cliff. “I'll crush your fragile bones with a flick of my mind.” He growled, tossing aside Seraph with a flick of his staff, the earth obeying his commands as boulders jutted out around him.

Eventually the centaur came to a halt before Jai and Edwards, eyes scanning them both before locking on to Jai as she removed her arm from her eyes to pull her hood back on. “ _You!_ ” He roared as he stood back on his two hind legs, the front two kicking out angrily, **“Dust to bone and bone to dust, crush the flesh and bloody the earth.”**

Jai and Edwards were forced to jump away from a massive avalanche of rock that tried to bury them alive.  “What’d you do to piss him off?”

“I was at Shaemoor.” Jai called back, only to dodge again as a spike of rock nearly impaled her.

Yelling out a war cry Edwards charged at Ulgoth only to be forced back as a boulder hit her shield dead-center with enough force to knock the woman off her feet. Following Edwards with her eyes Jai could see more centaurs flooding in through the gates, “Take your men and hold off the reinforcements, I’ll handle Ulgoth.” She called out, getting a winded nod from the fallen Captain.

Turning back to the assassin Ulgoth glared at her ominously as he raised a hand and clenched it tight.  Looking down in shock Jai saw numerous earthen hands rise up from the earth and grasp at her legs, pinning her in place.  Head shooting back up Jai watched as Ulgoth raised his staff, sharpened end ready to skewer her through.  But as he thrust down his staff hit nothing but shadow as Jai vanished into black smoke, immediately cloaking herself in invisibility as she emerged from her shadow step behind the centaur. 

Keeping her footsteps as light as possible Jai didn’t risk approaching Ulgoth, with his obvious mastery of earthen magic she couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t be able to detect her movements through the ground so she did the other option available to her.  Pulling back her arm Jai charged one blade with the most debilitating poison enchantment she could and threw it at the centaur.  Suddenly drawing back Ulgoth dodged the blade embedding itself into his heart but it still cut a deep furrow through his arm, the poison arching into his flesh with a flash of fuchsia as he yelled out in pain while the poison caused his hand to spasm uncontrollably.

Her stealth fading away Jai didn’t wait for Ulgoth to recover, charging forwards she was  forced to drop into a roll beneath a staff being swung out towards her before she skidded to a halt and leapt at Ulgoth, her crossed blades meeting his staff with a loud dull clack.  “I'll bury you beneath the weight of my fury!”

Snarling Jai knocked his staff away, “Not unless I send you to the Mists first.”

Kicking out with her demonic strength Jai forced Ulgoth to canter backwards as he tried to get more distance between them but she stayed close, forcing the centaur to constantly keep rearing backwards as he tried to fend her off with one hand to wield his staff.  Jai had managed to score several cuts on the centaur and Ulgoth had managed a hard hit that would be sure to leave a massive bruise on her already tender ribs when the centaur deliberately raised one hoof.  Eyes widening in anticipation Jai immediately jumped up just as the hoof stomped down.

A massive shockwave erupted from the hoof, a clear wave of earthen spikes jutting out from the epicenter and growing longer the farther away they got.  Looking at the swath of destruction Jai was immensely glad she had sent the Seraph away for this fight, any who had stayed behind would surely be seriously wounded if not outright killed by such a devastating attack.  Knowing she had to finish this Jai once more dug into the torment within her, she didn’t want to call such a skill, the absence to the Relm’s energies would force her next spell to draw its power solely from herself to the point she was sure it would force her unconscious in her current state.  Her blade’s red aura quickly turned black, ominous purple pulsed in intricate swirls along the blades as she glared at Ulgoth, “To Torment with you.”

With that she swung each blade, the energy thrown off the blades and colliding with Ulgoth as he raised his staff to block in vain.  The torment slashes cut right through his defenses, devastating flesh and inflicting agony upon the soul.  Such exposure wouldn’t condemn him to the Relm, the Seeker of Truth’s assurances holding true as Jai had felt her taint being held back from imbuing with the spell though it did nothing to reduce the amount of power behind the attack.  As the second wave left her blade Jai fell to her knees, utterly spent as she blearily watched Ulgoth fall to the ground screaming as a noxious purple smoke erupted from his mouth and eyes only to fade away when his body hit the ground.  Falling to the ground herself with a puff of dirt Jai just lay there limply, to drained to move as she dimly heard Edwards start shouting “Ulgoth is dead!”

She didn’t even know when she went to sleep, her body finally giving out on her.

 

__ October 20, 2015  
Words:  12,892  
Pages: 24 

**Glossary:**  
**Notes:**

  
  
-Ok, who all saw the Tagachi thing coming? Cuz seriously, I left a hint with all the subtly of a sledgehammer last chapter. You know, the nightmare? ** ******  
  
-As for the whole Anise/Livia thing, going through GW1 chronologically Livia had nothing to do with Nightfall, and Razah was only found/joined your party _after_ Abbadon.  So in this story since the Nightfall heroes left for Elona right after killing Abbadon they never met Razah and so only know of Demons as Margonites and the other even more twisted forms.  Anise could have suspicions but even if she is Livia (which I honestly doubt) she wouldn’t be able to recognize Jai as a demon right off the bat. And since she doesn’t have any glowy arms she’s dismissed as a margonite.

-If curious, Jai is wearing the Subterfuge Hood and Leather Armor in Shadow Orange, Midnight Gold and Rawhide dyes (in that order). 

-And the Tormented Scythe is a bit different, in this case Jai’s Dervish 2ed profession from GW1 will translate over into GW2 DareDevil.  And while I _know_ it’s not supposed to happen till Heart of Thorns such skills are not going to be common, she only pulls the War-Scythe out after she’s been killed and ‘respawns’ Anur-Margonite Enraged style.  And it’s not a regular scythe but a war-scythe which is more like a spear with a curved blade.  You all can wiki it.

-Finally I admit to doing this chapter partially because I wanted to put off deciding what order Jai would join, I’m torn between two of them after helping a friend through her personal story for an Alt and now after much lying awake at night thinking about how things would go about I’m leaning towards one of them with valid reasoning why.  And also I came out with this chapter because you could be a human street-rat who had connections to a frigging gang and you kill a few centaurs, a few bandits and BAM! Meet the queen! You aren’t a security risk at all, in fact, you can meet with her in semi-private! Pfft, like the Ministry would allow that without being involved somehow.  So this is set-up chapter, give Jai a bit more fame/infamy like how you had to do stuff to even meet the vabbian princes.  
  
\- P.S. Please please please review, it makes my soul and heart sing with joy.


	5. Traitor to the Queen

“Blah” – Talking                                                 “ _Blah_ ” – Thinking                                             “ ** _Blah_** ” – Written

_ ~I do not own Guild Wars or Guild Wars 2, both are the property of NCsoft and Arenanet~ _

_ Chapter 4: Traitor to the Queen _

                Once more Jai woke to feeling herself rocking with steady motions.  “ _Knocked out again, damn this better not become a habit. I hate feeling squishy.”_ She mentally griped before taking a deep breath and trying to sit up.  She was stopped mid-motion however when a hand came to rest on her collar bones, “Hey, easy now. Don’t get up so quickly.”

Blinking away the bleariness of sleep Jai’s vision quickly cleared up to show the same medic who had helped her with Ganes.  A brief  stab of pain lanced her heart at the thought of the Seraph, _“I guess we won’t get to toast to our bad luck…may the Envoys guide your soul Ganes.”_ She thought sadly.  Opening her eyes again only to meet the medic’s own eyes the man seemed taken aback, brief shock taking over his features as Jai realized her hood was down. _“Shit on a stick!”_   Clumsily reaching up for her hood Jai hastily yanked it down over her face before sitting up and drawing her legs up to her body defensively. “What’d I miss?” She asked quickly, praying to Grenth that he’d think her eyes were just a trick of the light.  As she waited for a response the assassin looked around to see that they were in a caravan similar to the kind that brought the Seraph to the Hirathi Hinterlands.  However this seemed to be the medical caravan as it was filled with sleeping wounded soldiers.

“Not much,” The medic said, shooting her a weird look which she ignored, “You’ve been out for a good six hours.  Makes sense since I’ve heard that you were sent to fight a gods-damned giant, passed out from exhaustion, then walked to Ulgoth’s camp, fought a few war beasts and then Ulgoth himself.  I’m frankly surprised you aren’t still out cold.”

Shrugging Jai kept quiet but she was curious as to how he found out about the giant, _“Did Kimber and her husband pass through? Or send a report to whoever is in charge now?”_

The medic sighed, “As a professional healer I’m going to have to tell you to stop relying on those vampiric blades of yours to keep your body going.  Modern day sigils may not have the same potency or even constant utility as your blades but it can’t be good for your health to push yourself that much.” He gave her a rueful smile, “But I’m sure you’ll ignore me.”

“Yeah, most likely.” She admitted, _“Although I think I’ll abuse my demonic constitution more.”_

Rolling his eyes the medic scooted himself across the cramped wagon to check on another patient, his hands lighting up with arcane magic. “Well, then I’ll have to ask that you try to get some sleep.  It’s another two days for the caravan to return to the Reach, although if you have the cash you could waypoint back once we hit Seraph’s Landing to resupply.”

Frowning at the terminology Jai mentally filed ‘waypoint’ into a ‘read about later’ section of her mind as she let her head fall back onto the canvas stretched over the wagon.  The coarse fabric giving way slightly under the weight as Jai leaned the rest of her body against a wooden frame pole before deciding she might as well get some rest, it’d pass the time at least and prevent questioning at most. 

A couple nightmares of margonites and titans later found Jai staring blankly out the back of the wagon, the early dawn sun just barely breaking over the horizon.  They would spend the day at Seraph’s Landing, and Jai was already planning on hiding out in the basement of the inn she had seen the first time passing through with a nice hot meal.  She’d heard the soldier’s gossiping about her having killed Ulgoth; one even enthusiastically describing how she’d ridden one war beast into another, the excitement in their voices just made her grimace.  Jai always preferred staying off the stage, and hiding away to quietly mourn Ganes for one night by candlelight sounded much better than being surrounded by drunk soldier’s celebrating their victory.  She wouldn’t hold their enthusiasm against them, she was a mopey drunk anyway, no point going to a party like that.  However; the assassin’s plans were ruined the moment she stepped into town, a messenger boy handing out letters immediately bee-lined to her once she was pointed out by one of the Seraph in a winged helm.  “Ma’am! Ma’am! I gots a letter for you!”

“A what?” She asked dumbly, _“Who’d be writing to me? Logan? Why the Torment would he? He gets the reports on my progress. Unless I messed up? Did I do something wrong? Oh damn, I did didn’t I?”_

Taking the letter of pristine white parchment Jai felt her heart sink as she silently opened it. Within the first few lines she nearly deflated with relief at its contents only to re-read it when the meaning of the words she could read- which was over half of them to her delight- sunk in.

**“May this letter reach you in good health at Seraph’s Landing.  By the Will and Command of Queen Jennah of Kryta, you are hereby formally summoned to attend the royal presence. Make all haste to her throne room in Divinity's Reach, and you will be welcomed there. Until next we meet, may the Six Gods watch over you in all things.—Countess Anise**

**P.S. You use waypoints by voice activation of location and offering money.  Captain Thackeray and I will be waiting for your arrival at Divinity’s Reach, Palace Waypoint, the necessary funds are enclosed. Have a nice trip pet, you are expected the moment you get this letter.”**

Looking up and locking onto the nearest Seraph Jai quickly got directions to the closest waypoint.  Slightly jogging to where it was the assassin warily eyed the floating block of carved glowing stone before stepping beneath it.  Jumping in shock as a blue tinted and transparent thing flickered into view in front of her Jai slowly read the instructions and her letter again. _“_ **Step one, offer money on palm of hand facing upwards** _.”_ Pursing her lips Jai did as instructed, flinching back as the two silver and a couple copper coins were lifted up into the hole at the bottom of the device. _“_ **Step two, state destination** _.”_ looking back to her letter Jai carefully enunciated “Divinity’s Reach. Palace Waypoint.”

And then her whole vision when blue-white.

As soon as Jai could feel her own body again she jumped as far away from wherever she rematerialized as she could in a single bound with a very mouse like squeak. _“What the ever anguished Torment was that?!”_ She screeched in her mind as she stared warily at the unassuming floating rock.  Jai was torn from her fear induced shock by the sound of chuckling off to her side.  Looking over to see Countess Anise and Logan holding back their amusement the assassin quickly crossed her arms and studied a particularly fascinating topiary to her left.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone react to a waypoint like that before.” Logan commented, amusement in every word.

The countess beside him chuckled daintily, “Indeed, why I dare say our friend resembled a frightened kitten. But enough of that,” Countess Anise placated, “We must make haste to the throne room.  The Queen is waiting.”

“Ah,” Jai paused, “Um, I don’t- If I’m- ah…. I don’t think er- _this_ is presentable for a Queen.” She stuttered out as she gestured to her still blood stained armor.  She had planned on washing it at Seraph’s Landing. 

Countess Anise hummed as she glanced over Jai’s form, snapping her fingers as mesmeric magic shattered reality.  Opening her eyes from the flash of magic the assassin looked down to see she was in an outfit that closely mimicked the Countess’ own, only it had a feathered  skirt of dark blues and lacked the draping mantle.  More importantly to Jai however was that even though she was still unnaturally pale the ashen tone of her skin had gained a more pink tone, it looked more human. “Thank you, Countess.” She said, and from the other woman’s nod Jai was sure the extra thanks was understood.  She just hoped the Countess would continue ignoring her unnatural features.

“Let us go then.”

Arriving at the throne room Jai let her eyes move around and gaze at the bright room, white marble made up nearly everything as carved figures of unknown importance and historical value encircled the walls.  But what caught the most of Jai’s attention was the large rough-hewn rock directly behind the tanned woman she assumed was the Queen of Kryta.  The rock however was curiously carved with circles rippling out from where the Queen stood, dashes randomly cutting through a ring and all engravings glowing a soft gold as if illuminated from within.  Jai felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle; there was power in that rock.  She was unable to pinpoint just what and how much power but Jai would swear anything that the rock was important. 

Approaching the Queen and flanked by both Countess Anise and Captain Thackeray, Jai fluidly knelt on a knee and lowered her head with a softly muttered “Your Majesty.”

Unable to see the Queen but knowing her two companions remained standing Jai waited for the monarch’s verbal command; she had experience meeting with a Canthan emperor and Vabbian princes, all of which taught her to defer to the more politically powerful and when in doubt be silent, only talk when asked directly.

“You may rise.” A regal voice called out.

Silently getting back to her feet Jai kept her eyes on the floor before the Queen while clasping her hands behind her back.

“I see that this one knows how to show respect.” A familiarly slimy voice called out.

Beside her Jai could almost feel the resignation and exasperation coming off Logan in waves, “Minister Caudecus, may I remind you that you are here only to observe as a representative of the Ministry?”

“Of course Captain, I was merely making an observation.” Caudecus sniffed. “However, I must add that it is a pleasure seeing you again my dear.  I remember that you were the one who helped find that poor lost boy with the whole carnival fiasco.”

Jai kept still as stone, she had been recognized? _“But of course,”_ she thought acidly, _“It is important to keep track of all players on the chess board.  One never knows when a pawn may become your enemy’s new queen.”_

The Queen then spoke up, her voice lyrical and lulling, “I have heard as much from Anise and Logan.” She stated regally, “The Hero of Shaemoor and most recently a champion in the war against the centaurs.  Though that war has not been won you have still dealt a decisive war for humanity.  Please, if there is any boon I can give to one who has already done so much for Kryta in so little time I will grant it if it is within my power.”

Jai suppressed a shiver, _“Damn mesmers, no way in Torment that there isn’t even a little mesmerism going on here.  That voice is too perfect, overwhelming charisma is always valued by those in power if they wish to avoid fear.  Just smile and nod, smile and nod unless she asks for your soul.”_

“I was only repaying a debt your Majesty; Captain Thackeray had helped me when I had nothing.  It was only right that I do what I can to repay him.” She said honestly, while also making it clear to those who cared to read between the lines just who it was that held her loyalty. 

“You risked your life to avert a bandit plot, continued to do so when investigating the corrupt carnival and then fought in a siege against the centaurs for just being given food and lodging?” Caudecus asked incredulously, “Forgive me if I find that a bit doubtful. Surely there must be more to your reasoning.” He scoffed.

Unseen with her head still lowered Jai narrowed her eyes, _“Just how does he know so much? I thought Logan and Anise kept most of the information reguarding me to themselves and understandably the Queen.  But Caudecus? From what I know they like him just as much as I do- which is to say not at all.”_ Opening her mouth she responded, “He trusted me when others would not.  He has become the first person I can truthfully call friend in a very long time.”

“Hmm,” Caudecus mused, “Loyal aren’t we?”

Logan then cut in, much to Jai’s relief, “We are not here to discuss Jai.  She has more than proven herself Caudecus.”

“Yes, yes Captain.  However-” “That is enough Minister.” Queen Jennah interrupted sharply, “Our guest has the confidence of both Logan and Anise, that is more than enough for me.”

“But your Highness,” Caudecus placated, “She has no family, no history, she is an unknown and a risk. Surely it would be more logical to-”

“That is enough Minister,” Anise interjected coldly, “You are here merely as a Ministry representative, you are not here to question your Queen nor question her subjects on heresy of treason when there is no proof.”

There was a tense silence, so thick Jai felt like she could cut it with a knife.  Finally, after several minutes there was the sound of footsteps.  “As you say, Countess.” She heard Caudecus pacify.

“Back to our reason for meeting.” Logan redirected, his voice uneasy and defensive. “There's a swamp to the south called Lychcroft Mere. The area's been hit hard by our war with the centaurs.  Most of the lumber there goes to build catapults and defenses, so it’s common practice to use strips of marsh moss instead of firewood on cold nights.  However, the Seraph have brought me recent reports that Risen undead—servants of Orr—have been seen in the swamp.”

Blinking in surprise Jai thought back to what she knew of Risen before the Queen continued, “Precisely. The three Orders of Tyria are pushing to be involved but can't agree on a plan. While they bicker, my people are at risk.”  At this point Jai could feel the woman’s gaze on her still bowed head, “Hero, I have summoned you to act as Advocate of the Crown. I want you to meet with the Orders and take charge of the situation.”

Caudacus interjected, “I still say that a Ministry Official would be more than enough to delegate the conflict.  And it would show a more respectable front to the Orders than if we send them a mere soldier.”

“Minister Caudecus, The Orders study the Elder Dragons. So long as they stay out of politics, I allow them to operate in Kryta. I have no desire to entangle them in our government and on that front I feel that our guest here is the best option.  She is a neutral party and as a soldier will have a more practical mindset regarding the options available.”

Caudecus was silent, Jai dearly wished she could look at him to read his body language but kept her head down.  No need to draw attention.  However it seemed as though he had stood down once again since Logan continued, “You‘ll be dealing with the Vigil, the Durmand Priory, and the Order of Whispers.” Jai felt her breath catch in her throat, _“The Order of Whispers? I knew it’d still be around but so openly? Are they common knowledge now?”_  But Logan kept talking, “All three specialize in fighting Zhaitan and its minions.  However, they all use different methods. It'll be your job to decide which plan is best—and then act on it.”

The Queen then concluded, “You will have the full authority of the crown to handle this situation. I hesitate to burden you with this duty, but do you accept this task?”

Bowing deeply Jai firmly said, “I do, your Majesty.” _“The sooner I join an Order the sooner I get away from Caudecus.  Something isn’t right with that man, he knows too much.”_

“Thank you. Go, and meet with the Order representatives as soon as possible. I look forward to your report.” The Queen intoned, dismissing those assembled.  Looking up at last Jai saw the Queen, her smooth tanned skin and rich chocolate hair paired with her pristine white and gold dress gave her a very regal image.  She looked every bit a Queen, as though she were more than just another person but Jai knew better.  She’d seen an Emperor dressed in flowing silks reduced to crumpled heaps on the ground, she’d seen untouchable Vabbian Princes cowering in the dark from nightmares.  Jai cut through the illusions with experience, ignored the siren call of charisma with cynicism.  The glamour was not potent enough to create loyalty where there was none, but it did encourage what fledgling emotions were already there.  The Queen gave Jai a small nod, before her eyes wandered to Logan and then the assassin would swear that she saw the monarch’s face soften, her stance ease ever so slightly. 

Bowing once more the assassin and Seraph Captain left, the other three staying behind.  As the doors to the palace shut behind her Jai let out the breath she’d been holding since she walked in. _“Damn, deal with Caudecus later, my immediate concerns will have to be addressed first, I’ll have to watch myself around the Whispers representative.  Is the Order even still the same Order? Jurah would never have let it be seen so obviously.  I’ll have to pick one to join; I swore my allegiance to Jurah as my Master of Whispers.  The Order was so vital to our fight against Nightfall…”_

“It wasn’t that bad.” Logan said as he followed her out, his voice interrupting her mental musings. “You were tenser than a drawn bowstring the whole time.”

Jai saw the court finery shatter to pieces around her, leaving the assassin in her still stained armor, “I don’t like dealing with politicians, the Countess I can handle since she’s more spymaster.  But quite frankly Caudecus has me on edge, I’ve got a bad feeling about him.” _“And last time I had a bad feeling about someone I wasn’t already against; it was Reiko, and she turned the whole Ministry of Purity against me.”_

Logan rolled his eyes, “Caudecus is a slimy snake, and his sudden knowledge of you worries me too.  But there isn’t much he’ll be able to do with Jennah supporting you.”

 _“And how long will her support last?  While I am useful? If I am discovered then her support would put her at risk of mobs, rebellions, or even a coup de grace led by Caudecus himself against the ‘demon lover’ or she could have me publicly executed herself to gain more support amongst the people, especially the Canthan ethnic group if my lineage gets out._ ” Jai thought cynically, instead of saying anything though she just hummed.

Rolling his eyes Logan groaned, “You’re just paranoid, everything will work out.”

“And yet, my ‘paranoia’ as you put it has yet to let me down.” She teased waspishly. Sighing she rubbed the bridge of her nose as a new thought made itself to the forefront of her mind, “I’ll have to use another waypoint won’t I?”

When Logan just chuckled at her she just walked away, reaching for her rune of holding to summon the necessary funds. “It’s Kessex Hills, Ireko Tradecamp!” The Captain’s mirth filled voice called out from behind her, causing the assassin to roll her eyes but still dutifully memorize the location.

ooo

Once more materializing in a flash of white-blue magic Jai shuddered as she hastily stepped away from the waypoint.  Looking around at the mess of various tents and people walking about she nervously tugged her hood lower over her face before looking for someone to ask directions.  Jai froze mid-step however when she saw a bipedal avian in blue plumage, a crest of feathers tied into a high pony-tail with Canthan dress.  Eyes widening upon seeing the tengu she had to hide the slight giddiness that bubbled inside her.  Back when she was still a student at Shing Jea Jai had often been looked down upon for being an Am Fah sewer rat, but Talon Silverwing had been the instructor who taught her of personal honor, of loyalty and the worth of one’s word.  She had nowhere near the impeccable honor of a tengu warrior but he had been a beloved mentor and often invited her to the Aerie despite her not officially being one of his students.  Their bond had only gotten stronger as he accompanied her during the Affliction and fought alongside her against Shiro. 

She knew it was a risk, but the tengu’s presence was familiar.  A small reminder of home; of fond memories, and a temptation to inviting to ignore.  Approaching the tengu Jai slipped back into old habits, bowing at the waist she greeted, “Greetings.  May I ask where I could find three representatives of the Order of Whispers, the Vigil and the Durmand Priory?”

Straightening from her bow she had to hold back a small smirk seeing the slight surprise in the tengu’s stance.  He quickly recovered however as he dipped into his own brief bow, “Greetings human, I am Genzhou of the Talonrend clan.  The ones you seek are the first tent past the asuran stalls.” He said the canthan accent bringing a warm smile of nostalgia to Jai’s face before she realized something, “Genzhou… weren’t you the one who wrote ‘ _Riding the Wind: The Tengu Exodus’_?”

Genzhou was clearly taken aback, “Indeed I was, I assume you’ve read it?”

 _“More like scanned it for any mention of myself.”_ Jai thought to herself before answering, “Briefly, I am still learning new Krytan but what I could read was fascinating.  And the illustrations of Talon Silverwing among other scenes were magnificent. You are quite the artist.”

She could have sworn the tengu was a breath away from preening in pride, “It is good to see someone of your race learning from history. The legends of Talon Silverwing are held dearly by many of the tengu.”

Frowning slightly Jai probed, “I’m sorry, but ‘one of my race’? Do the tengu still face discrimination?”

Across from her Genzhou pinned her with a piercing gaze, his answer was slow in coming, “…We tengu reside solely within the Dominion of Winds.  We do not welcome outsiders; we dare not risk betrayal once again.”

His words saddened Jai, _“Was it for nothing? I had hoped that by helping the tengu escape the Ministry of Purity they could see that not all humans would hate them. But it is not like I am any better in the rest of humanity’s eyes, even before I became a demon.”_  She was brought back to present however when Genzhou asked for her name.

“I am Jai.” She stated simply.

The tengu fell silent, seemingly in deep thought before he spoke softly, “Perhaps in time your race may prove itself worthy of our trust.” He hesitated, “Our songs speak of one human who stood beside us in our hour of need, only to be turned upon by the rest of humanity and vanish.  Never to be heard from or seen again.  We honor her sacrifice and her loyalty by vowing to remember the truth.  How is it that you share her name? It is not common for one to be named by a Canthan word for ‘curse’.”

Jai felt her insides turn to ice, “ _What?! The tengu…what? No, no no no no_ ,” “I have never heard of such history.” She deflected honestly, after all who would tell Jai her own history? “As for my name it is one I’ve always had.  Perhaps not all humans tried to forget?” shrugging she decided a retreat was best, “Thank you for your time Genzhou of the Talonrend.  Ancestors guide you.”  And with that she left, turning towards the direction Genzhou previously mentioned.  Never seeing the tengu gaping after her with his beak wide open, a clawed hand half raised in her direction. 

As she approached the tent Jai could hear heated voices even before she ducked inside. 

“I’m telling you Hiroki, there is no need to waste lives when there is a much more elegant solution available.” A lean man with auburn hair, bright green eyes and garbed in scholarly robes of pale blues and greys argued.  The canthan woman across from him angrily pointed an accusatory finger clad in a thick gauntlet that matched the rest of the black and silver heavy plate armor she wore. “And I refuse to rely on some flimsy toy and hoping I don’t get my face ripped off!” She yelled back.

A man who was leaning back and half obscured in shadow stepped forward as Jai entered the tent.  His leather armor was practically padded with extra daggers while the leather itself was dyed in blacks, reds and golds.  His tanned skin and dark chin length hair giving him a more mysterious look than the other two. The scholar was the first to address Jai, “Finally! Thank Dwayna, you're here. I am Scholar Josir of the Durmand Priory. We've been expecting you.”

The man in back added, “You're here to make decisions, and that's exactly what we need.  I'm agent Ihan with the Order of Whispers.” He began, confirming her suspicions, “We brought this to the Queen's attention, but we'll leave the frontline fighting to the others. I’d like to gather a bit more information before acting.”

“For once, Ihan's right about something.” The woman groused, “I'm Hiroki, a crusader with the Vigil. The Risen forces are active in Lychcroft Mere. There are missing villagers; mostly children. We've got to get soldiers in there!” She added, ramming a hard fist into the palm of her other hand to emphasize her point. “The Vigil has a squad standing by. They're ready to sweep the area on your signal, Advocate. Just give the word.”

Josir however stepped in, “Advocate,” He began placatingly, “I'm sure you can see that such an approach could only cause more problems. The Durmand Priory has a wondrous device called the "Mortis Verge." We believe in using intellect to fight the dragons. Saves on manpower, you know — and we have achieved some marvelous advancements.”

Hiroki sneered, “Your device is theoretical! Untested! You want to risk children on that? Vigil steel is tried and true.”

Jai frowned, “Wait, what do you mean there’s children in the swamp?”

The other three fell silent before Hiroki spoke up, “I meant it exactly as I said,   Ihan’s sources said that some children haven’t come back from collecting wood.  It’s assumed their still in there.”

Stilling the assassin felt a flash of anger, “And you three are sitting here _arguing_ instead of doing something about it?!” She hissed in a deadly tone.

All three were clearly taken aback by her sudden vehemence, “Hiroki refused to allow the Mortis Verge, its use could prevent the inevitable injuries or loss of life when risking soldiers.” Josir defended.

“I don’t trust untested magic!” Hiroki shot back.

Feeling her eye twitch Jai silenced them both, habit of command taking over after years of overruling disgruntled souls under her command who refused to follow a demon.  “Why are you even arguing about this?! There are children in that swamp surrounded by undead! Josir, what does this device do?”

“Oh, so we’re going with my pl-” she cut him off, “No we’re not. You and I won’t be able to search the whole damn swamp in time and a group of soldiers would be no better if they have to fight their way through. I don’t care for whatever petty rivalry the Vigil has with the Priory or vice versa, you are going to set it aside and work together. So what does the thing do?” she said dangerously, her magic boiling and darkening the nearby shadows in her anger.  There wasn’t time for arguing like whiny brats.

“I- it allows the holder to easily distinguish the living from the Risen dead—but also confuddles the undead, making it harder for them to find you.” He stammered.

Nodding she crisply began issuing Orders, “Hiroki, deploy those soldiers.  Josir give each one a device or use yours on each of them; however it works. Use the manpower to search faster and each crusader’s skills should be enough to kill any straggling risen should the device falter. The Mortis Verge should let them spread out and guide the children back safely.” Looking over to the agent she continued, “And what can you do?”

Ihan looked at her curiously, “I’ll be reporting to my superiors.  The risen activity here is an anomaly I intend to investigate.”

“Fine,” Jai said, “I’ll draw the attention of the bigger undead as bait. Let’s go.”

With that Jai turned on her heel and in a swirl of dark leathers she was marching out of the tent, followed by Hiroki and Josir.  Just outside the small group was met with six Vigil troops, a few of which Jai recognized as asura, and sylvari but one of them was a giant of a man as he towered over the others, reminding the assassin of the stories of Turai Ossa from Elona.  “Crusader!” The large man boomed out in a loud voice, “Are we to be deployed in the mere?”

Stepping forward when Hiroki hesitated Jai spoke up, “We are. Josir; how does your device work?”

The scholar brought out a mechanical looking scepter, a magical focus on it glowing a soft gold, “Using this I can enchant each of us with a Mortis Virge shield.  It will function like an elementalist’s aura in that it will shield another if their within range but since the device is still a prototype the child will have to be carried.”

Eyes glancing over the gathered soldiers Jai came to her conclusion, “Ok, I want two groups.  Make sure you have a member who will be capable of carrying at least two children; whoever isn’t carrying will defend the one who is should the device falter.  I want one group to take the south, the other goes north.  Keep each other in shouting distance.”

The grey-blue sylvari spoke up, “Are you the Queen’s Advocate?”

“I am.” Jai confirmed, “I will also be scouting under stealth and culling the numbers as best I can while drawing the risen away.”

The small asura’s eyes widened under her helmet, “That’s preposterous! An unacceptable risk!  There’s too many risen to count in that swamp.”

Beside her a human snorted, “That’s a big help, what asura can’t count?”

Rolling her eyes Hiroki broke up the beginning argument, “Ready your blades not your sarcasm. Are you ready Scholar?”

“Right away Crusader.”

It didn’t take long for the magical shields to be applied and for the Vigil recruits to be separated and for all of those gathered to go into the swamp.  One group headed north while Hiroki and Josir joined the other going south; Jai started marching straight down the middle.  Drawing her magic to her hands Jai quickly crushed the fuchsia spark against the peat at her feet, vanishing from sight as she did so but this time making sure to be as loud as possible, even hitting the flats of her blades against each other to draw the risen to her location even though they wouldn’t be able to see her.  

Josir scowled at the swamp water soaking his robes as he yanked a foot out of the mud yet again with a disgusting suction sound. “Ugh, I always enjoy a Priory expedition but this is just foul. Experimentation, research, discovering lost artifacts in an old musty tomb, then more experimentation.  Now it’s just mud, bugs,” He swatted a gnat buzzing in front of his face, “and risen.”

He could hear two blades being banged together coming from his left, and he was sure the sound was being made by the Advocate sent by the Queen.  Beside him Hiroki sighed, “Oh shut up bookworm.  You signed up for this when you offered your plan.”

“I did,” He acknowledged, “But my plan also included _avoiding_ the risen.”

Beyond the swamp grass the sound of clashing metal briefly fell silent before inhuman wails and the warbling voices of orrians began drifting over the mere.  Shuddering Josir nearly screamed when he felt a small pair of arms wrap around him.  Calming his heartbeat the scholar looked down to see a crying child with her mud smeared pigtails and face buried in his robes.  “Shhh, it’s okay now.  We’ve got you.”

She trembled, “M-monsters everywhere.  I wanna go home mister.”

Sarrena the sylvari quickly crouched down by the little girl, cooing softly. “Hello little one, we’re here to get you out. Stick close okay? Josir gave us some fancy new magic to hide us from the risen and we can protect you too but you have to stay close.”

The girl nodded while simultaneously tightening her grip on Josir’s waist before he pried her off with an offer of a piggy back ride.  By then the sounds of the Advocate fighting had quieted down and he could hear the rhythmic clanging of two blades once again.  “The Advocate’s courage does her credit.” Hiroki commented. “Taking command, coming up with this plan so quickly, and obviously capable in a fight.  She’d fit well in the Vigil.” 

Not wanting to give up on a new promising recruit despite internally agreeing with the Vigil Crusader Josir argued, “She shows outside the box thinking, initiative and isn’t afraid to test new things.  I think she’d fit the Priory better.”

Everyone fell silent, quickly crouching behind a nearby tree as a massive abomination lumbered past.  The behemoth of undead flesh dragged an equally large club of rotted wood and metal spikes behind it as it headed towards the metal clangs the Advocate was making. _“M_ i _s_ e _r_ y.”

“Are you talking about the nice lady with a hood?”

Josir squeaked when a soft voice breathed on his ear, his heart pounding in terror as the child he had honestly mostly forgotten about on his back spoke up. “Yes, she- hmm, come to think of it I don’t think she told us her name- anyway she was the Advocate sent by the Queen herself.”

“She’s my brand new hero! She found me before one of the grey monsters did and sprinkled me in this pink and black magic that made me see through and told me to run to you guys. I used to like the Seraph, but after I saw that man with the undead—I don't like them anymore!” She whispered.

Pausing, he asked, “Seraph?”

The girl nodded against his neck, “The bad man in the swamp! He was wearing Seraph armor, and muttering to himself, and he was really scary. I think the undead came to talk to him.”

“Are you sure he wasn’t a risen as well?” Josir asked, it seemed likely.

“Oh, he was alive.  He still had his hair and his skin wasn’t grey like the rest of them. The undead didn't attack him, either. They just followed him around. Can I go home now?” She babbled.

It was as the sounds of fighting picked back up that Josir realized that this wasn’t just a mere coincidence.  The risen weren’t here as just some strange excursion.  Exchanging glances with Hiroki beside him the Priory scholar knew she had heard the girl too and for once they agreed on something.

Jai threw herself to the side, ignoring the swamp water that quickly re-soaked her as a small wave sprung up around the massive club that slammed into the ground where she once stood. Quickly scrabbling up the assassin readied herself to finish cutting the massive hulk of rotting flesh down to size when suddenly an arrow buried itself inside one of the eye-slits of the metal helmet fused to the flesh.  Groaning the beast recoiled away, giving Jai an opening to sever the narrow spine its rotted gut exposed.  Looking back from the now bisected abomination as more arrows were loosed into it Jai was surprised to see the tengu she had asked directions from appear from the tree branches. “Fighting you is my duty. Killing you is my honor.” He said, sighting the undead down the haft of a final arrow that finished it. 

Looking at him curiously as the avian lowered his bow Jai waited for an explanation, but she never expected what did come out of his beak.  “Jai Tagachi.”

Recoiling as if struck Jai’s blades dropped from numbed fingers, _“No! How did he- But I- No, not so soon! Not now! Oh Kormir…”_ She couldn’t deny it, the conviction in his voice too strong to change and her own reaction surely gave her away. “How- Please, please don’t tell.” She begged, “Please…”

Genzhou frowned, or at least the tengu equivalent by pressing his ears low against his head and clacking his beak.  “So it is true. I recognized your blades and the magic of a tahkayun; they were the final proof I needed. But how is it a two-hundred and fifty year old legend lives and fights before me?”

Shushing him frantically Jai’s mind whirled as she tried to think of damage control, “I’ll explain later, I swear. But not now, I need to find the missing children first.  Please don’t tell _anyone_.”

A few heartbeats of pause before, “Very well, let us find the hatchlings.  But you will explain.”

Nodding tersely the two set off.  It would have been nice to fight alongside a tengu bowmaster once again, Genzhou’s quick shooting would have been a comforting back-up had Jai not felt such trepidation in her gut or how her heart seemed to have been turned to stone with how heavy it weighed. _“Only back in Tyria for a month and a half and I screw up.  Gods I’m pathetic.”_

ooo

Settling down in Genzhou’s private tent away from the rest of the trade camp after the mission Jai stared into the small fire burning inside the tent. Unsure of how to even start talking with the tengu she reviewed the mission in her mind.  After Genzhou had arrived all three groups had shortly met back up at the far end of Lychcroft Mere, there had been some brief questions about the tengu’s presence but he had merely brushed them off using the risen and the children as his excuse for helping.  The children were escorted back home by the Vigil troops and Jai agreed to meet back up with the Order representatives in Salma’s District of Divinity’s Reach the following day. 

“How did you know it was me?” She started after a long pause.

Genzhou steeped his talons, “To be honest I first thought you were perhaps a decedent of the one spoken of in tengu song.  After helping the Angchu escape genocide in Cantha following the Ministry of Purity’s rise to power the honored Soar Honorclaw herself had accepted Jai Tagachi- you- as tengu in soul if not body by offering you sanctuary. When you came to me with a bow and the phrasing of how tengu ‘still face discrimination’ I was intrigued, after that I admit to testing you after learning your name by mentioning the- your- legend which we had kept from any outsider’s knowledge.  You recognized it.”  He sighed, “Pust Emberclaw had created a portrait in your memory after you vanished by request of Talon Silverwing himself.  The painting hangs in a great library in the Dominion, carefully restored and preserved. You have the same scar over your eye as in the portrait, even now I can see it on your cheek and Silverwing himself was there when The Deceiver passed his blades to you.” 

Jai sighed as she ran a hand through her short hair, pushing her hood down.  “And you’re still sure it’s me? Even though it has been as you said: two-hundred and fifty years? Even though I’ve changed?”

“Indeed.” Genzhou confirmed, his sharp golden eyes lingering on her own purple ones, “But how? And why should such wondrous news be kept silent? I could understand not telling the humans as they have betrayed you before but the tengu would keep it secret.”

“I was lost…” She started, “After killing Reiko I ran, making sure that it appeared as though I cut all ties to my former allies to prevent any tahkayun from being sent after them in retaliation. From there I joined the Istani war on Kourna…but everything fell apart.  Demons everywhere and so many injured, people were missing and I-“ She swallowed, “I helped them hide, taught the Sunspears how to fight when surrounded by the enemy.  Eventually things got too deep too fast and there was a rift to The Mists ripped open spilling demons everywhere.”

Jai stared into the fire, “The others had lives, loved ones, duties, a future without the threat of tahkayun assassinating them.  I had none of that, all those I cared for I had made sure were safe and that was what mattered to me.  So when someone had to close the portal from the inside…” She fell silent. 

“You sacrificed yourself,” Genzhou realized, eyes wide.

“Yeah, I did.” She whispered.  “The Mists were…I can’t really describe it, it was dark, always dark.  No wind, no sun, no rain, no stars, I couldn’t even feel time really.  Everything blurred together, and then I just woke up.  Suddenly there were stars, rain, and wind.  I thought it was a dream, I just followed the road in front of me wondering where it went and ended up in the middle of a fight.” She chuckled lightly, “Got knocked out and woke up again still in Tyria only to find out two and a half centuries had passed.  From there I’ve just been trying to put my past behind me, to live my second chance. To use the blank slate I was given.”

They both feel silent, staring into the fire as both reflected on the information shared.  Finally Genzhou sighed and rubbed his temples. “To not even feel the wind, such a terrible fate.” He murmured, “And you could not have picked a worst time to return with the Elder Dragons threatening Tyria.”

“Worst? Or best?” Jai mused cynically, “I always get dragged into something, and I’m already on the path to fight the Dragons. I am Weh no Su, and zi wei dou shu, closer to the stars and following my destined path wherever it may lead me.” 

“This is not the first time the Elder Dragons have risen,” Genzhou said softly, “But perhaps, this will be their last.  I will keep your secret, if that is your wish.  It has been an honor, Eternal Hero of Cantha.”

ooo

The following day had Jai arriving at the central plaza of the Salma District in Divinity’s Reach; there was an extra bounce in her step since the previous night when Genzhou promised to keep her secret.  She could trust the tengu to keep his word, and to be honest it made her feel warm to have proof she was remembered.  It was heartening to finally have actual proof that she wasn’t just villainized, that not everyone cursed her name, that she was remembered.  Jai would never want people to idolize her for her actions, but she never realized just how much of a weight it put on her to read through the books of history and find nothing.  She had wanted her friends to forget her so as to have no regrets but it was as if she had never existed in history, unmentioned even by the other people she had helped before entering the Realm.  But the tengu remembered, Talon remembered.  Jai softly brushed her fingertips against her rune of holding; Genzhou had given her a copy of his book, written in Canthan and even signed.

Crusader Hiroki’s shouts drew Jai’s attention as she started walking over to the already bickering trio, “We need to deal the undead a decisive blow. Remove the army, and we remove the threat.”

Ihan disagreed, “There's an intelligence to their movements. We need to discover the root of the problem—not just follow them from fight to fight.”

“At the cost of lives?” Hiroki questioned, “The undead are attacking now. If we sit idle, people will die.” She emphasized her point by slamming a fist onto her palm.

Coming to stand next to Logan who watched the argument with a pained expression she could only huff in amusement when he complained, “Jennah said you'd be able to soothe their ruffled feathers. For your sake, I hope she's right.”

Mouth curving into a sardonic half grin she said, “I think I can get a word in, maybe two.”

Chuckling, the Captain gave her a light push, “I got your report, good job rescuing all the children.  A few scrapes and bruises but they were all accounted for with no casualties. You did well.”

Feeling her face darken as blood rushed to her cheeks Jai ducked her head down, nervously grabbing an elbow with one hand behind her back.

It was then that scholar Josir noticed them, “I'm told the children saw a Seraph soldier in the swamp—and their stories were quite appalling. They were as frightened of him as of the undead.  If this was that soldier, the children say he's become violent and incoherent. They also say that the undead weren't attacking him.”

Logan frowned, “There aren't any Seraph outposts in Lychcroft Mere. What's a lone soldier doing out there? Corporal Kellach didn't report for duty. I'd assumed he was AWOL in Lion's Arch, but maybe there's more to it.”

“Was he risen?” Jai mused under her breath but still loud enough for others to hear.

Hiroki scoffed, “We don't have time for theories, Advocate. Vigil scouts marked more undead approaching the town of Triskell Quay. The corruption is spreading.”

“If so, then Triskell Quay is just a symptom.” Ihan asserted, “Whatever's drawing the undead inland will continue to do so even if we save the town. We should investigate what happened to Kellach. He may be the key to these attacks. Until we know what's going on, we're just plugging leaks.”

Hiroki clearly disapproved, “You want to go on a wild goose chase, Ihan? Fine. But don't risk Triskell Quay! We need soldiers to defend the town, or people will die.”

Ihan didn’t even bat an eye, “A few will die now, but we'd be saving many in the long run. The Order of Whispers is prepared to make that exchange.”

Furrowing her brow Jai thought quickly, “I don’t like the idea of Ihan investigating this alone when we know so little.  Hiroki, how are your troops looking? Could you evacuate Triskell rather than defend it?”

Blinking but also seeming to give it some serious thought the Vigil Crusader slowly began nodding, “I think that’s do-able.  With Josir’s device and your plan at the Mere none of my squad were injured enough to have to sit out of this fight.  And evacuating would prevent a prolonged fight.”

Giving a sharp nod of her own Jai decided on a plan, “Then do so Hiroki, lives are what’s important here.  And I’ll go with Ihan to investigate.  We might even get a hint as to where Kellach’s going, in which case we can both be more proactive than reactive.”

A couple of hours waypointing across the country side found Jai having to hold back her disappointment.  She tried not blaming Ihan; he was obviously not a senior agent if he was the one recruiting her so blatantly, but as she shadowed him while the agent just talked with a Lionguard the assassin couldn’t help the stirrings of frustration.  Jai knew she was used to working alongside a more experienced agent, hell she had been taught and inducted into the Order of her time by the Master of Whispers himself.  Her Order did not send their agents to openly gossip with trade outpost guards while still in full Order uniform.  Her Order could have an agent walk through a crowd and leave with a pocket full of reports as contacts reverse pick-pocketed the disguised agent.  Her Order was trained to be undetected, to have people work for them and not even know it, to be able to stand in the middle of a busy Vabbian bazar in full Order regalia and still not be recognized as an agent, to take down demons in the dead of night or even under the noon-day sun and have civilians none the wiser to such horrors even existing. 

Not only that but when he talked of the Order and its ranks he mentioned Preceptors, Keepers, Creators, Lightbringers and an unknown Master of Whispers.  It took an immense effort of will for her to not react to that information.  How could the Order function without its lynchpin? The Master was the _Master_ of the Order, the final authority, a living mystery in a tangible presence.  And Lightbringers; they were the demon slayers, agents who gained a resilience against the nightmares of the Realm of Torment’s denizens and were the first line of defense against demons.  Now they were glorified spies who only fought thugs or the amoral, the lighbringer magics long lost.  It made Jai’s blood boil with rage.  Ihan was unaware of how his words made her clench her hands around the hilts of her blades tightly and clenched her jaw so tightly it hurt. 

Ihan told her that the Order of Whispers didn’t have an army or a ton of researchers but they used politics and blackmail to shape the world.  It made Jai want to tell him what Jurah told her, ‘ _Victory does not go to the loudest, but to the most effective.’_ , she could understand that politics were effective, blackmail was effective, but could you threaten an Elder Dragon with rumors? The threat was undead, it cared not for court intrigue, or for being sabotaged.  _Her_ Order knew when it was time to eliminate the threat, their numbers may have been few but they were _feared_.  But this Order? This…pale imitation?

Then she just let go.  All her anger just washed away, leaving nothing but a great hollow hole.  _“I knew there’d be differences between now and… then. But, this?_ ” It felt like a slap to the face, by a titan.  It showed just how much things could change, that things did change, especially over two and a half centuries.

As she and Ihan thanked the Lionguard at Overlake Haven trade outpost for reporting that there were increased sightings of risen near Black Haven.  And that the same information could have been gained from anyone on the road Jai couldn’t help the deep frown on her face as she made peace with what was in front of her.

This Order of Whispers was not _her_ Order of Whispers.

Ihan grinned at her as they approached another waypoint, “It seems we’re in luck then. My contacts have spotted Kellach - and a host of Zhaitan's minions that are following him in that same direction.  Seems like Black Haven is where he’ll strike next.”

Jai frowned, “It’ll be good to be ready for an attack before it happens.” She said neutrally.

“The Order of Whispers knows a lot more than most people realize.” Ihan said vaguely, but Jai had heard much better attempts at being mysterious. “We pay attention to everything. The more information we have, the more we can help. The dragons don't care if you're charr, human, or hylek, so we can't afford to draw imaginary lines between nations. The Order keeps watch, so that no matter where Zhaitan's minions show up - we know about it.”

 _“But what can you_ do _about it?”_ She thought mutinously.

Grinning with excitement Ihan continued, “This one was easy. Kellach is leaving a trail like a forest fire, but that doesn't mean it will be easy to find the spark.”

“Hopefully we’ll intercept him there.” Jai said.

Ihan shrugged as he held out the money to pay for both of them to waypoint to Kessex Hills, just west of Lion’s Arch. “I can't say. And for the record, that's "I don't know," as opposed to "I can't tell you." I'm hoping the people at the haven can tell us something.”

Jai didn’t get the chance to say anything else as once more her vision flashed blue-white.

ooo

Storming out of the waypoint just outside of the Salma District Jai ignored the frustrated Whispers agent beside her.  “Damn; we were so close, I can’t believe we had just missed him.  At least we have a lead with Alastia Crow though.”

“We don’t have a lead.” Jai ground out, “What we have is a wild goose chase.  What we have is a mad undead lure with an unknown objective that we can’t predict.  Even worse there’s a Torment damned _seer_ involved in this!”

Angrily stalking to the pub and waving off the pig-tailed bar maid she still didn’t remember the name of Jai grabbed a seat and sat down with an angry huff beside a surprised Logan.  Across from her she saw Hiroki nursing an ale so she figured get the bad news over with first. “How’d it go Crusader?”

Knocking back what was left the Vigil soldier grimaced, “Three civilian casualties; they refused to evacuate.  Owt and Sarrena were both severely wounded; they’ll be recovering for a while. You?”

Jai scowled angrily, “We didn't find Kellach, but we discovered that he's connected to a pirate named Alastia Crow.”

“Alastia Crow?” Josir joined in, frowning as he seemed to be recalling something, “I’m afraid we won’t be able to ask her anything, she's dead. Her pirate ship, the Ravenous, was destroyed by an undead attack two days ago.”

“Anguish and Torment!” Jai cried out in frustration as she held her head in her hands, wanting sorely to just bang her forehead onto the table. “Can’t anything go right for once?”

Agent Ihan shrugged, “Even if she's dead, Alastia was a seer. She might have seen this coming, and left something behind that we could use.  Order contacts did mention that a few of her crew are still alive, camped near the wreckage of their ship. She might have told them more about what's going on. We need to find out what Kellach wanted from Alastia. But pirates don't tend to be trusting folk.” He paused, a mischievous grin growing on his face, “I think a little nautical infiltration and investigation is in order.”

Jai felt an eye twitch.

“The Order of Whispers are a disreputable, shady bunch. You and the pirates would get along just fine.” Josir sniped with a scowl.  “I have a better suggestion. Even if Alastia Crow is dead, she can still be helpful. I know an accomplished Priestess of Grenth who could summon the pirate's spirit.”

Ihan’s grin dropped, “The Durmand Priory's "better suggestion" is to disturb the dead? You scholars really will turn over every rock to get your answers—even tombstones.” He scoffed.

The assassin had to hold back a snort, defiantly not her Order.  They had raised and worked alongside the very lich they had put into the ground to chase Varesh across the Desolation.  _“Besides, I’m Canthan.  We pester the dead all the time.  Tahnnakai temple was a prime example what with its ensconced spirits that people can visit and seek knowledge from.”_

Hiroki slammed her empty mug onto the table, “Well, while you two are squirreling for answers, Vigil soldiers will watch for another undead attack.”

Logan leaned back in his chair with a grin, “So Jai, whose plan are we using this time?” At mention of her name however two of the three snapped to look at the assassin.

“What?” She asked, brow raised.

“Nothing,” Josir said hastily, a hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, “Just that we finally know your name is all.”

Blinking in surprise Jai stared at them all incredulously, “…You didn’t know my name?”

Logan bust out laughing.   “Well, no.” the scholar admitted.

“I knew from my contacts.” Ihan confessed as well as Hiroki shrugged.

Jai pouted, “I thought I did introduce myself,” she muttered, “Oh well, not like it’s important.”  And with that she stood up, ignoring how Logan’s guffaws turned into coughs. “Let’s go Josir.”

Both scholar and novice spy sputtered, “Wait, that’s it?” Josir gaped, “No making us work together? No meshing plans together? No picking option C?”

She was not amused, “I’m tired, annoyed and done with wild goose chases.  That and I don’t like going undercover.”

Jai marched out of the bar, ignoring Josir’s hasty apologies as he knocked over a chair in his rush to catch up. “Advo- I mean- Jai! Wait up! Please?”  Slightly jogging beside her the auburn man nearly tripped before he fell into stride with the assassin. “So, have you given any thought about which order you’d join?”

Tilting her head slightly Jai seriously considered his question, “I think we both know I’m just not suited for the Priory.” Jai admitted.

Josir sighed, “True, as much as I’ve denied it to Ihan and Hiroki I think we all know that the Priory’s never stood a chance with you.  So, I suppose I should thank you for at least humoring my ideas.”

“Never thought they were bad ideas,” Jai said dryly as she rolled her eyes, “I just said that _I_ wouldn’t fit in the Priory, not that I wouldn’t listen to them.  Asking Crow herself eliminates the chance of her crew not knowing anything, I’m pretty sure that if she saw the attack she wouldn’t be dead at all to be honest.”

“I as well,” the scholar huffed, “That’s a refreshing opinion though.  It’d be nice to have someone in the Order of Whispers who thinks that way about the other Orders.  We could still meet up as friends every now and then, maybe a few dinners?  I could put up with being a Whispers contact I guess.”

By that time they had reached the waypoint just outside the district doors, its warping bell-like keening sound easily distinguished. “You think I’d join the Order of Whispers?”

“Why not?” Josir asked, sounding slightly down trodden, “Quite frankly it seems like the best fit for you from the stories Captain Thackeray has shared, although I only made the connection between the Hero of Shaemoor, the Slayer of Ulgoth and you once he mentioned your name.”

Thinking back to how Logan had laughed at the representatives’ surprise at her name Jai wouldn’t put it past him to have lead up to the ‘big’ reveal.  He always was trying to make sure she got credit for what she did to help; Jai’s avoidance of recognition seemed to vex him.  Cursing under her breath Jai just shook her head, “We’ll see. I’m not too sure myself.”

“So how are we going to summon Crow?” She asked, the question only just hitting her.  In Cantha she’d just ask a local ritualist but now?

“Oh!” Josir exclaimed, “I’d almost forgotten about that.  We can ask Pristess Rhie, she should be visiting the catacombs this time of year.  I had already asked her if she’d be willing to do a ritual should you agree to my plan, I’m sure she’ll be thrilled that we’ll get the chance to go through with it.”

Jai felt a bemused grin on her face at the scholar’s enthusiasm.  Gesturing ahead of herself the assassin stated, “Lead on then.”

ooo

“This is so exciting!”

Jai rolled her eyes as she tried to hide a slight smile at Josir’s enthusiasm.  The scholar himself was trying to arrange a bunch of papers in his hands, having pulled them out of his satchel.  Currently he was trying to get some charcoal out of a rune of holding in one of the satchel’s pockets while trying to prevent the papers in his other hand from flying away in the breeze.  “I'm tremendously excited to be allowed to participate! My notes may help others in the Priory investigate ancient tombs dedicated to Grenth.”

“We’re nearly there.” Their companion said, her dark red hair tied into a loose bun while the many beads she wore over her black and green robes clattering like small wooden and metal chimes in the wind.  “When we’re ready I will pierce the veil between this world and the Mists, and call to Alastia Crow's spirit. However; she'll need time to respond. During this time, anything could cross through the portal. We may be faced with something... unfriendly. There won’t be much time for notes by that point, if I can’t maintain the channel the gate will close and all will be lost.”

Raising a brow Jai mused, “ _A bit dramatic aren’t we?”_ but then again she didn’t know the ritual, it could only be done once a day or month for all she knew.  Or failure meant being sucked into the Underworld themselves.  Stepping into the cavern the two had led her to in northern Gendarrian Fields Jai quickly clamped a hand over her nose and started breathing through her mouth.  A sickly sweet stench filled the air with a cloying thickness; Jai could almost swear that the smell hit her like a wall. 

Rhie showed only mild discomfort as she waved them on, “Follow me to the heart of these caverns, where the barrier to the Mists is thinnest.”

Josir had a cloth covering his lower face, having given up on grabbing his charcoal sticks in favor of holding the filter to his nose. “It should be safe enough to cast the ritual here. Even centaurs would avoid this fetid air.” He said with a cough, “This place is the dumping ground for the centaurs' fallen slaves. Gods! It's horrific.”

Grimacing at the implications of Josir’s statement Jai followed the priestess of Grenth deeper into the cavern, coming to an antechamber of sorts.  It was saddening to see the deep pit filled with bones and rotting flesh.  _“Envoys shepherd those poor lost souls to their loved ones, may they find what they seek in the mists.”_ She prayed silently. 

“Are you ready?” Stepping up to an open stretch of rock the priestess set out a ring of candles, lighting each of them while muttering under her breath she then stood and held her arm out to the roof of the cavern as if embracing the air. “Grenth, Prince of Winter, hear your servant's plea!” She cried out, “Open the gates to the Mists! The living call upon the dead—in Grenth's name!”

A cold bitter wind blasted through the cave, rattling bones and swirling around Rhie. “Alastia Crow, seer of Wiley's Scavengers, pirate and oracle, I call your spirit to commune. Appear! Appear and speak!”

Three glowing nimbuses of raw magic faded into existence, their presence sending a creeping cold through Jai’s very bones.  She could already feel her fingers going numb, a slight shiver in her chest as Jai clenched her toes inside her boots in a vain attempt to keep them warm.  Suddenly hands as black as night started to emerge from the portals.  They were quickly followed by inky black shadows in the shape of a skale as yellow eyes glowed with unholy hatred.

Quickly unsheathing her blades Jai set to work cutting down the dying nightmares.  She easily recognized the Underworld denizens, some of them having been employed by Abbadon in his attempt to escape.  The nightmares were easy to kill for her, but she didn’t bother enchanting her blades with a hex or use any magical augmentation.  A startled yelp quickly drew her attention as Jai looked over to see Josir on the ground with a nightmare on top of him, light blue magic swirling from the scholar into the nightmare’s unseen mouth as it ripped the scholar’s enchantment from him.  _“Damnit, I should have warned him!”_  

Throwing a dagger that made the nightmare disperse into tendrils of shadows with a disembodied scream that eerily mimicked a human’s the assassin hastily helped Josir back to his feet.  The man was trembling against her, his face pale and clammy looking.  “They eat enchantments but are easy to kill if you use something physical.” She told him.  Getting a shaky nod in reply Jai summoned her dagger and then shadowstepped to Rhie, quickly cutting through a group of nightmares that were getting too close to the priestess for her comfort. 

“Grenth preserve us. Something powerful approaches. Be careful!” Rhie called out, her voice strained with the effort of keeping up all three portals.

It was then that Jai felt something slimy wrap around her ankles and haul her into the air and toss her into the bone pit.  Yelling out to at least notify the others and also in surprise Jai hit the bones hard, several of them cracking under her weight as she came to a rolling stop.  Looking back up she saw a grasping darkness looming over Rhie while Josir tried to get its attention, the poor scholar looking terrified as he sent shards of ice into the incorporeal spectral squid.  Quickly shadowstepping back into the battle Jai appeared from the ceiling with a slash downwards to at least distract the nightmare beast. Instead of cutting into it however Jai heavily dropped right through it, heavily hitting the rock floor as it turned to her.  A flurry of tentacles attacked her, forcing the assassin to lash out with her blades just in an attempt to make it back off rather than trying to start dismembering them. Suddenly it let out a loud keening wail, the watery scream oscillating as the sound hit Jai, draining a good chunk of her mana as the nightmare suddenly became more corporeal. 

Across from her and behind the Underworld monster Josir wasn’t faring much better, the draining wail forcing him to his knees as his next spell only sent sputters of frost from his scepter.  Seeing that the beast seemed more tangible now Jai quickly retaliated, hissing out a breath in victory as she saw glowing grey blood oozed from the long jagged cut she scored across the beast when it had turned back to Josir.  Pressing the attack Jai released her own unrelenting assault upon the nightmare, keeping its attention away from the spell casters it would be most effective against.  Charging up a corrosive hex Jai was forced to let it dispel as a tentacle hit her head hard, breaking her concentration and making the assassin see stars.  Shaking her head to try and clear it only for the disorientation to get slightly worse she heard Josir cry out, “Jai duck!”

Ducking low she felt something large pass over her, hit with an idea the assassin thrust a blade upwards.  A loud screech echoed through the cave as the grasping darkness hit the wall behind her and exploded into bright grey wisps of smoke.  Panting slightly with the drain on her magic still affecting her Jai placed her hands on her knees as she waited for her head to clear. 

As the metaphorical smoke cleared the three regained their bearings in a brief silence.  “I can sense the spirit we seek.” Rhie said tentatively as her eyes darted about the cave. “But she has not revealed herself yet…”

Jai focused on the spirit standing before the center portal her general form was transparent and the colors of life greyed and dim.  The red-headed former seer was dressed in strips of cloth and fishnets adorned with skulls and skin painted, a grizly stab wound right over her heart.  Rhie’s eyes passed over the spirit though, prompting her to continue calling out, “Speak, spirit of Alastia Crow! Grenth, god of death, compels you! Tell me of Kellach, the Seraph. Why did he come to you? Did he kill you?”

The spirit’s previously impassive face contorted with rage, “He cheated me! Revenge... I wanted revenge... He sought power to protect his Queen, so I made that his undoing.”

“Her voice echoes,” She heard Josir mutter as he noted something down, “Curious.”  Curious indeed as Jai could hear the spirit as if she were talking normally. _“Probably because I’m Weh no Su. Being ascended has tied my soul closer to the Mists.  And that’s ignoring all the demon shit.”_

Alastia continued, “Our crew plundered an Orrian ship. One of the treasures we found aboard was cursed-”

Josir gasped, “Orrian artifacts! Incredibly dangerous! The Priory... ah, yes, I'm sorry, Priestess Rhie. Of course. Later.” He finished awkwardly as both priestess and spirit glared at him.

“Kellach took the items. He wanted to find a way to protect Kryta from Zhaitan. I knew he would only become corrupted.  I thought that would be the end of it, but Kellach tracked me down aboard my ship. He demanded that I remove the curse. I could not.   He was slaughtering my crew! I had to stop him... so I lied.” A sinister grin came over her face, “With my dying breath, I told him that the only way to remove the corruption is to bathe in royal blood.”

Everyone’s eyes widened at the implications, “By Kormir's hand, how could you do that? He'll go after Queen Jennah!” Josir cried out.

It was weird hearing people exclaim in Kormir’s name, but then Jai would always remember the woman who she got to know amidst the darkness of the Realm and who had thanked her for looking after her soldiers when she hadn’t been able.  Jai could remember the mortal Kormir who needed help getting out of thorn thickets and cleaning her armor. 

“What do I care? The Queen did nothing to help my starving crew—or save us when Risen ships attacked us on the high sea.  My vengeance will be complete when Kellach destroys that which he was once sworn to defend.” The former pirate crowed.

Priestess Rhie waved her off, “Begone, foul, vicious spirit! Alastia Crow, I release you into the arms of Grenth. Go, and beg mercy from the Prince of Frost and Ice.”

Her form fading slowly the seer locked eyes with Jai, shock taking over her face, “You!” She called out, “I See.” _“Oh fuck.”_ “Such treachery, such betrayal your fate has been a tragic one.” At this point Josir and Rhie started to cast wary glances at her, but Alastia’s bitter spirit looked at Jai in pity, “I See the truth, judged too quickly, forsaken too often.  Fair seas to you, maybe this time you won’t be betrayed again.” And with that she faded away with one last sentence drifting on fetid air, “Avenge me while you're at it, yes?”

A stifling silence descended upon the three who were still in the cave. Eventually Jai had enough, spinning on her heel she walked out. “Well, let’s go warn the Queen.”

There was a scrambling behind her as Josir stuffed his notes into his satchel, “Jai! Jai wait! Please!”

She called out behind her, not slowing her stride, “It’s fine, you heard her and have a few doubts.  It’s okay, I’m used to it.”  _“It’s not like I know him that well anyway, probably won’t meet each other again either.  Tyria’s pretty big.”_

As she turned out of sight after exiting the cave Josir and Rhie came to a brief halt to exchange a glance. “I feel like we just failed a test.” The scholar said morosely.

“But whose test?” Rhie mused, “Alastia’s or Jai’s?”

“Both.”

ooo

Jai marched into the Seraph headquarters, Josir, Hiroki, and Ihan following behind her.  Placing her hands on Logan’s desk she stated in a flat and plain tone, “Kellach’s half-undead and going to attack the Queen.”

She could see the statement being processed by the Seraph Captain, for a few seconds he just sat there gaping at her like a fish as his quill hung loosely in one hand.  And then the words clicked. “Dwayna's mercy!” he immediately stood up, “I have to protect the Queen. We can't let him near her!”

Ihan stepped forward, “My contacts spotted Kellach and a horde of risen a day’s travel from the gates of Divinity’s Reach.  He’ll be here tomorrow morning if they travel through the night; which they probably will.”

“The Orrian artifacts are probably what’s attracting all the undead,” Josir added, both he and Jai avoiding each other’s eyes, “As long as he's out there, they'll be right on his heels.”

Hiroki also added her two coppers, “We don't have much time. The undead mob he's leading is just getting bigger. Kellach's growing more dangerous by the second.  No village in Kryta will be safe, that man’s on a warpath.”

“You’re right,” Logan grimaced, “Damn this is a mess. Got any ideas how to fix it?”

“It's time to assault Kellach head-on. In the Vigil, we swore an oath to stand between the darkness and the light. The only way to be sure is to face this threat directly.” Hiroki stated vehemently, “Advocate, join us. You'd make a fine member of the Vigil, and I'd be proud to fight by your side.”

“Kellach has two things on his side: an army of undead and complete insanity. We have to use cunning. Lure him in, and then trick him into destroying himself.” Ihan countered, “The Order of Whispers wants you on our side, Advocate. All you have to do is say the word and we’ll welcome you into our fold.”

Josir sighed, “I know you have no interest in joining the Durmand Priory Advocate, but we can use the Mortis Verge enchantment to protect the Queen, and neutralize this threat intelligently.”

Logan seemed thoughtful, and Jai knew she’d have to make her choice.  “We can’t let Kellach get into Divinity’s Reach; he’d kill everyone between the gates and the Queen.  We could eliminate civilian casualties if we go to him.  Trick him into attacking us, maybe a false trip?  A trap?  Then we could fight him on our terms.” The more she thought about it the more a plan started to come together.

Hiroki frowned, “But how will Kellach know where the ‘Queen’ is? He could miss your bait all together.”

“That’s where Ihan’s contacts come in,” Jai stated, “If we can get the Queen’s official carriage to travel on whatever roads he’s using then when they inevitably run into each other it’ll be too good an opportunity to pass up.”

“I like this plan.” Ihan said with a grin.

Nodding Jai added, “Ihan and the Order will run interference and make sure we’re going in the right direction, while Hiroki and the Vigil can supply the soldiers to make sure Kellach and his hordes are put down.  Josir and his Mortis Verge could help getting the wounded out of the fight.”

Logan looked impressed, “I vote we go with that plan, I could easily get Anise to lend us the Queen’s carriage once I’ve explained the situation.  But which Order are you joining Jai?”

Jai was silent, slowly thinking everything she had seen from each representative over.  Then she thought of herself, did she stay true to her past? Or did she take that blank slate like she told Genzhou?

ooo

The next morning had Jai walking alongside a fancy white carriage embellished with so much gold it gleamed bright enough to hurt her eyes, next to her was Logan.  They both walked in a companionable silence, Jai was staring out at the trees and watching the tall grass sway in the light breeze.  The caravan had just passed the Altar Brook trading post south of Shaemoor and was slowly traveling alongside the shallow creek. “You know, I never would have guessed.”

Looking over to Logan she tilted her head curiously, “Hmm?”

“You.” The man clarified, “As much as I loathe Caudecus he did bring up a good point.  You did show up out of nowhere.” He chuckled, “When we first met you wore nothing but rags, refused to tell me anything of your past and I still don’t know your last name.  I doubted I’d ever trust you and honestly I expected you to be some criminal I’d have to put away.”

Jai had a rueful half-grin on her face; she could see what he meant. 

“But then I gave you a chance and by Balthazar did you prove me wrong.” He grinned, causing Jai to feel her face heat up and darken as her blood rushed to her cheeks, “I guess what I’m trying to say is- well, it’s only been a month and a half and my new friend is leaving.  Off to fight dragon minions.” He shook his head, “Just know that wherever you go you’ve got a home in Divinity’s Reach, I’m sure Jennah and Anise would love to have you in the Shining Blade if things don’t work out with your Order.”

Making a face Jai replied, “I’m not too sure I’d be comfortable guarding the Queen. I’m not very good at defending, attacking yes, defending no.” It came just a tad too close to her own family history and she was pretty sure if said history came to light nobody would appreciate or find humor in the irony.

Logan rolled his eyes, “I still don’t get why you’re so adamant on leaving.  Caudecus is a creep, but Jennah’s  compassionate, kind, and has done so much for Kryta and her people.  She’d be able to do something if he gets too out of hand.” 

Jai blinked at the warm tone in her friend’s voice, the last time she’d heard someone speak like that had been Koss when he complained about Melonni.  Thinking back to how the Queen had reacted to Logan and his near panic when he first heard that she was Kellach’s target, the pieces started to fall into place, “You love her don’t you?” 

Her friend gave her a surprised look, “That obvious huh?” He asked dryly, “Yes. I do. I would gladly give my life for her. She's everything to me.  Even on my darkest days, her smile gives me hope. If there is purpose in my life, it is to keep her safe. She is Kryta, in my eyes.” 

Grinning herself Jai couldn’t help teasing him, “Aww, that’s so cute!” 

Sputtering, Logan tried to salvage his dignity, “Cute?! I am not cute!” he huffed, “Have you ever? Umm-”

Jai fell silent for a bit, he had admitted something personal, it was only fair really that she do the same. “There was a boy I had a crush on for a bit.  He was kind, a bit of a goofball and always willing to help when he could.  One day Yijo was sent to investigate some rumors and never reported back, when we went to check on him it was too late.” Logan started to apologize but she continued, “He was already corrupted and attacked me on sight, tried to rip my face off with his bare hands and I had to end him.”

Yijo had been Togo’s student, once the Affliction started in Shing Jea he had been sent to Zen Daijun to check in with the library for any information.  Togo had thought he’d be safe there, nobody had known that it was the area hit hardest by the plague on Shing Jea.  Yijo had already been lost to the plague’s madness by the time they arrived, there had been no cure.

He looked stricken, “Oh Jai…”

Shrugging she said, “‘Yijo’ was long dead by the time I found him like that, what was left only wore his skin.  And it happened a long time ago; besides, it wasn’t like anything had happened.  He never even knew I liked him like that.”

“I should just stop asking,” Logan groused. “Though it would explain your conviction in fighting dragon minions…”

“Hmm?”

“Every time I learn something about your past it’s related to some tragedy or another.” He said blandly, “It’s depressing.  I almost understand why you never really talk about it.”

Jai frowned, “That’s not true, I think?” She thought hard, she had friends…who she had to stab to fake betrayal so they wouldn’t be hunted down by assassins for affiliation with her, and other friends who she made forget her after she tricked them into leaving her behind in the Realm.  She was a hero who saved Cantha and Elona, maybe even all of Tyria depending on Abbadon’s ambitions, but was exiled by her own homeland and purposely forgotten by the other.  There was the whole Kormir thing, but that came with armies of demons. “…never mind. I’ve got nothing.”

Logan opened his mouth to say more but quickly closed it again, his face hardening into a glare directed at the road.  Following his gaze Jai saw a lone figure staggering towards them as it sloshed through the creek, his once gleaming silver Seraph armor was now tarnished with grime.  A frown of her own on her face Jai placed her hands on the pommels of her daggers, “That must be Kellach, but where are the rest of the undead?”

The air had gone silent.  No birds, no bugs, everything had gone still.  There was a palatable oiliness to the very air the closer the figure got and his stiff shambling walk set her on edge.  It was when he got close enough for her to make out the details of his features did Logan breath out a horrified, “Dwayna’s mercy…”

Kellach’s face was starting to rot, the skin looked like it was being pulled away at the edges and had started to tear under the strain.  The rest of his face was a pasty white, like maggot flesh and his eyes a cloudy milky white.  The man’s hair was thin and wispy, falling out but what remained was a dark red. 

Signaling for the carriage to stop the human guards; Vigil soldiers dressed as Seraph, tensed but did not act yet, waiting for the rest of the reported undead to appear.  Kellach raised an armor clad hand towards the carriage, “Your majesty...my beloved Queen...Jennah! You...you have to listen. I won't hurt you...I...I just need your blood. It will save Kryta!” He cried out, voice rough and unnaturally deep.

Logan drew his sword and shield, “Corporal Kellach! Drop your weapons and surrender. You're not thinking clearly.”

Kellach shook his head, “No. I need her blood! Royal blood. Don't you understand? It can cure the corruption. Make us all free!”

Josir tried to reason with the man, “It's not true. Alastia Crow lied to you, Kellach. She did this just to endanger the Queen.” Jai though was channeling her magic into a corrosive hex on her blades.  She’d have to incapacitate in this fight, a stab to the heart wouldn’t matter to an undead who had no blood.  Something she learned from Palawa Joko when she was in the Desolation.

“No...no, you're wrong.” Kellach was frantically shaking his head, his movements jerky and forced as though his body didn’t want to move.  From his half-undead state Jai assumed it was rigor mortis. “No, this can't be the truth! I'll kill you all!” He roared, before lunging forward as a sudden frenzy of movement came from behind the trees as pale grey corpses in tattered stained clothing lurched into a maddened charge. 

“We’re under attack!” Logan shouted, the signal alerting the other Vigil soldiers hiding inside the carriage as the asura, norn and sylvari fighters quickly burst out to join the fray.

“Jennah? Where is Queen Jennah? The Queen…you lied!” Jai hear Kellach call out when he saw the reinforcements appear, his face contorting in fury as he drew a bloodstained sword. “Traitors, you’re all traitors!”

Jai gritted her teeth, but mercilessly pushed her own anger away.  She knew being called a traitor was a sore spot for her but now wasn’t the time to be angry.  Throwing herself into the fight Jai lopped off the head of an undead villager before she started to work on taking others out of the fight, concentrating more on cutting off limbs or heads instead of stabbing.  Some risen were humans, others she recognized as asura or norn, there were even a few who seemed like large bipedeal horned cats though it was hard to tell with the state of decay they were in.  She found it odd though that there were no sylvari undead but didn’t dwell on it, she could always ask later.

Watching as another headless risen fell to her feet Jai quickly scanned the battlefield for her allies.  Logan was easy to spot; and he seemed to have Kellach handled judging from his uninjured state, Hiroki was pushing back a risen brute with her shield and Jai could even spot Josir wrapped in his glowing Mortis Verge as the scholar quickly helped a wounded Vigil soldier to her feet and away from the fighting.  A warbling roar sounded from the thicket of trees drawing Jai’s attention to a massive risen abomination crashing through the trees.  The hulking mass of undead flesh wore a gruesome necklace of skulls with ribs protruding from its shoulders around the metal helmet fused to its very flesh.  Its gut area was empty, exposing the spine around raw red flesh while chains were embedded into its arms.  “By the Pale Tree!” She heard a nearby sylvari exclaim as an asura looked like she’d be sick.

It was only Jai’s long exposure to such grotesque sights in the Realm that allowed her to retaliate without hesitation.  Shadowstepping to the massive undead she tried to sever its spine like she had done with others of its kind before only to be forced back as a massive club smashed down in front of her.  Quickly stepping back she was nearly backhanded but had held up one of her blades in hopes that the risen’s own strength would help her in cutting the limb off.  It didn’t go as planned; her blade being stopped by the chains wrapped around its wrist, forced back as it kept pushing on her blade Jai could feel her magic pulsing through her as she pushed back in kind.  The metal helm leaned in closer, its lower half separating like a reptilian jaw as slime and saliva dripped from bony teeth onto her body, a low rumbling voice hissed out at her “I _h_ u _n_ g _e_ r…”

Narrowing her eyes Jai vanished into tendrils of black shadow, the beast’s hand smashing into the earth where she once stood as the resistance she gave suddenly vanished.  Appearing behind it Jai attacked, both hands on one blade to put as much force as she could into a single blow enhanced with her own demonic strength.  The blade cut clean through the upper bicep of the abomination, the narrow portion of rotted flesh offering less resistance as she severed the bone and the lower portion of the arm holding the club fell to the creek with a splash.  Unfortunately the momentum from her attack left Jai open, and the risen wasted no time as it felt no pain before striking her hard. 

The abomination’s punch knocked Jai off her feet as she felt and heard her ribs cracking under the force.  She could hear her name being called out as she staggered on all fours while coughing up blood.  Another yell made her look up to see one of the norn soldiers glaring at the one-armed abomination.  The nearly three meter tall warrior braced himself, chest expanding as he drew a deep breath, and then before Jai’s very eyes dark brown fur began to appear.  His face elongated into a muzzle with a large black nose and armor vanished as an even larger and more muscular humanoid-bear took the norn’s place.  Staring with eyes wide in surprise as the norn let out its breath in a roar of its own before charging forwards.  Both masses of muscle met with a heavy collision as the abomination caught one of the norn’s clawed hands, but Jai’s dismemberment of it left it open as the norn’s other hand grabbed hold of the helmet.  With a mighty pull the norn ripped the helmet- and half of the head- from the body before roaring in triumph as it tossed the head away before releasing his transformation and approaching Jai, “You alright little one?”

Blinking up at the larger man Jai nodded, “Yea, cracked ribs.  They’ll heal as I fight though.”

Looking up into his helmet Jai could see a broad grin, “You ain’t seen a norn fight before have ya?”

“No,” She admitted, _“Damn impressive though…would’ve been nice couple of centuries ago.  I’d love to sic an angry norn-bear on Shiro.  Hehe.”_ Shaking her head Jai took the offered hand as the norn helped her up. “Thanks.”

“Good hunting,” He said before turning back to the fight.  Jai doing the same when another risen threw itself at her while saying, “ _D_ e _a_ t _h_ g _o_ o _d!”_  

Only to fall to the ground in pieces as Jai mentally mocked, _“Death bad.”_

The fight didn’t last long after the abomination was killed.  While she had been fighting it Logan had killed Kellach, and it wasn’t long after that till the rest of the risen were routed.  Currently Jai was walking through the battle ground, dragging the risen corpses into a pile to burn and finishing off whatever started twitching.  It was when she came to Logan who still stood looking down at Kellach’s corpse that he spoke up, “So many mistakes...made for all the right reasons. The Queen could have been killed by someone who loved her. Even...I mean, it really makes you think.”

Startled by the sudden conversation Jai looked at her troubled friend, mentally panicking _“What do I say? Uhhh…”_   “It's okay, Logan. The Queen is safe.  And Kryta too.” She eventually said before mentally going through what she had stored in her rune before reaching for it and pulling out a wrapped package, “Uh, cookie?”

Logan gaped at her, “What?”

“Cookie? I mean, do you want one?” She stammered, “I bought some from a bakery and well, you seemed upset so…”

“So you offer comfort food?” Logan asked bemused, a small grin on his face making Jai internally cheer in victory, “Yea, it’s got ‘comfort’ in the name for a reason right?” Jai asked rhetorically.

Laughing as he took the cookie Logan just shook his head fondly.  Hiroki then walked over, “As General Almorra says, ‘Some must fight, so that all may be free.’ Recruit, you proved your strength and honor today.”

The quote struck something deep within Jai, _“Some must fight so that all may be free hmm? Story of my life, I think I’ll fit in just fine with the Vigil if that’s their motto.”_

The Vigil crusader continued, “You should head for the Vigil chapterhouse in Lion's Arch. There, you'll get your first formal mission for the order.” She then handed her a letter, “I was also told to give you this from your future mentor should you join our Order.”

Inclining her head Jai said, “Thank you Hi- Crusader.  I shall report as soon as I am able.” Before deftly taking the letter and placing it within her rune.

Looking back to her friend she saw him gazing morosely at his cookie, “Logan, are you all right?” she asked softly.

Shaking himself slightly he responded, “I'm glad Jennah's safe, but I realize now that her safety is temporary. Everything is temporary, unless the dragons can be stopped. The dragons can't be defeated by one person, or even one nation. There has to be another way.” He looked up at her, his eyes darting over her covered face as if searching for something, “Do you think we can overcome our mistakes, my friend? Make up for things we've done?”

Jai hesitated, “I have made many mistakes in my past, mistakes that I regret, and mistakes that I would never change.  Shit happens,” She said with a shrug, “But the one thing I’ve learned from every mistake is to never give up.  I nearly did once, and then everything went to Torment.” “ _Literally.”_ She grinned ruefully, “I had to teach what I learned from my mistakes to others, I passed on what I learned and moved forward, found myself a new destiny and a new purpose.”

Logan seemed to think about her words, eventually he replied, “You're right. I've been too focused on keeping the Queen safe. I love being at her side, but maybe that's not where I can best defend her - or Kryta.  An old friend named Caithe asked me to meet her at Lion's Arch. I think I'll take her up on that.” He bit into his cookie, looking slightly surprised, “It’s still warm.”

Grinning Jai said, “Is this ‘Caithe’ the one I hear you muttering about whenever I’m being asocial or ‘thiefy’?” she teased only to get rolled eyes in response.

__ Dec 10, 2015  
Words: 15869  
Pages: 30 

**AN:** So, sorry this took so long but HoT was released and a shit-ton of projects and papers were due (I am a college student) and then FINALS.  So I got this done (finally) and I’m heading home for the holidays.  That means I won’t get the chance to work on this story till I get back for Spring semester since my mother disapproves of Fanfiction.  So merry early Wintersday all!

Also, I know Waypoints are supposed to only be active after you’ve ‘unlocked’ them but I’m considering that more game mechanic than an actual thing.  They’re canon and their going to be used. Also Genzhou gained a life of his own, I never expected the tengu to take over so much but I was reading back through GW1 dialogues and I just couldn’t resist.

\- P.S. Please please please review, it makes my soul and heart sing with joy. Seriously, review, I’d love to hear what you think will happen, what you think of my OC, and how I’m doing.  Have any head-cannons with Jai? Share them!


	6. Order Neophyte

“Blah” – Talking                                                 “ _Blah_ ” – Thinking                                             “ ** _Blah_** ” – Written

_ ~I do not own Guild Wars or Guild Wars 2, both are the property of NCsoft and Arenanet~ _

_ Chapter 5: Order Neophyte _

                Stepping out from behind Logan in a materialization of liquid sparkling purple magic Jai gasped as gravity regained its hold on her.  The asura gate’s magic a now welcome whining ring after the brief second of complete disconnection from all her senses as they traveled through the gate from Divinity’s Reach to Lion’s Arch.  “Whoa, careful there.”

Shooting a glare at Logan; who appeared to be completely unperturbed by the journey, she huffed before straightening up causing the man to chuckle, “You don’t like any asuran transport, do you?”

“I’m fine,” She retorted automatically, and she would be once her stomach settled.

Rolling his eyes but with a small fond smile Logan ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh as he looked over to the large lion fountain nearby.  “Thanks again for accompanying me; I'm not sure I trust Caithe's motives.  It’s…been a while since we last talked and we didn’t exactly part on good terms.”

Raising a brow under her hood Jai placed one hand on the hilt of a blade as her mind drifted back to her own bitter parting with now long dead friends.  “If this is an ambush I have your back.  And don’t worry, I’ll try not to kill them if it comes to that.” She teased lightly, her skewed humor rearing its head.

Logan shook his head but didn’t say anything, instead walking across the wooden bridge to the central courtyard.  As he approached so did four other figures, each of a different race as Jai’s eyes darted first to the tall red-headed norn and her hulking soot grey wolf.  Following were the short bald asura garbed in glowing technomagical armor and a strange plant woman in varying shades of pale and dark green.  Finally was the massive figure stalking over with heavy warboots and claws scraping on the stone, his deep russet fur with a mane of blood red between two large arching horns as a smaller pair guarded four elongated ears.  Upon seeing the massive fearsome feline Jai blinked back slight shock, “ _Charr, oh damn I forgot that they were native to Tyria.”_ The only charr she had really met was Garfaz Steelfur in the Realm after he and his warband were sent there by the Titans, he had been the only survivor after being damned however, his fellows taken and were either devoured and their souls assimilated into a titan, twisted into demons themselves or dragged away and never found again.  Recalling what she knew about charr from Garfaz when they worked together Jai recognized the irritation in the warrior before her as his tail started thrashing erratically and his ears pressed themselves against his neck.

The entire group had arranged themselves in a lose circle by the time Jai’s observations were finished, the sylvari woman spreading her arms out. “Welcome, fellow members of Destiny's Edge. We must speak of the threat of the Elder Dragons.”

Her voice was smooth, and reminded Jai of the Echovald Forest; elegant, mysterious and tragic. Silently stepping up to just behind Logan the assassin watched silently as he bristled and jabbed a finger at the charr across from him. “When I agreed to come, I didn't know you'd be inviting this _charr_.”

Both eyebrows raised Jai shot him a measuring look, she didn’t like that tone.  It reminded her of how the Ministry of Purity would talk of the Tengu, and oftentimes how unfriendlies would speak of her.  Tensing slightly Jai decided to give it a few minutes, wondering if the dislike was personal rather than directed at race in general.  The charr for whom she still didn’t have a name growled low in his throat with fangs bared, his voice like gravel “I could say the same for _you_ , human. Finally crawling back for forgiveness, Logan?” he mocked.

Logan glared heatedly, “I've done nothing that needs to be forgiven.”

The two looked ready to go at each other again when the norn stepped forward, “Logan! Rytlock! Enough of your squabbling.” Her tone matching a scolding mother, “Caithe, I doubt that we can unite again. Not after our last mistake.” She sighed, looking to the sylvari.

 _“So, sylvari is Caithe, charr is Rytlock, Caithe, Rytlock, Caithe, Rytlock…I hope I remember that.”_ Jai thought.  Then the asura crossed her arms as she spoke up, her voice sounding young to the assassin’s ears. “The norn's right. When Eir Stegalkin makes mistakes, people die.” The end of her statement was pointed, direct and accusatory.

The norn –Stegalkin- recoiled as if struck, “Is that what you think, Zojja? That what happened was my fault?” She asked mournfully.

Narrowing her eyes Jai’s mouth twisted into a grimace, _“And these the supposed ‘Legendary Heroes’ I read about? They’re squabbling like children, for Grenth’s sake even the Luxons and Kurzicks worked together after centuries of war. But these people?”_ Her hand tightening its grip on the pommel of a blade the assassin clenched her jaw. Zojja’s comment striking a chord deep within her as she empathized with Stegalkin, whom had clearly been the one in charge. _“Just like when Jurah came to us; save Kormir or stop The Drought and gain passage to Vabbi, I had to make a call and saving one woman when so much was at stake… Dunkoro, Koss and Meloni never did quite treat me the same after that.”_

“Please, all of you. Our time has come. We must help the Orders. We've fought the Elder Dragons before.” Caithe tried again.

“And lost.” The charr rumbled, “Because _someone_ couldn't keep up with us.”

“You have something to say, say it to my face!” Logan nearly yelled.

“I would, if you weren't always running away! I should gut you and be done with it!” he growled,

Recognizing the threat Jai stepped forward protectively, an arm already pushing lightly against Logan’s chest ready to get him out of pouncing range.

Scoffing Logan rolled his eyes, “Gut me? With what? That human-made sword you looted from Ascalon? I've had enough! C’mon Jai, we're done here.”

“Running away again?” his grey slitted eyes shifting over to Jai’s hooded form, “And too much of a coward to even face us without some lackey to back you up? Who are you anyway human?”

Logan made to comment but Jai beat him to it, one hand still tightly wrapped around the pommel of one of her blades, “I am a friend of Logan’s.” She answered in a clipped tone, not wanting to divulge anything else to someone so hostile.  Her eyes narrowed as the charr scoffed.

“Rytlock! You're just making it worse.” Stegalkin complained, placing a name to the charr at last.

“Hah! Look who's talking.” Zojja pipped up, “Logan's right, for once. I have more important things to do. I'm done with this.” And with a back handed wave she marched off towards a large metal golem.

Rytlock’s tail thrashed angrily, “And I refuse to waste my efforts on cowards and fools. Good-bye, Caithe.”

“ _It’s_ all _of you who are the cowards and fools_.” Jai mentally hissed, and while a part of her was sorely tempted to give each a verbal lashing, a much larger part of her was screaming to just let it go, to just slink back to the shadows where she belonged.  Biting her tongue the assassin kept quiet as she seethed, _“This is what I damnned my soul for? This is what I and everyone else suffered for? Petty arguments and fighting like children? What did you think was going to happen? Everyone coming home nice and safe every night? That things would never get hard? These are what Tyria calls_ heroes?! _”_ her mental tirade peaked. _“The bloody damn fools! The lot of them, Logan included.”_

 “Let’s go Jai,” Looking over to Logan the assassin inclined her head before trailing after him in the direction of a large stone-walled fort.  It was as they were crossing the wooden bridge that the Seraph Captain let out a sigh, “Well, that went worse than expected.”

Shooting him a sidelong glance Jai stayed silent, not trusting her voice given her still foul mood.

“I just- Rytlock just doesn’t-” Groaning in frustration Logan dragged his hand over his face, “I regret what happened, but I didn’t have a choice… not really anyway. My friends or the woman I loved?”

 _“And now things are beginning to make sense,”_ Jai mused, “ _Things are never easy…”_

“Eir had a plan, we were all waiting for Kralkatorrik but Jennah was in danger…” He trailed off before adding quietly, “…And my brother was with her. I had to go.”

Jai took a deep breath of her own, forcing her anger away, “Why are you telling me?”

Looking up at her in surprise Logan seemed to actually contemplate her words for a bit, “I- I guess I just-“ he sighed, “You’re my friend, one of the few I have really since you’ve seen what the other friends I had think of me now.  And you always seem so confident, like you always have a goal or like everything is going to plan. Rytlock was like a brother to me and he’s just become so, so- …was I wrong?” he whispered at the end. 

Grimacing Jai looked out over the harbor as she organized her thoughts, she was never the best with comforting others but now Logan was looking to her for reassurance about something that was clearly still eating at him even if it was far too late to change or do anything about it. She wanted terribly to say “You fucked up, now learn from it and keep fighting.” Because it was what she had told herself for so long but she knew it wouldn’t do him any good.

“I’m the wrong person to ask Logan. I don’t know where you got that idea of me but it couldn’t be more wrong.” She eventually started, her sudden words after such a long silence startling the man beside her as he refocused on her, “I’ve made so many mistakes. So, so many mistakes.” Closing her eyes Jai saw the faces of each person she once held dear, “What do you even want me to say? That you made the ‘right’ choice?” She let out a mirthless bitter laugh, “There is _never_ a right choice. It’s just, which consequences can you live with.”

Eyes darting over to Logan only to see him staring at her wide eyed she decided to give him one more tiny bit of information, “I’ve lost everyone dear to me Logan, and I have no one to blame but myself.” Shrugging she added, “So Rytlock has cut all ties, what of the others? Find new comrades, or go solo.  Doesn’t matter, so long as you move on and keep fighting.”

“It’s not that easy though,” Logan said quietly. Unsure of what to say Jai just shrugged.

Looking back to the Captain Jai squirmed as he stared at her, copper gaze so intent on her the assassin almost feared he was trying to read her mind.  “How do you do it?”

“Hmm?”

“Keep fighting? From the sounds of it you’ve lost everything more than once, we both know you don’t have that amnesia the healer thought you did all those weeks ago, how can you just leave it all behind and keep going? You’re off to join the Vigil for Dwayna’s sake; you just never seem to stop.”

Pursing her lips Jai replied honestly, “I guess I just don’t know how to stop.” Looking back out at the sun the assassin realized it was getting close to noon, she’d have to report to the Vigil in a few hours and she’d rather not be late. 

Placing a hand on Logan’s shoulder she said her farewell, “Good luck Logan, and stay safe. Please.” And with that she reached into her rune of holding and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie, “Cookie?”

Jai was caught completely off guard as she was pulled into a tight hug.  Stiffening in surprise and restraining herself from instinctively pushing him away the assassin dropped her proffered cookie as Logan softly murmured, “Thank you Jai.  You’re a good friend.”

Swallowing thickly she awkwardly patted his back with a hand as he squeezed her tighter before pulling back and chuckling at the stunned expression still on her face prompting Jai to flush in embarrassment. “I should be the one saying that…” She muttered.

“You’re secretive enough to put the whole Order of Whispers to shame but you’re a good person.” He smiled warmly, “Keep in touch okay?”

Jai gave him a crooked grin of her own before they parted.

Walking through Fort Marriner was a strange experience.  Watching as the black, white and grey clad soldiers trained Jai couldn’t help but compare it to the armies she had seen in her past.  The Sunspears had been a broken force when she guided them in Koruna, their regiments and formations broken when Warmaster Varesh Ossa had summoned her demonic armies in Gandara.  From there it had been her guerilla tactics that had evacuated the wounded, and kept what forces were left alive.  And before that were similar tactics used by the Luxons and Kurzicks, small strike forces or raiding groups.  But this? Darting to the side as a formation of soldiers marched past her all in step with one another as they followed the crescendo of the drilling commander Jai couldn’t help but question her choice. _“I feel so out of place..._ ”

With that cheerful encouragement Jai spied the building she had been directed to in her recruitment letter and quickly made her way over to it.  As she approached she caught the tail end of a debate, several armored seraph around what the assassin assumed was a noble.

“Thank you for the warning, General Soulkeeper. I will make sure Queen Jennah receives your news, but I cannot make any promises. The Ebonhawke treaty is Kryta's only hope for peace with the charr. We cannot withdraw our negotiators, no matter the risk.” She said diplomatically as a massive armored norn came into view standing beside a charr with greying fur.  The norn himself looked to be entering his winter years as well since his hair had gone completely grey but Jai doubted his age would hold him back from the way the massive warrior held himself.

Arms crossed the norn snorted, “With all due respect, Ambassador, that's a damn fool decision.”

Eyebrow raising Jai couldn’t help but feel a small smirk tug at her lips.  She liked this norn already.

The charr- General Soulkeeper Jai realized with a jolt- on the other hand reprimanded him, “That's enough, Warmaster. Thank you, Lady Versa. The Vigil will do our best to keep everyone safe.”

With that the noble and her escort bowed and left, allowing Jai an opening to approach the two. Quickly catching the General’s attention Jai stood patiently and waited to be addressed, “Who might you be, soldier?”

Bowing at the waist to her future superior Jai introduced herself, “I am Jai of Divinity’s Reach, I was told to report here.”

Straightening after her introduction the assassin could feel the assessing gazes of both charr and norn on her but she stood firm and refused to be intimidated, instead meeting Soulkeeper’s tawny gaze with her own. _“I’ve stared down a mad god and countless demonic horrors, at least now I know which pair of eyes to stare back at.”_

Eventually the General seemed to find what she was looking for as with a nod she started speaking once more, “Six years ago, a dragon rose in Ascalon. It flew south, killing and corrupting everything in its path. I stood beneath the dragon as it passed overhead. I survived where others did not. All across Tyria, I found others who told of destruction caused by the dragons. Humans and sylvari, battling undead that swarmed their shores. Asura, driven from their underground cities. Joining together, we gave birth to a mighty organization: the Vigil.”

“As you may have gathered, I founded this order. I'm its general, until I die in battle or they find someone better.” Walking back to the war table she shifted through a few papers until plucking one from a pile and bringing it back while continuing her speech, “Crusader Hiroki sent me a letter saying that you were the best they'd ever seen. I look forward to seeing you prove that.”

Jai inclined her head; there wasn’t much she could say to that really.

“Quiet one hmm? I've assigned you to Warmaster Forgal Kernsson for training. One of our finest soldiers, and the most stalwart norn I know.”

At this point the norn stepped forward, and when he opened his mouth Jai was certain he was Forgal.  And also apparently her new superior. “Look here, young one. I don't care what you've done in the past. The Vigil needs heroes, not tale-tellers. It's what you do today, not yesterday, that matters to me. Understood?” He stated briskly, giving her a reprimanding stink-eye at the end. 

He probably expected her to protest, to say that she’d already proven herself in battle or some other shit.  But Jai could only feel a wide grin stretch over her face at his words, she wanted to leave her past as far behind her as she could and here was a golden opportunity.

Bowing respectfully Jai quickly responded with a crisp, “Yes, Warmaster!” Her grin just widened as her superior just groaned about teaching her how to salute as soon as possible because the bowing ‘had to stop’.

General Soulkeeper huffed out a laugh, “If you give each other a chance, I think you'll get along just fine. Now, to business. Renegades are threatening the treaty negotiations between Kryta and the Iron Legion. The Vigil needs to ensure that the treaty goes through. Those two nations need to be fighting the dragons, not each other. You'll be dealing with Commander Samuelsson, leader of the Ebon Vanguard and avid treaty supporter. Head to Ebonhawke, and stop those Renegades.”

Frowning slightly Jai spoke up, “Permission to speak freely General?”

“Granted.”

“Why am I being sent into the field?” She asked bluntly, “I am a new recruit, shouldn’t I have been sent through some form of basic training?” Jai gestured vaguely behind her at the still drilling soldiers.

Kerrnson crossed his arms, opening his mouth only to be cut off by Soulkeeper, “The reason I’m assigning you to Warmaster Forgal is because of Crusader Hiroki’s review.” Tapping the letter with a claw the charr went on, “In it she described how you took command of the situation, found an alternative method for completing your objective while minimizing casualties and took a high-risk role for yourself.” Jai was pinned under slitted amber eyes, “She also described how you handled multiple abominations and other undead by yourself, and gave a brief description of your exploits under Logan Thackeray’s command.”

Jai tilted her head slightly in confusion, _“Aaaand…?”_

“What she means is that it’d be a waste to put you through the basic training to learn tactics or how to use a weapon when you’re already skilled enough.” Her new superior summarized. “That and Hiroki said you fight like an experienced Whispers agent, the combat training would be wasted on you.”

Letting out a soft “Oh,” the assassin swallowed nervously; she never liked when others had high expectations of her, she always felt like she’d fail them.  “I- I’ll try to live up to such expectations.” She replied shakily.

“Right then, enough standing around.” Warmaster Kernsson stated, “We need to take a gate to Divinity’s Reach before hopping to the one that leads to Ebonhawke.”

Turning around as her new superior strode past her Jai made to follow him only to be called back. “Recruit, a word in private please.”

Torn between following Kernsson and obeying her new General Jai looked between the two before standing expectantly beside the charr as her superior turned back with a deep scowl aimed at her when he noticed she wasn’t following. 

“I assigned you as Forgal’s partner, as well as his subordinate for this mission.” Soulkeeper stated. “You'd do well to listen to him. He's a wise old cuss, the best of us, and I have a great deal of respect for him. But many years ago in the norn lands, Jormag's minions slaughtered Forgal's family. He came to us to protect others from that fate... and to try and forget.”

Inhaling sharply Jai’s eyes flickered over to the waiting norn before returning to Soulkeeper, her mouth went dry as she processed the implications of what she was just told. _“Oh damn…”_

“Now, I may be an old warhammer of a charr.” The general continued, “And I’m trusting you with this information.  But I see things, and I read in between the lines. I want you to look after him; I have a gut feeling that you two are more alike than you know.”

 _“Oh Torment and Anguish.”_ Jai moaned in her mind as she nodded, remembering when she left Cantha after she had lost everything for the first time.  She’d wanted to just forget back then too, signing up for the closest and first war she heard of to lose herself in the fighting and hoping things would just go numb.  Then Gandara hit and she had to take command, get involved once more, and drag herself out of just existing passively in the world. 

“I’ll look after him General.  Even though I honestly doubt he needs it.”

Jogging to catch up with the norn Jai fell into step beside him, a thick awkward silence descending between them. Instead of trying to strike up conversation Jai just let it last, it wasn’t as if she knew what to say anyway.  Letting her gaze wander the assassin just drank in the appearance of Lion’s Arch, the rustic wood and nautical theme appealing to her more than what she was told of the large stone structures of old when Mhenlo and the others told her of when they came back to Cantha.  She became so engrossed with studying the town that Jai actually startled when Kernsson’s gruff voice sounded above her as they waited behind a merchant trying to pass his goods through the gate they too needed. “I can handle myself.”

Blinking bewilderedly up at the grumpy norn Jai waited for him to elaborate, but she had a pretty good idea what he already meant. “I’m sure Almorra told you something along the lines of looking after me, but I’m damn well old enough not to need a minder.  And I won’t appreciate any questions if she happened to tell you anything about me.  She’s a dear friend but damn if it isn’t annoying when she dumps every promising new recruit on me before I send them running because they can’t keep up.”

Dropping her gaze Jai sighed, _“Twice in a single day I’ve had to deal with emotional stuff, I almost miss the Realm.  It was easier there; see demon, kill demon, then repeat.”_

“I agree.” Sneaking a glance to see a mildly surprised look on his face Jai continued with a shrug, “But yes, she did tell me of why you joined the Vigil and asked me to look out for you.” Ahead of them the human merchant was complaining about fees quite loudly, taking the opportunity she lowered her voice just enough so that only Kernsson would hear her. “I- well- Oh damn it all.  Look, I’ll be blunt.  You gave me the opportunity to leave my past behind me so I’ll give you the same.  Tit-for-tat, I joined because I have nowhere else to go, everyone I cared for is dead- except Logan but I only met him a month ago- and all I know how to do is fight.  So I’ll help the one way I know how and… because I’m afraid.” She whispered at the end, _“Afraid of getting close to people, afraid of being used, afraid of being persecuted because I’m now a demon, afraid of humans.”_

They both fell silent for a bit, the merchant finally going through the gate with all his merchandise.  But just after they both paid the travel fee to the asura manning the gate Kernsson admitted, “I may have misjudged you.”

There was a cynical half-grin on her face as everything went purple and the world disconnected for a few seconds.  Emerging from the gate with a woozy wobble Jai was straightened by a large gauntleted hand.  Looking up with the grin still on her face Jai teased, “That’s fine, it happens a lot.”

And with that it seemed the ice had been broken.

While they walked to Ruikton District the Warmaster and assassin exchanged simple questions, neither going into the other’s personal history and staying mostly with the other’s usual weapons, tactics and how they’d work together in a fight.  “What do you look like under that hood?”

“Uh,” Squinting, Jai brushed her hood off, the sudden light stabbing her vision and making her eyes water. “I’m…sensitive to bright light.  Even a typical sunny day like this is usually too much for me. I can see better in the dark though.”

She couldn’t make out her superior’s expression in the glare of the sun but figured she had her hood off long enough for him to make out enough of her appearance besides her eyes which were still squinted nearly shut.  Sweeping her hood back on with a sigh of relief she crossed her arms as she felt slightly self-conscious, she was surprised though that he didn’t ask about her features like Logan had.  “You’re curious.” She stated.

“Yes, but I said I wouldn’t ask.”

“… Thank you.” And she meant it.  Another awkward silence descended upon the duo, but this time for once she wasn’t the one who didn’t know what to say. 

Passing through the gate in Ruikton Kernsson helped steady her again as he gestured to their surroundings after clearing his throat. “Welcome to Ebonhawke, Recruit. I—by Raven's wings! What in the Mists is happening here?”

As soon as they had exited the gate Jai could hear yelling and the sounds of fighting.  Quickly looking around for any hostile actions she tensed as a tanned man with short shaved hair ran up to them, his heavy plate armor clanging. “It's the Vigil! Thank Balthazar, you're just in time. I'm Samuelsson. Wade Samuelsson, Commander of Ascalon.”

Recognizing the name as the person they had been sent to help Jai relaxed her grip on her blades.  She still remained taunt and ready however as the sounds of fighting outside their little room grew louder.

Kernsson’s large hand removed itself from her shoulder, “I'm Warmaster Kernsson, and this is my new recruit. Give me a status report!”

Samuelsson snapped to attention, “Here's the problem. A bunch of charr Renegades smuggled explosives into the city. They were trying to blow up one of the outer walls. The Ebon Vanguard stopped the demolition team, but Renegade forces are attacking everywhere from here to the central plaza.”

 _“Always something, isn’t it.”_ Jai thought sardonically as her superior groaned, “That sounds like a blood-covered mess, Commander. How can we help?”

“We have to get to the city's central plaza. Turn right, head down the road and through the crossing. You'll see a big statue at the center of the square.” Samuelsson explained, “Once we take the square, the Vanguard can do the rest. But without a rallying point, we're falling apart.”

Nodding to show she understood Jai drew her blades as Kernsson did the same with his own.  “We'll capture the plaza, Commander, and teach a lesson to any Renegades we find along the way. Ready, Recruit? Move out!”

“Ebonhawke, fall? The hell it will. The hell it will, while I'm here.” Kernsson growled out under his breath, causing Jai to look up at him with a feral grin, “ _Not while_ we _are here.  Let’s send the bastards to the Mists.”_

With that the small group that had rallied to the gate room charged out onto the streets alongside Jai and the Warmaster.  As soon as they left the shelter of the room the group was met with snarling charr, ducking under one that leaped towards her with claws outstretched only to be gutted by Kernsson Jai asked, “Which charr are on our side!?”

 Samuelsson shouted out an answer over his own battle, “The ones wearing a hawk emblem!”

Pivoting on one foot Jai crossed her blades and blocked a strike from another charr, its weapon was a massive rifle with an axe blade attached to the bottom of the barrel.  Kicking out she caught her opponent in the gut just under the ribcage, following up with a shove against the rifle-axe and finishing with a slash to the throat Jai quickly sought out Kernsson.  Spotting him taking on two charr with a third aiming a rifle some distance away the assassin decided it was time to start living up to her profession.  Quickly stealthing herself Jai shadowstepped directly behind the charr aiming at her superior, a quick downwards stab into the base of the skull dropped him as she vanished into smoke with her next target in mind. 

The fight quickly turned in their favor as the Renegades began to get paranoid as Jai flitted in and out of the shadows.  Sometimes they’d turn around thinking she was going to appear only to get a knife in the back as she emerged when they turned.  Other times she appeared mid-leap and jumped onto the massive backs of her foes and tackled them to the ground before finishing them.  She always made sure to keep track of which charr had a stylized hawk stitched onto their armor.

As the last Renegade fell Samuelsson called out, “The road is secure! Vanguard, form up and hold this area. We'll advance toward the crossing.”

With that they proceeded to fight their way to the central plaza, Jai’s agility and shadow magics allowing for her to cover the soldiers under her protection by eliminating the ranged Renegades and any spellcasters before either group even met up.  Each time she’d pause to regain her equilibrium after a series of jumps through the shadows though she would catch her superior watching her and giving her an encouraging nod each time their eyes met.  The gesture surprised Jai; he could have just been assessing her on the battlefield, but the way he’d cover her each time she needed to pause to regain her mana or scan the field made her think otherwise.  She felt oddly touched that the norn would look out for her when they’d literally met not even a full hour ago. 

In short time they made it to the square, finding the leader of this group of Renegades as he pointed to Samuelsson before shouting “I will slaughter you like a pig. Kill the traitors!”  The following fight didn’t last long, especially after Kernsson easily over powered the Renegade leader and cut him down before challenging those left, “Who’s next?”

After dealing with the last of the Renegades Jai saw the Warmaster waving her over with Samuelsson beside him.  Quickly shifting the wounded Ebonhawkesoldier she had been helping to the nearest medic over to another soldier who was nearby the assassin walked over.

“Your timing was perfect, Warmaster Kernsson. I can't thank you enough.” Samuelsson grinned, “And your new recruit managed to keep the shooters off my men.  We have a few injured but a lot less casualties than I was expecting. The Renegades are getting bolder though. This is the first time they've ever tried to bomb the fortress from the inside.”

Kernsson hummed thoughtfully, “New tactics may signify a new leader. You think they finally found a shot-caller with half a brain?”

Snorting in amusement Jai grinned.

Samuelsson also snorted, but his was more disgruntled, “Think it? I know it. He's a charr named Ajax Anvilburn, and that rotter's a thorn in my side.”

“Do you know where we could find him?” Jai asked with a frown, “With permission I could try to infiltrate his base and kill him with minimal risk to your men.”

“You mean assassinate him?” Samuelsson asked her with surprise, “Didn’t figure you Vigil types for such, thought that was Order of Whispers stuff. Scouts tell us the Renegades have a camp outside Ebonhawke, but my troops are tied up defending the treaty location. The Ebon Vanguard hasn't had a chance to check it, but if I had to guess, I'd say he's either there or his soldiers are.”

Feeling Kernsson’s gaze on her Jai shrugged, “I was trained in such before joining the Vigil.” _“Assassinated quite a few Jade Brotherhood during my time in the Am Fah, followed by various bounties for the Zaishan order after being taken in by the Shing Jea Monastery and even assassinated Minister Reiko herself- even if I had a bit of help killing her.”_ She felt like she could handle a charr camp, couldn’t be harder than infiltrating a margonite fortress.

“We'll take a look, Commander. Ill-disciplined thugs like these should be easy to find.” Kernsson stated.  

Nodding in agreement Jai mentally concurred, “ _Yeah, if the Am Fa didn’t know the sewers and the undercity as well as they did and if the Jade Brotherhood didn’t have all that corruption in the Ministry supporting them, the Imperial Guard would have been able to rout both gangs long ago.  Luckily for us though the treaty is still new, so these Renegades haven’t had the time it takes to get as established as the Kaineng gangs did.”_

The two were then quickly given instructions on where to find the Renegade camp.  An Ebonhawke scout even marked the location on Kernsson’s map and gave them an estimated arrival time of after nightfall.  Jai adjusted her hood nervously as she and Kernsson passed through the massive hawk wing gates, both of them walking down the pockmarked entrance with only the sound of gravel under their feet.  It was as they began walking through the forest that conversation started back up. “So, an assassin huh?”

Letting out a sigh Jai decided to go with it, “I prefer the term ‘tahkayun’ actually.  But essentially yes.”

“Sounds foreign.”

“It is.”

“Ah.” They both fell silent again, _“Sheesh this is becoming awkward.”_ Jai mused, but she could tell that the Warmaster was trying not to encroach on her past.  She hadn’t even known him for a day and already she was becoming fond of the old grump, not that she had any right to call him old considering her own age.  He had a good sense of humor and wasn’t shy in calling out stupidity, but he also didn’t press her for answers like Logan had which was a guilty relief.

Deciding to extend a figurative open hand Jai spoke up, “We need to establish a system.  We’re going to be working with each other a lot from now on and while I appreciate you not digging into my past I understand that you’ll have to ask questions.” She shrugged, “You won’t offend me by asking, and I won’t lie.  If I don’t want to answer I’ll tell you.”

Kernsson snorted, “You’re as blunt as a norn.”

“I’ll take that as a complement.” Jai responded with a wry grin as they both chuckled. 

“So…” _“That was fast.”_ “…Why _didn’t_ you join the Order of Whispers?” her superior asked, staring down at her with a raised brow.

Kicking out a pebble that was on their path Jai followed it as it rolled away from her. “A lot of people seem to be asking that.  A lot of reasons really, hard to pick just one but if I had to…” She sighed, “My recruiter told me they know everything that happens in Tyria.  I asked ‘what could they do about it?’  There are some things you can’t blackmail, coerce or infiltrate, the dragons are one example.” _“Abbadon was another; today’s Order’s methods wouldn’t do anything against the margonites.  But my Order could fight, and they did.”_ “As cliché as it sounds I can’t just sit on my ass and hope someone fixes the problems I find.  I grab my blades and I do what I can, no matter how hopeless the situation seems.”

Loosing herself to her memories as she walked on Jai was startled when a weight settled on her head.  Blinking bewilderedly she looked up and saw Kernsson’s hand resting on her head, he had an odd look on his face that she couldn’t entirely decipher but she almost thought she could see approval. _“Wha-?”_

She froze as she felt his hand move as if ruffling her hair despite the hood; the gesture was slightly hesitant and cautious, as if to make sure it didn’t dislodge her hood.  Countless questions whirled in her mind but Jai silenced them all as Kernsson’s hand dropped and his face closed off before continuing down the path. 

With a strange spark of warmth in her heart Jai couldn’t help but ponder at just how easy it was to talk with her superior.  Reaching up to touch the top of her head where his large hand once was a soft smile overtook her face, a part of her was worried at how quickly her barriers were lowering around him.  But this time her cautious side was outweighed by hope.  _“He acts like I’m…normal. That’s not quite the word but what else could I call it? No pressure to answer questions, no constant attempts at subtle probing, he just lets things go.  And why did he rub my head? …I- I didn’t mind it though.”_

They didn’t talk until the camp was well within sight and the moon nearly directly above them.

“Ready to fight kid?”

 _“Kid? Really?”_ Having swept back her hood when the sun had set Jai was free to give the norn her blandest deadpan expression and have him see it.  _“_ No. I left my weapon at home, can I go back and get it?” the sarcasm was practically dripping from her mouth.

Smothering a laugh Kernsson shot her a toothy grin. “Haha! Got some spark in you, eh, Recruit? Good to see. We'll need it if we're gonna stamp out these Renegades.  Get ready to move, and keep your voice low. If we're lucky, we can catch these bootjacks sleeping.  And stick close.”

Rolling her eyes Jai muttered, “I’m _never_ that lucky. With my luck _they’ll_ be ready to ambush _us._ ”

“Kid, we both know that kind of luck doesn't exist.” Kernsson grunted, ignoring Jai’s muttered “Wanna bet?” he continued, “Still, try to take prisoners if you can. We'll need them to give us information if Anvilburn isn't there.”

Eyes opening with surprise Jai stared at him, “You seriously think they’d actually tell us? What are we to do? Charge in and exchange gossip over tea and cookies? I could sneak in and kill a few in the tents while they sleep, even grab a few intelligence reports before we eliminate them.”

“Look here, whelp.” Kernsson ordered, “There's a time for strategy, and there's a time for kicking the door down. We don't need tactics against this rabble. We just need force, and I’m not sending you in alone.”

She didn’t quite agree with that plan, from what she remembered of Garfaz and what he told her of the charr’s fanatical loyalty to their gods Jai highly doubted any charr soldier would give up info on a cause they were loyal too. But she wasn’t the one in charge, and it had been a long while since Garfaz’s time. “Yes Warmaster.”

Kernsson nodded, “Right, then. Don't worry about the tea and cookies, just skip straight to "surrender or die." Now move out and stay close.”

With that the massive armor clad norn emerged from the bushes they had been hiding behind and ran into the camp leaving an incredulous and gaping assassin behind. _“What the bloody torment is that fool thinking?! He’s fucking outnumbered to all Anguish!”_

Quickly leaping after him Jai caught up just as he was grabbing a plank from a campfire and throwing it at the nearest tent before reaching for another. “By the Spirits, is this some kind of kiddie playground?” He bellowed, “Wake up out there!”

Jai gave him a look she dearly hoped expressed just how much of an idiot she through he was.

“It's the Vigil! Get 'em!”

The look’s intensity just went up.

“Whoever trained you must be crying right now. You best run.” Her superior kept yelling, by now over half the tents were aflame and the charr were getting within melee range.  Most of them had forgone armor, and a few were still scrabbling for weapons.  Suddenly one leapt at Kernsson from behind a flaming tent with a massive greatsword raised.

Smoothly pivoting the Warmaster just punched the charr in the mouth, several teeth flying from its snaggle-toothed maw as he flew back from the force of the blow and didn’t get back up. 

Cracking his knuckles Kernsson challenged, “That's all you've got? Come on, you mangy runts!”

All chaos broke loose.

Kernsson was a terror in a fight.  His larger size was proportionate to his strength and each swing of his sword was devastating, Jai stayed to his back and covered the skilled warrior.  Her own smaller size making her a target for the hulking charr who were naturally bigger than her but that didn’t deter the assassin.  She had gotten used to fighting those bigger than her in the Realm after all and remembering all the times Garfaz had been killed rather quickly by demons she knew exactly where to strike for the most crippling damage as her blades once more were coated in a hexing poison.  While her superior plowed his way through the Renegades brave enough to engage him Jai didn’t just wait for them to come within reach of her blades, taking full advantage of their soulbound properties she threw her offhand blade at any approaching foe and summoning the blade back to her hand when it dropped its target.

“You're the worst-trained, most cowardly loustabouts I've ever seen!” Kernsson taunted from behind her, prompting the assassin to yell back as she kicked another corpse off her blades.  “You. Are. Insane! And if _I’m_ the one saying it then you’ve _damn well_ lost your bloody mind!”

The norn had the gall to laugh at her.

 Eventually the dust settled and the two were surrounded by bodies, Jai idly kicking one over to check if it was alive but getting no response.  Shaking her head to clear the ringing in her ears that had resulted from one Renegade’s fondness of explosives she ambled back to her superior who was holding said Renegade up by his collar and shaking him.  It only emphasized the norn’s size how not even the Renegade’s fluffy tail tip touched the ground. “You shuck-brained cur! Where's Ajax Anvilburn? We know he's behind the attack on Ebonhawke. Spill!”

To Jai’s surprise the charr actually answered instead of spitting in Kernsson’s face like she expected, “Y-you just missed him. He left this morning. He's on his way to kill some worthless human named Duran.  They're settin' an ambush at Summit Peak. They'll kill Duran, and then leave the bloody knife with ol' Steelcrusher. We're killing two peace-lovers with one trap!”

The charr fell to the ground with a muffled curse and a thump as he was dropped, “Ashes and snow, he means Minster Kent Duran, the Krytan ambassador. I bet Steelcrusher's the ambassador for the High Legions.” Kernsson realized.

“You're Vigil, aren't you?” The Renegade asked- quite redundantly in Jai’s opinion as one of his soldiers _had_ shouted about Vigil during the fight- “Ha! Ajax'll be sorry he missed killing you. Tell his human-loving mother, Almorra, that one day we'll spit on her grave!”

Jai’s jaw clenched as her breath caught in her throat.  Kernsson however shot her a sharp glance and quickly clipped out an order, “That's above your pay grade, Recruit. Forget you heard about it.”

She had a quip about having not heard anything at all but understood the sensitivity of the situation; instead she just nodded her head.  Jai did feel slightly miffed though that Kernsson actually looked surprised by her easy compliance, _“Oh, surely he’s learned that I appreciate people’s privacy by now…come now you knuckle-head what did I tell_ you _, hmm?”_

Scrubbing his face with a hand the Warmaster relented, “We'll talk about it later. Right now we have to evac before more Renegades show up.” Glaring down at the Renegade Kernsson gave him a harsh kick, “Leave this coward to rot and die alone. Let's get back to Ebonhawke and warn Samuelsson about Ajax's plan.”

“Yes sir.”

Jai watched as Kernsson turned and made his way back to the path that lead to Ebonhawke, she started to follow him but the sound of shifting dirt caught her attention.  Twisting just in time to see the Renegade coil into a pounce and spring at Kernsson with claws flashing in the fire light she barely had time to shout out a warning before vanishing into shadow. “Watch out!”

She only caught a glimpse of Kernsson surprised face before she reappeared from her shadowstep bowling into the charr.  The two of them colliding in mid-air with the crunch of grinding bone, her blades digging their way between ribs as they bounced and rolled across the ground.  Gritting her teeth as Jai felt long sharp claws scoring bloody marks down her arms she barely heard her name being shouted over the charr’s snarls the assassin kept one blade in his side, twisting it ruthlessly and drawing a yelp of pain from the charr who by now had her on her back as he began trying to maul her.  Jerking her head to the side to avoid it being bit down on, the assassin narrowed her eyes and ripped one blade from the charr.  Deep red blood spraying all over her before she quickly thrust it where the neck met the lower jaw.

The Renegade went limp as the tip of her blade emerged from between his horns.  Both blades were nearly yanked out of her hands as the body was thrown off her by Kernsson, the struggle having only lasted the few seconds it took for him to run over to them.  “Kid!”

Coughing from the dust that had gotten into her lungs Jai waved him off, “I’m fine.”

“You’re bleeding. That’s _not_ ‘fine’.” The Warmaster scolded,

Shooting him a lopsided grin Jai repeated, “Nope, I’m fine.” _“Still got all my limbs, that’s always a plus.”_

Kernsson rolled his eyes before getting some bandages and poultices from a pack. “Damnit kid, you should have let me handle that bastard.  I’m the one with real armor, not that leather crap.”

Jai just snorted derisively, “I’m _fine_.” She repeated as large hands checked her head for any bumps.  The Norn just huffed at her.  “Show me your arms.” Rolling her eyes the assassin froze. _“Oh shit!”_

Suddenly self-conscious of what wounds would mean with her physiology she shot a quick glance at Kernsson, his firm expression brooking no argument.  Complying hesitantly she extended her arms, ink-black blood on display as if it were the most normal thing in the world.  She knew there was no point in hiding it, as she had told him before they would be fighting together quite a bit from now on and it would be inevitable that he find out at the very least she wasn’t human anymore.

Surprisingly Kernsson only paused for a brief second at the sight, shooting her a glance as she looked away before he started cleaning the wounds as if there was nothing wrong with them.  “This isn't the time or place to discuss it, but yes, Ajax is Almorra's son. She's aware of the complication, and the mission is still ‘go’.”

Jai frowned softly as sympathy welled up in her for the strong general she had met the previous day.  “I shouldn’t have been so sharp with you earlier.” Kernsson continued as he wrapped bandages around the few unhealed wounds she had, her blades’ magic making most of the damage superficial. “A few recruits overheard Almorra and I when we discussed the likelihood of this situation happening.  They didn’t quite agree when she told them she’d kill Ajax herself if it meant securing the treaty.”

Sighing as she stood up Jai stated, “She has my empathy, the choice is her own.  I understand somewhat though my situation is reversed, there’s a reason I don’t use my family name.”

“Of course there is.” Kernsson groaned before asking, “Will you be alright?”

“Hmm?”

He gestured at her bandages, “I may not be human, but I know they don’t bleed black.” Jai started drawing away from the norn, wrapping her arms around herself in shame. “I’m not asking- I don’t think you’d tell me anything anyway- but just let me know if there’s anything you need to keep yourself healthy alright?”

Giving the norn a skeptical look she couldn’t help but ask, “That’s it?”

Kernsson seemed affronted by her question, “Of course ‘that’s it’, what do you think we’ve been talking about all day? What? Did you expect me to start shouting accusations or something-?” His face suddenly drained of all color as realization spread over it instead. “-Oh Spirits, you said you joined the Vigil because you were afraid…” Jai was mentally cursing a blue streak when she realized that he had apparently heard that. “…you don’t want to remember your past not just because it’s painful, do you? You’re afraid of persecution.”

Flinching back Jai hid her face under her bangs and looked away only to be forcibly turned to face Kernsson as he grabbed her shoulders. “Kid- Jai- tell me honestly…would you be persecuted because of what you are?”

Sighing as a leaden weight settled over her chest Jai shrugged, “I don’t know how the other races would react, but yes I do believe I’d be hunted if exposed to humans.  It’s happened before.” She stated bitterly. “I’m such a damned fool for thinking I could blend in. Barely two months and I’ve been found out twice.  At this rate I might as well just go fight alone…”

“No!” Kernsson almost shouted, prompting her to look up at him. “You are a soldier of the Vigil, we look after our own. You aren’t going to march to your death fighting the dragons alone.” He told her firmly.

Gaping at him Jai blurted out, “You just met me toda- yesterday! Why-?”

“Why?” He asked, “You took a hit for me already.” “-I wasn’t in any danger-” “Bullshit, you’re willing to fight against the dragons even with this, situation.  You aren’t some hot-shot arrogant whelp, you know _exactly_ what’s at risk and you’re doing it anyway.”

Jai swallowed nervously, unable to deny what he was saying. He wasn’t wrong; she couldn’t die through any physical attack but by her nature if she were hit with a strong enough blast of holy magic or… assimilated into some other stronger demon then she would simply fade from existence.  It was only her own strength of will that kept the latter from happening while she fought Mallyx.

“You’re my subordinate, but we’re also supposed to be _partners_.” The hands on her shoulders tightened, “Tyria needs all the help it can get, if you’re willing then the Vigil is _glad_ to have you. And at the very least I’m damn glad to have you.”

Her eyes burned with hot tears as her vision swam, “Don’t say that…” She whispered, “Don’t say that when you don’t know…”

“I read your reports.” She heard Kernsson rumble as he tightened his grip on her, Jai tensing so much it almost hurt. “And if even half of what they say is true then that’s all I need to know.  Whatever you are; you aren’t evil, evil doesn’t rescue hostages from bandit dens, evil doesn’t save burning orphanages, evil doesn’t risk capture in the middle of centaur war camps just to rescue a few slaves. Evil doesn’t do all of that for those it’s afraid of.”  He sighed before whispering, “What happened to you kid?”

Jai squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the Warmaster’s rant.  The grump of a norn had completely blindsided her. He may have misjudged her but she did for him as well, _“First Genzhou, now Kernsson.  Could I trust him? Genzhou took it so well; could it just be humans that are so against me? Even Garfaz and the Forgotten were unfazed by what I am now. I’m such a fool but..maybe,”_

But more than that it was his last few words that truly struck a deep chord in her heart, _“What happened to you?”_ Her eyes burned as she swallowed thickly trying not to start crying, nobody had thought her a victim, but wasn’t that what she was? She may have chosen to stay behind in the Realm, but she only truly chose to stay behind alone, no matter what she was condemned to the Realm because of what she went through in Elona during Nightfall.  Her thoughts were so disjointed and unformed as they buzzed through her head she knew she could never come up with a coherent sentence on the subject, so she did what she knew best when it came to something that unnerved her so much.  She put it aside, but she didn’t forget it.

“Let’s go.” She said as she roughly rubbed her eyes, “We have an assassination plot to stop sir.  Can’t be wasting time on me eh?”

Kernsson gave her a piercing stare before nodding, a small grin on his face as he got her intent. “Right, let’s head to the Summit.”

_“Maybe I can trust him, just with a bit more time…”_

ooo

The two ran into an Ebonhawke courier early the next morning.  Both Jai and Kernsson had camped the rest of the night.  The assassin had kept watch for the rest of the night, forgoing sleep for herself and waving off Kernsson’s concern when he woke up, stating that she was used to not sleeping. 

Jai yawned as they met up with the curly brown-haired woman dressed in Ebon Vanguard plate; she was feeling tired but not tired enough to impair her abilities, she couldn’t afford to slow down anyway. “Who are you people?” She demanded with sword drawn, “Commander Samuelsson didn't mention an escort, and you certainly don't look like the Vanguard!”

Kernsson spoke up, “We're with the Vigil. We know about an attack planned for Minister Duran. We’d like to accompany you if you’re heading to the Summit.

“Accompany me?” She snorted while sheathing her blade, “I'm Sergeant Eilye Jeyne, a soldier of the Ebon Vanguard. I don't need babysitters.”

Rolling his eyes Kernsson shot back, “We're not babysitters, we're tourists. Traveling the same road, taking in the same scenery, and beating the ever-living crap out of the same idiots as you.” Jai snorted out a laugh, not even bothering to cover it with a cough. Her superior shot her a conspiratorial grin, “You look like a fine sergeant. Are you really going to tell us where we can't go and who we can't beat up on such a nice day?”

Jeyne frowned, “I have to get a message to the minister. I don't have time for this. Just keep up, or I leave you behind.  Head out for Summit Peak, and don't slow me down.” She stomped off, muttering just loud enough for the other two to hear, “So Vigil's my escort? Fine. Just don't tell the rest of the Vanguard. I'll never hear the end of it.”

“If I'd had a daughter, she'd be a lot like Jeyne...except smarter, stubborner, and better-lookin'.” Kernsson grumbled, and once more Jai had to smother her chuckles.

The three made quick progress.  They were occasionally set upon by small raiding bands of Renegades but Jai was always spotting them before they came and easily alerted the two warriors each time.  Eventually though they came across a Vanguard archer lying wounded in the trees, Kernsson being the first to spot him. “I see a survivor. Stand the line, we have to help him!

Sergeant Jeyne shook her head, “No, we can't risk it! If what you said is true and the ambassador is killed, many more lives will be lost.”

Kernsson quickly turned on her, “You'd abandon your own soldiers?” He asked, disapproval ringing from every word causing Jai to slow down and look at him, remembering what he told her the previous night about the Vigil looking after its own.

“We all knew the risk when we joined the Vanguard.” Jeyne responded coldly, “Duty first.”

Jai’s eyes narrowed, she knew how it felt to be left behind even when knowing the consequences.  “You go on ahead then; I’ll help him back to Ebonhawke and catch up to you.”

“Are you sure?” the Warmaster asked.

Nodding her head the assassin stated, “I’m the fastest. Just mark where the Summit is on the map and lend it to me.  I’ll meet you there.”

“He’s probably already dead rookie.” Jeyne admonished, “You shouldn’t risk yourself.”

Casting a glance to Kernsson Jai decided to drop him a hint; she had spent much of the night thinking about him and his reactions to her so far.  In the end she settled on deciding to tell him small bits and pieces, half-statements about herself to test the waters on just how much he would accept about her. “I know what it’s like to be left behind.  And it’s worth the risk to me.” She stated evenly, and as she said it the assassin saw Kernsson’s shoulders shift ever so slightly under his pauldrons as they tensed.  Had she not been watching him so closely she would have missed it.

Map in pocket Jai veered off to help the wounded archer, approaching him just as the other two went out of sight she was ambushed by two Renegades.  Rolling her eyes the assassin wasted no time in killing one and knocking the other out cold.  After quickly checking the archer’s pulse and finding it still present despite him being badly wounded the assassin healed him using her blades and the Renegade she left alive though he didn’t stay that way for long.  She managed to heal the Vanguard archer enough for him to wake up for a second and seal his wound but it was clear he was still slightly out of awareness from a concussion and blood loss. Hefting the larger man onto her back Jai ran back to Ebonhawke with another yawn as she started up a steady pace, shadow stepping when she could to cut down on the time it took to reach her destination.

It was nearly three hours later when Jai arrived at the Summit, or rather she ran into a squad of soldiers from Ebonhawke mixed with a few charr wearing a gear emblem headed by an older charr, Jeyne and Kernsson on the road.

“Recruit!” Kernsson called out to her enthusiastically, although Jai could hear some ire in his voice she could tell it wasn’t directed at her. _“At least, I hope it isn’t.”_

Approaching her superior Jai gave a quick bow, “The soldier was returned to the guards outside the gates of Ebonhawke, I was told it looked likely he would live.” She reported.

“What did I tell you about bowing kid?” Kernsson grumped.

Pretending to think Jai tapped a finger to her lower lip, “To do it more often?” she asked with faux innocence only to hold back a grin as the Warmaster rolled his eyes. 

“Kids these days…” he muttered, “…no respect for their elders.”

Jai was glad her hood hid her face otherwise she was sure he’d see the smile she had to bite her cheek to hold back.  _“One of these days I’m going to be labeled mad for laughing at an inside joke no one else would know.”_

While the older charr with dulled horns and greying fur walking alongside them chuckled Jeyne scoffed in disdain. “If your recruit isn’t going to take this seriously she should just be sent back to camp Warmaster.  Not like we’d need her anyway, we’ve got more than enough soldiers as it is to put down this little gang.”

Kernsson’s half-hearted mutters cut off as he glared down at the woman, “Now see here-”

“She couldn’t even handle sticking to the mission, you had time-sensitive intel and she abandoned that to save someone who might not have even been alive.” The woman cast a baleful glare at Jai, “She’s too naïve.  Soldiers die in war, you can’t save everybody.”

Falling silent Jai kept her face blank, faded images of Sunspears being dismembered by demons as the streets of Gandara were soaked in blood, of mutilated bodies and grotesquely mutated monsters that stalked the allies of Kainang.  Blinking away the past Jai thought bitterly, “ _Naïve am I? Maybe so; I’ve seen the worst Tyria’s had to offer and yet here I am, still trying to help.”_ Her eyes drifted to Kernsson, _“Still willing to chance trust.”_

Receiving no answer from the quiet assassin Jeyne dropped back to her men and began discussing the plan for when they reached the Renegade camp. Kernsson however cast her one more heated glare before gently nudging Jai from her thoughts, “Kid?”

“Hmm?”

“Why didn’t you argue back?” He asked flatly, to which Jai just shrugged, “She’ll believe what she wants to believe about me.  It doesn’t matter really,”

“So you’re just going to let people walk all over you?” A new voice chimed in.

Tilting her head towards the elderly charr; who still marched without any strain testifying to his strength despite his age, Jai shrugged her shoulders again.

The squadron of soldiers arrived at the camp shortly after noon, stopping just far enough that they were still out of sight behind a few hills as they ate a small lunch of rations.  Having finished her own meager meal Jai approached her superior when she heard him begin arguing with Jeyne again.  “For the love of—Recruit! Talk some sense into this woman! She's more stubborn than a goat shaman.”

Sergeant Jeyne looked just as exasperated as the norn, “Forgal, these are Renegades. They're nothing but an unruly mob, and they're trapped in a cave with only one exit. If you seriously think this'll be a fight, then maybe you should start thinking about retiring, old man. You’re being overcautious. We could take this with half the soldiers in half the time.”

Jai raised an eyebrow as Kernsson looked down his nose at the woman. “Watch it, soldier, or I'll ‘old man’ you into the ground.” He growled, reminding Jai of when she saw another norn transform into a bear, “Those are charr, and they know we're coming. They've chosen a defensible point, and they've have had time to fortify. If you go in recklessly, you're just going to die.”

Deciding to join in the assassin added, “A wise man taught me there's a time for strategy, and there's a time for kicking the door down. I'd listen to him if I were you; he’s rightfully cautions because he knows just how badly things can go wrong.”

Kernsson turned to her with slight surprise. “Looks like you learn quickly recruit. Good.” He praised before turning back to Jeyne, “Now listen here, Sergeant. We're going to stick together as a unit so we aren't picked off one by one. We go in slow and careful, and watch out for surprises. Recruit, I'm putting you on point. Tell me when you're ready to advance.”

Nodding Jai made to walk off before half turning and asking, “Do we have any mesmers? Or better yet mesmers and necromancers?”

The assassin just got two pairs of eyes staring at her blankly, “Why would we need them?” Jeyne asked skeptically.

Gesturing to Kernsson Jai elaborated, “Like the Warmaster said, we’re fighting an opponent with a defensible position.  From what I’ve seen of the Renegades so far they seem to favor those guns and explosives of theirs.  Only one exit means only one entrance, and it’d be the perfect place for a bottleneck.” She paused and let the information sink in, Kernsson’s proud grin caught her off guard though.

“Not only that; we’re fighting charr, their senses are better than ours and those four ears aren’t just for show.” She continued, remembering all the times Garfaz warned of an ambush he had heard coming. “We could have the mesmers send in an illusion of our men charging in to trigger any traps but if it’s just an image it won’t make any sound, if there is a necromancer then we have fodder that could mimic footsteps.” Jai trailed off as awkwardly as she waited for how her idea would be received.

A solitary clap from behind nearly made Jai jump as the older charr from before stepped closer to the group.  “Now that’s what I call a plan!  Forgal, you sure this kid’s just a new recruit?”

The norn had a bemused smile as he crossed his arms, “Just joined yesterday in fact.”

“Seriously?” The charr asked, turning from his scrutiny of Jai in his surprise.

The assassin in question just tilted her head, “I wasn’t grown from a garden in the Vigil’s back yard.” She drawled, “I did do other things before I joined.”

“Like what?”

“That’s enough ambassador Steelcrusher.” Kernsson cut in abruptly, “We have an ambush to spring.”

The charr ambassador rolled his eyes, “Fine fine, I’ll go see if any of the soldiers I got with me are Ash Legion.  I know at least one of them is lurking around as ‘protective detail’, that legion’s the most likely to have any necromancers.”

Jeyne sighed, “I’ll ask the men I’ve brought if they know any mesmer tricks.” She stared suspiciously at Jai though, “Just who are you?”

Mouth quirking into a crooked grin Jai replied, “Me? I’m nobody important, just a lost sewer rat.”

As the others walked away Jai watched as a shadow fell over her, looking up at her superior she gave him a quiet “Thank you.”

“You just keep surprising me kid. And ‘nobody important’? I think we both know that’s a lie.”

Her lopsided grin still present Jai couldn’t help but tease, “Oh? Do tell how I surprised you this time? And it wasn’t a lie; I’m not the type of person you’d find in the history books.” It was technically true, she had checked.

The older norn shot her a grin of his own, “Pfft, didn’t you once say that I’ve- what was it again, oh yes- ‘damn well lost my bloody mind?’ Yet there you were defending my opinion, agreeing with it even.”

Barking out a short laugh Jai shook her head as she sighed dramatically, “I suppose you have your brief moments of sanity and besides, I also mentioned that if I was the one saying it then it must be true.” She shot him a cheeky crooked grin, “It takes one to know one after all. Don’t worry, you’re just as mad as I am.”

“Oi!” Kernsson cried out in mock offence as he grabbed her in a headlock and began rubbing his knuckles against her scalp, “You calling me senile?”

As she struggled out of the large norn’s hold Jai felt carefree laughter bubble up and out of her.  When she finally pulled free her short hair was a static-y frizzy mess under her wrinkled hood, a few strands even escaping its confines just to stand straight out in defiance of gravity. 

“Are you done acting like children?” A voice asked dryly.

Turning to see Jeyne standing before them with her hands on her hips and disapproval rolling off her in waves the disgruntled Sargent didn’t give them a chance to respond, “We’ve got one mesmer who agreed to try your plan, but no necromancers.”

Pursing her lips Jai considered it. “We could try the plan anyway, and I could shadow step in right after the first traps are triggered to start killing the Renegades manning any traps or devices.” She suggested.  Jai didn’t know the extent of what technology she’d be up against but she figured a good blast of corrosive magic would be enough to at least disable anything she’d find.  At the very least she could kill the charr operating whatever contraptions she would find.

“Absolutely not.”

Brows furrowing in confusion the assassin turned back to Kernsson who was looking down at her with his massive arms crossed and a disapproving frown etched deep onto his face. “The whole point of this ruse was to _avoid_ risking people.  So why for Bear’s fuzzy behind would you put _yourself_ at risk like that?”

“Uh-” Jai started before closing her mouth with an audible click as she thought about it.  It wasn’t really a risk for her, the assassin’s previous encounter with the giant Kol proved to her that she still was immune to physical death.  While she wouldn’t reform from the spawning shrines like in the Realm like other demons and her self-resurrection would leave her too exhausted to even stand if she didn’t have a constant battle to feed herself with energy via her blades, Jai knew that the only real risk from a fatal wound was exposure.  Stabbed? Crushed? Any other type of physical violence? She’d bounce back with enough of a temper to put down whatever tried to put _her_ down.  Being discovered for what she was and being smote with highly concentrated holy magic on the other hand, that would end her.

“I was planning on shadow stepping past the traps _after_ they’d activated, that way I could disable any Renegades operating the defenses to make sure the others make it in after the initial ruse.” She reasoned, it made sense to her and Jai planned on making sure she didn’t get wounded at all.  Her blood alone was hard to explain away.

She could tell Kernsson still wasn’t pleased with the risk she was taking but she refused to budge. “I’ll be fine Warmaster.  I fight better in the dark anyway.”

Seeing a bushy grey eyebrow raised speculatively Jai wasn’t surprised when the norn accused, “You have more planned than what you’re telling us?”

Mirroring his expression she retorted, “Not really, just planning on popping in, generally fucking shit up and killing Renegades. Oh, and trying not to get stabbed, or shot.” She bit out sarcastically before huffing, “Trust me Kernsson.” She asked, “I trusted you at that camp, so trust me when I say I can handle this. I’ll be fine.”

Kernsson rolled his eyes before an assessing look crossed his face, “Fine, this is your show recruit.  You take command and let’s see how you do.”

Ignoring Jeyne’s protests Jai vowed, “You won’t regret it.” surprising even herself with how much she actually wanted to prove that vow true.

Her face going blank Jai fell into the role of someone in charge with all the ease of her two and a half centuries of experience.  Pivoting on one heel with a crunch of gravel Jai began barking orders, “Soldiers! I want everyone in formation! Mesmer! Conjure up an Ebonhawke strike team and send it in when everyone is ready.  I want archers at the sides of the entrance and everyone to stay just off to the side, we don’t know what those Renegades will be blasting out at us so stay out of the danger zone!”

She was met with a chorus of “Yes, sir!” as the hodgepodge team of charr and humans quickly organized themselves as she commanded.  Ignoring the near palatable air of surprise behind her the assassin continued, “Once the illusion triggers whatever is waiting for us, I’ll be going in to start sabotaging anything I can get my daggers into.  Once you hear my signal I want our fighters to come in with archers supplying cover.”

Jai looked over her motley crew, she could tell they weren’t used to working together but the humans were nodding along to her words and the charr had all their ears pricked towards her showing clear attention being given to the assassin.  Leveling her gaze onto the human spellcaster standing apart from the others she asked, “Are you ready?”

The mesmer snapped into a salute, “Ma’am, yes ma’am!”

Smothering the amusement that came from being called ‘ma’am’ the assassin nodded and ordered everyone to approach the cave and get into formation.  Once ready she and everyone else watched as the mesmer focused and began muttering under his breath.  Ethereal fuchsia butterflies blinked into existence before flocking together into a believable manifestation of Ebonhawke soldiers.  With a slight sheen of sweat now on his brow the mesmer gave a twitch of his wand and the illusionary squad began marching into the entrance of the cave.

Almost instantly massive spheres of metal began shooting out of the cave entrance accompanied with deafening concussive blasts.  Beside her Jeyne was wide eyed as she watched the illusion waver like rippled water as the projectiles passed through it. “You were right,” She breathed, “The Renegades are ready for us.”

Sharp eyes watching for a break in the fire, when an opening was spotted Jai burst into a flurry of movement before she could hear her superior’s response.  Quickly diving into the shadows the assassin chained her shadow steps together; darting from side to side in the cave entrance she steeled herself against the vertigo of constantly entering from one wall to the other and having to readjust her spatial awareness on the drop of a coin.  There was one close call, a projectile from their strange large ground-mounted guns missed her by a mere few inches and she could feel the sheer force with which it moved nearly knocking her off course before she dove back into the shadows.  Finally appearing behind one of the charr operating the ground-gun Jai lashed out with one blade.

As the charr dropped to the ground with a deep gouge in her throat the other ground-gun operators turned to look in Jai’s direction.  Reaching back with her open hand open as though clutching something in a clawed grasp it was quickly filled with a writhing mass of darkness before her arm snapped forward and the unnatural darkness erupted in the room.  Normal assassins were capable of launching shadows at their foes to blind them, but Jai’s shadow magics had been exposed to the Ravenheart Gloom.  Her shroud of darkness was an impenetrable abyss of pure black that none could see through, but Jai was used to fighting in such darkness.

Her pupil-less eyes darting around as Jai silently conjured her war scythe the demoness easily located her nearest target.  The Renegade was panicking, his breath coming out loudly as he tried to find her through smell.  Shadowstepping behind him the Renegade only had the time to turn around after hearing her sudden arrival behind him before he was cut open.  Making out the rough silhouette of the ground-gun lying next to the body Jai merely swung at the barrel with as much strength as she could muster after infusing her scythe with raw magic.  The torment slash ripped its way across the ground-gun, corroding the metal it touched and continuing on to hit a weapon stand caught in the crossfire.

An unseen feral grin overcame Jai’s face as she panted from the sudden drop in her magic reserves.  As much as she resented what becoming a demon represented, she the few tricks she picked up in the Realm.  It also seemed that the taint-restrained torment magic she used against Ulgoth was not a fluke; although it did take a lot out of her.  At least this time she wasn’t recovering from dying.

And with the shroud of darkness still present she could risk a few more demonic skills and abilities.

Quickly and efficiently working her way from Renegade to Renegade caught in her cloud of darkness Jai made to cut down as many as she could with her scythe before it faded.  Distantly she could hear a deep voice call out, “Open fire! My mother sends assassins!”

Assuming the voice to be Ajax; Jai couldn’t hold back the cold chuckle as she quickly dismissed her scythe and drew her blades just as the blackness vanished, leaving her in the center of a row of corpses.  Around her she could see several Renegades with their guns aimed at her but Jai only had eyes on the obvious leader. “Just one?!” he snarled. “Kill her!”

Cocking her head to one side Jai decided to give her signal, “NOW!”

A massive blast of a war horn sounded from the cave entrance accompanied by a roar of charr and human alike as her squad charged into the fray.  The charr warriors easily swinging their massive greatswords and cutting down any that stood in their way as the human archers picked off any Renegades at a distance.  Kernsson himself had a war horn still in hand as he threw himself into the fight, quickly cutting his way over to Jai. “Good work with the cannons, though you nearly gave me a heart attack disappearing like that.” He told her.

Nodding with a jerk of her head Jai refocused on the leader, “Surrender or die.” She stated.

Ajax however just growled at her, “Whipped dogs. I shall never bend my knee!”

“…So be it.”

And with that she pounced; one second she was by Kernsson’s side and the next she was behind Ajax blades raised, the charr was ready for her however. Twisting around with surprising quickness considering the muscle bound form of the charr warrior Jai was unprepared for the massive armored elbow that hit her directly in the chest.  Sent back several feet and wheezing the assassin was dazed as she clumsily tried to get back to her feet before Ajax attacked her again.  She had just rolled onto her back when she saw a massive broadsword rapidly approaching her.

Eyes going wide Jai pushed against the dirt below her and rolled over just in time as the massive blade cut deep into the ground where she had been moments before.  Quickly pivoting on an elbow Jai managed to get into a crouch before having to jerk her head back to avoid a swipe of claws.  Clenching her jaw in frustration at the relentless assault that persisted from Ajax even as the charr worked to pull his massive blade from where it had gotten stuck in the ground Jai decided to go on the offence.

Dropping one blade and reaching out to hold the arm that had lashed out at her with his claws Jai held it in an outstretched position.  She caught a brief look of surprise on Ajax’s face as she held firm against the charr’s strength the assassin’s other blade flared a bloody red as she saturated it with her favored corrosive poison hex and stabbed it directly into the exposed gap in Ajax’s armor where his armpit was.  The charr let out a blood curdling yowl as Jai ripped the blade out causing blood to begin pouring freely from the wound as she followed it up with a wild kick to the ribs.  The force of her blow paired with the pain of the wound and poison made Ajax’s grip on his blade lax, and he lost his grip on it as he was sent an arm’s length from Jai. 

Blowing a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes Jai stood up. “Tell Almorra she's a coward who cannot face her own blood in battle.” She heard Ajax growl at her, blood bubbling from his lips as the charr coiled in on himself before springing towards Jai with claws outstretched.

The assassin had seen that coming though.  She knew how to read muscle movements on even the most grotesquely shaped monstrosities, and Jai could see Ajax’s pounce before it ever happened.  Ducking under the claws Jai held on to the one blade she still had with both hands and thrust it up as hard as she could.  The magical steel punctured through Ajax’s armor like a hot knife through butter as it pierced his heart. The charr was dead before he even hit the ground with a heavy thud, Jai’s blade still lodged in his chest up to its hilt.

Around her Jai could hear the sounds of fighting winding down, she did jump slightly when a large hand settled onto her head.  Looking up to see a grim faced Kernsson Jai stated blandly, “Hey.”

“Glad to see you still in one piece.” Her superior praised before casting a critical eye over her, “You okay?”

Pushing the norn’s large hand off her head and ignoring the small pang of disappointment as the warmth faded Jai mumbled, “M’m fine.”

Kernsson opened his mouth to say something but another voice chimed in, “I suppose I should thank you.”

Turning her head to the new voice Jai gave Jeyne a curious look which prompted the woman to continue, “They were ready for us, had cannons and everything.” She looked over to the milling soldiers as they began patching each other up, “Instead of only minor injuries I’m sure we would have had a few casualties if it weren’t for the Vigil.”

Beside her Jai heard Kernsson let out a rumbling chuckled, “No. They just thought they were ready for us. They couldn't stand against the Vigil.”

“Especially you recruit.” Kernsson said suddenly with a few heavy handed pats on her back, each one pushing Jai forward slightly as she stared at him in bug-eyed surprise, “You did well, recruit. You learn quickly, you adapt, and you know when to put hammer to steel. I’ll admit, Almorra kinda twisted my arm to take you on. Said you were special.” He chuckled, a warm smile on his face, “And damned if you didn't live up to every word she said and then some. You aren't like the rest of these young'uns hanging around the order. I'm field-promoting you to Crusader... but don't let it go to your head.”

Jai just gaped, “Wha-?” and then what he said finally clicked, “No! no no no no no nonononono.” She babbled, “After just one mission?! Are you mad? –Don’t answer that.” She sighed, rubbing her temples to stave of the headache now making itself known.  Her exhaustion was finally setting in, having skipped sleeping the previous night and now this current fight Jai could feel her body losing its fight to stay active and it was making her snappish, “It’s only my second day in the Vigil, not only that but you trust me already with a position like that? And after just one mission?!”

“Jai,” the sound of her name made the assassin’s eyes snap open, “Remember when you asked why you skipped basic? It’s the same reason.  You’ve commanded troops before; you’ve faced adverse odds enough to come up with a plan to overcome it as easy as breathing.  Pair that with everything else I’ve learned about you these past two days… you deserve this promotion.”

“Are you sure?” She asked hesitantly, _“I don’t want this, I don’t want any spotlight, but… if I get promoted won’t I also get reassigned? I just started liking you, you old grump.”_

“I’m very sure.”

Sighing once more Jai gave in, “Very well then Warmaster, I accept.” And then, just to get her own slight petty revenge for springing the promotion on her Jai shot Kernsson a cheeky lopsided grin, “Be careful with the praise though Kernsson, people might start thinking we’re friends.”

The swat on the back of her head came quick and sharp, _“Worth it~!”_ “Don’t get cheeky with me kid, what I mean is- good work. And call me Forgal; none of this ‘Kernsson’ business, I think you’ve earned it.”

“Thank you, Forgal.” She said, and honestly meant it.  _“I’d actually miss you if I get reassigned.”_

“Bah,” Forgal suddenly burst out, shaking his head, “Enough gooey crap, let’s get back to Fort Marriner and report to Almorra.  I need a drink.”

“Yeah,” Jai said with a wide yawn, “I’m ready to drop like a potato sack.” And with that she started walking out the cave.  _“Not surprising really,”_ she thought to herself, “ _Soon as I don’t have a reason to stay awake suddenly my lack of sleep all catches up with me.  Looks like last night was the final straw after a series of sleepless nights full of nightmares.  I suppose that habit won’t leave me.”_

“Kid? You alright?”

Jai waved him off, “M’m fine.” But her feet were dragging.

The assassin snapped back to awareness when her feet suddenly left the ground, she had her blades in her hands and had jerked back from whatever had a hold on her waist when she realized it was just Forgal.  Jai had gone stiff as a plank of wood as the large norn hoisted her up and over his shoulder, “Get some sleep kid.  I forgot you kept watch all night last night.” She could almost feel the frown, “I should have made sure you got some rest before we went after those Renegades.  But you just kept going…”

“Not your fault,” She muttered, “I never sleep well anyway.  I have nightmares, bad ones.”

The hand on her back tightened slightly before relaxing, “You’re safe now kid so catch some shut eye.  Sometimes I’d swear you’re more of a veteran than I.”

The irony of what Forgal just said was too much; a slightly unhinged giggle escaped her.

“There’s an inside joke in that demented giggle, I just know it.”

She giggled even more before she let herself succumb to sleep.

ooo

It was noisy.

That was Jai’s only real thought as she sat at a table in a corner at the bar located in Fort Marriner.  Forgal had carried her all the way back to the fort and dropped her off at a barracks cot to sleep off her exhaustion while he went to report to the general.   She was honestly surprised to wake up later that night with a note under her pillow letting her know that she had some leave time as a reward for her good work, and despite the late hour Jai was too awake to go back to sleep.  So she had gone looking for Forgal, he was the only one she knew in all of Lion’s Arch and hoped he could give her something to do or at least help her find a library.

Instead she was found wandering aimlessly by a few recruits who then proceeded to drag her off to the bar under the pretense of “Surviving Forgal” and “Initiation” as they called it.  They had grabbed a table and introduced her to the other Vigil soldiers and patrons as the latest victim of Warmaster Forgal and a mug of ale was pressed into her limp hands.  Jai still didn’t know how she ended up at the table with drunk unconscious recruits she still didn’t know the names of all around her.  Looking down at the single cup she had held onto for the duration of the fiasco only to see it still filled to the brim she grimaced.

“I’m surprised to see you up and about.”

Head jerking up to see her superior standing before her Jai stumbled out of her seat with a hasty bow. “Warmaster.”

Forgal’s lips twitched with a grin, “At ease kid. And what did I tell you about that bowing?”

Grinning at the banter she responded, “To do it more often, sir.”

The old norn just rolled his eyes at her reply, but from his still present grin Jai knew he hadn’t really expected any other answer.  “So what are you doing with all these slobs?”

“Honestly?” She stated with a scrunched nose, “I have no idea, they just dragged me here to congratulate me on ‘surviving a mission with the ‘Old Grump’.”

“’Old Grump’ eh? I think a nice early morning run will do their hangovers good, don’t you?”

Jai’s grin turned a bit vindictive, “Oh yes and perhaps a nice loud horn call to wake them up, in the same room they sleep in.  And make sure they run past the market district, I hear that loud noises help hangovers.”

Her words were met with loud guffaws, “Kid, that’s one hellish vindictive streak in you.”

“You have _no_ idea sir.” She teased, “So what brings you here?”

“Looking for you actually.  Want to go somewhere quieter?” he said with a nod at the door.

Nodding along Jai picked up her cup and followed the norn out the door and even out the fort as they walked in silence toward a short ledge.  Approaching the edge of the wall Forgal sat down with his legs dangling over the edge and motioned for her to join him.  For a moment they just sat in silence, Jai staring up at the stars as she idly fiddled with her mug.  “So where am I getting assigned?”

“Hmm?”

Jai cast a sidelong glance to the old Warmaster who was taking a drink of his own mug.  “I got promoted, it stands to reason that I’d be reassigned somewhere that’d make me useful.”

Forgal slowly lowered his mug, “About that.” He shifted, “I requested that we be permanently assigned together.”

Her fingers stopped tracing the rim of her mug.

“I don't have time to break in anyone else and... All right, I admit it. We work well together.” He said in a rush, “If you don’t want to be partners I understand-”

“No!” Jai blurted out, “I don’t- I- I want to stay partners.” She sighed, “I like working with you. It’s just-“

Tightening her grip on her mug Jai had to take a deep breath, three days, just three days and the norn beside her was destroying all her expectations, all her walls and it confused her so much.  Jai thought it’d be easier to just forget her past, to bury it and forget it ever happened. _“I couldn’t have been more wrong.”_

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” She said frustrated, “For all my life I’ve had a goal, I had something to go after.  Then I was sent here and told to just _live_? I don’t know what I was thinking, keep my head low, and just hope people don’t bother me? I don’t even know _why_ I’m fighting, I just keep doing it because I have no damn clue how to do anything else.” Jai took a deep breath, “I shouldn’t be here, I don’t belong.  Not in Tyria, not in- not back home, not wherever.  I just shouldn’t be here.”

Jai was tired.  She had been hiding ever since she could remember, hiding her roots as Am Fah, and hiding what she had done in Cantha.  Those she worked with in the Realm knew of her, or rather who she was related to and what she had done during Nightfall.  But she never _told_ anyone, anyone who knew was either there when it happened or was told by someone other than her. She wanted someone _she_ could finally just trust. _Jai_ wanted to be the one to confide in someone, she had done it a bit with Genzhou but it wasn’t everything. 

 “I- I don’t even know how to explain…everything.  It’s just- so difficult, and I’m so _afraid_.” She whispered as a shudder wracked her frame. “I want to trust but I just don’t _know_.”

“What I’m trying to say is I _want_ to trust you.  But can I?” Jai asked rhetorically, “A large part of me is screaming ‘no!’, that I can’t trust someone I’ve known for barely three days –three!- when people I have known for _years_ turned on me just for finding out whom I’m related to, never mind that _I_ had just found out myself.” Jai felt her eyes begin burning as she thought of her classmates from Shing Jea, many of whom she was loosely affiliated with only due to intersecting classes but others, Danika, Lucas, Nika, they had all immediately distanced themselves from her after she killed Shiro the first time.  They never got back in contact before Jai was lost to the Realm.  “And my cursed bloodline pales in comparison to…this.” She gestured vaguely to herself.

Wiping her eyes on her gloves Jai swallowed thickly, “You said I destroyed your expectations, well you fucking blew mine out of the water.  Nobody ever asked ‘what happened’ to me, it was always ‘what did you do’, that I somehow deserved what happened.” She looked up to Forgal, stared right into his eyes, “You were the first to say that _I_ was a victim as well.”

Sniffling Jai looked back down at her ale, still untouched.  Taking a deep chug and coughing as it burned down her throat Jai continued, “Ask me anything, if it’s a yes or no question I’ll answer honestly.  No deflection, no half-truths.” Cocking her head to one side she carefully studied Forgal’s blank face, “Deal?”

The norn looked down at his half-drunk mug of ale and with a pensive face finished it off. “I’m getting too old for this.” He muttered, “This…this is big, or deep, or- bah.  If _you_ don’t know how to explain it then damn if I can.  You remind me of my daughter.” He sighed, “She’d would have been about your age by now, and you both have that fire in you.  That drive to see things though with your own two hands, that stubbornness in face of any consequences.” Forgal let out an empty chuckle, “Raven’s wings, you both even have the same cheeky grin!”

“Sometimes I could swear you were my cub back from the Mists.  And sometimes you feel just as insubstantial as a ghost, like if I say one wrong word you’ll vanish into those shadows you’re so fond of and just never come back out.”

Jai shifted uncomfortably, the norn’s words striking too close to the truth and also unsure of how to react to the apparent similarities she had with his daughter.  “You’re not wrong…” She admitted softly.

Forgal leaned forward on his knees, cradling his head in his hands. “Raven grant me wisdom.  I want to say you can trust me, we’re partners now for Bear’s sake! But I understand why you’re cautious, and to think what happened to you could happen to someone else-“

“No,” Jai growled out, “I made sure that it stopped.”

Her superior paused, “Good, just wish I had a crack at them myself.”

Jai huffed, “No you don’t, or shouldn’t.  I wouldn’t wish my fate on anyone.”

“So something did happen to you.” Forgal sighed as he leaned back. “At this rate I don’t know if I even _want_ to know.”

She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her, “Well, you’re already smarter than I was. If-” Jai hesitated, “If you don’t want to know, I can go.  I can just leave, you’ll never see me again and you can pretend I never existed.”

Forgal’s large hand reached out to her with lightning quickness, he latched on to her arm so fast that she couldn’t help but just stare at it in surprise, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

 _“He’s trying to stop me from possibly shadow stepping away…”_ Jai realized.

“Whatever happened to you was big wasn’t it? Just knowing what I do now has changed my thinking on some things and the more I find out the more I won’t be able to look at the world the same way will I?” He asked.

Seriously considering it Jai hung her head, “Yeah, you probably wouldn’t.”

They both fell silent, the only sound were the crickets chirping.

“That deal still open?”

Looking up at the norn with her jaw open Jai closed it with a loud snap.  “Ye-yeah.”

“Okay then, are you going to finish that?” he asked, pointing at her still mostly full mug of ale.

With a cheeky grin on her face Jai just offered it to the norn who finished it off. “I really needed that.”

“Are you human?”

“No.”

“Were you once human?”

A very soft, very small grin appeared on her face, “Yes.”

“Does the term ‘Inquest’ mean anything to you?” Forgal asked hesitantly.

Frowning Jai searched through her memory, “No, never even heard of them.”

The sudden relieved sigh Forgal let out made her curious but she didn’t ask.  “You’re taking this quite well.” She prompted.

“It’s the ale.  Although at this rate I’m going to need a whole lot more.” He cast a disappointed look at the empty mug in his hand, “What do you think about Dolyaks?”

Humming thoughtfully Jai retorted, “That’s not a yes or no question.”

Forgal cuffed her over the head, “Cheeky whelp, do you like dolyaks?”

Laughing at the question Jai asked back, “Dunno, never really encountered them.”

“Blasphemy! As the son of the last Dolyak shaman I must correct that.” Forgal teased.

A massive weight lifted off Jai’s heart.  It took everything she had not to just stare and marvel at the norn beside her. 

 “Do you like grawl?”

Jai laughed, feeling freer than she had in centuries.

 

__ April 19, 2016  
Words: 16,401  
Pages: 32 

** AN: **

-Hey! So sorry for such a late chapter but college was a sucker punch to the gut this year, and added to that I got a job.  Plus I got involved in Diablo III and well….let’s not go down that rabbit hole shall we?

\- P.S. Please please please review, it makes my heart and soul sing with joy. Seriously, review, I’d love to hear what you think will happen, what you think of my OC, and how I’m doing.  Have any head-cannons with Jai? Share them!


	7. Helping Hands

“Blah” – Talking                                                 “ _Blah_ ” – Thinking                                             “ ** _Blah_** ” – Written

_ ~I do not own Guild Wars or Guild Wars 2, both are the property of NCsoft and Arenanet~ _

_ Chapter 6: Helping Hands _

ooo

“When you asked if I liked grawl; not only did I not know what a grawl was, but I also didn’t know it’d involve so much snow!” Jai yelled out, both arms spread out as she tried to keep her balance. 

“Come now, it’s just a little snow.  It’s not even cold!” Forgal teased her; he looked perfectly at home in the frozen tundra.  His breath came out in even and measured puffs of white as the massive norn waded through the knee high snow without faltering.

Jai let out a squeak as she lost her footing and fell into the- for her- thigh high snow.  With a soft crunch the world was muffled and a Jai-shaped hole was left in the snow, her muttered curses just prompting Forgal to laugh at her even more.  Kneeling down to dig her out, Forgal pulled the irate assassin out of the snow by the collar of her coat, only to drop her again as he started letting out deep booming guffaws upon seeing her sputter out ice chunks.  “How can you stand this stuff?!” The assassin whined, ruffling her hair to try and shake off as much of the white fluff as she could.

“I’m surprised it’s only the snow you’re having trouble with,” Forgal said once he got his laughter under control, but Jai could still see the wide grin on his face. “Normally it’s the cold that gets to people.”

Rolling her eyes Jai snorted, “I’m fine with the cold, and it was always cold back where I used to be.  But at least we didn’t have this blasted snow! By the Black Beast it’s so annoying!”, _“The Realm was pretty cold, and the lack of a sun could do that.  It was getting kind of warm for me back in Divinity’s Reach.”_

It had been a week of small odd jobs around Fort Mariner with Forgal teaching her all the protocols and workings of the Vigil.  It had also been a week since they made the deal about Jai’s past, and surprisingly Forgal still never pressed for answers.  He’d instead ask a few questions but only after Jai would mention something on her own first. 

“Hey, kid?”

“Yeah?”

“You said you weren’t human, but used to be.” He looked unsure of what he even wanted to ask, “Are there…others like you? People we can recruit against the dragons?”

Jai stilled, “ _No,_ ” she nearly hissed out.

Forgal jerked his head back to stare at her in slight shock but Jai wasn’t done, “If you encounter _anyone_ else even remotely similar to me I want you to _run_.” She pressed, “Don’t fight, don’t talk to them, don’t even get near them.  Just get the fuck out of wherever you are and _don’t. look. back._ ”

Mouth agape Forgal just stared, “What? There _are_ others like-?”

Shaking her head furiously Jai explained, “Technically I’m the only one of my exact kind, but I have- I guess you could call them half-siblings- who are similar enough to my physiology that one could lump us together as ‘kin’.” She spat out the last word like it brought a bad taste to her mouth.  “But they’re _nothing_ like me except for two, maybe three individuals. The Apostate and The Lost are the only others who I know are not the hate-filled, ravening, blood crazed, zealots who taint everything they touch and feast on suffering, and despair.” She sighed, combing a hand through her bangs, “I’d include Razah in the list but I haven’t seen him in so long only Kormir knows what happened to him since then.”

Looking back at the norn; Jai winced, she hadn’t intended to get into such details about demons but the thought of him seeking them out had caused that nearly knee-jerk response of _“NO!”_

“I- Damn, kid. Raven’s wings, what kind of hell were you involved in?” He asked, and Jai had to bite back a reply of _“The literal kind.”_ As she waited for him to get the words he wanted together. “No wonder you’re so skittish around people if you think they’ll mistake you for _that_!”

By now both of them were just standing in the snow, Forgal pressing a hand to his forehead as he looked down on her in dismay. “How did they- how did you- how can they be kin if you’re so different? How-?”

“I was literal when I said they taint everything they touch.” Jai admitted cynically, “They’re- we’re cursed so to speak.  They embraced it, I resisted…sort of.” She sighed, shoulders slumping, “This is so complicated without the whole story and that’s not something I can just tell you on the side of a mountain.  In short; the curse is highly contagious, it affects everything near one of my kind and the slightest exposure leads to it festering.  When I found out about their existence, and what they were trying to do…. I committed myself to stopping them, no matter the risks.” She snorted, “Of course, my finding out coincided with being blasted full in the face and I didn’t have much else to lose by then. I was already a lost cause, it just became an effort in making sure it didn’t take anyone else with me.”

Jai would never forget the first time she was exposed to the taint, that fateful day at Gandara was seared into her mind.

_Dressed in the white armor of a Sunspear archer Jai nervously clutched her still somewhat new blades tighter.  The rush of energy and healing whenever she attacked with them still unnerved her even though she’d had them for the past few months; but Jai would admit that if not for the magic of Shiro’s blades, she would have had to retreat because of her wounds.  Currently though she stood behind the Sunspear Captain she had been assigned to after arriving at Istan and volunteering for whatever war they were starting, hoping to get lost in the crowd after the embargo of Elona was set in place.  Jai didn’t know why it was put in place but she knew that at least now her friends wouldn’t be able to come, having been escorted to Kryta instead of hopping onto the last ship to Elona before the embargo went into effect._

_The Sunspear forces charged into the Plaza of the Five Gods.  Easily surrounding what few Kournan forces that remained as the archers all trained their bows on Warmaster Varesh.  But she looked unconcerned, “Fools! Your gods are weak!" she spat, turning to the massive urn behind her, "My god gives me strength!” she waved her scythe over the urn briefly before fervently shouting out a single name, “Abaddon!"_

_Bright fuchsia lightning arched out of the urn only to randomly strike several sunspears.  Jai had ducked as soon as she saw the magic, which unfortunately meant she didn’t see what else was coming._

_All she heard was Tactictian Dunkoro shout in dismay, "Gods! She has demons!"_

_Eyes going wide Jai looked back up just in time for a blast of black and purple to explode out from the urn, Varesh was unaffected but everyone else was tossed like ragdolls through the air screaming as the murals of each of the Five Gods were shattered.  Jai had been sent flying as well, screaming as the magic tore into and_ through _her like ice in her veins. It clung to her very soul much like how she remembered when the Envoys brought her back from the dead after Shiro killed her and the others in Vizunah Square.  But this was so much worse than even that had been, it felt like a massive frozen clawed hand had wrapped around her soul and squeezed.  Coming to a rolling stop beside the Tactician who helped her to her feet just as the screams started._

_Jai could hear shouting, "Regroup! Fall back! Don't let them get behind you!"_

_Horrific mutated monsters were reaping through the gathered Sunspears, weapons fused to their flesh or even made from it in some cases and terrifying features._

_"Blast! We're outmatched! Retreat! Save those you can!"_

_Varesh’s merciless voice could be heard even over the din of roars and screams, "Abaddon will feast on your eyes!"_

_There were scattered shouts, "Kormir!", “Captain!”_

_Looking back Jai saw her Captain rushing to the aid of a fallen Spearmarshal, and both falling to the massive four legged demon that had mouths all along its spine. The Captain thrown back and falling to the ground with his neck snapped and head rolling around unnaturally while Kormir was pinned beneath its large clawed paws.  Jai could feel a tug on her jerkin, turning to Dunkoro he urged, "Come on! Save who you can!"_

_Dunkoro started pulling her away, "This way! We can retreat across the bridge."_

Looking back at Forgal she swallowed hard seeing his stricken expression, quickly holding up her hands in surrender she amended herself quickly, “But I didn’t taint you! Or anyone! I made sure my curse was sealed! I’d _never_ want anyone to end up like me! I swear to you, and if the seal ever broke I’d- I’d-”

_“Throw myself back into Torment, or…”_

“Oh kid,” Forgal said sadly, reaching out and placing his hand on her head causing Jai to stiffen even as she stopped breathing from shock, “Why didn’t you ask for help? Why didn’t you get in contact with the Vigil or something?”

“I- you’re still touching me? Even after-?” She stammered.

“Come now,” Forgal chided as he gave her hood a friendly ruffle, “I think I know _you_ enough to know you would make sure you were safe if you thought yourself a risk.” His face then turned stern, “You shouldn’t have had to deal with something this big alone though, where were we when this happened? The Vigil may focus mainly on the Dragons but how could we have missed a threat like this?.”

Jai hiccupped lightly as she rubbed furiously at her eyes, “I did have help.  My friends were the ones who were initially involved; I just followed them and helped.  Eventually though things went too far and we ended up confronting the source.” She swallowed thickly, “We killed it.  But we were all cursed, I found a way to remove it…but it could only be transferred to an already Touched soul, and there was a cost...”

The hand on her head shifted to her shoulder and held it reassuringly, “You took it didn’t you.  To spare them.  That’s what you meant when you ‘sort of’ resisted.”

“Yeah,” Jai whispered, “I did. How could I not? One was talking about asking the other to marry him, two  of them were needed to rebuild what was left of their people, a third promised her father she’d return and I had already dragged another through everything and he stayed while grumbling the whole time, he did it all for his herd and I couldn’t ask him to stay for us… But I- I didn’t have anything to lose.  I could and did live with the consequences for them, I don’t regret it.  And it wasn’t like I had anyone who’d miss me.”  “ _Though apparently Talon and the tengu did…”_

Jai was brought close to Forgal as he crushed her in a hug, squeezing her eyes shut Jai just waited for the norn to understand what she told him as they stood there.

“You were lying.”

Looking up with a scrunched face Jai just asked, “What?”

“When you said you weren’t anyone important.”

Huffing a mirthless laugh she just retorted incredulously, “Are you still on that?”

“Yes I am.  I swear, if you were a norn your legend would be told by the greatest of skaalds. You’d probably be a favorite at any moot, hunters would toast to your victories and whelps would try and compare their boasts to yours. Only to fail of course.” He finished smugly.

Rolling her eyes Jai shook her head, “While I’m touched that you have such confidence in me, I’m almost glad I’m not a norn if that’s the case. I’d much rather just sit quietly with good company.”

Forgal snorted, “You called the other two as ‘The Apostate’ and ‘The Lost’, pretty strange titles…”

It took a bit for Jai to understand what he was getting at, “Oh, their names were stripped from them when they went against the source of the curse.”

“WHAT!?”

Jai raised an eyebrow at the yell, “Those who embraced the curse gave everything to the source’s cause, mind, body and soul.  He- it owned everything.  When they rebelled, their names were purposely lost from all records.  Their actions are there, but their names were all replaced.” She explained, and for the zealous followers of a fallen god of secrets, the knowledge of one’s name being lost was a pretty severe but also obvious punishment. “In the end they were just called by a label, not a title.  The act of calling something by just a label was to show that they were seen as lesser.  Most of the beasts or constructs were labeled rather than named.” Jai finished with a shrug.

Forgal on the other hand had gone chalky white, “And I’m guessing these…labels were derogatory?”

“Yeah, why?”

“…What was yours?”

“Ah-” Jai paused, “How’d you know?”

“I’m no idiot.” The norn ground out angrily, “You said you resisted their curse, and clearly you hate them just as much as they probably hate you.  If they’ve actively tried destroying your legend…” he trailed off.

Not knowing why Forgal was getting so worked up over her ‘legend’ Jai decided to answer him, it helped that she didn’t feel like his anger was directed at her. “They called me ‘The Forsaken’, that or ‘Kinslayer’ but I’m actually kind of proud of the later one considering...” she hummed contemplatively.

Jai jumped back as Forgal started swearing expressively and violently, “They destroyed your legend!” He roared, “You checked didn’t you! You _know_ you aren’t in any records! What kind of magic voo-doo wipes a person from history?! Those bastards! When I get my hands on them I’ll-!”

“Forgal!” Jai called out, “Why is it such a big deal? I didn’t do it for recognition…”

“Big deal?!” He asked incredulously, “A norn’s legend is _everything_! They spend their whole life building that legend for it to be told to all generations, a norn not remembered is a norn not respected! And after what you’ve sacrificed you deserve respect at the _least!_ ” He started pacing furiously, “And your friends! Why didn’t they spread your legend?!”

“They forgot me.” Jai blurted, not even thinking in her surprise over Forgal’s reaction, “Not on their own,” She amended seeing the norn’s face grow apocalyptic, “I didn’t want them to be guilty about leaving me behind so I found a way to erase their memories of me when I took their taint.”

The large norn wilted under her words, “Kid- _Jai_.” He said, emphasizing her name, “They damn well _should_ feel guilty.  You don’t, didn’t deserve to be forgotten like that.  To be forgotten is the worst fate a norn could have.”

“I’m not a norn,” Jai shrugged, “I’m not norn, human, or even one of _them_ really.  I’m just…me.”

“You aren’t being left behind again Jai, ever.” Forgal stated firmly, his tone booking no argument, “I swear it.”

Jai didn’t know how to respond to that, wrapping her arms around herself the assassin ignored the burst of warmth that sparked in her heart. “We- we should get moving.” She reminded him, “I never meant for us to get so side tracked, and we really should get back to finding that grawl.”

She hesitated, “But Forgal?...thank you.”

Forgal gave her a soft smile as they set back towards their destination.  They had been sent to find a grawl shaman and possibly recruit his village as allies for the Vigil, the shaman in question had been the one to contact the Vigil first and from what Jai recalled from the debriefing the letter had been full of rants about a false god and ice, snow and death.  Several Vigil tacticians had deduced that the false god was a minion of Jormag; elder dragon of ice and snow and so she and Forgal had been sent out to help given the norn’s prior experience with Shiverpeak grawl and his rank being sufficient enough to act as stand in representative for the Vigil. 

Her superior opened his mouth to say more when two younger voices drifted over to them.

“Who was Mom yelling at before? She sounded real mad.”

“I think it was that weird, hairy guy with the bone hat. She kicked him out into the snow.”

“Good. He was creepy and he talked funny.”

Jai and Forgal exchanged glances before approaching a nearby house half buried in snow.  As they got closer Jai could see two kids as tall as she was chasing each other around with snowballs as a woman she assumed was their mother watched over them from afar.

“Did you really toss a wounded grawl out into the snow? Which Spirit of the Wild teaches you to treat travelers like that?” Forgal demanded.

The norn woman sneered as she crossed her arms, “The Spirit of ‘Shut Your Stupid Face and Mind Your Own Business, Grandpa.’ All he did was grunt and bleed and moan about his false god.” She rolled her eyes, “I'm as charitable as the next person, but he was stinking up the place and I didn't want him scaring my kids. So out he went.”

Forgal drew himself up as Jai glared from under her hood. “Well, young lady, the next time you get lost or hurt in the snow, I hope you don't seek shelter from someone who calls on that spirit.” Turning away the Warmaster gestured for Jai to follow, “Come on, Crusader. With all the wild beasts around here, that shaman is anything but safe, but I think we can still pick up his trail.”

As soon as they were out of ear shot Forgal sighed, dragging a hand down his face, “Just terrific. The grawl aren't famous for their social skills. And for all we know, Gara's already dead.”

“Gara’s the name of the grawl shaman, right?” Jai asked, and after getting confirmation she shrugged, “Not much else we can do but find him, whether it’s him or his body doesn’t matter now.”

Looking around Jai soon found red stained foot-prints in the snow. “Forgal.” She called, pointing to the tracks.

“This is bad. The blood trail is going to draw every predator and scavenger in the region.” Forgal said with a frown, “We need to hurry.”

The two took off at a light jog, whoever left the trail did nothing to hide it and the drops of bright red could be seen from yards away.  The further along they went the deeper Fogal’s frown got, “This trail is too wide, too long. We'd better find him before he bleeds out.”

Finally they crested a hill and saw a small dark shape holding up a wooden staff as it tried to fend off a massive bear that stood over it, the staff being the only thing holding back the beast’s massive jaws. “Found him! But it looks like we're not the only ones”

Jai had vanished as soon as she saw the scene, quickly shadow stepping to the figure’s aid the assassin quickly slashed at the bear, her blade cutting open its face forcing it to rear back with a roar of pain.  The assassin didn’t wait for it to try and intimidate her though, as soon as the bear reared up she tucked her head to her shoulder and held tightly to one blade as she rammed into the bear’s chest. Jai’s blade buried itself all the way to the hilt; the beast’s roar tapered off as the blade punctured its heart.

Turning back to the grawl Jai held out a hand.  The grawl looked like a large tail-less monkey, black and grey fur with white tribal paint covered his body while he wore only a loincloth, ornate necklaces of string, wood and teeth and a large headdress made from the skull of some wild animal. The grawl didn’t take her hand but instead just whimpered on the snow.

“On your feet, grawl. The beast is dead, and we need to talk to you. The Vigil was asked to help by a shaman named Gara. Are you Gara?” Forgal asked, tone gruff but not unkind.

The grawl sat up and Jai immediately went to the large gash on his side, bandages and ointments appearing from her rune.  “I am nothing. The god I praised is false. It has the power of winter, but it tried to kill me and failed.” The grawl- probably Gara- moaned, “It is no god. A true god would not have failed. My ‘god’ is merely a savage beast. I am lost. Just let me freeze.”

Jai snorted, _“Abaddon was a real god, and he tried very hard to kill me but failed.  Funny how once more I’m dealing with an errant god.”_

Forgal shook his head, “Can't. We need you. You have to prove to your tribe that their ‘god’ is really a dragon minion. We'll help.”

“They won't listen.” Gara said, wincing as Jai tightened the bandage she had wrapped around his torso. “Though it failed to kill me, the false god is very strong. It brings ice and death. They fear it and will not risk its anger.”

“Then we kill it.” Jai said bluntly, “Bringing its dead carcass will make them believe.  And if they’re still too blind to believe then at least the threat will be gone.”

Forgal stared at her with a raised eyebrow while Gara slowly nodded, “Maybe... yes. With your help, perhaps they will listen. My home is not far from here. I will take you there.”

And with that Gara got to his feet, hopping away in the direction of a nearby mountain leaving Jai and Forgal behind. 

As they both started jogging to catch up Jai dryly observed, “Pretty spry for nearly dying of blood loss.” Forgal snorted a laugh, “This furry little foulup better be worth all this trouble. I don't agree with that lady, but I see where she's coming from: grawl aren't to be trusted.”

Shooting him a sidelong glance Jai said, “Not far from what could be said about me.”

The norn grimaced, “I didn’t mean it like that; we want all of Tyria to join our cause, but only if they'll contribute. The grawl could be strong allies, but I'm not convinced they'd be reliable.”

Jai just hummed, but his explanation did help. “I didn’t mean to accuse, the things said of my kind nearly always have very good cause.”

“I still don’t like it,” Forgal grumbled, “You aren’t anything like them, I can tell that and I only have half the story, probably not even.”  His words brought a grin to Jai’s face.

“I almost wish you were there with me back then.” She mused wistfully.

Forgal teasingly bumped her shoulder, “Only ‘almost’? Jai? Careful, you might hurt my feelings.”

Laughing lightly but eyes serious Jai replied in a falsely flippant tone, “As much as I’d love have had you as a partner back then I’d also much rather not put you through the things I’ve been through.  And I really do prefer you not being Touched.”

The large norn slumped, all joking gone, “Jai…you really need to cut back on the ‘better me than them’ mentality.  It’ll get you killed someday.”

The assassin just hummed as she though morosely, _“It already has…”_

Eventually they followed Gara’s tracks to a large cave, signs of grawl habitation were everywhere with iced over totems and cave paintings crammed into every available space.  Gara was waiting for them at the entrance.

Forgal spoke up, “Tell us, Gara. Have you convinced anyone else that the ice god is really a dragon minion?”

Gara shook his head, “No. The other shamans don't believe. They say I was rejected by the god, and that is why I didn't go to paradise. Now they're afraid the god will be angry because I wasn't worthy. I can't convince the tribe until I convince the shamans.  The other shamans won’t even let me in, saying that the god has cursed me.”

Jai rolled her eyes, “Trust me, you aren’t _cursed_.”

Ignoring the sideways glance sent in her direction Jai let Forgal continue, “Right. So we'll need proof that the god is false.”

“A corpse will work.” The assassin repeated, “Could you lead us to this ‘false god’ Gara?”

The grawl let out a few excited “Ook!”s before hopping off, “This way! A-third-of-a-day’s travel from home.”

Sighing at the thought of trudging through more snow Jai resigned herself to a miserable day. “I wanted ‘yes’ or ‘no’ not ‘let’s go’.” She complained before starting to follow the grawl, Jai made it a few yards before looking back since Forgal hadn’t followed.  “…Are you coming?”

“Yeah,” He sighed, and from his tone alone Jai started getting worried,

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Am I okay?” the norn gave her an odd look, “How are _you_ ‘okay’? Why are you here, still trying to save a world that’s only turned its back on you?”

Jai’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “I don’t follow…”

“The more I try to understand you the more you confuse me.  You gave up everything from what little I know, and yet you’re still fighting for Tyria.  The same Tyria that you’re afraid of.  Why?” he asked.

“Oh,” she said lifelessly, the reason honestly didn’t even occur to her.  It was just what she did. Sighing again Jai pushed back her hood to run her fingers through her hair as she contemplated what her friend was asking. It seemed he also understood that she was giving it some serious thought as they both just walked in silence for almost an hour before Jai spoke up again.

“After this mission; when we get back to Fort Mariner, I’ll grab some ale for you and find a nice private corner.” The assassin started, “And… and I’ll explain everything.  I can’t really answer your question without the whole story and it really isn’t something I can tell you out here.” A wry half-grin came to her face, “You already took the honeyed version of the worst part pretty well.”

Forgal frowned, “Jai, as confused as I am I don’t want to push.  If you aren’t ready yet or don’t want to-”

“I want to.” She pressed, and honestly she did.

It was roughly four hours of walking later that the small group arrived at the lower half of Dredgehaunt Cliffs.  They had taken a break for a quick lunch of rations where Jai gave hers to Gara and waved off Forgal’s concern before approaching the cave. 

“This is the false god's lair.” Gara grunted, “When I came here before, I was blinded by faith. Now I see it for what it is: a killing ground.”

 _“A pretty accurate description,”_ Jai thought, seeing the broken bones and strange black-blue ice jutting out everywhere. 

Forgal stepped forward, “Stay alert. We have no idea what the grawl are worshipping in that cave.” He eyed the strange ice, “Though I have a good hunch it’s one of Jormag’s minions.”

Jai blinked, “Then this strange ice is common with Jormag’s corruption then?”

The norn’s face was grave, and Jai remembered what she knew of his past with an internal wince as he answered her, “Yes, it is.”

Together they cautiously entered the cave.  Once inside sound began to echo, the strange corrupted ice coating every surface.  Jai had both blades drawn, and her eyes scanned every nook and crevice with deep enough shadows for something, anything could hide in.  She also began sending tendrils of her magic through her blades, preparing her standard venomous hex.

The assassin’s paranoia paid off, as a sudden high pitched hissing was the only warning before a massive ice encased spider descended from the ceiling only for Forgal to grab it around the middle and throw it to the ground before crushing it under a forcefully planted boot.  “Spiders, eh?” He said rhetorically as he shook the sticky gut-goo from his boot, “Don't worry. I've stomped on bigger bugs than these.”

Barking a quick quiet laugh Jai added, “And I’ve crossed bridges made from giant centipede carcasses.”

Forgal stared at her, “Dolyak shit.”

She grinned, “I’m serious.”

The norn opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by another spider, this time it was accompanied by several more of its kind.  As they fought their way through the frozen arachnids Jai, Forgal and Gara eventually made it deep enough into the cave that a massive hollow bellow called out from the depths.  Turning to face the new arrival Jai saw a large bipedal frozen humanoid, its skin completely frozen through and its face a frozen skull behind an icy draconic muzzle with massive horns arching upwards.  It also dragged a massive and bloody war hammer behind it.  Eyes darting from the new abomination to Forgal Jai saw several similarities in basic body structure. _“Was that thing once a norn?”_

“I knew it, that's no god,” the Warmaster breathed, voice hardening with conviction, “that's just a norn who chose to bow to Jormag. Look at him now. Pathetic!  No norn should endure such corruption. Kill that thing!”

Nodding Jai made to shadow step behind it only to be knocked down to the ground as without warning several of the corrupted ice crystals around them exploded, shards cutting through her armor and a few even embedding themselves in her leg.  Hissing at the pain Jai quickly grabbed a hold of the dagger sized shard embedded half-way through her calf and yanked it out.  A low scraping sound made the assassin look back up just in time to see the corrupted norn hefting its massive hammer to bring it down on a rolling Forgal.  Shouting a warning even if it looked like her superior knew what was coming Jai threw the ice shard that was still coated with her blood at the thing, following through with the movement even as the shard embedded itself into the abomination’s chest with no visible effect. 

The hammer came down inches away from Forgal, and just as it landed Jai appeared on top of it, uninjured leg raised.  With all her strength Jai kicked the beast right where her shard had hit, forcing it deeper with a loud series of cracks and making it let go of its weapon.  The assassin quickly crumpled back to the ground however, her kick having thrown her off balance only to be caught by Forgal. “Thanks for the save, are you alright kid?”

“Fine.” She bit out, “Where’s --”

“Ook-ook!”

Eyes widening Jai’s head snapped to Gara, the grawl limping away with fresh waves of blood leaking from his bandages.  With unexpected speed the corrupted norn grabbed the shaman by the neck and held him aloft, his feet kicking uselessly in mid-air as it raised its other clawed hand.  “Gara!”

She had seen this scene played out enough times in the Realm that she didn’t even need to think, they needed Gara to get through to his people and with the sight of him in danger she just reacted.  Magic flooding her hands Jai’s fingers flashed fuchsia as they slapped the ground.  Everything went black and then excruciating pain as a single pained gasp of air escaped her lips.

“-JAI!”

ooo

Forgal felt like his blood had been replaced with ice.  One instant it was Gara held in the icebrood’s hand, and Jai beside him. The next it was swapped, the injured grawl by his side and Jai held by the throat.  But that wasn’t what terrified him; it was what had happened next.

He only had time to call out to her, but even that was too late. 

The icebrood’s clawed hand had pierced through her chest, a hitched breath the only sound escaping her as she was impaled on a frozen arm in a spray of her strange black blood.  Her whole body was limp, the long leather coat she favored seemed to dwarf her unnaturally still form and her low hood hid everything but her dark grey lips that were just slightly parted. For one brief heartbeat he saw his daughter in her place, clouded blue eyes staring at nothing and body limp with a slash through her throat.  Denial fell from his numb lips, “No, no no no…”

She was his responsibility.  He was supposed to look out for her, it was just one dragon minion, he had seen her face worse with the Renegades, he was sure she had faced worse from what hints she dropped.  It didn’t matter though, in the end he had failed. _“No, not again,”_ He failed to protect her, he failed to stop Jormag’s minions.  Forgal cursed Jormag, once again the ice dragon had taken someone he was close to.  Memories flashed through his mind, a small norn girl showing him a purple butterfly with a crooked gap-toothed grin and flyaway hair as dark as Raven’s feathers like her mother’s before being overlaid with a cheeky recruit with a crooked grin telling him she was fine even as her black hair was dusted in dirt from her tumble with a charr while purple eyes sparkled with some hidden joke. He failed again, “ _Not when she was just opening up. She deserved better damn it!”_

A fierce snarl spread over his face as Forgal gripped his sword tightly, he was about to charge the monster, to kill it no matter the cost when a cold flash of steel halted him in his tracks. The icebrood suddenly jerked back, one of Jai’s blades embedded in its lower abdomen. Forgal felt his breath catch in his throat as he hesitantly followed the blade from hilt to the familiar gloved hand that held it and from there up the arm and his stunned eyes met the shadows of Jai’s hood, or rather what would normally be just the shadows.  Now he saw her purple eyes glowing with furious and unrestrained magic and a vicious feral snarl on her lips.

The icebrood jerked as the blade was ripped out with a savage twist and then plunged back in, this time another blade joining it as the Crusader began to brutally stab it again and again even with a massive and still bleeding hole in her chest and one icy hand still clutching her throat so tightly Forgal would swear he could see the ice starting to crack under the strain.  Finally one blade punctured all the way through the arm holding her up, and with a twist of the hilt Jai’s throat was released as the icebrood finally began howling, its chest and arms by that point full of cracks and holes with chunks of ice having been ripped out.  Jai dropped to the ground, landing on her feet and still ignoring the _fatal wound_ that should have instantly killed her, never mind what could have been done to her throat. 

Instead she let out an inhuman shriek before leaping back onto the icebrood, staggering it and forcing it to the ground as she embedded both blades directly into its heart.  By now Forgal had unconsciously backed up against the walls of the cave, hand blindly reaching out behind him for something to hold his weight as he felt his knees start shaking.  Jai’s blades had frosty blue magic creeping up them as she kept the struggling icebrood down, its jerks becoming slower and weaker as its magic was leeched from it. 

Forgal was horrified by the whole scene, was this Jai’s curse? Was this what her kind were like? _“If Jai’s the one who resisted the curse then the ones who embraced it….Spirits, what kind of horrors has she gone through? What kind of horrors are out there?_ ” With a small whine in the back of his throat Forgal slowly began sliding down the wall as he stared with wide eyes at the scene.  _“What in the name of the Spirits happened to her? What is she?!”_

“ **Jormag will devour you…. _”_** The icebrood rasped weakly, having finally given up on struggling.

Jai cocked her head slightly, the motion reminding him more of a curious raven than a human.  But when she spoke it sent chills down his spine, **“Let him try. _”_ ** Her voice was distorted, echoing, and distant.

A single blade was raised, tendrils of black shadow magic coiling its lethal length before it slammed down onto the face of the icebrood, icy face shattering as did the rest of the corrupted norn until it was nothing more than frozen dust.

Suddenly Jai slumped, blades falling from her hands to clatter hollowly in the deathly silent cave. She just sat there, unmoving and hunched over with her back facing him.  “I’m sorry.”

Forgal started when he heard her voice- normal and hoarse- but she continued before he could even open his mouth. “This…wasn’t how I wanted you to find out.”

His mouth was open but the only sound that came out was a strangled choking sound, what should he say? Forgal could barely even form a single coherent thought.

Movement from his side reminded the old norn that Gara was still there beside him.  Letting out soft ‘ook’s the shaman gingerly hopped over to Jai whose shoulders had started shaking.  “You are new god.” He said with excitement ignoring her softly spoken “No,” as he kept babbling, “The false god’s champion could not kill you, you came back from dead!”

“I’m no god.”

“Ook! You are new god! New powerful god! You just did not know before!” Gara was nearly bouncing with excitement.

“I am _not_ a god.  I’m the farthest thing from a god.” Jai repeated more firmly.

But Gara didn’t listen, “I can be your shaman!”

 **“I am a DEMON!”** She nearly roared, turning on the grawl and glaring furiously.  Her voice had gained an echoing edge once more. **“I am a damned demon from the Realm of Torment itself! An abomination made from the last of Abaddon’s spite!”**

Then her still luminescent eyes met Forgal’s own, and just as quickly as she had filled with fury she fell to her knees and began sobbing.  The cries jolted him to action, he’d figure this mess out later, and he’d get answers later.  Right now his partner needed him.  And he wouldn’t fail her this time.

ooo

All it took was one glance at Forgal’s ashen face to remind Jai of what he had just seen.  _“He knows,”_ she thought and the fear she saw in every miniscule movement he made drove burning spears into her heart. Heedless of her surroundings Jai crumpled to the ground as a strangled sob made it past her half-healed throat, her eyes burning red hot as tears began cascading down her cheeks.  _“He must think me a monster now…after what he just saw.”_

Jai was so lost in her own mind that when she felt a pair of large arms wrap around her shoulder she jerked back; pushing against their owner only to freeze when she saw it was Forgal. “Wh-what are you doing?”

Instead of answering the norn just drew her close.  Jai froze when she realized he wasn’t attacking her, he was embracing her.  Stifling her sobs Jai tried to gently push him away, but a soft breath by her ear stopped her.

“It’s okay kid.  Everything’s alright.”

 _“He’s…still here.”_   The dam broke.  Burying her face into Forgal’s breastplate and heedless of the hard metal Jai just sobbed, releasing all the stress of hiding, all the fear all the worry.  She just cried, clinging to Forgal as he gently rubbed circles on her back and kept up a steady stream of muttered reassurances. 

Jai didn’t know how long she just cried out all the emotions she had kept pent up for so long, everything had just come crashing down wave after wave.  All the fear and worry since coming back to Tyria, and at some point she could feel all the frustration, anger, sadness, apprehension, terror and just plain anguish she had just locked away until it numbed over suddenly come back screaming for her attention.  Jai the assassin, the demon hunter, the unstoppable woman who never stopped fighting, who stood up against everything she ever once fought for in the name of what she thought was right, who led a broken army through a war, who witnessed unspeakable horrors and killed a god finally let herself stop.  Jai finally looked back on what had happened to her and didn’t push it aside.  She clung to Forgal like he was the only anchor she had in the emotional typhoon.

_“He’s still here, he didn’t leave.  He’s still here.”_

Eventually her tears dried, leaving Jai feeling more exhausted than she had ever remembered feeling in years, decades or even centuries.  “I’m sorry,” She muttered.

The arms around her tightened slightly, “Don’t be, it seemed like you needed that.”

 _“I did,”_ Jai thought miserably, “ _More than I realized.”_

“I- I owe you an explanation…” She started.

“You don’t have to do it now.” Forgal said gently, “It can wait.”

She shook her head, “No, you deserve to know….everything.”

He was silent for a bit, “Alright.  Where do you want to start?”

Jai was silent for a bit before she started speaking tentatively, “Everything started one year before the exodus of the gods, when a man named Jadoth prayed to the Lord of the Everlasting Depths, the Keeper of Secrets.  And Abaddon responded by gifting him magic, making him the first of the Margonites…”

And so she told the tale, the ancient history tumbling from her lips as she spoke of Abaddon’s war against the five gods, of how he fell and was imprisoned.  She didn’t even notice when Forgal jerked his head and waved Gara off with how absorbed she was in finally just spilling everything. Jai spoke about how Abaddon would send out demonic servants to disrupt Tyria during his imprisonment. She explained that it was a servant of Abaddon who persuaded Shiro Tagachi to murder Emperor Angsiyan, and cause the Jade Wind. That Abaddon sent the titans, who acted as gods for the charr and gave them the means to perform the Searing. And how when the charr assaulted Orr, it was the disguised demon Razakel who convinced Vizier Khilbron to read the Lost Scrolls and sink the nation in the Cataclysm.

The longer she spoke the hoarser her voice got and the tighter Forgal held on to her.  She could feel him stilling with each Tyria shattering truth but she didn’t stop, she couldn’t really.  Jai finally had someone she could tell, someone to whom she could explain everything and all the dark secrets she uncovered came falling from her numb lips as she moved on to her own history. “Two hundred years after the Jade Wind a girl was born at a brothel, her mother dying in the process and the bitter crone of a matron named her after an ancient Canthan word for curse.  The girl was only three years old when one of the guild masters of the Am Fah; a notorious gang that ruled the Undercity, came and demanded protection payment.  The matron gave him the girl to train as a new member of the guild, telling him that my name was Jai…”

Forgal’s breath had caught in his throat when she switched from ‘her’ to ‘my’.  “Jai…you said that the Jade Wind happened four hundred and fifty years ago.  The girl was born about two hundred and seventy years ago.”

She knew what he was leading to.  “I know.”

“The girl was you,” He whispered, dawning realization mixed with fear in his hoarse voice.

“Yes.”

“Two hundred and seventy years…” He said in horrified awe, “You’ve been alive for two hundred and seventy years.”

Jai snorted, “I’m two hundred and seventy-eight actually, and I wouldn’t call it ‘alive’.  The first time I died I was only twenty-three.”

She heard Forgal make a small strangled sound in the back of his throat and his hold on her tightened.  “I was fourteen when I was sent on a routine package delivery; I went through a couple back allies when I found two Jade Brotherhood who had cornered a tengu warrior.  The Tengu War had only just ended a few years prior, and there was still a lot of resentment, but I was curious since that was the first time I saw a tengu.  When the Jade Brotherhood started to attack him though I threw some blinding hexes at them and knocked them out with a nearby plank of wood.  The Am Fah guildmaster who took me in had called himself my ‘father’ and had been in charge of my training, he always encouraged disrupting the rival gang whenever possible.” She had a small grin on her face, “The tengu introduced himself as Talon Silverwing, and soon took me with him back to Shing Jea Monastery…”

For the next couple of hours Jai told Forgal everything she went through during the Affliction, about the Envoys and of her relation to Shiro Tagachi.  She told him about the Ministry of Purity’s rise to power and attempted genocide of the Tengu which she stopped in exchange for her own banishment- which nearly set Forgal off in a rage again- and how she stowed away on the last ship to Elona before the embargo went into effect.

“After I…betrayed… Mhenlo, Cynn and the others and made sure the Ministry wouldn’t hunt them down to try and hurt me I got on the first ship out of the docks.  It was just my luck that the ship was heading to war…”

Jai told Forgal of the Nightfall prophecy, and how she ended up leading the Sunspear fugitives in their guerilla war against Koruna, using every underhanded trick in the book she had learned from the sewers of the Undercity and the Am Fah to give them any edge they could get.  Jai told Forgal of _her_ Order of Whispers, about releasing the lich Palawa Joko to cross the Desolation and of every hard decision she had to make which pushed her companions away from her each time because they never all agreed with everything she had to do.

When she got to the part where she and her companions had just defeated the margonite Varesh Ossa she faltered.

“Jai?” Forgal asked worriedly, “…what happened after that?”

She slumped deeper into Forgal’s hold and closed her eyes, “We were too late, a rift to the Realm of Torment itself opened up…With us at its epicenter.”

“You were dragged into the Mists.” His voice cracked, “You were trapped there. You were left behind in a _literal hell dimension.”_

“Please tell me I’m wrong ki- I can’t even call you ‘kid’ anymore can I? You’re a hell of a lot-” He winced, “You’re …older than me by a long shot and I’m called an ‘old man’ on a near daily basis.”

Snorting at the tangent the conversation had taken Jai murmured, “You can still call me ‘kid’ if you want.  I’m technically still a kid in demon years what with the margonites being over a thousand years old. …and I kind of like it.”

“Are you sure? I thought with just- everything that happened you’d…”

Jai smiled over how the large norn fumbled with his words, “My name roughly translates to ‘Bound by curse’, I kept using it out of spite when the margonites gave me my label. And because it was too much trouble coming up with another.  Besides,” She leaned back to look at Forgal, “I never had a nickname before.”

They both shared tentative grins, Forgal finally letting her go from his hug to place a large hand on her head and ruffle her short hair into a static mess. That one action; exactly like the norn always used to do with her, let her know that the important things hadn’t changed.  She knew they couldn’t go back to exactly how they used to be with each other, but somehow, someway, Forgal accepted her.  He wasn’t running in fear, trying to kill her, or anything like that.

Jai couldn’t remember a time when she was happier than how she felt in that moment.

“What happened after…?”

Her grin sliding off her face Jai sighed before leaning against Forgal’s arm as she told him about all the events leading up to her and Kormir’s confrontation with Abaddon himself.  The norn was back to growling when she mentioned fighting Shiro again, and this time he was accompanied by the lich Khilbron.  She did grin at how Forgal nearly choked on his own spit in shock when she told him that she had killed the fallen god with Kormir ascending to godhood in his place.  From there the tale was finally winding to a close as Jai summarized the details of how she had begged Kormir to remove the taint from their friends, and agreeing to take it upon herself in exchange for wiping their memories of her by replacing her with each other in their memories, her rescue of Koss would be remembered as Melonni’s and so forth.  From then on she became Kormir’s champion; their relationship similar to that of Grenth and his seven reapers, with her leading numerous crusades into the remaining strongholds of Abaddon’s followers to stop their attempts to resurrect their dead god or to rescue as many victimized tainted souls as she could and bring them to the Redeemed Realm that was under Kormir’s influence.  “The Forgotten wardens never really let me stay there long, they wouldn’t _do_ anything but Lost, Apostate and I never felt comfortable with the way they always glared at us.  We were the only ‘redeemed’ demons and while we were never attacked we were always treated differently.”

Jai took a deep breath, “One day, as I succumbed to my wounds after having finally killed Mallyx enough times to finally end that bastard with a blast of holy magic- and practically burning my own arms to crisps in the process- I woke up fully healed in Kryta.  Thinking it was a dream I just picked a path and followed it to the battle of Shaemoor where I got caught up with the Seraph.” She grinned, “I got knocked out again and one of Kormir’s messengers told me that someone in Tyria was trying to summon a hero through the gods and she used it as the chance to let me go free.  She sealed my taint and told me that she wanted me to help Tyria but that was left mostly open ended, and…that’s it really.  You know what happened after that.”

“Really? ‘that’s it’? That’s what you have to say after all that?” Forgal asked dryly but Jai could also hear just how overwhelmed he was feeling.  Fiddling with her fingers guiltily she just shrugged.

Forgal sighed, a hand pressed down over his eyes, “You’re one of a kind, kid.”

A corner of her lips tugged up in her usual crooked grin, “Yes, I literally am.”

The norn beside her groaned, “Are you seriously turning that into a pun? Oh hell-” he winced again as her grin widened, “- how many inside jokes have you been cracking without anyone knowing?”

“Too many to count,” She quipped, “I usually keep them to myself for, well, obvious reasons.”

“I give up.  I will never understand how you can find humor in what happened to you…I just barely comprehend it now. I just-” he let out a frustrated sigh.

“I guess I owe you those ales hmm?”

“You’re damn-” he grimaced, “-right you do.  Bear’s furry ass I can’t even curse without bringing it up. I really need an ale right now.”

Jai bumped her shoulder to his arm, “When we get back to Fort Mariner I’ll pay, deal?”

Forgal chuckled, “You’ll regret that.”

“No I won’t.” She responded with a grin before looking around for Gara but not finding him.  “Where did Gara go?”

“I think he went back to his tribe.”

“Alone?”

The norn leaned back, “Yeah, I waved him off after you snapped at him.   Last I saw he gathered a few bones and the icebrood’s hammer before hopping off.  Hopefully he’s gone to convince his people of their false god and we’d just have to catch up.”

Jai grimaced, “I’m sorry, I-”

Forgal gave her a quick hug, “Don’t apologize; you needed to get all of it off your chest.”

Hugging him back Jai admitted he was right, “I did, and thank you Forgal.  Thank you so much.”

“You’re a great hero Jai, I’d say the greatest one to walk Tyria.” His voice shook slightly, “And compared to you I’m embarrassed at what we call a ‘hero’ now days.” Forgal then got up, looking down at her with a warm proud grin as he held out a hand to help her up, “But more than that, you’re my partner kid.”

Jai felt her happiness send warmth all the way to her toes, tears gathering at the edges of her eyes.  Giving Forgal a wet and crooked grin as her voice failed her Jai reached out and took his hand. “You are the one who’s the hero Forgal,” she whispered.

ooo

They arrived at Gara’s tribe late at night; the grawl shaman had indeed taken a few trophies and convinced his people that their god was false but luckily had not mentioned Jai’s survival of a lethal wound.  She and Forgal both pressed the shaman to keep it a secret to which the grawl agreed eventually, he had however persisted in his belief that she was worth worship, demon or otherwise much to her exasperation and Forgal’s amusement.  Gara had explained it away by claiming she was the champion of a true god; which to be fair was the truth, and so Jai explained about Kormir as the human goddess of truth while keeping to just what was common knowledge.  The other shamans had thankfully decided not to begin worshiping Kormir, stating that she was for humans and not gawl to which Jai had agreed.  In the end she and Forgal were invited to stay the night and were given food.  One grawl had even fetched a bone needle and some string for Jai so she could stitch up her leather coat, she and Forgal both agreed to stay the night but her partner wanted to stay up and keep watch for a bit.  “I may trust Gara but I’m not too sure about the rest of these grawl.” He had whispered to her, “And besides, I still need to swallow everything you told me.  It’s…a lot to take in.”

Jai had nodded and then settled down for the night, exhaustion from her emotional upheaval allowing sleep to easily claim her.  She had nightmares though, each one revisiting old memories and merging them into a horror that could have come from the Foundry of Failed Creations.  But when she woke up it was to a warm weight of Forgal’s furred cloak draped over her, the norn himself snoring lightly with his back to the wall and still sitting upright right next to her. 

The sound of hoots, ooks and clattering metal woke Jai up; the sudden noises had her on her feet in the blink of an eye with both blades in hand and crouched defensively in front of Forgal who still seemed asleep.  As several grawl just blinked owlishly at her the assassin embarrassedly straightened and sheathed her blades.  “Wha’s going on?” she yawned.

“We preparing for false god’s wrath.” One of the grawl answered, while another nodded beside him.

Frowning Jai asked, “I thought we killed the false god.”

“No,” Jai turned to see Gara approaching, “We killed one of the false god’s champions.  We had seen several beings similar to the god but none as powerful as it.  By killing the champion we will have angered it, it will come and unleash its wrath.”

Jai felt her face settle into a hard expression, “Then we’ll need to evacuate.  Get all your women and children out of here _now_.  Any warriors need to be armed and we will need barricades up as soon as possible.” Turning around she started shaking her partner’s shoulder, “Forgal, you need to wake up.  We’re going to be attacked.”

He woke with a snort, blinking up at her with alert eyes as soon as she mentioned attack, “What’s the situation kid?”

“We didn’t kill the false god, it’s now coming here.”

“Ah crud.”

Then the screams started.

“The god is here!” “Ook! Ook!” “Smash them!”

Pivoting on her heels Jai turned to the cave entrance just as a massive monstrosity charged into the cave, hastily erected wooden barricades splintering as it bucked about like a furious fear demon.  Around its legs several corrupted norn charged in with weapons raised.  The initial assault was a bloodbath.

Several grawl were immediately cut down, one of them was trampled under the rampaging beast.  The arrival of the icebrood brought a blizzard with them, icy wind cut across Jai’s face like small knives as she pushed Gara to the side, “Go, go GO! Get your people out of here!” She shouted before vanishing and reappearing in front of a grawl shielding a child. 

Her upraised blades caught a frozen bastard sword as the assassin glared at the iced face of a corrupted norn.  She held it off just long enough for the grawl and child to escape before shoving the blade away and launching her own offence.  But the unbroken ice coating was too thick, each time she stabbed at it her blade would go no deeper than a few centimeters which never gave her enough leverage to do any real damage.  Her slashes were equally ineffective much to the assassin’s frustration.  Kicking out at the icebrood she caught its chest with the flat of her boot and pushed it away a good meter to get herself some time to think.

The frosted armor was familiar to the enchantments used by ice elementalists of her time, that annoying familiarity with how her blades were so ineffective reminding her of them but also of how she got around that problem.  With a feral grin on her face Jai’s daggers began oozing black smoke as she channeled a disenchantment hex through them and charged back to her opponent.  Her grin widened as this time the blade pierced the ice like a hot knife through butter.  The narrow stab wound was all she needed as with a vicious twist she turned her blade while it was still stabbed into the icebrood, the motion sending large cracks through its icy body before she pulled it out and struck again.

From somewhere behind her Jai heard a blast of Forgal’s warhorn, quickly dispatching her opponent the assassin scanned the cave for her partner.  Everything was chaotic; grawl warriors were fighting, escorting out those that couldn’t fight or dying.  The massive four legged beast was still rampaging, frozen magic trailing behind it as it conjured several spears of ice to impale a nearby grawl.  Her breath caught as she saw Forgal cornered by three icebood.

Instantly shadow stepping to him Jai reappeared in midair behind a corrupted norn with shadows trailing from her blades as she crossed them through its neck.  Touching down for only a moment she leapt back and corkscrewed to build up enough momentum to kick the still crumpling headless body into another icebrood, knocking it back and to the ground.  “Sons of Svanir... I should have known. They actually _want_ to become the Ice Dragon's minions, so of course they’d be here.”

He paused to smash a fist into the face of a nearby Svanir, the blow shattering the head into chunks of ice. “Blades don’t work against these bastards- except yours apparently- and I don’t have anything that can smash them.”

Jai dispatched another approaching corrupted norn in a manner similar to how she did previously, “They only work with my hex breaking up the magic that’s enchanting them.  The water elementalists from my time were very fond of using ice armor.”

“Sounds damn use- Kid! Look out!”

She tried to duck but wasn’t quick enough; a massive hand came out of nowhere, slamming into Jai and suddenly she found herself flying through the cave before hitting the wall hard.  Her head cracking on the stone as she fell down to the ground left Jai dazed while the false god bore down on her.  Jai tried to get up, to get out of its way long enough to get her bearings back but she couldn’t even pick herself up she was so disoriented.  It was then that a massive roar filled the cavern, and a large brown blur stood between her and the minion of Jormag.  Blinking hard and taking deep breaths Jai’s world slowly stopped wobbling, her vision clearing up enough for her to realize what- or rather who- the brown-grey blur had been. 

Forgal had morphed into a massive bear, his fur mostly speckled with grey but still a massive and imposing figure.  Jai’s eyes went wide as in each massive hand-like paw he held the icebrood’s own frozen hands, his claws digging deep into the ice.  With a grunt of effort the norn twisted and practically threw the icebrood down to the ground almost three yards away, several of the large icy spikes on its back breaking as it landed on them.  Panting as he shifted back Forgal half turned to look at her while still keeping an eye on the dragon minion, “You alright there kid?”

“I’ll be fine,” Jai gasped _“Forgal needs a weapon that’ll work on that thing, my blades would just drain him if he used them….he needs a hammer or something…wait!”_ , her gaze darted around the cave, Gara had dragged the hammer used by that icebrood in the lair back as proof.  It should be somewhere in this cave.

By then the icebrood was back on its feet.

Eyes finally finding the hammer under several shattered pots of paint and feathers Jai quickly shadow stepped to it and grabbed it. 

The beast was lumbering towards them now, growling in fury.

Delving deep into her magic Jai forced it into the hammer, wrapping her strongest disenchantment hex around the head and saturating it with her channeled mana to the point where the weapon began emanating so much black smoke it almost seemed to be oozing tar. 

It was now galloping towards Forgal, each step shaking the ground.

Shouting out his name Jai tossed the hammer to her superior, watching with baited breath as he caught the weapon and just as the icebrood raised itself up on its hind legs to bring the full force of its massive weight down upon the norn he smashed it against the minion with a loud echoing crack.  The weapon made contact with a blinding explosion of her magic, the hex biting deep into the creature’s icy hide.  Whole chunks of ice as big as her head were blasted off, and as it staggered from the blow, and the assassin could see large cracks arching all throughout what was left of it.  The icebrood let out a keening wail of pain as Forgal moved in for another strike, hammer still radiating her magic as he struck again.

Jai dropped to her knees as her low magic levels made themselves known, she had poured every ounce of what she had into that hammer to make the hex as powerful and as long lasting as she could and she could feel it.  The encroaching throbbing in her head also reminded Jai of her head wound.  It had been worth it though as Forgal was devastating the false god, effortlessly swinging the hammer with all the skill of a Vigil Warmaster.

“Ha! Not bad for a beast. But we're better!”

Jai grinned, glad that he seemed to be enjoying himself.  It wasn’t long before he brought the icebrood to its knees, most of its icy carapace shattered to pieces and one of its limbs completely pulverized.  Forgal killed it with a heavy blow to the head with the now magic-less hammer.

Sighing in relief Jai laid down on the cave floor, her whole body was sore from the beating she took.  “Jai?”

Limply waving a hand in the air she huffed, “I’m fine.  Just…dizzy. And sore.”

There was the sound of armor scraping on stone as Forgal laid down next to her, “Thanks for the hammer.  That hex was pretty handy.”

“Hah, glad to help.” She gasped before bringing her hands up to her head, _“Owww, headache!”_

Jai was startled when two large hands helped push her into a sitting position before gently running along the back of her head.  She just blinked when Forgal hissed in a breath, “Jai…”

Her eyes focused on the hand he brought in front of her, his fingers coated in her black blood.

“The back of your _skull_ is _caved in_.” He said, his voice trembling slightly.

“Oh, ok.”

The distressed sound Forgal made nearly made her laugh but Jai bit her cheek, “That is _not_ ‘fine’ or ‘okay’ kid.”

“Demon.” She reminded.  “Commander Thurnis was always saying that my fragility was my own fault.” Jai said with a shrug, “He’d never pass up a chance to push me to stop wallowing in my own ‘illusions of humanity’ the scaly bastard.”

Forgal paused, she could see the perplexed frown on his face but just as he opened his mouth to ask more Gara hopped over to them, “The false god is dead. We are finally free.”

“I'm sorry, Gara. The false god, the Sons of Svanir...we didn't have time to prepare. You fought bravely, but in war, sometimes that just isn't enough.” Forgal replied, still kneeling next to Jai.

Gara looked over the numerous dead that littered the cave, there were a lot more dead grawl than icebrood.  “So many of my people gone, our homes destroyed. That was no god, but its fury was just as bad.  These dragon minions shouldn’t be mistaken as gods.”

Forgal nodded, “Yes. The Elder Dragons send them out to claim as much of Tyria as they can. We have to stop them wherever we find them. That's why the Vigil sent us here when we got your letter and realized what your ‘god’ was. If we don't stand together, the entire world could end up like this.”

Grunting in agreement Gara gave a sloppy salute but the effort was there, “I understand. We owe you a great debt. When you're ready to fight these dragons, send for me. I will stand with you. Until then, we must see to our dead and find a new home. Maybe even a new god.” His eyes drifted to Jai who shook her head, “But if we cannot find a worthy god, we will worship no god at all.”

“Good. We're going to need all the fighters we can get. Until then, we should start heading back.” He turned to Jai, “Can you walk? We’ve got quite a distance to the nearest Lionguard haven and its waypoint.”

“I can manage,” Jai told him, “I heal fast.”

“Head wounds are tricky though, no telling what’s affected.” He fretted.

Jai just waved him off, “I’ll have to explain about my physiology to you, but really I’m _fine._ ” She assured as she tugged her hood back up and over her head.  “Let’s just head back to Fort Mariner.”

Forgal sighed, muttering under his breath about “Reckless idiotic kid.”

They spent an hour sharing breakfast with the grawl survivors, Forgal having gone hunting and bringing back two stags while Jai helped the grawl clear a campsite.  Just before they left though Gara gave a letter to Forgal to deliver to the Vigil.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the grawl Forgal asked, “What did you mean by ‘illusions of humanity’?”

“Technically I was quoting Commander Thurnis, he’s one of the more racist Forgotten warden in the Realm.  Doesn’t like humans and really hates demons. He lost two of his sons to demons, so I can understand why but he never forgave the third for surviving when they didn’t.  His son- Captain Yithlis- was the leader of The Oddbodies, a group of misfits among the forces fighting Abaddon’s loyalists.  After Kormir’s ascension I joined them and we worked well together till Yithlis died fighting The Unseen.” She sighed, knowing that she was haphazardly jumping from topic to topic but she didn’t really know how else to go about explaining it, “Death works differently in the Realm, demons are tied to the darker eldritch magics that the Mists are made of.  So the only way to kill a demon would be through a strong enough blast of holy magic to completely dissolve everything that keeps it together, which varies depending on the strength of the demon. Or you kill it over and over again to weaken it enough to blast it to oblivion with holy magic.” That was what she had to do with Mallyx the Unyielding.

“Non-demons however, they die much more easily.  Any damned soul could easily either lose its will to live- so to speak- and be turned into a mindless lesser demon, or be eaten and assimilated into a larger demon.  The Forgotten couldn’t be turned into demons, they never explained why but Yithlis said it was something about the ‘purity’ of their magic.” She rolled her eyes, “Anyway, this meant that they were just flat out killed.  They were tough assholes though, and their magic was lethal but they were eventually nearly wiped out in the Realm, the only ones really left were the commanders, a few wardens and priests who stayed in outposts or after Abaddon’s death in the Redeemed Realm.”

“Yithlis was different though; he knew the risks but still went out anyway.  After his death I led The Oddbodies and we became the elite strike force that led nearly every assault against the archdemons of the Anguish Domains.  Garfaz is probably leading in my absence; I did name him second in command.” Jai rubbed her eyes, “But I’m digressing.  After Yithlis’ death Thurnis’ …animosity…shifted to me.  He knew I was a demon and always made it clear that I should just give up trying to maintain my humanity and just give in to being a demon so he could strike me down like the animal he saw me as or unleash me like a rabid beast against the margonites.”

Forgal’s knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists.

Jai decided it was best to get back to his question, “Demons are made from the magic of the Mists themselves when you get to the absolute basics.  And the Mists constitute the fabric of time and space that connects shards of reality - islands of existence.  There is a reason the margonites use labels for what they view as the ‘lesser’ demons species, a beast-like demon would be formed of the ether from raw emotions or a single moment of reality and that emotion or moment is what defines the demon’s existence.” She gestured with her arms, throwing them out to symbolize just how all-encompassing that moment of creation was for a demon.

“That is why there are fear, wrath, insanity, nightmare, chaos, terror, and so forth demons.” Jai elaborated, “With demons that were once people, there are two groups; titans and non-titans.  Titans are the conglomeration of numerous souls all sharing a very strong emotion- revenge, hate, fury are the most common- and the resulting demon is often a horrific collection of body parts because of the numerous souls each thinking they should have an arm or a claw or something and as a result their forms are pretty malleable to any influence, even their surroundings.  The titans sent to be the Flame Legion’s gods were often near fires, and as a result pretty much became magma and with the appearance of living fire like Mhenlo and Garfaz had described, whereas in the Realm they were a mass of flesh and bone usually.”

Forgal had gone chalky white, and Jai could tell that the topic was highly unsettling for him.  With a grimace she continued, “The newer titans speak as a multitude, often using plural pronouns if they could speak at all.  The older ones usually have nearly completely merged into a single being and are more similar to the beasts I mentioned earlier and speak in singular.”

“Finally you have the non-titans, which is the category I and the margonites fall under.” Here Jai took a deep breath, “We’re formed from the tainted Mists magic saturating a soul to the point it starts changing.  But like the torment beasts the moment we are first exposed to that taint- which we called being Touched- is the moment that defines us at our very cores.” Swallowing thickly she plowed on, “You said you didn’t understand how I didn’t just say ‘fuck the world, I’m done’ right?”

Forgal let out a forced chuckle, “Not in those exact words, but yes.”

Grinning slightly at his response Jai answered, “I was Touched during the siege of Gandara.  It wasn’t even a week since I had pretended to betray my friends to keep the Ministry of Purity from sending assassins after them and when I stowed away on the first ship I could I was an emotional wreck, feelings all over the place.” She shrugged, “That’s probably the only reason I act as human as I do.  I know that my main thoughts were ‘I want to help,’ ‘I just want those I care for to be safe,’ ‘I’m not a traitor, I did it _for_ them,’ ‘I’ll just blend in and help from the back’ and the like.”

“Those sound a lot like how you think now.” Her partner summarized.

“Yeah,” Jai agreed, “Abaddon would have no use for an army that went catatonic from insanity should the Realm of Torment break their minds- which it did- so instead the demonization process enhances those Touched traits and thoughts, exaggerating them the more the mind would otherwise just break.” 

“As an example, Shiro was touched by the demon disguised as a fortune teller the exact moment he believed he would be betrayed by his emperor.  That rage, anger and desire for revenge and the lengths to which he went make a lot more sense when you look at him as demonized even if only partially by then and being haunted by the demon with its mesmeric illusions until his mind just snapped. From there we have regicide, the Jade Wind and the Affliction.  I’m not excusing what he did, I did kill the bastard _twice_ , but it does explain a few motives.”

Jai shrugged, “We take that saying of ‘I think, therefore I am’ pretty literally, and we’d stick to those Touched thoughts for the rest of our existence or until they are completely and utterly proven beyond all doubt as wrong.  That’s what happened with Lost and Apostate, the margonites were all Touched when in moments of prayer or swearing loyalty to Abaddon which explains their fanatical faith in him.  The Lost however deflected after learning of just how much Abaddon had doomed their people, I can only guess but he probably was Touched when swearing loyalty because he believed the god would save the margonites.”

Shrugging Jai continued, “I was pretty depressed when I was Touched, I was resigned to what had happened to me.  I remember thinking ‘I’m just Jai, I may be a Tagachi but I’m just me.’; I didn’t see myself as a hero or anything, just someone who did what needed to be done.  And those thought are what I still hold as truths.  Our self-perceptions even extend to appearance similar to the Titans, we are made of raw magic and a soul, and I still appear as mostly human because I clung to my humanity when I learned of the Touch.  I was ‘just Jai’,”

She held out a hand and stared at it, knowing the grey skin lay just under the leather glove, “But I also _know_ beyond any doubt that I am _not_ human.  I only bleed because I’ve been wounded enough times to know that I _should_.  I have bones that break because I know they should be there to be broken; I have lungs because I know they should be there in humans because that’s how humans breathe.  My core pulsates like a heartbeat because I think I should have a heart.”

Jai clenched her hand, “My body is a construct of my own subconscious beliefs about what a human should be like, but also mixed with the innate _otherness_ of what my demonic mind-state is.  I may have a stomach but I don’t need to eat because I don’t know how it works so the need was just discarded. I only breathe because I think I should but if I can’t then it won’t kill me. I can take head wounds and continue functioning like nothing is wrong because I only have a brain because I know there should be something in my skull but I don’t know what parts do what.  I have blood because I know I should bleed but I don’t know why it should be red so it turned black like the magic that constructed me.”

Coming to a halt Jai sighed, “That’s what I am, that’s why I’m an abomination of nature.”

By now the Lionguard haven was within sight, but Forgal just stood beside her and pulled her close in a one armed hug, “I won’t lie and say I’m not slightly weirded out by…all of that, because that was a lot of strange.  But Mists construct or not.” He gave her an encouraging grin and a poke at her sternum, “Your soul is in there and no matter how weird the shell it’s still you and you’re my partner.”

“Change doesn't come easy to an old soldier. You didn't give up on me...and I won't give up on you. We do this together.” He encouraged.

The smile Jai gave him was blinding.

 

__ May 5, 2016  
Words: 13,222  
Pages: 26 

** AN: **

\- P.S. Please please please review, it makes my heart and soul sing with joy. Seriously, review, I’d love to hear what you think will happen, what you think of my OC, and how I’m doing.  Have any head-cannons with Jai? Share them!

-Also, who can tell I’ve been binge reading Danny Phantom fanfics? Eh? Haha….I also researched Gorseval and the Demons of the Realm of Torment a lot when coming up with all my above theories, and honestly I think my explanation explains a lot.  Do you agree? Disagree? Have ways that expand upon what I came up with? I’d love to hear what you all think so feel free to share!

 


	8. For Whom the Bell Tolls

“Blah” – Talking                                                 “ _Blah_ ” – Thinking                                             “ ** _Blah_** ” – Written

_ ~I do not own Guild Wars or Guild Wars 2, both are the property of NCsoft and Arenanet~ _

_ Chapter 7: For Whom the Bells Toll _

                When they emerged from the waypoint it wasn’t back at Fort Mariner like Jai was expecting, instead she was looking out across fortified battlements to see beautiful grassy hills, and a large river.  Gaping at the sight she turned around, hood nearly falling off as she gazed up at a massive castle with Vigil troops marching all over it and training on the fields below.  “Welcome to the Vigil Keep.”

“…Grenth’s frozen fingers!”

Forgal just chuckled, “Glad to see you can still be surprised,”

“This is more impressive than Prince Ahmtur’s Citadel of Dzagon.” She whispered to him, and the norn puffed out his chest in pride, “Come on then, we shouldn’t keep Almorra waiting.”

Arriving at General Soulkeeper’s office Jai stood patiently with her hands clasped behind her back as the older charr read through the letter Gara had given them to deliver to her before leaving.  The assassin’s eyes drifted over to two other individuals who had been present when she and Forgal had arrived.  One was an asura with a stern perpetually frowning face and dark blue eyes with a vivid shock of bright auburn hair, the other was a sylvari.  His muted orange skin tone blending with greens that resembled twiggy eyebrows and a slight beard, he also had a small mohawk of purple thorns on the top of his head.  The sylvari wore scout’s armor armor and a bow was slung over his shoulder while the asura was clad in heavy plate. 

As she observed them her eyes met with the sylvari’s, his own honeyed gaze was on her and rather than look away after being caught Jai just raised a brow, _“Yeah, you caught me.  So what, I’m curious. Big deal.”_ She thought at him.  From the way his eyes crinkled she was sure her thought was written plainly on her face, which wasn’t obscured by her hood since she had pushed it down since coming inside.

“Well done,”

Snapping back to attention as General Soulkeeper spoke up Jai kept her silence even as she felt the gaze of the sylvari boring into her, the asura just looked bored. 

“I’d like to hear the Crusader give her report.” The charr stated, tawny eyes picking her out even as she stood in the shadows. 

Wondering why she was the one addressed rather than Forgal since he was the one with the higher rank Jai complied nonetheless thinking it was probably just a test of her reporting skills, “The Vigil was correct when the grawl’s ‘false god’ shared many similarities with a minion of Jormag.  Upon locating the shaman Gara, Warmaster Forgal and I were led to his tribe but were waylaid by the other shamans’ having given orders to ostracize Gara.  We then decided to eliminate the ‘false god’ and bring its body back as proof; should the other shamans’ change their mind they’d be more likely to support us, if not then they would at least be safe from the threat it posed.”

The asura was nodding in approval as her eyes went to Forgal, the sylvari just had a serene smile and the General had a smirk. Her amber eyes darting to Forgal only for him to shake his head ever so slightly which made the smirk vanish and an analytical look overtake her expression.  Jai ignored their reactions but did make note of them as she kept going, “From there Warmaster Forgal, Gara and I slew one of the ‘false god’s champion’s that was present.  We returned to the tribe with evidence opposing their beliefs and camped there for the night.  The next morning the ‘false god’ attacked with force.  Warmaster Forgal slew the ‘false god’ while I helped cull the smaller icebrood it brought with to help evacuate the women and children.  Unfortunately the grawl still took heavy casualties, but Gara did vow that he and his tribe would aid the Vigil.”

“Hmm,” The analytical look was still there, “Is that everything then?”

Jai blinked as she thought back over what she had said, “Yes General, the only other details I could think of would be what we ate for lunch.”

There were a few moments of silence before the charr addressed her partner, “Forgal, is there anything you’d like to add?”

The norn snorted, “Kid, you’d make a terrible norn.  Jai here was the one who first spotted Gara’s trail as we tracked down the injured grawl, and when we found him there was a massive arctodus about to kill him.  Jai teleported using that shadow magic of hers and took the beast down in two strikes before immediately tending to Gara’s wound.”

Jai could feel her cheeks darkening as blood flooded her face in embarrassment, _“He’s making me sound like some sort of wonder-warrior.”_   And from the smug grin on his face the old bastard knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

“Also, _she_ was the one to suggest going after the icebrood that the grawl were worshiping.  When we got to the lair we were both knocked on our asses when it practically blew up the cave but even though she had a ten centimeter shard of ice impaled in her leg- yes, I noticed kid so stop your gaping- she took it out and threw it at the icebrood hard enough to puncture it and kicked the thing away from me.”

Now all three others were staring at her, or more precisely the still present hole in the side of her coat right over her thigh.  Jai started fiddling with her fingers that were still clasped behind her and out of sight.

“And _then-_ ” he faltered slightly before picking his narrative back up, “-then she took a blow for Gara, saving the grawl’s life.  Gave me a heart attack thinking she was dead for a moment.”

The sylvari jumped in, his eyes wide open with concern, “Are you alright? We can call in a medic.”

Taken aback Jai just stared at him, “I’m fine.” She replied back almost instinctively.  “My blades are enchanted with vampiric properties, after I was wounded I used them to heal since the icebrood’s attack gave me an opening.  We needed Gara to convince his people, it was a risk worth taking.”

“At ease Laranthir,” General Soulkeeper stated, “However, I don’t like my soldiers gambling their lives Crusader.”

Shaking her head Jai defended herself, “It wasn’t a gamble General, and I knew I could survive the hit.”

Forgal scoffed and she kicked his boot before shooting a pointed glare at the norn.  “Anyway, we went back to Gara’s tribe and camped there for the night.  And like Jai said we were attacked early the next morning. The icebrood that attacked was a champion, one of those big four-legged ones that looks like an oakheart.  My sword wasn’t working too well against the minions because their ice was too thick but Jai figured out how to get around it and started cutting them down like grass while I was stuck fending them off with just my fists.”

“Disenchantment hex,” Jai explained with a shrug when questioning glances drifted over to her, the asura in particular was looking much more interested, “I was trained in traditional Canthan assassination and my hexes coat my blades adding certain properties.  I normally use poison but I am skilled at using my hexes to break down enchantments and other magical defenses.”

“Astounding!” The asura piped up, “That kind of knowledge would be invaluable against dragon minions since their whole bodies are animated by the dragon’s magic.  The implications are ground breaking!”

Eyes wide and feeling very out of her depth Jai cast a pleading look to Forgal before stammering, “I- I didn’t even know the magic was lost.”

“Lost!” She exclaimed, “Disenchantment was the domain of spells alone! Necromancers and mesmers were the only professions that have a viable arsenal of them.  Only the Canthans knew how to enchant their weapons, but they became extremely xenophobic after that plague of theirs and once Zhaitan rose we were completely cut off!  We can channel magic through blades, enhance ourselves or an area around ourselves, but the weapons themselves? Flimsy sigils carved into hilts!” she scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

“But to be able to apply consistent disenchantment to a physical weapon?” She was nearly hopping with excitement, “That’ll be the discovery that could be a turning point in this war!” Reaching out and ensnaring Jai’s wrist with a vice-like grip and dragging her out the door.

“Wait- what-?” Jai stammered as she was forced to lean down while being practically dragged out the door.

“Come on Crusader! I need to see how you do this!”

Eyes wide open and pleading Jai mouthed ‘Help me!’ to her partner only for him and the others to laugh at her as she was yanked out the door.

ooo

As soon as his partner was dragged out of the door Forgal’s laugher died away.  Sighing he went over to a nearby bookcase and after pushing a few books away revealed Almorra’s hidden stash of alcohol. 

“You know, when you told me Jai was ‘special’ neither of us had any damn clue.” He mused while pouring himself a glass, setting out two others for Laranthir and Almorra.

His old friend took the hint and grabbed her glass as she asked, “I take it she opened up to you then?”

“Opened up?” He asked rhetorically, “She dumped everything in one massive rush!” He sighed “Wolf’s fang, she told me _everything_.” His voice broke to a hoarse whisper as he thought back to what Jai had told him in that cavern.  Just thinking back on what she said sent chills down his spine in sympathetic fear.

Almorra raised a brow, “You believe her?”

He barked out a mirthless laugh, “There’s no way she could lie, not about this and defiantly not in the state she was in when she told me.  When she took that hit for Gara… _anyone_ else would be dead, she was willing to give up her secrets to save him though.” Forgal placed both hands on the table to support himself as an image of her body with the icebrood’s arm going through her chest resurfaced in his mind, “She exposed herself without hesitation to save that grawl, but she was so _afraid_ when she saw me. Almorra, she has faced things that make dragon minions look tame and she was _terrified_ of how I’d react.”

Almorra and Laranthir had both gone still.  But Forgal wasn’t done, and now he could feel his eyes burning and he knew it wasn’t from the alcohol. “And they left her there, they destroyed her legend and she was left behind!  She may have been willing but they didn’t even _try_.” He banged a fist against the table. “…they didn’t even try to find another way, after everything she did for them.”

By now he could feel the confusion from his friends but Forgal kept quiet- he was telling enough as it was but she _needed_ more allies- Jai trusted him with this knowledge, and though it went against every urge he had he would live up to that trust.

“Is she safe to have in the Vigil?” Almorra asked, eyes staring down at the amber liquid she swirled in her glass.

Snorting derisively Forgal downed his own glass, “Safe? If you are worried about her past catching up to us then don’t, everyone and everything that could come after her is already dead.” And wasn’t that a shame, he dearly wanted to punch that Canthan minister who started that whole purity movement, along with several other individuals Jai had mentioned.  And Abaddon, _especially_ Abaddon.

“She’s a damn good fighter and is more tenacious than a dog with a bone, too tenacious really.”  He said before sighing, “I don’t know what she sees in me, but I’ll be damned if I don’t try my hardest to live up to that trust.” Forgal vowed, and he meant it. “All it took was me telling her that it’d be alright, and she broke down. How long had it been since she had someone to reassure her?” His voice cracked at the end as he contemplated the long dark years Jai had endured, and worse was how she didn’t seem to even realize just how bad they had been because of how she’d been changed.

He knew the others were thinking five to eight, maybe even ten-ish years given how Jai looked to be only in her mid-twenties.  But Forgal knew it was centuries, he’d even bet that it had been before the plague hit Cantha, and that was a terrifying thought.  “Tyria doesn’t even know it but Jai, Jai’s the greatest hero to ever walk this ungrateful earth.  And did you know; when I told her that, she said that _I_ was the hero?”

His eyes were so thick with tears by now Forgal couldn’t see anything but blurs. It was a miracle she was as well-adjusted as she was, and still willing to fight for Tyria.  It was humbling to be confronted with her convictions, especially when he was having his own deep and hidden doubts that it was even worth trying anymore.

Laranthir then spoke up, “I’m, surprised.  Honestly I never would have expected you think of her that highly, when you came in it was like she was just another recruit.  Albeit one you are fond of but not-” He let out a frustrated sound with his face scrunched up and arms gesturing in the place of the words he couldn’t find.

“Because that’s what she needs,” Forgal explained, “She was so afraid of me treating her differently, she never voiced it but I could tell. You weren’t there, but after I told her everything would be okay she clung to me like I was the only lifeline she had.  She’s been judged so harshly and for so many things that she had absolutely no control over, she’s only ever wanted to be just herself.”

“Try and guess why she’s here fighting.” He suddenly asked.

Almorra and Laranthir both blinked at the sudden turn in conversation but went with it anyway, “Dragon minions killed someone she was close to, it’s a common enough reason and would explain the drive and focus she displays in fighting from your reports.” The charr reasoned.

“No,” Forgal sighed again, “She joined because she wants to help and knew the Vigil would be the place she could help the most.” _“And because she was afraid of other humans.”_ He added mentally.

Laranthir gaped, “What?! That’s so- so-”

“Altruistic?” Almorra finished skeptically, “That’s the kind of reasoning we usually get from sylvari and it often includes ‘Dream told me to’,” She glanced to Laranthir, “No offence.”

“No, no, you aren’t wrong Almorra.” Laranthir reassured, “But it’s startling that that is _her_ motivation.”

Shaking his head Forgal poured himself another glass, “She isn’t motivated, she’s fighting because she doesn’t know what else to do, the last time she was ‘motivated’ she…” he paused, _“Forced two warring people to work together, got a Spirits damned_ dragon _on her side, stormed a palace, killed a legendary assassin that had already killed her once, saved a race from genocide, joined another war, lead what was left of a broken army through enemy territory, brokered a deal with a lich and then with royalty, then went and fucking. Killed. A. GOD.”_ Forgal let out a strangled noise as that last thought threatened to make him shut down and try to process it, again.

Forgal remembered asking her how, and all he got was a dry and sarcastic response of _“I swung my sword, I swung it again, and then guess what….Hey! I swung it again! And then I started stabbing because the swinging wasn’t working.  I wasn’t really thinking about much other than ‘don’t get hit’ and ‘Shit! Shit! Shit!’ at that point.”_

“I feel like we’re taking advantage of her nature,” He said morosely, and when he recalled what she said of demons he wasn’t wrong, “Should she be motivated, the dragons wouldn’t stand a chance, but I’m afraid of what that motivation would cost her.”

All it took was a heartbeat for the other two to get what he was alluding too and when he saw their horrified faces he continued, “I’m an old norn, you know what that means. But it looks like you got your wish Almorra, you got me attached.”

“One last mission and then you can put me on reserve, no more active duty.  Just promise me that if anything happens to me you’ll look out for her, and you’ll wait for the _whole_ story before judging her. Promise me.” He pleaded, and as Almorra and Larathir both slowly nodded Forgal felt a wave of relief crash onto him.

“I swear it on my honor.”

“I promise old friend. But I do have just the mission in mind.”

Looking down at the fancy parchment handed to him Forgal quickly read through it. “Oh hell no! This does _not_ count!”

ooo

Jai had only just managed to escape Warmaster Efut, the asura had introduced herself after several tests and after using some device had managed to gather a sample of Jai’s hex for further study.  She had also mentioned sending it to the Priory so the ‘eggheads’ could work out further details but the assassin had been more focused on escape.

It was an hour later that she managed to find her way back to Forgal in General Soulkeeper’s office and the norn was loudly protesting something. “A party! A Spirits damned human noble’s party! No!”

“You are requested by name to go.  And we need to keep positive relations.” General Soulkeeper reasoned.

“ _I’m_ not mentioned by name, I’m just ‘and her teammate’ on this blasted thing!”

Announcing her arrival Jai asked, “What’s this about?”

The sylvari gave her a strained grin before handing over a piece of crisp white parchment.  Jai took it with a perplexed expression before frowning at the ornate fancy script.  “I can’t read it.”

“What?” Forgal cut himself off mid-rant to stare at her after her admission,

“I can’t read it.  The font’s too…curly.” Jai repeated with a shrug while giving the letter a scrutinizing turn, she supposed it was pretty looking, “I only just recently learned to read New Krytan and only at a very basic level.  Fonts like this start distorting the letters away from what I can read.”

Almorra frowned deeply, “I thought humans took great pride in their children’s education, something to do with a goddess of knowledge.”

“That would be Kormir,” Jai stated with a ghost of a grin, “And I didn’t get the chance to go to a school as a child, I was raised on the streets by a gang and fished out three-eyed fish from the polluted sewers.” _“It was only when I was a teen that I started learning my letters and math from Shing Jea. I was so behind.”_

The sylvari and Almorra both looked taken aback by the news whereas Forgal just looked resigned.

“Legate Minister Caudecus is hosting a party a week from now to celebrate the human-charr détente in his home, Beetletun Manor.  The Queen, Countess and Captain of the Seraph all have sent you an invitation on behalf of yours and Forgal’s efforts in saving the ambassadors.” The sylvari summarized for her.

Her eye gave a twitch as Jai’s mind flooded with memories of the Festival of Lyss and the inane antics of all three Vabbian princes, “No.”

“See! She agrees with me!” Forgal exclaimed.

General Soulkeeper rolled her eyes, “You have to go, both of you.  We can’t afford to isolate any of our political allies and this treaty _is_ still in process.”

Exhaling forcefully Jai couldn’t help but think _“Please no harpies this time, and no mimes either.”_ Before she reluctantly agreed.

“Really kid? You’re agreeing?” She looked over and saw the crushed expression on Forgal’s face, “I thought you were on my side?”

Rolling her eyes Jai explained, “It looks like I was personally invited by the Captain of the Seraph and Countess of the Shining Blade on behalf of the Queen herself.  If I don’t show they lose face in front of their chief political opponent, and Minister Caudecus is a slimy two-faced bastard.  We don’t want him to gain any leverage over the Queen.” She then let her cheek twitch with a half-grin, “We have a week to prepare ourselves for shallow nobles, but if there are harpies I’m bailing.”

Forgal got her reference with a small grin, “You’re comparing this to that fiasco?”

Snorting she retorted, “You weren’t mistaken for a serving wench and told to fetch a hors d'oeuvre.  I was in full armor and armed, did I look like I served snacks?” she looked down at her worn leather armor with nicks and hap-shod stitches made out of strips of dried sinew she had been given by the grawl. “Although it’s a good thing I have a week to start saving up some money… I’m going to need something presentable.”

“You’re in luck then, your Vigil uniform was completed while we were out on that last mission.” Forgal stated as he looked down at her thoughtfully, “It should work since you _are_ a member of the Vigil, with some polish though..”

Pursing her lips Jai shrugged, “I’ve been in less comfortable situations before.” She then turned and bowed to General Soulkeeper and Laranthir, “Have a good day General, and…?”

Jai was embarrassed to admit she had already forgotten the sylvari’s name, in her defense though it was only said once before she had her brain picked at by that overeager asura.

“I am Laranthir of the Wild, Grand Warmaster and Almorra's second-in-command.  It is a pleasure to finally meet the one Forgal’s spoken so highly of.” He said warmly, hand extended.

Blinking in surprise Jai stiffly shook his hand, slightly surprised at his warm and firm grip. “Then, as you’ve no doubt already heard I am just little ol’ Crusader Jai.” She tentatively grinned while Forgal snorted, prompting her to kick his boot.

“About that.” Almorra added, “You’ve shown many traits we find ideal in our Warmasters, I’d like to promote you effective immediately.”

Jai had to bite back her first response of “No thank you!” And instead tried the more diplomatic answer, “General, it isn’t that I’m ungrateful of your consideration but I really don’t feel like I’ve earned that promotion.”  She took a deep breath, “To be frank, I haven’t even been in the Vigil for more than two weeks.”

“And yet that is all the time it took for you to trust Forgal with your life story,” Almorra rebutted dryly.

She shrugged, “Surprised me too.  It wasn’t my intention to question your judgement, I just don’t know how you reached such a decision.”

“Forgal’s been quite firm in his belief of you.” Laranthir added, “It’s been quite surprising for us to see him so quickly taken with a new recruit.”

“That,” General Soulkeeper amended, “And you came to us as an already tested soldier, you can plan on the fly, adapt, fight well, understand tact and can see the big picture. It’d be a waste of resources not to promote you and furthermore sending two Warmasters to this political minefield would look more like we respect the politicians rather than treating it like a training exercise.”

Nodding along Jai acknowledged the points made, “Thank you for explaining,” Though she still didn’t feel like she had earned it, and the feeling was only stronger now since the General admitted that the promotion was partially for political reasons.

Forgal walked over to her and ruffled her hair, “I've had plenty of partners thrown at me by Almorra... but you're the finest I've had the honor to serve with. Aw, hell. Don't get all teary-eyed on me again. Come on, let’s go get your uniform.”

Jai followed him out with an acknowledging bow –“Kid, how many times do I have to say stop bowing!”- to both General and Grand Warmaster when another Vigil soldier came running in, “General! I bring news from Lion’s Arch!”

“Report soldier!”

“Sir, yes sir!” The human soldier snapped into a salute, “The disappearances in Lion’s Arch have escalated sir! Several tacticians stationed there have also turned up missing.”

General Soulkeeper didn’t even take a second before she snapped into action, “Change of plans, Forgal, Jai I want the both of you to investigate immediately.  That political event is a week from now anyway so get out there and find our soldiers.”

“Understood, Almorra. What areas should we survey, and what should we be looking for?” Forgal said sternly.

“I recommend you start with the sewers. That's where those Lionguard were last seen.” Laranthir added, “I’ve been keeping up with the reports of missing persons, something didn’t seem right with them.” He shook his head.

“Right then, let’s go kid.”

Jai nodded as they left the office and headed to the armory, as soon as they were out of earshot Forgal griped, “Sewers. How in the blazes am I going to fit in the sewers?”

“Don’t worry Forgal,” the former Am Fah member said reassuringly as she patted his arm, “If these sewers are anything like the ones back home I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

The norn snorted, “Worry? I'm not worried—and if I was, I'd be more worried about the missing people, you rascal.”

They both shared a small laugh before Forgal suddenly spoke up, “I didn’t know you couldn’t read.”

“I can read and write Canthan and Elonian, but New Krytan…” She shrugged while making a ‘so-so’ motion with a hand, “I’m working on it though,”

Forgal pulled out a small scrap of paper and a stick of charcoal, the items surprising Jai, “How do you spell your name in Canthan then?”

Jai looked at the paper and charcoal bemusedly, “Does it really matter?”

The large norn shrugged, “I like to know the small things about you too,” He gave her a tentative grin, “I want to surprise you anyway.”

Giving him a suspicious glance Jai carefully wrote out the characters that made up her name and handed it back to Forgal who carefully tucked it away into his rune of holding.  “You really don’t have to do anything for me,” She said slowly, “You’ve already done the best I could ever ask for.”

That drew him up short, so Jai continued, “You’re a very dear friend to me Forgal,”

She grinned as her partner gave her a quick crushing hug.

ooo

It wasn’t long before Jai and Forgal were wading through the water channels of Lion’s Arch.  Jai had switched out her worn leather armor for a Vigil scout’s uniform though she kept her hood, and wore a black long-sleeved shirt underneath to cover any exposed skin. 

“Well, we’re in luck.” She stated frankly when looking at the broken grate that led the way into the sewers, “It’s already much cleaner than the Undercity.”

“These sewers are dangerous. All sorts of monsters could wash in from the sea.” Forgal explained as they ducked in through the break in the grate, “Huh, more room in here than I thought there'd be, at least. Come. We should hurry with our search.”

With that they took off down the narrow passageway, the sloshing of water around their legs echoing down the dark stonework.  “I don’t like this Forgal,” Jai whispered to him, “Anyone or anything down here could hear us coming from yards away.”

“There isn’t much we can do about it,”

Humming thoughtfully Jai let a flicker of purple dance across her fingers, “Hang on,” She said, frowning in concentration as she reached out and pressed a hand onto Forgal’s arm.  A swirl of black smoke obscured their forms before they both vanished from sight.  “It’s not foolproof,” She said, “It won’t obscure sound and our feet still show up in the water, but it should buy us enough seconds to dodge if we get ambushed.”

“Good thinking,” Forgal’s disembodied voice drifted down to her, “How long does it last?”

Frowning as she felt her magic straining against her Jai answered, “As long as we keep in contact.”

“Right,” He drawled disbelievingly, “Just don’t hurt yourself kid.”

Jai rolled her eyes as they set off again, it wasn’t long before Jai spotted another ominous sign. The water was tinted pink ever so slightly. “Forgal,” She whispered to get his attention.

“I see it.” He replied gravely.

It wasn’t long before they came upon the source.  The water steadily became redder as they got closer to the bodies, a whole patrol of Lionguard were floating in the deeper ends of the sewer.  Forgal’s invisibility faded as he leaned down unexpectedly to inspect them. “These Lionguard died fighting. Whatever killed them was powerful.”

Jai had to agree, her practiced eyes scanning over the large gashes and dismembered limbs.  Whatever did this was large, probably stood as tall as Forgal. “The beast that did this wasn’t hunting, you can see bite marks but the mouth was just another weapon as no parts of them are missing.” She also recognized the ragged tearing of the marks on them, “Whatever this was had large blunted claws, they were only able to cut through the force applied, worn serration on the inside.” There was also a bit of discoloration on the corpses, “And whatever it was, was spectral.  There’s some ectoplasm left behind.”

Forgal gave her a curious look, one of his bushy grey eyebrows climbing half way up his forehead.  Jai flushed embarrassedly, “I know these kind of wounds, and I’ve had them before in the Realm, some titans had claws that were quite similar.”

The norn grimaced, “Ah,”

Jai shrugged, “Hey, it’s coming in handy now.” She got back up, dusting off her legs even though there was nothing on them in nervous expression, “Now we have an idea of what we’re up against.  Giant ghost beast.”

It was then that a chilling warbling wail echoed through the whole sewer system, shrill and cold it pierced Jai’s ears causing her to reflexively bring her hands up to cover them while Forgal did the same.  The silence that came after the wail was soon filled with a frantic snuffling and squeaking.  Jai stumbled back in surprise as a horde of rats came scurrying past, they parted around her and Forgal as they ran and swam past.  Then just as they came they were gone and it was once more just Jai and Forgal alone with the bodies. 

“Ooookay,” Jai said shakily, “That, was not normal.”

Forgal looked pensive, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.  Let’s go deeper, whatever made that sound is probably what killed these people.”

Nodding Jai fell into step with Forgal, recasting her invisibility spell despite the slight headache she was getting.  Eventually they came across a pool of deeper water, this grate was also broken but a black and white clad body was caught on it. 

“It looks like we found one of our missing tacticians,” Forgal said gravely, “The grate below is broken. We should check through there.”

Jai frowned, “I don’t think there’ll be any air pockets down there,” She cautioned, “How we are going to breathe?”

“I got us some aqua breathers,” Forgal said as he handed her an oddly shaped face mask, “Picked them up while you were getting your new armor.”

Turning the strange device over in her hands she made to press it to her face only for Forgal to chuckle lightly and reach down to turn it over.  Apparently she’d been trying to put it on upside down, “Thanks.”

“No problem kid, now let’s go.”

And with that they dived under the water. 

Swimming through the tunnels was creepy and claustrophobic; they discovered more dead Vigil bodies with marks similar to what were found on the Lionguard, and Forgal had to keep pushing dead fish out of his way.  Eventually the sewer system gave way to a large underwater cave, sunken ship debris filled the lower half. “Agh! This place stinks like an alehouse on free curry night.”

With an unseen grimace due to the aqua breather Jai had to agree that this area did indeed stink, which she found strange since the aqua breather covered her nose.  The assassin just chalked it up to asuran technology and left it at that.  Spotting a green glow underneath some wreckage Jai tugged on Forgal’s gauntlet to get his attention before pointing it out. 

The norn nodded and together they made their way over to the glow.  What they saw was equal parts disgusting and frightening. 

A massive undead ghostly drake barreled its way towards them as soon as they came into its view.  The large beast turning faster than its girth should let it as it paddled with its powerful tail and tried to capture Jai in its massive jaws.  Not bothering to swim away the assassin shadow stepped behind it, and grabbed hold of one of its spinal bones.  She was soon being dragged along with the ghostly beast as it thrashed about to try and dislodge her.  With her free hand Jai stabbed down, her blade slowing like it was cutting through thick jelly as it entered the translucent flesh.

Forgal was not idle as she attacked though, while Jai had distracted it he swam in close enough to grab its neck and begin sawing at it with his sword.  The beast withered and bucked, one of its arms with thick blunt claws caught the norn on the chest as he was launched away, his armor catching the brunt of the force.

The rough jerking made the aged bone in Jai’s hand break; the chunk in her hand dissolving into spectral goo, but before she could move away it turned around her as its tail caught her in a strangle-hold.  With both arms pinned, Jai was shaken so vigorously that her vision went cross.  Blindly diving into her magic she vanished into black smoke just as Forgal came back, driving his blade into the ghostly drake’s skull.  Reappearing beside it Jai grimaced, none of their blows appeared to be doing any damage to the monster.

But she did have a skill that would work on the undead.

Drawing back a hand it ignited into white flames, the pristine fire causing jolts of pain down Jai’s fingers and hand as it burned the flesh under her gloves. With a pained cry she threw it at the beast, hitting it square in the chest where the fire immediately caught and began burning.  Forgal withdrew his blade and backed away as the drake thrashed and cried as it was slowly burned alive, or unlive?

“Kid, what was that?” He asked, his voice slightly distorted through the breather.

Jai just held her hand close, squeezing hard on the wrist as though that would stop the pain shooting down her arm.  “That…was Lightbringer magic,” She explained painfully, “…holy magic.”

“Shit!” Forgal cursed before swimming over to her and carefully peeling off her glove to reveal blackened flesh underneath. “Will it heal?” he asked worriedly.

“Yeah,” She replied shakily, “It just needs time.  That was a very low powered blast, barely enough to kill a grasp but holy is highly effective against undead.  Although it was still more effective than I thought.”  Jai carefully put her glove back on.  “What was that?”

“I've only seen such a creature once before—at Port Stalwart, just before the Orrian dragon destroyed the town. Years ago.” Forgal said, voice distant, “It's a special kind of scout for Zhaitan. If that creature's here, then there's an undead army advancing on Lion's Arch.”

Looking up at him sharply Jai exclaimed, “What?! Are you sure?”

Forgal nodded gravely, “Dead sure. We don't have time to go back and report to Almorra, or even send for Vigil backup. We need to head for Claw Island to warn the Lionguard.” He looked worried, and Jai couldn’t help the feeling of foreboding that washed over her, “If Zhaitan's going to attack the city, its minions will have to fight their way past the fort.”

ooo

As soon as the ship docked Forgal was pushing Jai onto the docks, “The creature we found hadn't been in Lion's Arch long. We may still have time. They built this fortress to last. Only a complete, full-bore invasion could break those walls.  And that’s exactly what’s coming as we speak, we have to find the Watch Commander and convince him to ready the defenses.”

They both walked briskly up the narrow entry, Jai couldn’t help but listen to all the idle chatter of the Lionguard they passed.

“I smell something odd. Do you smell it?” One charr had asked, the sylvari beside her shrugged, “Smell? No. But the back of my neck keeps itching for some reason.”

The char shuffled uneasily, “I don't like this. Something's definitely wrong.”

 _“Not a good omen.”_ Jai thought, a chill traveling down her own spine.  The sky didn’t look right to her, she’d almost say it looked oily.

A particularly bulky norn pointed to the gates, “Is that Trahearne up there, talking to Commander Talon? What do you think he wants?” Another Lionguard scoffed, “Trahearne, the necromancer? Comes through here every few months on his way to Orr. That guy creeps me out.”

Sure enough, a dark green sylvari was arguing with a burly charr, “I've researched the situation extensively. The Orrians will strike here, on Claw Island.”

The sylvari didn’t look very intimidating, lean and thin while dressed in dark leaves with odd off-white gloves and a messy bush of leaves on his head his voice could only be described as scholarly and slightly flat, as if he wasn’t used to expressing himself with it.  But Jai could tell that he was earnest with how tensely he was standing and she knew better than to judge just on appearances.

“Watch Commander Talon. We have grave news.” Forgal called out, wasting no time with pleasantries, “One of Zhaitan's minions breached the city. We destroyed it, but it was one of Zhaitan’s scouts. An attack is imminent.”

The charr just sputtered, “A what? That's extremely unlikely.” He blustered, “We've seen no sign of an impending attack. If there was to be one, we'd know of it.” Jai glared at him.

It was then that the sylvari looked over towards them, his face lighting up with a relieved grin when he spotted Forgal, “Is that you Forgal? Well met, old man! Are you still fighting for the Vigil?”

“Trahearne? Ahh, by Snow Leopard's shadow, you're a sight for sore eyes. With you on our side, we've got a fighting chance.” Jai looked Trahearne over curiously, he was a friend of Forgal’s?

A large hand on her back pushed Jai forward, “I want you to meet my partner — one of the bravest Warmasters in my Order. And more importantly a loyal friend.” Jai felt her cheeks darken.

“Kid, this is Trahearne, one of the sylvari firstborn. He's Tyria's foremost scholar on Zhaitan and Orr. I've been trying to recruit him for years.”

Trahearne rolled his golden eyes fondly before turning back to the charr, “Commander Talon, I can confirm their information. Zhaitan's servants are indeed approaching.  A fleet of Dead Ships has launched from the Straits of Devastation. The Risen sail beneath a cloak of stealth.”

But Commander Talon just scoffed, “Whatever you've seen, it can't be a real threat. Claw Island can withstand any assault!” He waved them off, “Speak with my deputies, Brakk and Mira. Once you review our defenses, you'll realize there's nothing to fear.”

“You shouldn’t underestimate Orr, Watch Commander,” Jai spoke up, her voice stern and cold, even ignoring Zhaitan, Abaddon’s influence from the Cataclysm was sure to linger on the dead land.

“The Orrian’s are shambling dead corpses, their magic is old, antiquated, out of date.  There’s nothing they can do that we can’t do better.”

“The past holds powerful and sinister secrets,” Jai shot back, “Orr’s magic is dark, and age will have only made it more potent.”

She would have said more; and by the Gods did she _know_ what she was talking about, but Forgal dragged her away while Trahearne followed, “We can’t say anything to convince him now.  Trahearne, you bookworm, tell me you've got some information on how to stop this attack?”

“Sadly, no.” The scholar admitted, “I'm only here to give the Lionguard a warning — much like you and your friend. If you don't mind, I'll accompany you on your rounds”

“Damn; well, at least you've come out from behind your scrolls and scribbles. That's a start.” Forgal grimaced, “We need your common sense, lad. Pair it with Jai’s go get ‘em attitude and we might just have a chance.”

 As they made their way to the battlements Jai could hear more whispers of unease, a quick glance up had shown the sky to have gotten oilier and Jai would swear that she could _feel_ malice carried on the very wind itself.

“There's a chill in the air. It is beginning.”  Trahearne whispered.

“I agree,” Jai stated, “I can feel it, a dark malice.  Ill intent.” She shuddered.

Forgal turned to look back at her, “Are you sure?”

She meet his eyes with her own, “Very, I’d stake my blood on it.”

The blood drained from his face, he opened his mouth to say something but they were approached by an asura, “Well hello there, I’m Deputy Brakk.  May I ask why you are here?”

Trahearne stepped forward, “Be on alert. The Orrians are preparing a major attack against Claw Island.”

Deputy Brakk hesitated, but only briefly, “Tell the Watch Commander Talon that the gunnery emplacements are ready. The fortress here on Claw Island houses more twnty-four-pounders than a ship of the line! We'll be ready to fight the Orrians. Don't doubt that.” He looked very proud of himself at the end of his little speech, “Check on Deputy Mira. She's in charge of the beach patrols.”

With that they were escorted off the walls, Trahearne was fretting, “The Lionguard don't understand. This won't be a sortie. It'll be a massacre.”

They were met at the gate to the beach by a blond human woman, “Welcome to beach patrol, the most dangerous duty on Claw Island.  I hear you have some concerns?”

Forgal stepped forward, “A massive Orrian attack is coming, _now_. You must prepare your troops.”

Deputy Mira at least seemed to take their warning seriously, “If we fall, our last order is to light those three signal towers. We have to warn Lion's Arch if the fortress is lost. In a hundred years, they've never once been lit. We're very proud of that.”

A voice called out, “Deputy Mira! Sound the alarm, there are undead on the beach!”

The Deputy and her patrol started running to where the voice called out, “If an invasion is really coming, and we’ll need everyone on the island to hold the line. You coming?”

The three nodded and joined her, making their way across the small island to a small hidden cove where a handful of risen were stumbling out of the water.  Upon seeing them Jai narrowed her eyes, these were just thralls, and too few of them at that. “Diversion,” She hissed at Forgal and Trahearne.

They both nodded but joined Mira in the fight anyway, if it could be called that.  The risen were easily and quickly cut down, Jai just managing to kill one before the others had already taken out.

Mira stabbed her slightly gore stained sword into the ground, “That wasn't much of a fight.” She observed with a frown, “I thought you said the attack would be significant?”

“It was a feint.” Trahearne stated as though he thought this should be obvious, which, in his defense so did Jai, “They're testing your defenses. More will come, and soon.”

“Makes sense. Report to Watch Commander Talon, and tell the men to be ready.”

Jai wanted to pull her hair out, what was with everyone wasting their time ordering her and Forgal- and she supposed Trahearne too- everywhere? It was Vabbi all over again! The Watch Commander didn’t and wouldn’t take them seriously until they were under attack and by then it’d be too late.

As they retraced their steps Trahearne started talking, “I have studied Orrian creatures for twenty-five years, but I rarely engage in combat with them. It's terrifying.” Now that he mentioned it she could hear a light trembling in his voice, “Do you think the commander will listen to us now?” He asked hopefully.

“No,” Jai shot down, “I know his type, he won’t see till it’s too late.”

And she was right.

“A paltry attack. It barely ruffled our feathers. Is that all they brought?” Talon crowed in victory as Jai glowered at him from behind Forgal.  “I defy Zhaitan to try and take Claw Island.”

 _“That damned bloody idiot,”_ Jai thought spitefully, _“You’ve done it now, don’t go poking at sleeping dragons.”_

Trahearne was not dissuaded though, “There will be more. Much more. Keep watching the sea.”

Talon just scoffed, “You're a scholar, not a general, firstborn. Why should we trust you?” he asked, his voice taking on a suspicious tinge.

There were several loud crashing sounds that were soon followed up with war cries and screams,  turning around and looking to the source she saw the asura from the battlements yelling to them “There are too many! They've breached the wall! We're being over-”

It was too late to warn him as a massive risen abomination appeared behind him and brought its spiked club down on the small asura with a sickening splatter of red.  Watch Commander Talon snarled, “They're catapulting abominations onto the western wall!”  Raising his voice he barked out, “Repel the invaders!”

An icy wind swept through the island, bringing with it the fetid stench of rot.  “So many—the wind has grown stronger. There's something in the clouds!” Trahearne observed, his eyes watching the darkening skies warily.

“Come on, let’s find out what’s going on out there.” Forgal urged as they ran to the battlements. 

They were met head on with the same risen abomination that had killed the asura, its club still stained red as it turned to them.  With a loud war cry Forgal charged forward, sword raised and with a heavy stroke brought it down upon the risen forcing it to stagger back.  “Be stalwart! We are all that stand between these monsters and the innocents in Lion's Arch.” He called, rallying the Lionguard.

Jai nimbly leapt onto another abomination, using the shadows to give her the height she needed to reach its head as she channeled a hex through her blades letting them cut through the magically enhance bone with ease as she loped off the head by crossing her blades like scissors under the helmet fused to its skin.

The helm clad head fell to the ground with a hollow clang and the body teetered over not long after but Jai had already moved on to the next nearest risen, blades trailing a venomous purple as she rolled away from a heavy hammer.  “Kid! Get on that trebuchet and sink that ship!”

“I can’t!” She called back to Forgal, stabbing one blade through the empty eye socket of a risen charr.  “I don’t know how to operate one!”

She could hear Forgal curse over the din of screams and gurgles coming from the undead, suddenly the ground darkened as skeletal hands reached up from the dirt and began dragging several risen thralls down below the earth or- if they were too big- ripping out chunks of legs and crippling their movement.  Near the trebuchet Jai could see Trahearne waving his scepter, next to him was a living blob of shadow that made her gasp when it turned around and blinked six blue eyes at her. 

The eye placement brought back a lot of bad memories but Jai pushed them back, she’d deal with it later.  A nearby Lionguard shouted, “Lionguard Mira's squad is pinned on the shore!”

“Forgal! You and Trahearne get the trebuchet and cover each other, I’ll get Mira!”

“I hear you kid! Go, and stay safe!”

Jai nodded before making her way to the edge of the battlement, but just as she passed the trebuchet she grabbed Trahearne’s arm, “Keep Forgal safe,” She ordered. “I’m trusting you…”

“I will,” The scholar assured her, his golden eyes glowing lightly in the gloom as they met her own pupiless purple, “Go,” he urged.

With that she leapt off the ledge, breaking her fall with a roll before fighting her way through the massive hordes swarming the island to the beach where Mira was last sighted.  What she arrived at was a massacre, thralls were swarming the beach as a thick poisonous miasma hung low over the sands as it rolled in from the sea.  A fair number of the risen also wore broken Lionguard armor, which was not a good sign.  Tightening her grip on her blades Jai dove right into the fray, twirling through the mass of undead she cut down any that came too close and constantly throwing her off-hand dagger at any exposed head she could see, while she sure to avoid the miasma.  Each thrown dagger hit its mark and the corrosive poison hex she channeled through it dissolved whatever rotted brains were there as each hit risen dropped with over half its head missing. 

Overhead Jai could see a large fireball be launched at the risen ship she could now see in the harbor.  When it hit the ship the assassin allowed a brief “ _Yes!_ ” of victory before she spotted a wounded Mira coughing as she stumbled out of the miasma.  Quickly shadow stepping to the injured woman Jai wrapped her arms around her waist and shadow stepped the both of them away from the poisonous clouds and any risen that could be hiding inside.  “My patrol-” Mira coughed, each convulsion shaking her whole body and when she pulled her hand away Jai could see blood, “Where’s my patrol?”

“Dead,” Jai answered, Mira had been the only survivor she could find.

It was then that a loud explosion rang out over the coast, both Jai and Mira turned to see the risen ship sinking below the waves as it was broken into numerous burning pieces.  “We did it! It's sinking! A small victory.” Mira exclaimed between coughs, a bloody smile on her lips. 

Jai just stared out at the unnaturally still ocean suspiciously, “That was too easy…”

_“And there are too many risen on the beaches to have just come from one ship.”_

It was then that more ships began emerging from under the waves, each one breaching the surface with a spray of saltwater, one, two, four, eight, twelve, soon the whole ocean view was filled with the risen fleet. “By the gods,” Mira whispered in horror, “There's so many of them... Get me to Talon. I don't think we can hold out this time.”

Nodding to show she’d heard Jai quickly scooped Mira up and ran with her back into the fort, shadow stepping back up to the battlements to avoid waiting for someone to open the doors.  By the time she approached the Watch Commander he was yelling at a very frustrated Forgal, “Claw Island has stood for nearly a hundred years. It cannot fall!”

Letting Mira down but still supporting her as the Lionguard deputy argued in their favor, “Talon, this is no normal attack! The Lionguard cannot hold! We're overwhelmed!”

Jai snarled at the fool, “Get your head out of your prideful ass and sound the Torment damned retreat!”

But the charr was still stubborn, “We'll fight them to the last soldier! To the last sword! We'll never surr-”

It was then that a massive rotting fish fell down from above, being the first to notice it Jai had immediately jumped back with Mira while calling out a warning that had Forgal and Trahearne dodging back as well.  Talon however had his back to the wall and too little time.  With a definitive thud he was crushed under the risen projectile and from the unmoving clawed foot that poked out from underneath Jai would say he was dead.

“Well, that handles that problem,” Forgal said with distaste before turning to Jai and Mira, “The island is overwhelmed. We have to evacuate the Lionguard and ignite the watchtowers to warn the city.”

Mira nodded as she coughed again, more blood spraying onto her hand, “No. You'll never make it to the beacon with these Risen monstrosities chasing you. We'll have to fight our way back.”  She tried pushing off of Jai only to stumble as soon as she was on her own two feet before Jai caught her again, “The Lionguard will make a stand in the courtyard while you go for the tower. Gods willing, the Risen will be too busy fighting us to stop you.”

“Your bravery is commendable, Deputy Mira,” Trahearne said with a frown, “But your remaining soldiers cannot survive a protracted battle against this many undead.” And he was right, already the gates were being pounded in, the massive beams of wood used to bar them shut splintering as the occasional arm broke through to grasp wildly.  All the while more undead were being lobbed over the walls, landing with sickening thuds as some bodies just fell apart from impact while others shambled or crawled on broken bones to attack.  Jai didn’t know how many risen now swarmed the beaches.

Mira was not dissuaded, “It's the duty of every Lionguard to lay down our lives to protect our city. If that's what it takes, that's exactly what we'll do.” She said with finality, “We'll rally in the courtyard. You light the warning beacons. Now, go!”

Forgal grabbed Jai’s shoulder, “Kid, you’re the best bet we have at reaching the beacon that turns all of them on.  You need to go up that hill,” He pointed it out, “And activate the device.”

“All it takes is pressing your hand to the holographic interface,” Mira added, “It was made as simple as possible should whoever reach it not be in the best state.”

Nodding as she processed the words Jai looked back at Forgal, “Right, watch yourself Forgal.  D-don’t die on me, okay?”

“I’ll be fine, now go.”

And with that Jai took off, flooding her body with her magic as her form wavered out of sight in the darkness.  She ignored all risen along her path, shadow stepping up ramps rather than walking them.  When she got to the console she could see a large glowing see-through plate, running over to it Jai quickly pressed the flat of her palm to the floating glow and with a hum and crackle a massive beam of light shot up into the sky from each of the three pillars.

A burning pain in her side had Jai crying out.  Turning she was met with the already rotted face of a risen Lionguard, its sword coated in her black blood.  Pressing a hand to her waist Jai could feel the large gash that ran across it and with a snarl she returned the favor.  Luckily for her the former Lionguard’s armor had already been rent and broken beyond use by the very blows that had killed him and with a few slashes she dismembered it and her wound was mostly healed.  Looking back down at the courtyard Jai could only watch in horror as a massive undead dragon landed on the fort itself, barreling into the wall and throwing chunks of mortar and brick everywhere as it spewed poison from its snaggle-toothed maw.  “Forgal!”

Jai jumped off the cliff, landing clumsily and falling flat on her face she quickly picked herself back up and kept racing to the back gates. Once there she saw Forgal holding off the risen with support from Trahearne who tended to a withering Mira as she held her hands pressed to her face, “My eyes! My eyes! I can't see... By Kormir, it burns!”

“Forgal!” Jai called out, quickly appearing at his side and joining the fight, “You need to evacuate, now!”

“I know that kid,” He snapped back, his sword bisecting a risen asura that threw itself at him with a gargled snarl, “The Lionguard’s already in full retreat but the dragon's servants will never let our ships sail. If they surround the docks, they'll slaughter us—and Zhaitan's forces will grow.”

Her mind working quickly Jai steeled herself, “Then leave me behind, I’ll distract the dragon while you warn the General.”

“No Jai.  And that’s an order. I’m not leaving you behind.” He commanded.

“I’m the best one for it.” Jai retorted sharply, “And you know why.”

“And how will you distract it? You said you can’t operate a trebuchet.” Forgal reasoned.

Impaling a risen and then lopping off its head Jai said frustratedly, “I’ll figure something out.”

Forgal was silent for a bit as he slashed at another thrall that got too close to the gates, “I lost my mate and children to the dragons. I thought my legend was buried with them, that I had no one to walk in my footsteps and tell my tale.”

Jai felt the beginnings of fear sink its icy claws into her spine, “Forgal,” She said slowly, terrified of what he was getting at.

“I promised you would never be left behind again Jai.  It’s been an honor to have known a hero as great as you, be sure to tell my tale at the hearth fires.  And kid, don’t blame yourself.”

True heart-stopping terror gripped Jai’s heart, just as she turned around to face Forgal something came down hard on the back of her neck and everything went black.

When next Jai awoke it was to the creaking of a ship.  Eyes flying open she saw Trahearne leaning over her with a concerned look on his face. “Forgal?” She gasped out, her voice going slightly hysterical as she repeated herself, “Where’s Forgal?”

The sylvari’s silence told her everything she needed to know, inhaling sharply Jai raced out of the ship’s hold.  Stumbling over barrels and crates, crashing into and around injured Lionguard she finally made it to the back of the ship, already she could see them pulling away from Claw Island. “Forgal!”

A series of concussive thuds split the air as the undead dragon took to the skies.  It let out a bloodcurdling roar as it began heading towards the ship but a lone fireball launched itself at the dragon, drawing its attention back to the island as the fiery projectile hit it on the side of its head.

Eyes wide open Jai felt her heart stop as she remembered Forgal’s words, _“And how will you distract it? You said you can’t operate a trebuchet”_

“No, no no no no nonononono,” She started whispering, and just barely against the gloom she could see a lone figure standing tall on the remaining battlements as the dragon descended, “No, no, Forgal! Forgal!” Jai started calling, she hiked a boot up on the railing of the ship, ready to jump into the water and swim back to the island, she had to help, she had to keep him safe, he was her partner, he was her _friend._

Thin but strong arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her from jumping ship, “Jai! What are you doing?!”

By now the dragon had landed in front of the lone figure, she could see its large rotted chest expand as it inhaled.

“Forgal! FORGAL! –let me go!- FORGAL!” She called out, struggling against whoever was holding her only for more hands to join.  Jai fought back blindly, jerking back an elbow and feeling it crack against someone as she tried to keep pushing towards the edge of the ship.  Jai’s foot was dislodged as someone pulled back on her shoulders and unbalanced her.  By now tears were streaming down her face, “FORGAL!”

And then it breathed.

A massive cascade of corruption erupted from the dragon’s maw and Jai knew, she _knew_ that the figure, that Forgal wouldn’t- couldn’t have survived it. Her struggles ceasing Jai went eerily still, tears still cascading down her face. “…Forgal.” The name came out as just a mere whimper.

“He’s gone.”

Turning to the voice Jai saw Trahearne looking at her sadly, his own tears rolling down his face as he held something out to her.  “He- he wanted you to have this.”

Slowly looking down Jai saw an old worn dolyak horn clutched in the sylvari’s hands.  Runes that she belatedly recognized as names were carved into it and at the base there were three that caught her eye.  One that said ‘ _Kern’_ and was followed by _‘Forgal’_ , from those two and the age of the horn Jai realized it must have been a family heirloom, but as her eyes caught the last name on the horn she sucked in a sharp breath. Sitting there just after Forgal’s name was her own, spelled out in Canthan characters and carefully carved with small meticulous cuts as if the carver wanted to make sure they didn’t get it wrong.

Taking the horn with trembling hands Jai held it tight, her knuckles turning white under her gloves as the truth hit her with undeniable finality.  A low keening wail came from her lips as Jai cried, her legs giving out as she slid to the deck.  She didn’t see the Lionguard leave with uncomfortable expressions, she didn’t feel Trahearne awkwardly hold her and try to offer comfort.  All she felt was the pain in her very core, _“I- I couldn’t keep him safe. He’s dead. Forgal’s…gone, gone, gone, GONE!.”_ She took in a rattling breath as sobs continued to rack her, _“You said you promised you would never leave me behind….so why did you go to the one place I could never follow?”_

ooo

It was raining when Jai appeared from the waypoint at Vigil’s keep.

Walking stiffly and silently the assassin’s face was unnervingly blank as she threw open the door to General Soulkeeper’s office. Trahearne was still with her, following as though he wasn’t too sure what to do next but just accompanying the one familiar face.  The loud noise drew the attention of Almorra, Laranthir and Efut who were all gathered together. “Ah, there you are Warmaster what happened-” she paused, taking in the sight before her as her ears slowly drooped, “- Where’s Forgal?”

Slowly, Jai took out the horn and held it where all could see but kept it close to her heart.  They all got the message as thunder boomed across the sky.

Grabbing the table for support even as Laranthir gasped and Efut started denying it Almorra asked, “How?”

Trahearne spoke up, “He- he sacrificed himself at Claw Island so we could escape. Zhaitan is attacking Lion’s Arch, and the Lionguard have fallen.”

Jai’s grip on the horn tightened, “…I will rip Zhaitan’s fetid heart apart with my _bare hands_.” She vowed, a thick and potent hatred lacing every word.  “I _will_ avenge Forgal.”

And she would; after all, revenge was in her blood.

__ May 11, 2016  
Words: 10,857  
Pages: 21 

** AN: **

-Holy shit this was sad! Seriously, you think _you_ guys feel bad? I’m the one who wrote it! Did you know I had to stop _twice_ to blow my nose and that I had a literal _puddle_ of tears on my desk after writing this? We all knew this was coming (If you’ve played GW2 that is, if not then…well I guess that came as a bit of a surprise eh?) but it had to be done.  But I do feel like I’ve given the Mentor Death a bit more meaning.

\- P.S. Please please please review, it makes my heart and soul sing with joy. Seriously, review, I’d love to hear what you think will happen, what you think of my OC, and how I’m doing.  Have any head-cannons with Jai? Share them!


	9. Preparations

“Blah” – Talking                                                 “ _Blah_ ” – Thinking                                             “ _Blah_ ” – Distortion

_ ~I do not own Guild Wars or Guild Wars 2, both are the property of NCsoft and Arenanet~ _

_ Chapter 8: Preparations _

                Jai glared out at the ocean from underneath her hood.  Since she and Trahearne had made it back to fort Marriner Jai had assisted with organizing the troops and divulging all the details she had observed from the attack on Claw Island, Jai had often noticed Trahearne giving her worried looks as she kept working and keeping herself busy, throwing herself into the bustle of work with a single minded focus.  Jai ignored the scholar for the most part, she had to keep herself occupied otherwise she’d think about- even as her mind drifted Jai could recall a memory of Forgal giving her a smile and reaching over to ruffle her hair fondly, and then she saw the dragon spewing virulent green acid over a lone distant figure again. 

It was…difficult to reconcile the fact that Forgal was gone. So many times Jai had caught herself thinking that he would come back like how she did, that he would reform and joke about paying back the dragon that got him.  For all the death Jai had faced in the previous two and a half centuries she had almost forgotten that it was, permanent.  Logically she knew, but emotionally… It was a hard realization of just how accustomed she had become to the Realm’s version of ‘death’.  In many ways Ganes’ death had been easier; though Jai was loathe to call it that, because she hadn’t gotten attached to him.  It was a difficult truth to adjust to, her heart was even more stubborn than her mind.

“It's so quiet... You know I was born here? I've never heard this city so silent.” A voice drifted over from behind her.

“Yes. It would be peaceful if only it didn't feel as if everything were holding its breath.”

Jai inhaled deeply, it may have just been her imagination but she could smell rot on the breeze.  As her face contorted into a scowl the assassin turned away from the shore and returned to meeting point, ignoring all the idle conversation of the vigil troops doing last minute preparations.

“The Lionguard drew up the underwater sluice gates, cleared the streets, and put the city in lockdown…”

“What are you, a jellyfish? Keep that arm stiff and use your wrist!”

As she finally arrived at Fort Mariner and stood before General Soulkeeper Jai gave a crisp salute. The charr gave her an acknowledging nod, “Scouts are reporting undead just off the coast. It's a small force, but substantial enough for concern.”

Across from her Trahearne nodded, “Zhaitan's overconfident, assuming Claw Island was the only thing standing between its army and Lion's Arch.” He reasoned.  It was then that Jai also noticed he was ever so faintly glowing purple, the soft bioluminescent glow present throughout the leaves he had for hair and along his arms and shoulder.  It even almost freckled his face on the darker leaves.  But the shade of purple was what drew her attention as she recalled how his shadow minion had six eyes. _“You’re just being paranoid, the sylvari have_ nothing _to do with Abaddon.”_

Jai shook her head, focusing back on the present. “That, or he’s splitting up his army to spread us thin defending multiple locations.” She muttered quietly, but as Trahearne gave her a sideways glance it seemed he was the only one to hear her.

“Then it's our job to show the dragon how wrong it was.” The General snarled, and it was a sentiment Jai agreed with. Then the grizzled charr turned to face her, “At ease, Warmaster. After what happened at Claw Island, the Lionguard — no, the whole city — owes you a debt of honor.”

Giving the General a stiff nod Jai hesitated before asking, “Permission to speak freely General?”

“Of course Warmaster.”

“I don’t see how that’s the case General.” Jai replied flatly, “F- He was the one who gave his life to save us.  I left him there alone.” Her fists were clenched tightly.

The General’s voice softened, “Forgal will be remembered as one of the Vigil's great heroes, and he will be dearly missed.”

_“He shouldn’t need to be remembered or missed. He should be here instead of me.”_ Jai thought darkly only to flinch as a hand rested on her shoulder.  Looking up she was met with Trahearne’s golden eyes, “Forgal's sacrifice held them back, but it was your bravery that led us to safety, my friend. I am grateful to you.” He paused, indecision flickering across his face, “I- I failed you when you asked me to look after him.  Forgal told me to take you and run so I did.” His eyes looked down briefly in guilt before returning to hold her own gaze, “If I can aid in this defense, Warmaster, I'm at your service.”

Jai swallowed hard, a flash of anger rushing through her as she fought the desire to yell at the timid Sylvari for listening to Forgal but she ruthlessly stamped the feeling down. The blame didn’t lie with anyone but Zhaitan, Trahearne had done the best he could with what he knew.  Giving him a small nod Jai was slightly surprised at the wide grin Trahearne responded with, and then she belatedly realized he had called her ‘friend’. _“What the Torment? ‘Friend’?! We haven’t even known each other for a day yet!”_

“You took out enough of Zhaitan's forces to stop the imminent attack on Lion's Arch, but the dragon won't pause for long.” Soulkeeper cut in, giving Jai an approving nod, “There are reports of undead landing up and down the coast, likely an attempt to soften the city's perimeter. We need to organize the Vigil's forces and defend the beach. Come, I’ve got to review the troops.”

As she turned to join the General the hand that was still on her shoulder tightened just enough to get her attention, giving the Sylvari a questioning look his faint purple glow in the gloom of General Soulkeeper’s office tinged pink as he rubbed the back of his head in what appeared to be a nervous gesture, “Are you alright? I mean with Forgal’s…” He stammered as he cut himself off, “I want to help, a friend of Forgal’s is a friend of mine but you’ve been going from briefing to briefing and-” Trahearne took a deep breath, “You can't do this alone. I'll stand with you- I want to stand _with_ you even though I’ve just been following along lately.”

“I’m not the best with people-” Jai warned him bluntly.

“Oh yes I’ve noticed.” Trahearne replied before looking like he wanted to slap himself.  But Jai just quirked a half grin for a short second then turned to follow General Soulkeeper.

By the time she made it to the rallying field the General was already delivering her speech, “Crusaders! Forces of the Elder Dragon Zhaitan stand on the very threshold of Lion's Arch. If Lion's Arch falls, the nations of Tyria will not be far behind. Fight for your homes! Fight for your families!”  She raised a clawed fist as the troops cheered, “This is what we've trained for! This is what we've bled for! This is what we will die to defend!  We will hold this ground! We are the Vigil!”

As the troops all rushed out Jai followed at a more sedate pace, Laranthir falling into step beside her, “I never thought this day would come. I like Orr far away—not standing on Tyria's doorstep.” He fretted.

Jai raised a brow, why was he telling her? “We always think our enemies are farther than they really are until we are faced with them.” _“I certainly never expected to fight a 200 year old vengeful spirit or face a fallen god and his demonic army in my lifetime.”_ “Personally I prefer to be the one invading.” She finished darkly.   Laranthir gave her a startled look, “Invade Orr?”

_“Yes, can’t be any harder than surviving as an entirely covert operation in Koruna.  Or marching through the Realm of Torment from the gate to Abaddon’s throne.”_ Jai thought acerbically before realizing he was waiting for a reply, luckily she was saved when General Soulkeeper cut in.

“Warmaster, I want you and Trahearne on the western flank.  Laranthir and I will take the east.” She ordered.

“Yes General!” Jai called back as she joined the troops marching to the left. They were only in place for a moment when a soldier called out about spotting risen on the beach.

Jai drew her blades with a rasp of steel, her face set into a deep scowl.  All along the water’s edge were risen crawling up onto the sand, some crawling and dragging themselves up the beach while others shambled on unsteady rotting legs.  Gritting her teeth Jai joined the charge, but no war cry escaped her lips. “ _Not worth the wasted breath.”_

Jai waded right into the thickest groups, a corrosive hex trailing her blades like ribbons of red. The first risen she ran into lost its head, the second’s head was cut in half, the third followed the first.  She knew the head was most important target from her experiences with the lich Palawa Joko to sever the nexus of magic animating the corpse, and if she couldn’t get the head then incapacitation would make them easier targets for the other soldiers.  Weaving in and out of the thickest fighting Jai never stopped moving, fully immersing herself into the rhythm of the battle as she dodged each clumsy blow and retaliated with lethal force. Duck, kick, don’t over extend. A risen’s face would come too close, empty eye sockets staring blankly before a flash of steel. Hands would pull at her armor, some would try to trip her by grabbing her ankles.  Other times shambling corpses would drunkenly stagger up to her before exploding into clouds of acid, forcing her to quickly retreat. More than once she’d spot a risen overpowering a Vigil soldier only for it to be cut down from behind as the assassin shadow stepped to her allies’ aid. 

It wasn’t long before the frantic pace of the battle took over with a furious din of noise and potent stench of rotting undead. The overcast skies hid the sun, which was to Jai’s benefit as her hood fell down after a close dodge. On several occasions she would be surrounded, and Jai would wish for her war scythe, or more specifically she would wish she could just cut lose and not worry about injuries but she had appearances to keep.  Suddenly a voice cried out in pain causing Jai to look around only to spot Trahearne on the ground holding his leg while a massive risen raised its large hammer over him.  Tendrils of black smoke ran down her arm as Jai pulled it back and then whipped it forward, a thick black rope of her magic springing forth to wrap around the risen.  Yanking back with a jerk of her arm the minion of Zhaitan dropped its hammer next to the fallen Sylvari as it was pulled through the air towards her. When it came close enough Jai lashed out with a blade and bisected it, the two halves falling at her feet where she stomped down on the rotted skull making it pop putridly with gore all over her boot.

Making her way over to Trahearne as he staggered to his feet Jai offered a hand to help him up. He sent her a surprised look but took her hand. “Broken?” Jai asked, warily watching for any approaching risen but the necromancer’s minions seemed to be doing an adequate job of keeping them back.

“I’m fine, thank you for saving me.” He responded, a wide but exhausted grin on his face, prompting Jai to simply stand there awkwardly as she was unsure of how to respond, “Um...”

Trahearne almost looked like he wilted slightly, making Jai feel like kicking herself, “Oh.”

A loud gurgling roar broke the relative peace as a risen abomination charged them, easily trampling Trahearne’s small minions before it swung its massive club in their direction.  Jai dropped her blades and quickly grabbed the scholar before shadow stepping away to safety, the massive club embedding itself deep in the sand where they once stood. As soon as they reappeared Jai let Trahearne go and leaped onto the abomination, summoning her blades back to her hands and climbing it with them until she was in position to stab down at the junction between neck and head to inject a corrosive poison hex under its helmet.  When jai jumped back down to the ground the helmet fell off, clattering hollowly and revealing a missing head Trahearne winced as it rolled past him.

Jai caught the wince but just turned away, she should get back to fighting anyway and she could trust Trahearne to take care of himself- for the most part.  She needed to focus more on the fight anyway, and as she readjusted her grip Jai tried to quell the shaking in her hands.

“I think Forgal left a few things out when he told us about the new Warmaster.” Laranthir told Almorra on the other side of the battlefield as he notched another arrow, wincing from the stinging sensations in his fingertips.  They had been fighting just over an hour by now yet the new Warmaster in question didn’t even seem to slow down in the slightest, instead she was fighting just as hard as when the battle had begun.

Almorra cut down a risen thrall with a backhanded swing and a grunt. “Looks like she’s handling herself well enough. Burn me if we didn’t get lucky with a soldier like her.”

Laranthir sighed, “She hasn’t stopped since Claw Island General, and I don’t think I’ve even seen her stop to eat between briefings.”

“We aren’t her primus,” the charr retorted, “She’s old enough to take care of herself.”

Letting another arrow loose into the horde and feeling like he wasn’t even making a dent Laranthir just notched another and took aim, this time shooting a thrall that had just crawled out of the water.  Letting his gaze wander back to the Warmaster he watched with a grimace as she climbed and killed yet another abomination, he regretfully observed that any arrows used on the risen near her would be wasted at the rate she was cutting them down. 

Jai dodged another hammer as she cut down another thrall, by now she was covered nearly head to toe in the gore of fighting undead but paid it no heed.  She had received a handful of minor injuries over the hours but her blades had healed them quickly.  Ducking as one risen’s hammer swung over her to hit another and cave in its ribcage Jai kicked in the nearest knee and finished off what fell into her reach.  Looking back over the rest of the fighters Jai spotted another of the stronger risen shambling up behind two limping vigil soldiers.  Whipping her arm out, Jai threw her offhand blade and split open its skull before summoning the weapon back to her hand.

Whirling around at the sound of approaching footsteps Jai had her blades poised to attack only to jerk to a complete standstill as she saw Trahearne, “It’s over.” He said while ducking back, his hands raised and eyes wide, “There’s only a few stragglers left.”

Blinking as she slowly comprehended his statement Jai lowered her blades and looked around, true to his word there were only a last few risen thralls being culled. Looking up to find the sun she was surprised that the fight had lasted roughly an hour and a half- maybe, her time telling skills were still rusty- yet it had felt so much longer.  “Casualties?” She asked.

“Very few surprisingly.” He told her, “I only know our side of the field but we lost just a few. Far fewer that what was expected.” Trahearne then paused, slight uncertainty on his face as his golden eyes looked her over, “Are you well?”

Jai stiffly shook her head, “I’m fine...”

Trahearne frowned but he also seemed to accept her words, sighing he said, “The Vigil bought us time, but not advantage. The undead don't get weary, and they have an almost unending supply of troops. We must retake Claw Island and drive Zhaitan from these shores.”  His eyes shifted from Jai to just behind her. “General Soulkeeper, there are many brave souls throughout Tyria who may be willing to lend a hand, if the Vigil reached out to them.”

Jai quickly snapped into a salute, mentally cursing the exhaustion that was settling into her bones now that she had stopped fighting, “General!”

“At ease soldier,” the charr told her, waving a paw, “But you make a good point Trahearne. A few even come to mind. A norn called Fibharr has been making his name in the tournaments. Fights like a rabid drake.” She let out a dry chuckle, “I also know two fine charr soldiers that I've been trying to recruit for years—Snarl and Galina. They'd be a tremendous help. Warmaster, I want you to pick one or the other- we don’t have time for you to find both- and do your best to bring them aboard. Meanwhile, I'll return to Vigil Keep and rally our crusaders there.”

Jai immediately wanted to protest, wanting instead to stay and continue fighting. Her mouth worked soundlessly for a moment as she warred with herself only to slump over, “Yes, General.”

General Soulkeeper caught her indecision, “I’m sending you because I know you can handle yourself alone, you’re our best bet to do what needs to be done to get us some assistance.”

“Whatever you decide, I'm going with you. You need the help—and I owe it to Forgal.” Trahearne chimed in as he fidgeted nervously.  Jai just gave him an even look, _“I suppose that explains why he called me friend, it’s out of guilt.  I can understand that…”_ she thought morosely.

“Looks like you got a shadow.” Soulkeeper laughed. Jai huffed lightly, appreciating the irony that _she_ had a _shadow_ , “And Warmaster? Well done. Forgal—bless his soul—would be proud.”

Swallowing the large lump in her throat Jai looked down at her feet as the General stalked off, shouting orders as she went.  Turning back to Trahearne the assassin took a deep breath, “The norn… if he’s at a tournament would skaalds also be there?”

The scholar’s face scrunched up in thought, “It’d make sense that at least one would be- oh.” His glow dimmed slightly as he caught on to Jai’s plan, “Two buds on one stem?”

Raising a brow at the odd expression Jai nodded, “Forgal placed quite of lot of emphasis on my ‘legend’ as he called it.  I want to do my best to honor his tradition.” She said softly, “So yes, two fish in one net.”

“Well, Fibharr is powerful, skilled, and charismatic...but he's also the most egotistical snot-brain I've ever met.” Trahearne told her flatly.  His insult making her snort a laugh, ‘snot-brain’… that was a good one.

Turning around with a ‘follow me’ gesture Jai set out for the asura gates, “You know where we can find him?”

Trahearne nodded, “Yes, the Krongar waypoint in Timberline Falls would take us right there.”

Jai grimaced as she walked past him, she hated asuran travel.

“…Shouldn’t we rest first?”

Not even breaking stride Jai answered, “I can’t stop if I do I’ll-“  “ _Think about Forgal’s death…”_ she finished mentally, her throat clenching at the thought. Taking a deep shuddering breath to regain control of herself Jai heard a soft splattering sound.  Looking down she noticed that some unidentifiable grey goo had fallen off of her, and that she was covered in similar _stuff_ that was best not thought about, “But we should at least clean ourselves up. Do you need to rest?”

“No, I’ll be fine. But I do agree with you on removing this muck.” He told her quickly, nose wrinkling as he flicked something off of his chest. Jai narrowed her eyes at the quick response but let it slide as he did for her. Instead she grabbed an empty bucket and filled it with saltwater from the beach as she went.

Jai then hoisted the bucket up and held it over her head, squeezed her eyes, held her breath, and then before she could talk herself out of it, dumped the water over herself repeating the action until she was mostly clean.  As she put the bucket back Jai shook her short hair with her fingers, trying to get it to start drying.  Her armor had proved its quality when the water washed over the hardened leather and the cloth covering her neck was the only part that had remained damp.  Meeting back up with an equally soaked but cleaner Trahearne and gave him a nod before she headed towards the nearest asuran waypoint. Once at the device Jai pulled out enough silver coins for herself and the scholar, “Where too again?”

“Krongar.” Trahearne answered. “In Timberline Falls.”

Nodding to show she had heard him Jai held out the coins and gestured for him to step close enough that he’d be teleported too. After clearly enunciating their destination Jai scrunched her eyes shut as the familiar unpleasantness of waypoint travel surrounded them. When it was over she staggered away from the waypoint, feeling nauseous. Behind her Trahearne was looking on with amused interest.  Even Jai’s withering glare did nothing to deter the laughter that was poorly hidden all over his face.

“This moot is for tournament champions. No doubt, Fibharr will be here, telling tales of his glory.” The scholar stated with a grin, Jai nodded and began walking up the nearby hill briskly leaving him to catch up.

Looking around Jai was surprised to see a mountainous landscape, the snow and spots of grass reminding her of the snowcapped peaks of Shing Jea Island.  So lost was she in her memories that Jai actually startled a little when Trahearne hesitantly spoke up, “I dreamed of Orr, as Caithe did. But where she saw a dragon to fight, I saw a land to heal.” He sighed, “At least Caithe had a tangible target. I barely knew where to begin. Do you think we’ll be able to stop Zhaitan’s armies from destroying Lion’s Arch? Is our goal even possible?”

_“Why is he telling me this? Dreaming? We all dream, I dream of Torment… or rather I have nightmares of it. But a green and growing Orr? I suppose we all have our goals, good for him…I guess?”_ Jai thought in confusion but she kept silent, if Trahearne wanted to share whatever he dreamed then she wasn’t going to stop him.  But she’d also keep it to herself; she didn’t feel any need or see any reason to tell anyone else.  As for his question, Jai shrugged, “We can try.”

He drew up short, “Well, that’s not very optimistic.”

“I don’t know what could happen. If it’s just his armies then yes.  If Zhaitan himself flies out to Lion’s Arch then no.” the assassin replied bluntly, cresting the hill and staring out at the festival going on.  Cheering norn all gathered in a large circle with ale mugs raised as they boisterously placed their bets.  Jai even saw a few rat like creatures scurrying about and squeaking in high pitched voices.

Trahearne grimaced, “I suppose that makes sense.”

Turning back to the scholar who was once again giving her a contemplative look Jai just shrugged again, the gesture a sort of default answer. He sighed, “This will be difficult, Jai. I hope you are ready.  These norn are at the top of their fighting class. You will have to beat them before they will join us.”

Jai shrugged again.

Trahearne rolled his eyes, “After you then.” Then gestured at the crowd.

Frowning at having to be surrounded by people Jai complied nonetheless and strode determinedly towards the loudest norn surrounded by the largest group of adoring fans. His armor displaying a bright red sash and a wide charismatic smile marked him as someone used to attention, at the least he’d know who was who at this festival. 

“What happened next, Fibharr? Did you slay them all?” One norn asked eagerly.

“Well, I may have been outnumbered twenty to one, but they were merely griffons!” The central norn stated boisterously, flexing as he spoke to Jai’s dismay, _“Vabbi all over again…”_

“I locked eyes with the biggest one...then I charged! Battle cries, beaks—feathers everywhere!” The boasting norn- Fibharr- described, gesturing animatedly and throwing out his arms to show just where the feathers had gone. “In the end, the mighty griffon king bowed before my strength, and I set him free.” 

Jai rolled her eyes as the eager norn gazed upon Fibharr with wide admiring eyes, “Amazing. Simply amazing!”

Fibharr then settled eyes on Jai’s skeptical face and boomed out a laugh, “Oho! You're from the Vigil. Finally decided to come pay respect to the victoriffic Fibharr Ygosson?!”

Jai felt her eye twitch. Taking a deep breath she snapped into a crisp stance with her shoulders squared, appearing every bit the disciplined soldier as Trahearne looked on curiously, “I'm here on behalf of General Soulkeeper. Lion's Arch is in danger, and the Vigil is readying soldiers.  Your aid is requested immediately.” She said in a clipped tone, ignoring the ‘victoriffic’, after all she’d seen a Vabbian thespian rip a demon apart and then complain about his hair being out of place.  Eccentricity did not mean incompetence.

A dismissive hand was waved in her direction, “Defend Lion's Arch? A noble cause. Still, sounds like I'd be just one sword among many. Sorry. Not my style...”

The only sign of Jai’s rising ire was a clenching of her jaw but Trahearne beat her to the reply, “Your tournament conquests are second only to your fame as a gambler, Fibharr. I propose a wager. My companion and I versus the rest of you.” He flattered, a strategy that had Jai giving him an appraising look. _“Well, that was unexpected.”_

“Ha! Do you realize you're facing an encampment of tournament champions? You're victorifically insane!” Fibharr laughed.

_“And do you realize that you are fighting a demon?”_ Jai retorted in her mind with a sinister grin. “Let a deal be struck then, if we win, you and your companions join us to defend Lion's Arch. And if you win...” She trailed off to let him set the terms.

“If I win-” He paused for dramatic effect, “-you two have to carry my pet dolyak to the encampment! He can't make it up that steep hill. Prepare yourselves for the challenge!”

Marching to the ring Jai was joined with Trahearne, she looked around and reached over to grab a broom, hefting it to test its weight. “…Aren’t you going to use your weapons?” The scholar asked her.

“If I do I might kill them out of habit.” Jai replied flatly, “We need them alive after we beat them.” She then gave Trahearne a second look, taking note of how his shoulders slumped and his weary expression.  “…Do you want to sit this out? You’ve already fought in the defense of Lion’s Arch.  I can handle this alone if need be.”

“I thank you for your concern but I’m still capable.” He told her with a grin, “And you already fought as well today, if you can handle it then so can I.” Jai opened her mouth to respond but she was cut off.

“A challenger has arrived to fight the great Fibharr! Gather 'round. We'll carry out this wager in true tournament style.” Fibharr announced, grinning widely, “Challengers, prepare yourse- is that a broom?”

All the onlookers took one look at Jai and her broom and began laughing, Fibharr’s dumbstruck expression was hilarious as Jai simply gave it a stamp on the ground. But he recovered his composure quickly to continue announcing, “Okay then! First in the ring, a dangerous beauty whose eyes are as keen as her arrows! Famke the Fair! Don't turn your back on her partner—Wjerd Bladeborn! Two daggers, one kill! Ready? Bring the thunder!”

Two norn opposed them; one wielding a bow dressed in earthen greens and dark skin, the other of a lighter complexion with messy blond hair and padded leather armor. The ranged one immediately began firing arrows while the other- Wjerd- disappeared. _“Thief”_ Jai thought, vanishing as well but shadow stepping to Trahearne’s shadow rather than going on the offensive.

Her hunch proved correct as Wjerd appeared right behind the necromancer who was already summoning minions to distract Famke. Raising her broom Jai easily deflected both blades with a shove to off-balance the blows as she focused on redirecting Wjerd’s strength rather than meeting it. The norn and Sylvari were both startled by her sudden appearance. Keeping her face blank Jai kicked out, hooking her foot around behind his knee to bring the thief down. Trahearne sent her a grateful look as he returned to throwing minor curses at Famke who then either dodged them or sent blunted arrows back.

Jai focused on her opponent, not giving him a chance to recover as she jabbed him in the face with the broom’s bristles and then followed up with a strong hit to his elbow.  The blow sent vibrations up the handle but her firm grip on the cleaning tool didn’t falter, instead she had hit Wjerd in just the spot to make him drop his blade with a pained cry before Jai kicked it out of reach.  As she made to strike again the norn vanished prompting her to do so as well, but this time Jai turned invisible and waited where she was.  Trahearne meanwhile was handling Famke easily, his shades sneaking up on her and blinding the archer while a massive flesh golem emerged with a spray of soil to lumber over and pin her down. 

Some of the loose soil moved on its own.

Quickly teleporting herself to the small movement Jai struck out with a heavy arc at where she thought the norn thief would be.  Before her Wjerd dropped like a sack of potatoes into unconsciousness, Jai’s strike having hit him in the back of the head by complete surprise.  Walking over to Famke who was still pinned down by Trahearne’s flesh golem the assassin placed the broom bristles at her neck. “Dead.”

There was a brief moment of silence before sudden applause. “Well it looks like our Vigil guest _swept_ the competition away!” Fibharr laughed, “Our challengers survived the first round. Second round, twice as tough. Here's a norn so big he blots out the sun! Pier Darkmountain! His lovely wife, Esmet Ravenswhisper, is no stranger to the darkness! Watch out!” Jai snorted, “Their daughter's following in the family tradition with magic of her own. Welcome, young Ayla! Everyone prepared?” Another dramatic pause, “All right! Bring the-!”

The older woman- Esmet- held her hand up, “Wait.”  She gave Jai a piercing stare, “I am a raven shaman, and I often speak with the spirits.  They whispered of you before you came, Raven in particular whispering of loss and a dark past. You have the spirits’ respect stranger, and I find myself curious for they refused to tell me why.”

Excited and curious whispers broke out amongst the onlookers, but Jai maintained her stoic pose and expression.  Internally she was sending up her thanks to these spirits for respecting her privacy but Jai didn’t understand why Esmet was bringing this up now.

“There is more to your being here than you have told.” The norn accused with narrowed eyes.

Jai’s breath caught in her throat. Swallowing hard she lowered her broom. “Yes. I will admit to being unfamiliar with your funeral customs.” She explained, “But Forgal Kernnson asked that I tell his tale by hearth fires, I will honor him according to his wishes.”

Many of the norn in the crowd looked impressed, upset or intrigued as they whispered amongst themselves.  Taking a deep breath she began, “Forgal was my partner in the Vigil, and we were present at Claw Island when it was attacked.  He fought bravely, felling wave after wave of risen to buy time for the Lionguard to rally, and then to escape.  When a champion of Zhaitan arrived, he stayed behind to distract it so everyone else could escape.  Every survivor owes him their lives.”

Fibharr’s wide grin faded, “Thank you for sharing his legend, though I can tell you aren’t the story telling type.”

Shrugging at the norn’s slight Jai didn’t let it bother her, it was true after all. “He did say I would make a terrible norn.”

Several onlookers chuckled and Jai continued, her grip tightening on her broom and her voice dark with promise, “I fight for his memory now, I will return to Claw Island and I will avenge him.”

“Very well then!” Fibharr stated, a bit of his egotistical exuberance returning, “All contestants are ready, so let’s bring the thunder!”

With that the fighting began anew, Jai easily defending Trahearne as he cast his spells through misdirection and trickery.  Pier was easy for her to work around, his massive blows containing devastating strength but slow enough for her to dodge or redirect.  The assassin even managed to knock his daughter out by swapping places with her as Pier took a swing at Jai. “And the Vigil Warmaster has some tricks up her sleeves!” Fibharr cheered, “Careful! It seems she fights dirty!”

_“If I was fighting dirty or even trying they would already be dead.”_ Jai thought mutinously. Pier’s blunted weapon and the weakened spells attested to that as she ducked under another swing from the large warrior.  She then prepared her immobilization hex and trapped him, ethereal purple chains wrapping around the norn as Jai rested the bristles of her broom against his neck with a flat statement, “Dead.”

Trahearne meanwhile had managed to pin Esmet while she was dealing with Pier. As Jai approached him though he gave her a wide grin, “Well done handling the other two.”

Startling slightly Jai gave him an odd look before turning away, unsure of how to answer.  Instead she rubbed at a patch of dirt on her broom and muttered back, “You too.”

Then Fibharr came forward once more, “The family that fights together falls together! Another round goes to the challengers!   All right, you Vigil lose-masters.” Jai fought the urge to smack her forehead with her hand. “Prepare to chow down on victorificness!” He sent a flirtatious wink at a few of the onlookers as he stepped into the ring, “I am Fibharr Ygosson! I AM the –“

Fibharr’s speech was cut off with a yelp as Jai threw a rock at him out of irritation. “What are you-?”

Jai interrupted him again as she immediately shadow stepped in front of him and struck outward with her broom.  Her opponent’s hammer still on his back and she caught him completely off guard. Fibharr doubled over with a whooshing breath as Jai twirled her broom and knocked him flat onto the ground, striking so hard that the handle splintered and broke. There was complete silence, prompting her to look up at the sea of surprised faces, “What?” Jai asked, their looks prompting her to justify herself, “Never turn your back on your opponent, and he was the announcer. That meant the match started as soon as he set foot in the arena.”

Several norn burst out laughing, most of the others chuckled.  Even Trahearne had a mirthful grin on his face as he rested a hand on her shoulder to gently pull her back from the still wheezing Fibharr. “While that is true this is a tournament my friend.   Showmanship is a part of it.”

Scoffing with a roll of her eyes Jai retorted, “Showmanship isn’t going to impress a risen enough to prevent it from killing me.” To which Trahearne inclined his head in agreement, “True.”

Suddenly Fibharr began laughing from where he lay on the ground, “You certainly showed me! I didn't expect this much talent from the Vigil. Perhaps your order is more formidable than I'd thought.”

“We fight against relentless monsters twisted in both mind and body whose sole purpose is to kill and corrupt.” Jai deadpanned, “Of course we are formidable.”

Beside her Trahearne let out a small snort while Fibharr slowly got to his feet and held out a hand, “A norn always keeps their word. My friends and I will fight for the Vigil at Lion's Arch. Together, we shall be victorific!”

Setting what was left of her broom down Jai slowly stretched her own hand out to Fibharr’s, and it was immediately dwarfed in his own as he grabbed it and gave a hearty shake that off balanced the assassin. Esmet then came up to her, “And thank you for sharing Forgal’s legend, you do his spirit proud.”

Overwhelmed at the moment Jai just nodded and then quickly excused herself and ducked away from the crowds.  It wasn’t long before Trahearne found her though, “Ah! I was hoping for a moment alone with you.”

Jai tilted her head and looked at him curiously, “I've…” He trailed off hesitantly, “I’ve been considering our options. The Orrians are entrenched. It will be incredibly difficult to regain Claw Island.” She gave him a flat stare, that was an obvious assessment of the situation and one she honestly had expected. Trahearne fidgeted, rubbing the back of his neck as he continued, “I haven't lost hope.” He told her in a defensive tone, “In fact, I'm counting on hope to lead the way. I-” the scholar took a deep breath, “I feel that we should ask for wisdom from the Pale Tree.”

Raising a brow she asked, “Shouldn’t we return to Lion’s Arch as soon as possible to reinforce the Vigil?”

Trahearne shook his head, “If anyone knows how to defeat Zhaitan, it is the Mother. Please come with me to the Grove, and we'll speak with her before the battle.”

Jai belatedly realized that her question could have been- and probably was- interpreted as a ‘No.’ rather than the honest curiosity she had intended. “I was only asking for clarification.” She defended weakly.

“Oh.”

They both stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Jai took a deep breath and broke it. “I’ll join you. Information on one’s enemy is important.”

The sylvari sent her a literally glowing smile as he light up with a bright gold. “Wonderful!”

“Just let me write a quick letter to General Soulkeeper about the delay,” Jai told him before pausing and looking back at the scholar with an assessing glance, “Actually it might be quicker and better if you write it.  My New Krytan is still very rough.”

Trahearne nodded, still grinning, “Certainly my friend.”

ooo

Jai and Trahearne had spent the night at an inn in Lion’s Arch when they made it back to the city after the tournament.  It had actually been Jai who decided that they rest after Trahearne started dragging his feet and nearly walked into a wall while yawning.  He had been quite sheepish about the incident but the assassin simply paid for two rooms and told him to get some rest.  Jai herself had caught a few hours during the night.

Now as she followed him into the asura gate Jai felt her jaw drop open as she laid eyes on the Grove. It was beautiful, but most of all it was just so _alive_.

A cloud of dandelion fluff floated past her and Jai twirled around to watch them drift through the air, the soft springy grass giving under her boots and the vibrant colors all took her breath away.  The last time she had seen so many different colors had been a Vabbian Bazar, but those were silks and jewels.  Here was the complete opposite of the dead, cold and desolate places that she had been in for nearly all her life, even the very air smelled alive.  And the people! All over Jai could see a wide variety of Sylvari of every color, their joyful laughter and chatter creating a pleasant hum of sound that went well with the melody drifting through the wind as a central plaza’s wooden wind chimes swayed.  

“Are… are you well?”

Nearly jumping out of her skin Jai let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden question behind her.  Turning around to see Trahearne looking at her with a bemused expression while her heart pounded in her chest Jai took a deep breath. “I’m fine. I just- it’s very beautiful.” She gestured jerkily at the Grove, embarrassment making her duck her head.

Trahearne grinned at her reaction, “So you aren’t just a soldier after all.” Jai ducked deeper into her hood, was that seriously the impression she had given him?  He then sighed, a wistful look on his face as he looked over the Grove, “It is hard for me to return here. Each time I do, I feel more and more distant…”

“If it is no longer home to you then why not make a new one?” Jai suggested, she never really had a ‘home’ in the traditional sense of the word.  Instead she considered her companions as home rather than a location, it wasn’t a viewpoint many connected with but it had worked for her.  Till she lost them.

He seemed stunned by her simple answer, “I- I’m afraid it wouldn’t be that simple. But that’s not why we are here, follow me please.”

Jai shrugged, and fell into step behind him finding fun irony in literally walking on his shadow. _“Okay,_ I’m _not gonna tell you how to live that’s for sure.  I’m definitely not the best example one could pick._ ”

It wasn’t long before they both crammed into a small pod that spun in dizzying circles as it ascended to a chamber up above in the branches. As soon as the leafy door opened Jai staggered out holding a hand over her mouth and her stomach, the whole world spinning before her eyes. “Oh Torment I’m never doing that again.” She groaned.

Behind her Trahearne chuckled, “Do all methods of travel disagree with you my friend?”

Sending him a potent glare Jai waited till everything stopped wobbling, but a new chiming laugh echoed from across the room they were in. “Trahearne! My beloved son, it is good to see you once more! Come and bide a while.”

The scholar lit up with a happy glow and equally beaming grin, “Hail, Mother. We come to seek your wisdom.”

Jai blinked in surprise at the luminous figure Trahearne quickly gravitated towards. She too approached but kept silent, preferring instead to give just a simple but respectful bow as she drew the being’s attention. “I welcome you to my grove. You'll find warm hospitality always in the shade of my branches, so long as you foster peace and partnership.”

_“…Her grove? Her branches?....Mother….hang on,”_  Her eyes going up to the ivory branches above them the pieces all fell into place. It also helped that Jai had experience with metaphysical beings. As she looked back at the glowing figure before her the Pale Tree smiled, “I see you comprehend more than most of your race.”

Ducking her head Jai replied, “I thank you for your warm welcome Pale Lady.” It was the most appropriate and respectful title the assassin could come up with quickly.  What does one call a sentient tree?

The Pale Tree smiled serenely, “You are quite a unique individual, but you have not come for pleasantries.” She then gestured to Trahearne.

“Mother, I am sure by now you have heard of the destruction at Claw Island. Zhaitan is attacking in force.” He informed her bluntly and seriously.

“The soul of Tyria mourned as her children were cut down by the beast. The land wept, and the world shuddered.” She intoned, a frown on her face.

_“Well, that was a bit dramatic. I didn’t notice anything like that, I wonder what she’d say about Torment’s spread across Elona before my companions and I stopped it?”_   Jai mused as Trahearne continued, “My friend and I seek to right that wrong. We wish to fight Zhaitan, and take back what was lost. We've to come to ask your counsel.”

Gesturing with spread out arms the Pale Tree said, “The answer is at the heart of Tyria's future—and your own. Both of you must face the darkness, become guiding stars in the night.  Come. I will show you a vision of your future, and the challenges to come...”

Jai only barely held back a snort at her words, ‘face the darkness, become guiding stars in the night’? Trahearne maybe but the assassin was already one with the darkness. She was the farthest thing from a guiding star, and more of a shadow in which one could hide. But as a large blue portal appeared behind her Jai’s eyes widened as she sensed a strange mix of Mist tinted magic and something else wholly unique.

“The portal before you is a passage into the Dream. There, you will see glimpses of the past, the present, and the future.” The Pale Tree explained, a slight strain in her voice. 

“That’s twice now I’ve heard of a ‘Dream’. If I may ask, what is it?” Jai inquired, certain they had a different definition of the word than her at this point.

“The Dream is the sylvari subconscious, the wellspring from which we flow. It holds our memories, as well as our hopes and fears. I am its keeper.” Nodding along to his mother’s words Trahearne added to it with a sheepish grin, “The Dream is not reality, Jai. It is made of memory, aether, and powerful magic. Even I do not understand it.”

Jai took a large step away from the portal, “No.” She said, her head shaking and eyes wide open, “I’m not going in.”

Trahearne almost looked hurt, “But-”

“No,” Jai repeated, “If that’s your race’s _subconscious_ I refuse to risk tainting it with mine.” Secrecy be damned, she wasn’t going to risk the possibility of inflicting her memories upon some poor innocent Sylvari.

A silence descended upon the three of them. Trahearne and the Pale Tree both appearing surprised and confused. But Jai knew she’d have to give a reason they could accept as dire enough not to press the issue. “I- I’m cursed.” Jai admitted shamefully, resorting first to her cover story.  Well it was still half-true, “I wouldn’t have said anything- it’s my burden to bear- but I refuse to risk my memories or mind or whatever tainting your Dream.”

“Cursed?” The scholar echoed, “There must be a way to break it or-”

Frantically shaking her head Jai remained adamant, “No.”

He let out a frustrated sigh, “I do not think your memories would be assimilated into the Dream.  And one person’s fragments of memories would not be too disastrous-”

“You don’t ‘think’? I’m not going in unless you can say with absolute certainty that my nightmares won’t taint it.  Minds don’t work like reality. All it would take is seeing something in there that reminds me of something _bad_ and- and- argh!” Jai pulled her hood down to run her fingers through her hair with frustration, “The things I’ve seen, the things I’ve _endured_ …they- they’d break someone unprepared for them. I’m sorry, but I can’t…” Swallowing hard she elaborated, “Maybe your right and only _one_ memory gets in, and just _one_ Sylvari witnesses it. I- I swore to stop the source of my curse; I gave up _everything_ to stop it from spreading.  Even one person would be too many.”

Jai never noticed how both of them shared a look when she mentioned ‘nightmares’, or how Trahearne was looking at her with open curiosity and a bit of sympathy.  A hand settled onto her shoulder, pulling Jai from her mental worries to look up and met Trahearne’s golden eyes, “I thank you for your concern.” He told her, an odd tone to his voice matching an equally odd expression that Jai couldn’t quite place. “Someday I’ll find a way to help you break your curse my friend.” He looked back at the waiting portal with slight trepidation, “But for now it seems I’ll have to go alone…”

“…I’m sorry….” Jai told him in a meek voice, and truthfully she was.  But he just gave her a reassuring smile and stepped into the portal, vanishing from this plane. As soon as he disappeared though Jai pushed her hood down and ran her fingers through her hair repeatedly as she tried to work out what just happened.

“How can he just say that?” Jai asked rhetorically out loud, completely baffled and even a little frustrated that this was happening again.  What was wrong with her that made it seem like she was the only one who was hesitant in accepting new ‘friends’?   _“We only just met, how can he claim me as a friend so quickly and promise to try and break my curse? He has no idea of anything but he still- He- I just don’t understand!”_ She pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes and groaned, completely confused. This wasn’t just his guilt about owing Forgal to look after her.

“Is it really that surprising that one would care for you?”

Stiffening as the Pale Tree spoke up Jai gave her a sideways glance, having completely forgotten she was there. “No- yes?” She let out a frustrated sigh before turning and giving the avatar a bow, “My apologies Pale Lady, it is improper of me to burden you with my minor concerns.”

“You have no need to bow child.” _“Oh if only you knew…”_ “And your concerns are not minor, I admit to being curious of my son’s newest friend. Trahearne is often a loner; he has made many connections but few close friends.”

Frowning Jai shook her head, “But we aren’t, we only just met! I’m terrible with people and being open, and I’ve been even worse because…because F- Because a friend died. Trahearne doesn’t even know me! Torment, I could be evil or something for all he knows.” _“I’m a literal demon, not someone you would encourage your son to be friends with.”_

“But you aren’t.” The Pale Tree chuckled, prompting Jai to look up at her with an exasperated face, _“Please not another ‘hello friend!’ person, please no. Am I the only one who’s suspicious of unknowns? ‘Beware the danger of secrets kept’ ring any bells?  Has caution gone extinct in this time period?”_ Gesturing to the portal the golden figure continued, “Someone heartless or cruel would not worry about a person they have never met suffering from the risk of their own memories.”

Jai held back a snort, trying to maintain at least some decorum in front of the Pale Tree who seemed to be the leader of the Sylvari.  “….Your curse cannot be broken, can it?”

Nearly choking on her own surprise Jai turned to stare at the Pale Tree, mouth agape, how had she-? So quickly-?

The avatar looked at her with sorrowful eyes, and Jai could have sworn some of the smaller branches and leaves around them drooped and the bioluminescent flowers dimmed.  “I- I’ve made my peace with my fate Pale Lady.” Jai stated shakily, “Instead I’ve turned it to my advantage.” She couldn’t help the small wry grin escaping, “I’d be dead by now if not for my curse.”

At that moment Trahearne came falling out of the portal, a strange glowing sword made from what looked like a massive sharpened thorn on his back. He was also shaking like a leaf.  Immediately Jai rushed over and looked for wounds- nodding when she didn’t find any- before holding out a hand to help him up when he was ready. Just because she didn’t trust him yet didn’t mean she wished him ill.

“T-the Guardian nearly k-killed me.” He told her, causing Jai to raise her eyebrows in confusion. “I c-couldn’t beat him alone.”

Guilt welled up within Jai, his words reminding her of the words Kormir and many other Sunspears held in high regard, ‘You never fight alone.’  Even more recently she’d left Forgal…. Her hands pulled back as though burned due to the guilt that gnawed at her, Jai had left him to fight alone because of her probably paranoid fears.  “And that is the lesson I wished to teach you both. In the possible future I foresaw, alone, you cannot succeed. But with unity, you will find that many impossible things can be achieved.”

“Orr has had all hope stripped from it.” The Pale Tree stated solemly, “To confront the dragon you must overcome your greatest fears, lest you be consumed by them.” Jai could feel eyes boring into her back, “But curiously you are different.  You appeared in none of my visions and yet here you stand before me… you’re mere presence signifies change from what I foresaw.  What is it that you fear?

Trahearne gave her an openly curious look from where he still sat on the ground while Jai froze before she slowly stood up and turned to face the Tree’s avatar with a stony expression, “I would prefer to keep such matters to myself Pale Lady.” 

“You can trust her Jai, my mother is only trying to help.”  Jai looked back down at Trahearne and helped him back to his feet.

Jai kept silent, arms crossed. Trahearne sighed, “I’m afraid I’ll fail my Wyld Hunt, my Dream is to cleanse Orr but it is such an empyreal task that even I think it is impossible.”

Glaring at the scholar lightly Jai felt her resolve crumble a little, why did he have to be so open? I made her feel like she was kicking kittens to keep saying no.  Although her fears weren’t that bad to share, not like they would expose her or anything.  Her face softening Jai looked away and muttered just loud enough for them to hear, “…I am afraid of being left alone again…” _“That I would have to hurt my friends again, that those I am close to would abandon me for what I am, that- that I would lose my friends…again.”_ She added mentally.

“Your soul is a gentle one,” Jai really did snort at that, “-compassionate even despite all the trials you have endured.  Share that kindness and you will forge unbreakable bonds.” At the Pale Tree’s words Jai felt her jaw clench, her cynicism rearing its head.  She thought she had ‘unbreakable’ bonds with her friends before, it didn’t take much for them to shatter to pieces or fade into nothing.  Looking directly into the avatar’s eyes Jai held the heavy gaze with her own, but she didn’t reply.

The Pale Tree sighed, “To know the future, even a mere possibility, can be a great burden. I am sorry, brave heroes, that you must walk this path.”  Again Jai had to refrain from rolling her eyes, being forewarned meant being forearmed.  A burden such knowledge may be, but as a weighted club could be used as a weapon so to would Jai turn that burden to her advantage just as she had everything else in her life.

Trahearne was not as confident as her, “Must these things come to pass, Mother? Must I take up Caladbolg and travel into the heart of Orr?” Jai sent him a sympathetic look, at least he had warning of what he was in for.

“You must both take up this mantle. Trahearne, your duty is to cleanse Orr. Your friend shall aid you...and then face the dragon.” Jai gave her a sharp look, while the tree wasn’t wrong that Jai was willing to face Zhaitan the certainty in the avatar’s words made her feel defensive. 

“Will we be able to retake Claw Island Mother?” Trahearne asked, _“Yes we can, don’t need a Seer to see that….I’ll do it myself if I have to, to make sure Zhaitan didn’t take Forgal….”_ Jai thought darkly.

“I believe so...but that will not be your first test.” Jai’s eyes narrowed, where was all the Avatar’s certainty now? “The dragon seeks to destroy its enemies before they can strike.  I see within the Dream that Zhaitan's forces enter battle—not against Lion's Arch, but at the heart-” she turned to face Jai “-of your Order.”

A cold chill washed over Jai at the Pale Tree’s words. _“The risen got past the blockade at Lion’s Arch? How?! …The canals and sewers! Shit! Shitshitshit!”_ Instantly on alert Jai gave the Pale Tree a hasty bow, “Thank you for your time and wisdom Pale Lady.  But I must cut this meeting short, I will not let the order Forgal dedicated his life to fall.”

Her words were crisp and short, leaving no room for debate.  As she turned to leave though Trahearne scrambled to catch up, “I will go with you!” He called out, “Our fates are bound together, and from this day forward, we fight as one.” Jai stared at him incredulously, why- by Blasphemy’s ghostly purple ass- was this stubborn scholar so eager to stick with her? Bound fates? For his sake he better hope he was wrong considering what her fate had been so far and yet… Jai couldn’t help the small warm fuzzy feeling that came with him saying they’d fight together. The hope that she might be gaining another friend, not a replacement for Forgal but a person she could trust to be there… Shoving the feelings aside with a deep breath Jai nodded stiffly and got back into the transport pod.  She wasn’t going to open up as quickly, it would hurt too much if he was taken from her as well.

The last thing she heard as the leafy door closed up over the pod was the Pale Tree’s parting blessing, “Farewell, valiant souls. May your Wyld Hunt be successful, and may your courage illuminate the dark of night.”

__ Oct, 1, 2016   
Words: 9,801  
Pages: 19 

** AN: **

-Sorry this took so long!!!

\- P.S. Please please please review, it makes my heart and soul sing with joy. Seriously, review, I’d love to hear what you think will happen, what you think of my OC, and how I’m doing.  Have any head-cannons with Jai? Share them!

 


	10. The Battle of Claw Island

“Blah” – Talking                                                 “ _Blah_ ” – Thinking                                             “ _Blah_ ” – Distortion

_ ~I do not own Guild Wars or Guild Wars 2, both are the property of NCsoft and Arenanet~ _

_ Chapter 9: Battle of Claw Island _

 

As she stumbled out of the nearest waypoint with Trahearne hot on her heels Jai felt her heart clench as she heard the distant sounds of fighting.  Beside her she heard Trahearne gasp, “That sounds like battle! The Vigil needs us.”

“Zhaitan's showing more intelligence. Striking at the heart of your order? It's almost unfathomable.” He continued in a worried tone, running after Jai as she took off towards the Vigil fortress.  “Well you better fathom it.” Jai shot back, “Because it’s happening.”

As they got closer an asura with a shock of auburn hair waved them over, “Warmaster! Trahearne! Thank the alchemical processes that inspired your presence. We're under siege!”

 _“No really? Didn’t notice.”_ Jai mentally deadpanned as she saluted, “We tried charging the Orrian trebuchets, but this barrier appeared when we tried.” Efut growled out. 

“Bone walls! Those require powerful magic. We face no mere foot soldiers—there's an Orrian Vizier involved!” Jai and Efut turned to the scholar who began glowing more strongly and with a reddish tinge around his face as they stared.  Jai gave him a reassuring nod, “Good, now we know what we’re up against.”

Efut nodded slowly, “Vigil Keep has defensive weaponry on the far ramparts, but they were damaged in the first assault. We didn't have the manpower to repair them. If we could clear the walls of undead and safeguard her path to the catapults, Blacksmith Vanhe can fix anything.”

Jai’s eyes assessed the chaos happening on the keep’s ramparts, “It’s the best plan we’ve got.  If we fight our way up we should be able to clear enough space for your blacksmith to work.”

The asura gave her a bloodthirsty grin, “I salute your bravery, my friend.” Jai felt her eye twitch, “Strike hard and fast, and we'll guard your back. Form up, Vigil! Time to smash some rotting heads!”

Snorting at Efut’s enthusiasm Jai unsheathed her blades and dove into the fray, following just behind her since the asura outranked her.  Activating her usual disenchantment hex as the Vigil forces crashed against the wall of risen Jai gritted her teeth as she mercilessly cut them down.  Foe after foe she fought, aiming directly for killing blows and the head while she covered Efut.  The asura was a particularly vicious little whirlwind as she fought, and the assassin couldn’t help finding it slightly humorous how any risen that went near the other Warmaster were swiftly cut down to size and then killed.  As they made their way up the ramp Jai, Efut and Trahearne all focused on the risen that were attacking Vigil troops, freeing them to join up with the retaliation force.  The assassin made use of her shadow stepping abilities, appearing to the furthest out or most dire situations to provide immediate support to the flagging fighters.  Each time she did Jai was met with grateful grins and cheers that threw her off.   

“It's the Warmaster! We're saved!” One human had cheered to his companion as she threw her blade at a thrall he’d been occupied with. “Praise Wolf that you're here, Warmaster!” That had been a norn she dug out from under a swarm. “Warmaster! By the alchemy's twisting cogs!” And an asura she’d saved from being snuck up on.

Each happy grin sent at her made the fight seem surreal, and had the situation not been so frantic Jai was sure she’d stop and simply stare at them, maybe even check for concussions.  What had she _done_ to be so…known?

Meeting back up with Trahearne and Efut the sylvari caught her unnerved expression- misinterpreted it as about the risen- and matched it with a grimace, “We kill them, wave after wave, and still they keep coming.”

Warmaster Efut hefted her greatsword with a sharp-toothed snarl before suddenly snapping into a salute, “Movement in the keep...Oh! It's the General. Stand at attention!”

Turning to see General Almorra approaching Jai followed suit with a quick salute of her own. “Hostiles eradicated in the inner keep.” The General growled, “They were tunneling under the walls, the rotten scum.” Then her tawny eyes turned to the assassin and scholar, “Warmaster! Trahearne! Good timing. We need every able-bodied soldier we can deploy. Efut, what's our status?”

“I must report defeat, ma'am. There's an Orrian wizard down there. We weren't able to get through the magical barriers.” Efut replied dejectedly as her large ears drooped.

The General growled, “Disappointing, but understandable. Secondary recommendations, anyone?”

The longer the silence stretched on between them the more dismayed General Soulkeeper appeared- though to her credit it only showed as a her ears pressing themselves against her neck- finally Jai stepped forward, silently hoping she wasn’t stepping out of place by speaking up, “Warmaster Efut says there's a blacksmith who can repair our catapults. We-” she gestured to Trahearne and herself- “can clear the ramparts and defend the blacksmith as she works.”

Efut nodded along and Trahearne sent her a wide grin when Jai included him in the plan, “Once the Orrian siege weapons are destroyed, they'll have to lower the magical walls if they intend to continue the attack on Vigil Keep.” He added.

“And without those walls, I'm confident we'd have been successful, General. This time, there'll be no stopping us. And I’m coming with you.” Efut finished, pounding an armored fist into her palm with a bloodthirsty grin full of sharp teeth.

General Soulkeeper nodded, fangs bared in a grin, “Excellent. While you do that, the Crusaders and I will defend the keep, last I knew Vanhe was near the smithy. Move out!”

Giving the General one last salute Jai, Trahearne and Efut took off across the ramparts.  It was odd to admit but Jai was glad she took Trahearne as back-up, his necromantic minions were a great boon as they held back the risen hordes. It was almost like she was fighting alongside Jurah once more as the assassin flitted in and out of the shadows to cut down the minions of Zhaitan while they were preoccupied with Trahearne’s minions.  Even more his strange sword glowed brightly, forcing her to avoid looking at it but proving itself effective against the undead who would shy away from the light and bolts of magic. However Jai could tell instantly that he wasn’t used to the blade, wielding it like a top-heavy staff rather than the greatsword it was.  Trahearne was still capable with it; the blade’s magic more than effective enough against the undead, but Jai didn’t trust his capabilities with the weapon to be enough should a stronger minion confront him.  After this she’d either find someone to train him to wield the greatsword or she’d help him practice herself, if the scholar was stubborn enough to stick with her then Jai would be damned before she let him walk into the dangers surrounding her unprepared.

Approaching the broken down trebuchets Jai quickly spotted a barricaded tower, risen brutes and thralls densely packed on the stairs while an abomination slowly turned its lumbering hulk to face them as the three came closer.  “Trahearne and I have the abomination Warmaster!” Efut ordered, “Go get Vanhe out of that tower!”

Nodding with a “Yes, sir!” To convey that she’d heard the asura Jai shadow stepped directly between the risen and the barrier made of a wooden table pressed against the opening with a single leg raised. Then she kicked.

All the risen crammed onto the staircase tumbled over each other, groaning and screeching as they reached out towards her with rotted hands only to grasp at nothing but air.  When they hit the ground in a heap the assassin threw her blades at every head and summoned them back again. Repeating the process again and again as several thralls crawled out from under the pile of their re-dead brethren until all had stopped moving.  Turning around Jai knocked politely on the wooden table and called out in a slightly unsure tone, “Blacksmith Vanhe?”

Behind her Jai could hear Efut letting out a victory cry after a massive thud- most likely signified the abomination’s fall- boomed out.  In front of her the wooden table was wrenched away from the door by a large norn woman, her messy black hair frazzled and only barely kept out of her face by a large bandanna and a massive blacksmithing hammer brandished in one hand, “Bring it on, you Risen dungbeetles! You won't break this steel!”

Jai blinked up at the woman, “Umm…..We request that you repair the trebuchets? ...please?”

Vanhe lowered her hammer as she looked about, “Well damn, missed out on the fun.” Shaking her head she strode past Jai who ducked out of the way, “Wish I'd had time to fix these before the battle. You never know how to prioritize till you get attacked by screaming undead...”

A small crooked grin twitched onto Jai’s face as she conceded to the blacksmith’s point.

It wasn’t too long before they had a trebuchet up and running, the three having helped Vanhe with the repairs and fending off the occasional risen that trickled over. “There you go, Warmasters.” She said with a wipe of her brow, “Good as new! Let 'em have it!”

Jai swallowed thickly as Vanhe gestured for her to take the trebuchet, Trahearne coming to her side and placing a hand on her shoulder with a sympathetic smile.  Taking a deep shuddering breath the assassin broke his grip and walked over to Efut, shoving her memories of Forgal and Claw Island to the back of her mind.  “Warmaster, you should take the trebuchet.  I can’t operate one.”

The asura nodded briskly, catching on to Jai’s mood which only made it more sour since she was so easily read, “Nothing to be ashamed of, no one can know how to do everything.”

 _“No, but I swear I’m going to learn first chance I get.”_ Jai swore. She wasn’t ever going to let Claw Island repeat itself.

However it seemed having Efut handle the trebuchet was a good idea, the Grand Tactician deftly and expertly hitting each Orrian siege weapon and destroying them one by one.  When the last one exploded in fire and bone shards the walls of rib-bones sunk back into the earth and a resounding cheer came up from the ground forces as they charged the beach.  The three up on the ramparts also cheered, and Jai sent them all a small grin.

Then Trahearne pointed over at the hills, “The Vizier! It’s coming from behind them!”

Efut gasped, pulling herself up to see over the edges, “The General and others are at the bottom of the beach, they won’t see the incoming wave until it’s too late and we won’t get down there in time! It’ll be an ambush.”

Vanhe let out a foul oath as she tore her bandanna from her head and threw it on the ground.  Jai meanwhile peered over the edge of the ramparts, _“There’s water, and it looks deep enough but too many rocks on this end…_ ” Her eyes followed the river to where it went directly under the keep’s bridge. _“…That’ll do.”_ Without a word she sheathed her blades and sprinted to the bridge, clambering up on the crates pushed up against the rampart’s edge and readied herself.

“Jai? Wait- no!” “Warmaster what are you thinking?!”

And then she jumped.

The wind roared in her ears as Jai squinted, her eyes stinging and already watering from the cold wind whipping her face.  Quickly summoning her war-scythe she held it close to her body and with the blade in front of her to break the water’s surface.  In just a few heartbeats she hit the river, diving down with barely a ripple as her scythe cut through the surface and she followed not long after.  Letting out a gasp from the sudden shock of cold Jai dismissed her weapon and began climbing back up through the water, making it to the surface and quickly swimming to the beach where she clambered out on all fours.  As hands reached out to help her Jai reactively shrunk back from them, shaking her head and coughing out water, “Ambush- Vizier- Behind!”

“Iron and slag!” Blinking repeatedly until her vision cleared Jai looked up to see General Soulkeeper herself standing nearby, “The Orrians dare to try and sneak up on us? Well, they shall see how a cornered lion fights!” she snarled.

Standing tall the charr raised a fist to the air, “Fight to your last breath! To your last bit of courage! We stand between Tyria and death, and we cannot fail!” Turning back to Jai who staggered back to her feet and drew her blades the General nodded approvingly, “Well done Warmaster, you took great risk to warn us.”

“It was a calculated risk General,” Jai told her with a crooked grin, recalling the last time she’d been reprimanded for taking risks by General Soulkeeper. “One that I knew I’d survive.”  The charr snorted and rolled her eyes.

There wasn’t much time for any further conversation as the second wave of risen forces appeared over the crest of the hill.  But they were met with ready Vigil crusaders rather than catching them unaware.  As the fighting began anew for Jai she eventually met back up with Trahearne, who gave her a disappointed expression so severe she nearly laughed.  “What the _azaleas_ were you thinking?” he nearly hissed at her, simultaneously launching a bolt of lightning from his sword at an approaching risen brute. 

“We had to warn General Soulkeeper and jumping was the fastest way.” She defended, throwing a blade into the head of a thrall that crumpled as the disenchantment hex dissolved the magic animating it. “In my defense I made sure that I jumped where there were no rocks and where the river was at its deepest.”

The scholar’s whole faced twitched as he muttered under his breath, “Oh yes Forgal, ‘ _Go get ‘em_ ’ attitude indeed. Nearly scared the Dream out of me.”

Jai had to bite her lip not to laugh.  But then a sudden shout from General Soulkeeper caught her attention, “Spell reflection? Reflect THIS, Orrian!”

Looking over Jai just barely caught the General bringing her blade down on a robed undead.  The charr’s greatsword passed through the risen’s crystalline mesmeric protection and tore through the rotted cloth and flesh, cleanly cutting the Orrian vizier in half before the blade came back up only to impale the head. Snorting derisively the General let out a roar that was met with the cheers of all the soldiers around her, “The battle is ours!”

As the Vigil all cheered and congratulated each other Jai shrunk back to the fringes, looking over the broken shards of the Orrian construction and contemplating the events.  Soft footprints on sand alerted her to someone behind her and as Jai turned she was surprised to see Trahearne- though she probably shouldn’t have been. “It is fortunate that we arrived when we did. Those undead were about to overrun the keep. If it had fallen, we'd never be able to defend Lion's Arch.”

Jai tilted her head and gave him a curious look, he had a point but she could tell there was more he wanted to add so she kept quiet.  Her silence however resulted in him appearing slightly flustered, “D-do you remember what she said? ‘With unity, many impossible things can be achieved.’ I mean no offence to your order but the Vigil can't fight Zhaitan alone. The dragon is too powerful.”

Immediately Jai’s mind went back to the Luxons and Kurzicks, and how she and Togo had gotten them to work together to stop Shiro.  Turning around to stare at the cheering soldiers Jai also recalled how well her plans had worked as the Queen’s Advocate with all three orders.  Slowly a plan came together, “You’re on to something Trahearne…” Jai said slowly.

The scholar blinked and stared at her, his glow around his face tinting orange. “I am? Well, whatever you're planning, know that I will stand with you.”

“Warmaster!” General Soulkeeper called from afar, waving for Jai and Trahearne to join her as she gave them a toothy grin, “Your timing was fortuitous. You and Trahearne have saved our order.”

Jai immediately blushed and ducked deeper into her hood, Trahearne was a bit more graceful in accepting Soulkeeper’s praise as he gave a brisk bow, “It was our honor. If you don't mind, we need to brief you on recent events. Much has occurred in a very short time.”

Taking a deep breath Jai stepped forward, “General, we can't stand and win against Zhaitan alone.  We need help. More specifically, help from the Durmand Priory and the Order of Whispers.”

The General’s eyes narrowed, “Huh. If it were anyone other than you, Warmaster, I might think you were a coward. But after what you did on the field today, continue.”

“The other orders of Tyria are as concerned about the dragons as we are. The Vigil should speak with them and launch a unified effort.” Trahearne added, catching on to her plan.

“Speak with them?” Warmaster Efut chimed in with a deep scowl, “But...but...the Order of Whispers are underhanded backstabbers, and the Priory are simpering scholars!”

 _“Underhanded backstabbers huh?”_ Jai thought disappointedly as she raised a brow in Efut’s direction, _“I knew many brave agents who sacrificed themselves to stem the demonic hordes, they willingly charged into open war against the margonites at Dzagonur Bastion.  And even more were lost to the Realm alongside me, though they were remembered.  The Order took so many losses… it’s most likely the reason why they are such a shadow of what they once were.”_

Trahearne shook his head, “You're wrong, Efut. They simply have their own ways of fighting Zhaitan. Both would be staunch allies in the war.”

General Soulkeeper crossed her arms, “I don't like it, and I don't trust them. But I do trust you, Warmaster.” Jai looked up at her in slight surprise, _“Well, that was easier than expected._ ”  “And I trust Trahearne. If he says we're up against overwhelming odds, I believe him. Go to the other orders. Set up a meeting. Tell them the Vigil offers an alliance.”

“I’ll send word to my contacts in the orders immediately.” Trahearne stated with a grin, Jai on the other hand inclined her head towards Soulkeeper, “Thank you, General. I'll do everything I can.”

ooo

The next day found Jai following Trahearne to the pier just outside Fort Marriner. “All three orders showed up, a good sign.”

“They showed up, but have they agreed?” She replied cynically.

Trahearne shook his head, but Jai frowned as she heard raised voices.

“So, I see Gixx stumbled out of his library, and the Preceptor crawled out of her hole!”

Turning the corner Jai saw General Soulkeeper glaring haughtily at the others gathered with her arms crossed defensively.  “I see you're not letting rationality get in the way of your ignorance, Almorra. How predictable.” An older asura with grey hair and a little goatee sneered with big green eyes narrowed spitefully.

“Who are you calling ignorant, you twitchy little bookworm?” Jai just stared, she could literally see the General’s hackles raising.

“Wonderful. I see we're off to a running start.” Another charr with grey fur and a clouded eye drawled, “The Order of Whispers needs allies, not infants.”

“Infants?! I’ll have you know-!”

Jai held Trahearne back as she assessed the bickering. These were the leaders of the organizations that formed the primary defense against the elder dragons? Jai suddenly felt her age, which was a very strange feeling indeed.  It was also very tiring.  But more than that she felt her own irritation rising, how could they be so blind? How could they sit there and throw snide snips and jabs at one another with a Torment damned army of undead breathing down their necks? Jai had kept her own council when it came to Logan’s friends, but she refused to keep silent now.

Stepping forward with fists clenched Jai raised her voice, “ENOUGH!”

All bickering parties fell silent and stared, her voice had easily overrode theirs.  “Do you not hear yourselves?” She continued in a furious hiss, glaring at everyone gathered except for Trahearne beside her, “Zhaitan’s forces are at our doorstep, they have already killed over half of the Lionguard stationed at Claw Island and are posing an _imminent and direct threat_ yet you stand here arguing over petty slights? Well?!”

Trahearne gave a small cough, “My friend is right. Our real enemy lurks across the waves, we must band together, or we will all be destroyed.”

“Interesting.” The charr from the Order of Whispers stated, “Almorra, do you allow all your soldiers to speak in such a disrespectful manner?”

 _“Okay that’s it._ ” Jai cut in decisively, “I wouldn’t need to speak like so if you all started working together like the mature adults you claim to be rather than bratty little children who need to pull their heads out of their asses and realize what’s going on!”

General Soulkeeper opened her mouth but Jai continued, “You all have nothing to lose and everything to gain from an alliance.  The Vigil has the trained fighters, the Order has the means to gather intel and sabotage, and the Priory has the knowledge to increase the effectiveness of the other two. So stop whining and start working together or Zhaitan will be the one to end your bickering when he kills us all!”

There was absolute silence for a few moments before the elderly asura in Priory robes started chuckling, “By the whorls of the Eternal Alchemy, you're bold! But… you're correct. Knowledge is useless if it is not used. We shall aid you.”

“The Order of Whispers has worked for generations to bring nations together.” Jai held back a huff at the Agent’s words, “We can do no less now. Our blades are yours.”

Soulkeeper pinned Jai down with calculating eyes, “The Vigil fears nothing!” She snarled, “Not even ill-tempered, undisciplined louts like these two. We'll join, but I insist there's a decent hierarchy. Who will lead this compact?”

 “Logic dictates that it cannot be a member of any of our orders, lest one be seen as above the other two. Quite a conundrum!” The asura mused as he twirled his goatee with a clawed finger.

Jai stepped back with a nod, though her face remained neutral. In truth she could have hugged the asura for giving her a valid excuse to _not_ lead.

“Trahearne, you've never joined an order, yet I think we can all agree on the fact that you are a respected individual.  You’re _the_ foremost expert on Orr, and I can think of no one better considering where Zhaitan is located. Will you lead?” The asura continued, looking at the sylvari scholar expectantly.

“I… I never wanted to be a soldier. I'm only a seeker of truth.” Jai sucked in a sharp breath, instantly suspicious.  Trahearne’s word choice hitting too close to home for mere coincidence, _“If that isn’t a sign from Kormir then I’ll eat my boot.”_ She thought. “But… yes. I will lead this pact to the gates of Arah, and together, we will see Zhaitan destroyed.”

Trahearne took a deep breath and Jai couldn’t help sending him a sympathetic glance, “First, to Claw Island. Let us send our defiant message straight into the heart of Orr: Tyria stands as one!” 

As the gathered forces all cheered Jai shook her head at the scholar, _“Poor lost soul, whelp…better him than me though.”_

Warmaster Efut then approached, “The General said I'll be Warmaster for the Orrian theater Trahearne. That means I'll be your right hand and Vigil liaison, if you'll have me.”

“So, someone finally charmed our esteemed leaders all into meeting? I've been trying to do that for years. Good job.” Jai turned to see one of the Order’s Agents approaching to introduce himself, he wore gold and red armor along with messy black hair and well-trimmed beard, “Doern Velazquez, I’ll be representing the Order of Whispers.  We’ll be accompanied by Agent Zott, he's our resident optics specialist, a real genius with magical effects.”

Finally a tall norn woman wearing grey and blue plate mail and pale white hair done in two loose braids joined them, “I don't know how you arm wrestled them to be here, but you've got the tenacity of a mastiff Trahearne! Wynnet Fairhaired of the Priory, I’ll stand in as ambassador and our scholars offered up a few new alchemical compounds for the coming battle.  We’ve also developed a siege shot that takes advantage of the rotting forms of the Risen.”

Hanging back and away from the crowd Jai snickered into her hand at how lost and dazed Trahearne looked.  He was completely in over his head with the sudden shift of command and half-made plans being shoved at him.  She knew she’d dodged an arrow by not being appointed as leader, however as he sent her a pleading look Jai couldn’t help the empathy welling up in her for his situation.  Of course the look he gave her came with drooping ears and wide eyes, making Trahearne seem almost like a lost kitten. 

Rolling her eyes Jai stepped in, “Alright! We need to organize for the coming battle, decide now who will man the siege weapons and who will defend them.  We’re facing a massive undead dragon capable of flight and can spew corruption; it’ll strike hard and strike fast so we need to have a plan and a back-up plan ready before we even get on a boat. If our ship is sunk we’ll be stranded in enemy controlled territory.” Her words were crisp and direct, drawing surprise form Efut, Trahearne and even Soulkeeper.

“Warmaster, a word in private if you will.” The General ordered.

 _“Fuck, she’ll probably reprimand me for yelling at everyone.”_ Jai thought with a grimace as she joined the charr at a distance far away enough not to be eavesdropped.  

“I shall be blunt, are you sure you want to participate in this battle?” she asked flatly.

Jai sucked in a sharp breath, anger immediately rising at the thought of not being able to at the very least strike back at the dragon that had killed Forgal. Glaring from under her hood the assassin crisply said, “Yes.”

Soulkeeper sighed, “That’s why I’m asking, I don’t want to lose one of my best because she cared more about avenging a dead soldier than staying alive.”

“I do plan on avenging him.” Jai admitted while looking away, “But I intend to finish out his goal of ending the threat the dragons pose.” She continued, now looking the General in the eye, “I can’t do that if I’m dead.”

“Good enough I suppose.” Soulkeeper grunted. “Well, I’m going to go get what’s left of my drink stash. Maybe Forgal left me something.” 

“Jai! We’re ready to go.”

Looking back at Trahearne the assassin just nodded, “Okay.” She said in a flat tone, ignoring his look of concern. “Let’s go.”

ooo

It was time.

Walking up to the deck of the ship as it came to a halt Jai joined Trahearne as he and the order advisors came together,  “Marshal Trahearne, sir! The Lionguard are clearing some road, but the inner courtyard gate is blocked.” Efut reported.

“My Priory explorers brought a biomantic siege capacitor, Marshal. Our top mystics have been working on it for some time. It could be useful.” The norn woman from the Priory- Wynnet- added.

Velazquez nodded along, “I've heard of that device—Whispers agents stole a copy of the blueprints, but we couldn't figure out your bizarre telemetry. There's a working prototype?” He looked impressed.

Wynnet rolled her eyes, “Of course. Nothing's beyond the Priory's intelligence. Unfortunately, it's a portable model, so it lacks the power to blast through a fortified gate.”

“Shouldn’t we have figured this out _before_ we arrived at the island?” Jai broke in, a skeptical look on her face, “Regardless isn’t there any way to augment what we have available?”

“Clever.” Velazquez praised only for his smirk to falter when it was met with Jai’ flat expression, giving a faint cough he continued, “The signal towers use magical panels to increase brightness. If we reversed the panel's direction and adjusted the enchantment, we could amplify the beam.”

“It's improvised, off-the-cuff, and madcap… but you know, it just might work. Still, there are far too many undead between here and the signal tower.” Wynnet frowned, eyeing the docks.

Efut pounded her fist on her breastplate with a toothy grin, “Leave that part to me. The Vigil may not understand your boo-boo-matic wheeze calculator, but we know plenty about killing undead.”

Jai shared a matching grin with the asura, agreeing with her sentiments entirely.

“Salt spray! Sunlight through acid-filled clouds! It's a glorious day for an epic victory!” A familiar voice boomed cheerfully. Looking back Jai saw Fibharr grinning at her like a mad-man, “My crew and I will defend your little specialist while you Vigil types clear the entryway.”

It was then that Trahearne nodded, “Then we have a plan. Commander Efut, move out. Your crusaders can guide the way.”

Stepping off the boat Jai and Trahearne followed the forces that quickly organized themselves.  On the other side of the dock she could hear the Whispers Preceptor Vel-something calling out. “Agent Zott, get that Priory device up to the signal tower and get it working. We need that barricade down.”

“Is this what I think it is? How did they compress all those angles? Gah—don't stare at it. Just plug it in! I'm on my way, Preceptor!”

Jai gave a snort at the response before Trahearne sought her out, “Jai, I want you to go with Agent Zott.  You’re very skilled and would be capable of hiding him from risen attention.”

She gave him a quick salute, “Yes, Marshall.”

The sylvari’s glow flickered in the gloom of the overcast skies, “…Thank you my friend.”

 _“Did I say something upsetting?”_ Nodding awkwardly because she didn’t know what to say to that Jai turned her gaze back towards the awaiting hordes. The central road into the fort was filled with bodies, and the thick wooden doors had been replaced with a massive bone wall. She opened her mouth to try and say something, wish him luck or something similar but no sound came out.  Instead Jai just closed her jaw with an audible snap then pivoted on one foot to march off and join the asuran agent.

“This will be a fight for the skaalds!” Fibharr told her enthusiastically, to which Jai rolled her eyes.

“This is a serious fight, not a tournament.  Aim to kill and don’t hold back.” She told him and his fighters seriously.

But the large norn waved her off, “Yeah, yeah.”

Then they were off.

Now working together the group easily cleared through the risen infesting the path up to the signal tower. The massive warrior easily knocking rotting corpses aside with his greatsword- even sending a few flying into the ocean- while his daughter set them aflame and his wife crippling them and making them easy targets.  The ranger and thief worked seamlessly in picking off stragglers or outsiders while Jai worked alongside Fibharr himself.  “Duck!”

Jai didn’t even question it as she ducked, lightning arching off Fibharr’s  hammer as it swung over her head and knocked a wave of the risen back. “So! We get to see you fight for real now or are you going to use another broom?” The large norn asked with an exhilarated laugh.

Giving him an exasperated look Jai decided to prove a point.  Summoning her magic to her hands the assassin initiated a chain of shadow steps as she took advantage of the darkness that came with Zhaitan’s influence. Appearing as incorporeal as the shadows she commanded Jai wove in and out of the risen mobs on the wooden scaffolding, using her teleportation to move up and down the wooden frame work while simultaneously cutting down the minions before they could react to her presence. Once the ramp was cleared Jai reappeared in a swirl of black smoke in front of Fibharr with a flat glare and blades so soaked in risen blood they were stained black while still absorbing it.

Fibharr stared, finally- blessedly- speechless.

Smirking fiendishly Jai returned to the fight, following the asura with the glowing device as he made his way while simultaneously casting a spell to shroud him as he worked on connecting it to the tower.  The agent shivered as her magic washed over him, “Oh that’s strange. But here's the panel. I have to reverse it, resource the amplification, and attach the capacitor. Just keep them off me!”

As soon as he said it a few risen grubs slithered up the scaffolding, gaping maws made from bone shards dripping with green acid.  Looking back at the agent Jai couldn’t help but think, _“Thanks for jinxing it.”_

Then the grubs started _spitting_ acid.

“Whoever created this tower's astral circuitry was a total moron!” The asura exclaimed in frustration as he ducked under a glob of acid that had gone wide, Jai meanwhile turned to deal with the latest infestation as she heard a bit of mumbling before- “Oh, it was the Priory? …Er, sorry about that.”

Spearing a grub the size of a large dog on a blade and throwing it over the edge of the cliff Jai called out, “Progress?”

“Only a few more seconds… Anyone have some gum? Never mind…” _“Gum? What the Torment-?”_ “Here we go!” There was a crackling of lightning, “Oh wait, that didn't do it. Let me try one last thing... Aha! Hold onto your helms! One reconstulated configurer, coming up!”

Jai made to turn around and see what he had done when a massive beam of light flared up. Letting out a pained hiss and throwing an arm over her eyes Jai gritted her teeth as her eyes burned.  Suddenly a large hand clamped down on her back making her reactively duck away only for Fibharr’s loud laughter to boom out “The gate is open! Today, we become legends!”

Blinking away spots Jai took her arm away from her eyes Jai to stare back at where the gate once stood only to see the forces left at the docks rushing in. “What are we waiting for? This battle will be victoriffic!”

With that the group rushed down to join the others, Jai lagging behind slightly to make sure that the agent wasn’t left completely behind as he struggled to keep up with the enthusiastic and longer legged norn. “No need soldier, you can go on without me.”

Looking down at the asura Jai’s eyes flickered to some movement behind him and threw her blade out to impale a thrall.  The agent let out a startled sound as he turned to stare, ears pricked up. “I’m not leaving anyone else behind on this gods damned island.” Jai told him flatly.

The agent’s head turned back to stare at her with wide eyes before he smacked his forehead, “Wait you’re-? Zott you are a moron.”

The assassin kept quiet, continuing to accompany him. It wasn’t long before they made it to the front gate, the agent- Zott- muttering a thanks before rushing off to rejoin the Whispers forces. Doren welcoming him back with a wide grin, “Our agents can do amazing things with no more than baling wire and chewing gum. Well done, Zott!”

But Jai was surprised to see Trahearne wave for her to join him on the bridge going over the main gate. Appearing next to him in a swirl of shadowy smoke the sylvari took a step back, “That was quick, but moving on…” Trahearne gestured to what was left of the outer walls. “We managed to secure the docks and things are progressing well at the moment.”

Warmaster Efut chimed in, her arms crossed as she glared at the clouds, “What about the courtyard, Marshal? That big dragon-thing will be on us the minute we charge in there.”

“We need to retake the ramparts and deploy siege weapons.” Trahearne ordered, “Then we can cover the sky while we clear the courtyard.”

“I can help there.” The scarred norn added, “Priory alchemists have crafted special ammunition to weaken champions like that one. We can force that monster to the ground.”

Efut gave a shark-like grin, “Once you get it down, we'll get it dead. Put your trust in Vigil steel.”

“Good, I'll coordinate and command from here.” Trahearne agreed with a nod of his head, “Wynnet, take Doren and retake the siege points. Jai and Efut will clear the courtyard. The Plaguebringer must be brought down!”

Jai looked back up at the sky in time to see a draconic silhouette appear behind a flash of lightning. Narrowing her eyes at the beast that killed Forgal Jai then met Efut’s gaze and nodded, “I have your back Warmaster.” The asura nodded.

With their plans made Jai followed Efut, “The rush of battle, the knowledge that Lion's Arch is depending on us...I hope you're enjoying yourself, Warmaster! This is living!”

Taking a deep breath Jai answered, “I’m quite familiar with this feeling… Although I will savor exacting my revenge from the beast.” Her statement trailed off into a dark growl which Efut nodded to before calling out to rally the Vigil soldiers and the fighters from the other orders who decided to join them.

“Here, we draw a line! Here, and no further, Zhaitan! Your servants will never claim Lion's Arch!” Cheers rose up as they all charged into the courtyard.

Chaos descended instantly.

The veritable horde of risen corpses- some Orrian and some former Lionguard- surged against them, the charging Vigil soldiers and other fighters wearing heavy plate-mail were the first to collide with them with sickening crunches as rotting bones were snapped and the forces met. At first they had the advantage of the undead, and managed to easily cut down the first wave but as the two armies began mingling the stronger minions made their presence known.  A massive abomination charged through, trampling anyone unlucky enough to be caught in its frenzied stamped. Efut however was undaunted as she ran up to it and with a pivoting swing chopped off its leg.  The mass of flesh and bone groaned as it teetered to one side as Jai joined in, leaping on and severing tendons in the arm wielding its club while her weight helped bring it to the ground for Efut to finish it off with a downwards slash. Turning back to the rest of the horde Jai staggered as she reactively brought her blades up just in time to deflect a barnacle encrusted blade from embedding itself in her skull.

Snarling into the empty eye sockets the assassin quickly regained her footing and pushed the undead away with a kick to the knee to unbalance it.  It didn’t show any pain, but the loss of a working joint forced it to crumple enough for Jai to sever its head. Returning to Efut’s side the assassin kept a watchful eye on the other forces regardless of order while still watching the vicious little Warmaster behind her. As she let her usual corrosive hex coat her blade in an ominous red glow Efut grabbed Jai’s attention, “Can you do that with my weapon too?”

Giving it a moment’s thought Jai agreed, throwing her offhand blade at a nearby risen and impaling it through the eye she then grabbed the hilt of Efut’s greatsword and flooded it with her magic.  The asura shivered as Jai’s icy cold magic poured into the blade, making its edges faintly glow sinisterly. “It won’t last long.” The assassin warned.

Efut however looked positively giddy, “A moment is all I will need. Go do your teleporting thing Warmaster.” She sent Jai a feral grin under her blood streaked face, “I can take things from here.”

A battle wasn’t the place to ask questions so Jai instantly vanished to begin picking off the stronger targets.  Using her blade as a tether the assassin immediately appeared over the fallen risen she had impaled at a distance. From there she went from risen to risen, appearing behind them and killing with streaks of red.  Then as she was kicking another body off her blade Jai heard several voices cry out, “Dragon!” “It’s coming!” “Back up!”

And then she saw the dragon swoop down, a deep rumbling roar bellowing out while the concussive beats of its wings was felt reverberating through her bones. As it hid back in the clouds Jai glared after it, her hands tightening on the handles so much they shook and her jaw clenched. “Pull back!” Efut yelled, “We’ve cleared the courtyard, back up! We don’t want to get in the way of the trebuchets!”

Heeding the orders Jai shadow-stepped back to Trahearne’s side, but kept her eyes on the sky. To his credit the newly appointed Marshall didn’t startle as much when she reappeared at his side again. “I’m glad to see you are well my friend.” He told her, prompting Jai to tear her eyes from the clouds and give him a nod.  Trahearne just sighed and began issuing more orders, “Prepare yourselves, troops! Wait for the dragon to come around, then make a coordinated strike. On my order…wait for it…”

Thud. Thud.

Trahearne raised his hand. Gold eyes carefully following the dragon’s shadow.

Thud… THUD.

An earthshattering roar echoed across the island as the massive beast dived from the clouds and landed heavily enough for Jai to feel the ground shake. Flaring its wings and darting its head about and snapping at the air like a snake. “FIRE!”

With mighty wooden creaks the three trebuchets all launched missiles that shattered in explosions of fire as they collided against the dragon, one of them landing on a wing and burning away at the tattered membrane.  The dragon’s fierce roar quieted as it began backing up, defensively summoning bone walls while its bony tail thrashed back and forth. A soft chuckle behind her drew Jai’s attention, “I was inspired by your ‘fight’ with Fibharr.” Trahearne told her, “Zhaitan’s champions always go for intimidation first. But be careful my friend.”

Jai raised her eyebrows, “Don’t worry, I won’t take a broom to the dragon.” She told him, her lips quirked in a small grin. Then she left, joining the charge against the dragon.  As her feet pounded against the soil Jai bared her teeth, now she would avenge Forgal.  _“A broom would not pain the beast nearly as much as I intend to do.”_ Jai thought darkly.

As she ran Jai pulled ahead to the front of the charge, running alongside the appointed leaders of the separate order forces.  Up ahead the dragon raised a clawed foot- the shaped with eerie similarity to a human hand- before bringing it down upon the ground, claws digging into the earth. Eyes widening as a wave of bony tendrils shot out and towards the approaching forces the assassin yelled out, “Incoming!”

A whistling of wind as one tendril whipped past her head, coming so close it tore through her hood and even cut a few strands of her hair.  Beside her Efut rolled along the ground while Doren backed up and Wynnet held up her shield for the bone to break itself upon. As the tendrils continued sprouting up from the ground behind them Jai heard pained screams as some of the fighters were impaled or cut down by the bone tendrils. Sending the dragon another furious glare Jai was surprised when she heard Trahearne’s voice call out from Efut as she pulled out a small device of some sort. “Stay out of its reach! It's calling for the dead to rise!”

Eyes widening Jai turned back and called out, “Put the fallen back down! Make sure you strike the head!”

Her words came just in time, the recent dead started to rise again only for those listening to her to cut them back down.  On many faces Jai could see tears, but also a furious resolve.  A loud rumbling came from the dragon’s chest, _“…it’s….laughing?”_

Jai gritted her teeth as it started to rain, and the thunder rumbled through the clouds.  Beside her she saw turrets being set up, fire and smoke blasting out of them as they launched explosives at the dragon that merely shook its head in irritation.  She bitterly looked down at her blades that suddenly seemed so small. _“What the Torment can I do to that thing? It has no eyes, no weak spot. Or at the very least none that I can see…”_ Jai thought bitterly.

“Watch out for the Plaguebringer's poisonous breath!”

As soon as Trahearne’s words came from over Efut’s communication device Jai saw the dragon’s massive chest expand.  A virulent green glow lighting up behind the ribs and drops of acid leaking from gaps in the decaying flesh.  Turning back to the forces behind her Jai shouted, “Get under cover! Get under cover! Now!”

“Shields up Magisters!”

Looking back to Wynnet as she gave an order Jai watched in awe as a massive wall of ice interwoven with a familiar blue nebula of guardian shielding was erected in front of them.  It appeared just in time as the blue of the shield was suddenly turned green from the acidic breath unleashed by the dragon.  It beat down upon the shield, pounding on it in waves as the beast took steps forward, bringing it closer to the shield that began to crack under the pressure.  Then it stopped, the green faded.

Only for the shield to be shattered to pieces as a massive tail of bony vertebrae was smashed into it. 

Efut was undaunted. Pointing her greatsword at the dragon she yelled, “Charge!”

And the fighters charged.  Jai joining them at Efut’s side.

Coming in close to the dragon’s foot Jai threw one blade at the leg and gripped the remaining one with both hands to increase the strength she could muster for each blow.  Again and again she slashed at the foot, her blade and its corrosive hex eating away at the flesh but it never seemed to even hinder the dragon in the slightest of ways.  It was already dead, and the blows did not pain it nor did it seem to even realize they were inflicted upon it.  Quickly stepping back to avoid being stomped on- and dragging an agent back with her- Jai glanced around.  It seemed she wasn’t alone in her plight as none of the other attacks seemed to be working either.  The explosives launched at the head only left streaks of soot on the hardened skin shielding its skull and shoulders, and the wounds on its legs did nothing to stop it.  Even as she watched their forces were slowly being overwhelmed by the grubs dropping from the dragon’s wings.

They were going to lose.  It was simply too big.

Then Jai noticed the dragon pause, its head tilting like a curious cat as it curved down to inspect something close to its feet. And her breath caught as she saw Efut directly under the dragon’s nose.  As the head reared back like a snake about to strike the assassin ran forward, magic flooding her fingers as she dropped her remaining blade. 

The head dove down, sharp snaggled teeth snapping down.

And Jai screamed as they cut into her legs. 

As the dragon jerked its head back up to throw her into the air and more easily devour her Jai heard Efut call out her name from where the assassin had tossed her out of harm’s way only to take the blow herself.  The good news was that since the dragon had been targeting an asura the jaws had closed down on Jai’s legs rather than her chest.  Even better- if it could be called as such- the overcrowded maw full of teeth made it difficult for them to cut into her legs, resulting in large gashes rather than being cut off. 

Suddenly Jai felt weightless as she hung suspended in midair high above the island as the dragon tossed her up above it.  Turning just enough to see it rather than the clouds as the beast reared its head back to engulf her whole Jai was struck with inspiration.  The outside of the head was shielded…but the inside….

Dark magic and fuchsia sparks danced across her fingers as Jai prepared her spell, _“I have to time this right…”_   And then, just as the dragon’s jaw fully opened and started moving forward she slammed her hands together. Instantly shadow-stepping past the teeth that closed with a loud snap behind her and simultaneously summoning her blades back to her hands and digging both of them into the roof of the dragon’s mouth.

As soon as her blades dug into the soft unprotected flesh Jai gasped as a rush of magic flooded her body, instantly going to heal her legs as she held on tight.  The smell alone made her eyes water and gave the air she breathed a near liquid-like thickness and was so nauseating Jai almost felt like throwing up. But she gritted her teeth and held on, flooding her blades with a corrosive hex and injecting it deep into the dragon’s head.  Now she just needed to keep this up until her hex reached whatever this thing had for a brain.

It wasn’t long before a loud high-pitched roar shattered her ears, the loud sound reaching such an intensity that her ears rang even after it ended. But Jai stubbornly clung on, a feral grin of victory stuck on her face. 

She had made it cry out in pain.

Jai ignored the acidic saliva that burned at her skin, she ignored how the energy pouring in from her blades only made everything hurt more as it was healed and then burned again.  She ignored the horrific smell, the jerking motions as the dragon thrashed back and forth to try and dislodge her.  Jai even ignored how the dragon’s mouth began lurching, its throat constricting and nearly crushing her if she’d been just a few meters deeper down its throat.  Below her she could see the mouth open to show the ground, forces from all three orders scattering as a wave of acid sloshed out of its mouth.  Some of the green bubbling liquid splashed on her, causing Jai to let out a pained hiss before her blades healed the wounds. _“At least I’ll have a Torment damned excuse to still be alive after this.”_

Tightening her grip on the hilts of her blades Jai pushed as much of her magic as she could into them, flooding the dragon with her hex in pulsing waves of a deep ominous blood red. She didn’t know how long she stayed in the dragon’s mouth, or even what was up or down as the head continued thrashing.  All Jai knew was that eventually the deafening roars quieted to whimpers and with one last massive thud that jarred her bones everything went still.  Yet she continued to push her magic into her blades until she felt her healing stop, and the influx of energy trickled into nothing.

Opening her eyes that had been squeezed shut at some point after the dragon tried to vomit her up Jai realized she was trapped in utter darkness. Letting go of her blades she crawled around, following the slope of the roof of the mouth until she felt teeth. Bracing her feet on what felt like down and pushing up Jai tried to open the mouth so she could get out- there was no way in Torment or all five Domains of Anguish she was going the _other_ way- but despite all her efforts the mouth only opened a little. “Damnit!”

Summoning her scythe Jai tried prying the mouth open, still no luck.

“Fucking Torment!” She cursed, exhaustion settling in as her hands started shaking. Alone and in the mouth of a dead beast Jai cursed her luck. Finally giving voice to the inner rants as she angrily kicked a tooth. “By Blasphemy’s glowing purple ass! Open up already! I am _not_ going to cut my way out of this Torment damned corpse!”

Suddenly the back of the throat was pushed in, again and again as Jai watched in open eyed shock. Finally a gleam of metal in the lightening gloom as the neck was cut thin. And then light came pouring in. “Warmaster! Jai!”

“Efut!” Jai exclaimed, forgoing manners from sheer relief as the asura poked her head in to look for her and immediately scrunching her face up and gagging, “Cogs and wheel’s this smell is horrific. Jai?! Are you alive?”

Walking up to the Warmaster with hands raised to show she was indeed still alive and not a risen Jai sent her a grateful grin, “You have _no_ idea how glad I am to see you.”

The asura lit up, “By the Eternal Alchemy you are one lucky bookah!” And she held out a hand for Jai to grab, and pulling her out of the cut when she did. “We were stunned when we heard muffled cursing from inside Blightgasht’s mouth! Damn you can curse!”

Jai blushed at having been caught, and the fact that it was her _cursing_ that had helped her. As she was fully pulled out of the dragon’s throat Jai saw that she looked as gross as she felt. Grimacing at the smell of rot, vomit and other unmentionable things that clung to her and her armor in a thick coating of slime and things she could only describe as _“Ewww.”_ Jai tried flicking it off. “Ugh, mind if I go jump in the ocean?”

A few patches of exposed skin were covered in burns from the acid left over in the dragon’s mouth after she had killed it, and her armor had been sliced open or eaten away in several locations. But all Jai wanted was to clean up, and sleep.  “Jai!”

Turning to look at the voice that called her name Jai staggered as Trahearne gave her a running hug. Blinking in shock the assassin immediately moved to pry him off, _“What the Torment? Off! Don’t grab me like Zu Hanuku!”_

She quickly managed to squirm out of the sylvari’s impromptu hug, and stared at him like he was out of his mind. “We thought- we all saw you- Efut-” He stammered, golden eyes wide open.

“What our esteemed Marshall means to say is that we thought you were a goner.” Efut summarized with a grin, “You scared me when I saw you get snapped up.” Her shark-like grin faded into a frown, “It scared me more that you took my place.”

Jai blinked and opened her mouth only for the asura to cut her off, “And don’t you _dare_ say it was a ‘calculated risk you knew you’d survive’ or I swear to the Alchemy I _will_ hit you.” Her mouth closed with an audible snap.

“I am curious how you are still alive though,” Wynnet said as she walked up to the group, eyes giving Jai an assessing look, “And how you managed to kill the dragon since it started reacting strangely right after it ate you.”

“Umm.” Jai stammered, unused to all the attention she was being given by everyone in attendance, “My blades are old family heirlooms. From before the dragons rose, they’re also cursed in a way.  Only my bloodline can wield them though I’ve lost the family name, they’re bound to me and sap the blood from whatever I cut and use it to heal me.” She nervously grabbed her elbow behind her back and swallowed thickly, “I stabbed into the roof of the dragon’s mouth- right under the skull- and healed myself as I got injured while sending a corrosive hex right into whatever it had for a brain.”

Wynnet, Trahearne, Efut and even Doren all looked at her in surprise, “That must have been painful.” The sylvari said with a grimace, but Jai just shrugged.

“I did what I had to.”

Efut snorted, “Almorra’s going to kick your ass.”

Jai’s faced drained to chalky white, “Please don’t.”

The Warmaster’s frown melted into a small smile, “If you'd asked me yesterday, I'd have said that defeating the Plaguabringer was impossible! You showed us that it could be done. Forgal would be proud of you.”

“I-…Thank you.” She stammered.

“I’m glad you are well my friend.” Trahearne said after regaining himself, even though Jai saw that his hands were still shaking lightly, “I do not know what lies ahead of us, my friend, but for the first time I have hope. Hope that this alliance can save Tyria from the dragons. Hope for the future. Hope...for Orr. And it’s thanks to you.”

“Please stop.” Jai muttered, making a motion to pull her hood lower over her face only to realize that it had fallen down during the fighting. Her rising bashfulness had her wishing it would be acceptable to just turn invisible and sneak away.

The others all grinned, “The Order of Whispers never thought to see the day that one of the greatest champions of Zhaitan would fall. You did this, Jai.” Doren said, gesturing to the massive corpse behind her.

“Indeed.” Wynnet added slyly, “Without your spirit to guide us—and Trahearne's strategy—we would have surely failed. I look forward to more splendid victories. And discoveries!”

Trahearne nodded along, _“-Traitor!-”_ Jai thought jokingly as he joined the others. “We wouldn't have won this battle without you. Thank you. Never before has Tyria been so united. Let Orr hear the echo of this battle! We can defeat the dragons. We will!” The grin he gave her was near blinding, even if one ignored the stronger pulse of his purple glow.

Jai was seriously contemplating just turning herself invisible anyway. “There is a ruined fortress at the edge of Orr, south of the Shattercleft Hills. From that high cliff you can see the spires of Orr rising beyond the Straits of Devastation.” Trahearne went on, eagerly babbling now, “We will take this fort and make it our own. The Pact will rebuild it. We will place our banners, and from there we will strike at the dragon's heart. That’ll be our next goal.”

The others all nodded, as Trahearne continued, “Everyone here agreed to stay as the leader of their individual orders. For the Order of Whispers, Doern Velaquez. For the Durmand Priory, Wynnet Fairhaired. And Warmaster Efut will organize the Vigil troops. But-” here he looked slightly uncomfortable, “They all report to me.”

Nodding along Jai then looked to Efut, “Then I report to you now Warmaster?”

Trahearne coughed while Efut’s shark-like grin returned. Jai felt rising dread, _“…Something bad is going to happen, isn’t it?”_

“No actually.” The Sylvari said nervously, “I’ve asked the others that if you were alive- after we heard you cursing- if they would agree and they did but…well, I’ve appointed you as my second-in-command. The Commander of  this Pact.”

 _“OH FUCKING TORMENT AND ALL ANGUISH NO!”_ Jai wailed in her mind. Outside she stammered, “No! no no no no no! You _have_ to be joking. Me?! But- but!”

The others only laughed as she stared at them with wide horrified eyes, “Seriously! I’m a terrible leader! If I’m in charge everything goes to Torment!” She denied, being completely honest.

They just ignored her, except for Trahearne who grinned, “I’m sure you’ll be an excellent Commander, you’ve more than proven yourself my friend.”

 

__ Oct, 1, 2016   
Words: 10,053  
Pages: 20

** AN: **

-Sorry this took so long!!!

\- P.S. Please please please review, it makes my heart and soul sing with joy. Seriously, review, I’d love to hear what you think will happen, what you think of my OC, and how I’m doing.  Have any head-cannons with Jai? Share them!

 


End file.
